Through the looking glass
by Negen
Summary: La première fois que L a vu Light Yagami, il a aussitôt pensé que c'était un faux. Le tout était de savoir comment l'obliger à sortir de son terrier sans avoir à s'y jeter soi-même.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Une nouvelle fanfiction Death Note, concernant le « couple » si je puis dire, formé par L et Light Yagami(dont le nom de famille à l'envers me semble être de moins en moins une coïncidence). Au départ, j'étais très MelloxNear, et puis au final, je me suis laissé tentée par ces deux-là, en partie à cause de l'épisode 25 de l'anime, qui je pense en a corrompu bon nombres d'entre nous. Je tiens juste à vous avertir que pour cette fanfiction, je vais commettre un sacrilège en utilisant quelques scènes des deux films consacrés à Death Note(_Death Note et The Last Name_, pas _L : Change the world_) en plus de l'anime et du manga. J'ai bien aimé Ken'ichi Matsuyama dans le rôle de L. Quand à Tatsuya Fujiwara, qui incarne Light, j'ai eu plus de mal : visage un peu trop rond, je pense, qui fait trop enfantin...à moins que ce soit fait exprès.

Je vais prendre mon temps concernant cette fanfiction. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de bien plus élaboré que pour Supernova et qui va donc nécessiter plus de temps.

Temps d'intervalle entre deux publications estimé : entre 2 et 5 jours(j'ai de l'avance actuellement dans les chapitres)

Bon, sur ces mots, je vous laisse lire le prologue !

* * *

**THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

x

x

Prologue

x

x

Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois sur les caméras de surveillance, L avait pensé que Light Yagami, le fils du chef de la police de Tokyo, était faux. Faux vu de l'extérieur. Ce gosse était une illusion d'optique, un fondant au chocolat, qui dissimulait tout ce qu'il pensait derrière une perfection si éblouissante qu'elle en faisait oublier le reste. Excellente constitution physique, rarement malade. Un mètre soixante dix neuf en pleine forme, talonné par un parcours scolaire brillant et des professeurs élogieux qui le destinaient à un grand avenir. Un garçon exquis de politesse et de patience, qui aidait sa petite soeur à faire ses devoirs, sa mère à préparer le repas, son père à résoudre des enquêtes. Un esprit vif qui, comme Soichiro Yagami, ne tolérait pas l'injustice.

Ne tolérait pas l'injustice.

L, accroupi sur un fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur les caméras, mordillait son pouce. Light venait à peine de rentrer, et visiblement, il avait compris qu'une soixantaine de caméras étaient braquées sur lui, vérifiant le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

_Malin_

Il aurait dû s'en douter, cependant. Le chef de la police l'avait averti que son fils était loin d'être un demeuré, contrairement à sa soeur, dont le QI semblait être de taille tout à fait banale compte tenu de ses intérêts. Le regard méfiant jeté par le gosse à l'ensemble de la pièce était une preuve idéniable, et s'il était Kira, ce dont L était certain à quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent, alors il serait un adversaire coriace. L sentit un frisson d'excitation parcourir son dos. Avoir un ennemi à sa taille était quelque chose d'enivrant.

x

x

* * *

Voilà ! C'est drôle, mais je me sens un peu plus à l'aise en écrivant sur ces deux personnages qu'en rédigeant une fanfiction sur Near et Mello. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont plus complexes et bien moins exploité dans l'œuvre que L et Light(d'un point de vue psychologique), donc plus difficile à manipuler. J'avais tendance à choisir mes mots pour ma première fanfiction. Ou alors je prends le pli petit à petit. Faut voir.

Negen


	2. Le lapin blanc

Bonjour à tous,

Premier chapitre donc, partant de la rencontre de L avec Light(tirée de l'anime et du manga, parce que dans le film, excepté le paquet de chips épiques volé par L à Light, la scène de leur rencontre est, comment dire, un peu _trop_ intense pour que j'ose la réécrire). J'ai décidé de le fractioner en plusieurs parties au lieu d'une, c'est plus simple et ça me permet d'exploiter aussi bien le point de vue de L que celui de Light.

Bref, je ne m'attarde pas et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER : LE LAPIN BLANC  
**

x

x

Partie I : Yagami

x

x

- Je voulais te dire que je suis L.

Il était assis à côté de Light Yagami, accroupi sur sa chaise comme à l'accoutumé, les mains sur les genoux. Il avait ôté ses chaussures, et épiait inlassablement le fils de Soichiro Yagami. De près, L pouvait sentir l'aura de confiance en lui que dégageait le gamin. Il portait un costard-cravate qui lui allait comme un gant et ses chaussures brillaient, rappelant ainsi – peut-être à dessein - les jeunes hommes d'affaires du quartier de Shinagawa. Les cheveux bruns de Yagami étaient coiffés impeccablement et pas un ne bougeait. Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière régulière, ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'estrade, ses mains étaient sagement posées sur ses genoux, et son dos était parfaitement droit. Il avait dix-huit ans tout juste et semblait pourtant plus âgé. L, presque malgré lui, ressentait une immense fascination pour ce profil bien dessiné, élégant, à la fois mâture et juvénile, sur lequel le temps paraissait condamné à ne pas pouvoir garder son emprise.

_Il contrôle tout, toute son apparence, tout son comportement est sous contrôle_

La mâchoire de Yagami s'était crispée légèrement en apprenant le nom de L. C'était un frémissement modeste, certes, peut-être simplement dû à la surprise, mais L soupçonnait bien davantage qu'un banal étonnement. Car Yagami ne semblait pas du genre à se laisser facilement « étonner » par quelque chose, il était bien trop intelligent pour cela, à moins que son père n'ait hautement exagéré au sujet du potentiel de son fils, ce qui était peu probable compte tenu de la droiture du chef de la police japonaise. Il y avait dans ses yeux, en amande, d'une couleur brune pourtant commune, un pétillement, un éclair, vif, qui étrangement ne se mariait pas avec tout ce que Yagami s'efforçait d'être.

- Si tu es vraiment celui que tu prétends être, alors tu as tout mon respect et mon admiration, déclara posément Yagami en tournant la tête vers lui

Calme, tout juste surpris, sur ses gardes. Un excellent self-contrôle ou une attitude honnête, cela, L ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il y avait cependant cette lueur maligne dont l'éclat semblait s'être décuplé.

_Kira est au fond, il est au fond de ce gosse_

Un frisson s'empara de L. De nouveau ses yeux pivotèrent en direction de Yagami, et de nouveau, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, il fut frappé par sa beauté d'une manière qui lui déplut grandement. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'arrêtait à la vision de base que l'on avait de Yagami, or ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin. Mais Yagami faisait penser à une de ces sculptures grecques érigées comme symbole de la perfection des proportions, comme idéal esthétique humain. Les Anciens aimaient l'ordre, et la beauté pour eux était liée à la symétrie, à l'harmonie. Toutefois un idéal reste un idéal. Yagami n'était que le mirage de cette utopie. L en avait bien conscience et trouva qu'il n'y avait rien de plus prévisible. C'était un idéal gangréné de l'intérieur.

La cérémonie achevée, Yagami avait quitté la salle d'un pas mesuré, les mains dans les poches, d'une telle façon qu'on aurait pu le croire quittant une maison de campagne où il passait les vacances. Il pleuvait des pétales de cerisiers, certains se logeaient dans les cheveux de Yagami qui s'en débarrassait avec un mouvement gracieux de la main. Des filles le suivaient des yeux avec admiration, il passait devant elles sans prêter attention à leurs gloussements.

- On se voit sur le campus, lui dit L en se faufilant à l'intérieur de sa limousine.

- Ouais, à bientôt.

Un visage blanc, neutre, où aucun sentiment n'avait l'air de transparaître si ce n'était la bonté. Un détachement vis-à-vis des autres sans que cela ne tourne à la haine. Une impression de nouveauté et d'ancienneté à la fois, un goût sucré-amer dans la bouche, un peu comme le sang. Des yeux de nouveau-né et un tueur caché dans les abysses de son esprit. Yagami était un splendide échiquier et L accueillait avec appréhension voir colère la soudaine faiblesse de son corps face à ce gosse.

* * *

Partie II : Hideki Ryûga

x

x

Le 15 septembre, soit deux semaines après la rentrée des classes, Ryûga, alias « L », proposa une partie de tennis à Yagami que ce dernier accepta poliment. Comme ils se rendaient sur le terrain, Yagami eut conscience des coups d'œils perplexes qu'on leur jetaient, et qui duraient depuis qu'ils avaient tous deux fait ce discours à la cérémonie d'entrée à Todaï. Tous les autres étudiants s'étonnaient qu'un jeune homme tel que lui, si soigné, si séduisant, passe son temps en compagnie de quelqu'un d'aussi peu intéressé par son apparence physique et son attitude qu'Hideki Ryûga. Ils étaient comme deux antithèses du génie, fascinantes autant que dérangeantes. Dans son dos, Ryuk s'esclaffait, pour ne rien changer.

- Je dois te prévenir que j'ai beaucoup pratiqué le tennis, précisa Yagami à Ryûga.

- T'en fais pas, lui répondit celui-ci. J'étais le premier du championnat de tennis junior anglais.

Yagami ne fut pas plus impressionné que ça. Lui même était ressorti à deux reprises avec un trophée après le Championnat National Junior en 1999 et en 2000, trophées qui aujourd'hui étaient coincés quelque part entre une coupe obtenue après avoir gagné un cinq cent mètres au collège et sa médaille de champion de natation après un concours ayant également eu lieu au collège.

_Mens sana in corpore sano _

La plus belle des philosophie aux yeux de son père. Par ailleurs, ses parents avaient fini par acheter, en 2001, une armoire avec portes en verre pour y ranger tous les trophées de leur fils. Elle était dans le couloir d'entrée de la maison, et quand on ouvrait la porte, s'il y avait du soleil, un rayon rebondissait sur l'or des récompenses et illuminait l'intégralité de la demeure.

Il était assez difficile de croire, à première vue, qu'un type comme Hideki Ryûga, frêle, le dos constamment voûté, avec l'air toujours prêt à s'écrouler de fatigue, eût été un jour champion de tennis en Angleterre. Autant cela se voyait dans l'allure de Yagami, autant chez Ryûga, on apercevait pas le moindre signe de suffisance. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être particulièrement enthousiaste, ni même inquiet à l'idée de se confronter à Yagami. Au contraire. On aurait dit que tout cela lui passait complément par dessus la tête, qu'il était en dehors même du match. Ou plutôt, disons présent physiquement et absent psychiquement.

- 15 à que dalle.

Erreur de jugement. Il avait bien le potentiel d'un champion, pas de doute possible. Son jeu, surprenant par sa vivacité et sa force, donnait du fil à retordre à Yagami.

_L'enveloppe charnelle, une prison pour l'âme_

Ce bon vieux Platon n'avait pas tort. Le corps et l'esprit était bien deux choses très distinctes, du moins en ce qui concernant Hideki Ryûga.

On les observait à présent, et Ryuk lui fit remarquer la présence d'un arbitre et d'un juge de touche qui s'étaient glissés là sans qu'aucun des deux joueurs n'y fasse attention. De compétition intime, on était passé à un combat public. La sueur coulait le long du front de Yagami à mesure qu'il renvoyait la balle, il n'aimait pas cette sensation de moiteur, trahissant une certaine défaillance dans sa perfection. Ryûga lançait la balle avec de longs mouvements des bras, sa taille suivait la rotation et ses cheveux noirs balayaient son visage. Il était tout aussi essouflé que son adversaire. Ses yeux, larges, noirs, luisaient. Le ventre de Yagami était chaud.

_Arrête ça, tout de suite, arrête, c'est juste un jeu _

Sa raquette frappa séchement contre la balle, et cette fois Ryûga ne parvint pas à la rattraper.

- Je n'avais pas eu à jouer aussi sérieusement depuis longtemps.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Celle de Ryûga était brûlante, moite tout autant que la sienne. Yagami pouvait sentir le souffle court de son adversaire. Sa façon de haleter, discrète, associée au contact de sa peau si blanche, lui parut presque sensuelle. Malgré la fatigue, Yagami n'avait jamais été aussi alerte. Disputer un autre match avec Ryûga ne lui aurait pas posé de problème. Son esprit était confronté à un égal et il jubilait.

_Ça va être drôle_, avait dit Ryuk

* * *

Partie III : Yagami

x

x

Le voir réfléchir, imaginer tourner les rouages à l'intérieur de sa si jolie petite tête, était absolument passionnant. Décontracté, un coude posé sur le dossier de la chaise, Yagami ne mettait en œuvre qu'une minuscule partie de ses capacités intellectuelles. Il ne forçait pas, mais ses analyses étaient cohérentes, exactes, très pertinentes. L se serait laissé tromper par son air concentré s'il n'y avait pas eut, dans sa tête, l'idée que c'était Kira qui se moquait de lui. Un criminel intelligent, c'était ce que L s'était préparé à affronter. Et Yagami était loin d'être un demeuré. Il était doué d'un grand sang-froid qui lui permettait de surmonter la pression qu'il devait ressentir s'il était réellement Kira. Si jamais cette maîtrise valait celle de L, alors il allait être incroyablement malaisé de le pousser à se révéler.

- Tes capacités sont vraiment incroyables.

Il n'avait saisi aucune perche tendue par L, les avait brillamment contournées, excepté peut-être celle de la quatrième photo. Il parlait cependant beaucoup, avec cet air d'extrême présomption planté sur le visage.

_Sept pourcent_

Les traits de Yagami se tordirent en une moue contrariée. Il semblait désireux de faire ses preuves, de montrer qu'il n'était pas Kira. C'était sans doute cet empressement qui gardait la méfiance de L en éveil.

- Yagami, ton père...

- Il a eu une crise cardiaque.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'hôpital, mais pas une fois L ne lâcha Yagami du regard. Il paraissait dépassé par les événements, totalement pris de cours. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la suspicion de L. Un gamin dont le père venait de faire une crise cardiaque était inquiet, nerveux. Mais pas surpris comme un détective travaillant sur un meurtrier aux méthodes semblables pouvait l'être.

Ce n'était en fin compte que du surmenage. Le chef Yagami était effectivement sujet à une lourde pression, et son corps ne suivait plus. Tant mieux, en fin de compte, qu'il n'ai été question que de stress. Soichiro Yagami était devenu un élément indispensable à l'enquête de part son obsession à vouloir prouver que son fils n'était pas Kira. Il autorisait pour cela L à faire tout ce dont il avait besoin. La mère du gamin n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi charitable.

- C'est bien L. Pour éviter que d'autres le découvrent, nous l'appelons Ryûzaki, mais c'est vraiment L.

Les yeux de Yagami s'ouvrirent en grand. L crut y déceler de la rage et de l'inquiétude.

_Huit pourcent_

Il lui raconta toute l'enquête depuis sa rencontre avec les policiers japonais. Yagami, après une brève réflexion, décréta qu'il leur viendrait en aide. D'ordinaire, en voyant un gosse de son âge, encore embourbé dans ses études, demandant à participer à une enquête qui causait déjà de nombreuses difficultés au meilleur d'entre eux, L aurait éclaté de rire avant de lui claquer la porte au nez(qu'il avait joli, d'ailleurs). Sauf que Yagami ne lui demandait rien. Il le ferait. C'était une affirmation, pas une question, il ne voulait l'avis de personne, et savait qu'on ne lui refuserait rien en raison de son formidable QI. Ce môme enveloppé dans l'amour béat et la protection de ses parents avait parfaitement conscience de la situation dans laquelle il s'apprêtait à poser le pied. Il avait même l'air plutôt satisfait d'en faire partie, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose qui soit à son niveau.

- Si on choisit les suspects selon les critères de Yagami, le plus suspect de tous est Sayu Yagami.

- Non mais t'as fini oui ? Pourquoi tu continue à tourmenter mon père ? S'écria Yagami en se levant brutalement de sa chaise.

Étrangement, accuser la soeur de Yagami d'être Kira sonnait comme une insulte. D'un point de vue naïf, c'était une vulgaire insulte envers la famille. Du point de vue de L en revanche, il avait plutôt l'impression de s'attaquer ainsi à la fierté de Kira.

_Kira agit de manière infantile_

- Ça suffit ! Essaie un bon d'imaginer ce que ça fait d'être suspecté d'être un tueur en série ?

- Ce doit être terrible, répondit L sans conviction

Les yeux de Yagami se plissèrent sous le mécontentement. Colère parce qu'on ne le prenait pas au sérieux, lui, le gosse aux notes vertigineuses, au cerveau si merveilleusement bâti. La nuit était tombée. Sous la lumière de la lune, son visage blanc avait quelque chose d'irréel, d'infiniment lointain, comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de ce monde, comme s'il était juste ici par un malheureux hasard.

_Neuf pourcent_

* * *

Terminé ! En fait, plus je regarde les films, et plus je trouve que Tatsuya Fujiwara a un bon jeu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais y aller doucement concernant les relations entre L et Light, tout en espérant ne pas m'égarer des caractères de base des personnages. Ne vous étonnez pas pour le nom des différentes parties : le personnage analysé par un tiers est celui dont le nom correspond au titre de cette même partie.

Le "_lapin blanc_" désigne Light, que L ne cesse jamais de soupçonner, tout comme Alice poursuivant le lapin.

Negen


	3. Le pays des merveilles

Bonjour à tous,

Deuxième chapitre, toujours en référence à l'œuvre de Lewis Caroll. Je vais limiter mes commentaires à partir de ce chapitre, histoire de vous laisser l'apprécier directement. Je dirais simplement de faire attention au noms des parties : chaque prénom reflète une personnalité bien distincte.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE SECOND : LE PAYS DES MERVEILLES  
**

x

x

Partie I : Kira

x

x

- Je ne veux pas tuer de gens innocents, je hais le mal et défend la Justice. La police n'a pas à être mon ennemie, mais mon alliée.

Menaces sous une voix informatiquement modifiée. C'était la vision d'une Justice erronée, mirage né dans l'esprit d'un dictateur capricieux, qui se diffusait sur toutes les chaînes japonaises. L, accroupi sur un fauteuil de cuir blanc, mordait inlassablement son pouce, à tel point que le sang se mit à jaillir sans qu'il n'y prête attention.

D'un Kira discret, agissant dans l'ombre afin de préserver son anonymat, on était passé désormais à un tueur égocentrique, qui ne cherchait plus à appliquer sa définition personnelle de la Justice, mais qui voulait plutôt jouer, tester, effrayer, et par là gagner le respect. Et ce Kira n'avait pas besoin du nom.

Il avait tué Ukita, l'un des policiers, sans la moindre once de gêne, de manière très simple, cruelle, et terriblement habituelle : crise cardiaque. Des images de son corps étendu devant les studios de Sakura TV défilaient à présent. Aisawa s'enflammait. L ne disait rien. Il tremblait. Son pouce saignait, tachant son jean.

Si Kira n'avait plus besoin d'un nom, et que Kira était bien Yagami, alors ils étaient somptueusement et définitivement foutus. Tous.

_Et si je meurs personne ne pourra l'arrêter ce sera horrible personne ne pourra il n'y a que moi et je ne veux pas mourir comme ça bon dieu_

Panique, acérée, atroce panique qui parcourait ses veines, la preuve concrète de son humanité qu'il détestait faisait doucement son chemin en lui, accompagnée de la frustration et de la colère, parce que l'une va rarement sans l'autre. Et il continua de les supporter jusqu'à ce qu'un camion fasse une entrée fracassante dans les studios.

- Ryûzaki, je suis désolé d'avoir agi inconsidérément. Je crois que je me suis laissé emporter.

Le commissaire Yagami avait pris de si grands risques en allant chercher ces cassettes(ainsi que les copies) que L ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il ne pouvait pas, de toute façon, compte tenu de ce que cet homme venait de faire.

Il regarda les vidéos toute la nuit, sans interruption, en ne buvant que du café. Il y avait, dans ce discours agressif de Kira, quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

* * *

Partie II : L

x

x

À présent qu'il connaissait son visage, les doigts de Kira le démangeaient souvent. Parce que Kira haïssait qu'on se mette en travers de son chemin, il haïssait L jusqu'à ne plus en fermer l'œil. C'était L qui avait posé soixante quatre putain de caméras dans sa chambre, violant sa vie privée comme si ce n'était qu'une exposition dans un musée. C'était L qui l'avait défié par le biais d'un écran de télévision, se prétendant représentant de la Justice, Justice elle-même, une Justice qui dissimulait sa véritable identité derrière le rempart d'une lettre en écriture gothique, donc une Justice qui mentait, et le mensonge, c'est _très très_ mal.

_Vas-y, tue moi !_

Kira n'attendait que ça. Il avait parfois envie de hurler de rire lorsqu'il imaginait le corps étendu de L à ses pieds, ses yeux fermés pour de bon, il jubilait alors et pleurait de désespoir la seconde suivante sous la force de ce désir de mort inassouvi. Dire qu'il pouvait tuer simplement en écrivant un nom, et ce que foutu connard d'emmerdeur de L ne vivait qu'au travers de ses alias, bordel ! La lettre L était un alias. Hideki Ryûga était un alias. Ryûzaki était un alias. Des centaines de milliers d'autres alias probablement devaient le suivre, et Kira aimait les comparer à des mouches qui parasitaient son travail. Puis, quand il écrivait des noms, il se calmait, réfléchissait, usait de son cerveau génial et si peu utilisé auparavant. En fin de compte, il pensait à L comme un être extrêmement vulnérable. Toujours caché, toujours loin, toujours protégé dans sa petite tour, incapable de se confronter au monde, et sans doute rongé par des centaines de milliards de phobies qu'il dissimulait derrière ses nombreuses identités.

Alors Kira éclatait de rire, un rire grossier, triomphant, lorsque s'imposait à lui l'idée d'un L aussi faible. Petit L, petit oiseau, petit moucheron, pas d'identité excepté ses alias, pas de nom, pas d'amis semblait-il d'après les observations qu'avait pu faire Kira.

_Je t'aurais, je te tuerais, tu crèveras et moi je rigolerais_

Petit L. _Elle_. Car après tout, si les noms étaient faux, pourquoi pas l'apparence ? Kira se tordait littéralement de rire sur sa chaise en y pensant. En même temps, _Elle_ était une source de divertissement autant qu'un emmerdeur. Une emmerdeuse. Une vraie connasse. Kira pleurait de rire de ses propres plaisanteries et le shinigami ne tardait jamais à s'y mettre à son tour.

Quand son père lui avait confirmé que ce type, maigre comme un clou, tordu, caricature ratée d'un panda mutant doublé d'un singe nourri au sucre, était bel et bien L, cet illustre détective, Kira avait dû se retenir. Considérablement. Plus que jamais auparavant. Et quand il était rentré chez lui, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait explosé de rire sur son lit, laissant des larmes dégouliner le long de ses joues si lisses. Il avait ri un temps infini, à tel point, tellement fort, que Sachiko Yagami, la mère de Light, était montée.

- Tout va bien, mon poussin ? Qu'elle avait demandé.

Kira avait balbutié tant il riait. C'était nerveux. Puis il avait été en colère. Il aurait aimé se retrouver avec un homme de sa trempe, digne, sérieux, de type holmésien. Que dalle, on lui avait fourni un panda. _Elle_ était intelligente, certes, du moins quand elle était accroupie(_bon dieu de merde_ ! Pensa t-il quand une plaisanterie grivoise fit le tour de sa tête). Mais bon sang, question classe, elle n'assurait pas une cacahuète. Tant mieux, peut-être. Au moins Kira pourrait-il ainsi conserver toute la gente féminine de son côté. Peut-être avec _Elle_ dans le lot. Et ce rire qui lui montait toujours dans la gorge.

Le second Kira était à la fois une aubaine et une calamité. L'original comptait se servir de lui sans rien lui avouer à son sujet, afin de s'en débarasser tranquillement au cas où il viendrait à lui poser sérieusement problème. Mais ce type avait les yeux du Shinigami, ce qui en faisait un tueur potentiellement plus dangereux que lui, d'autant qu'il semblait doué d'une stupidité affligeante(tuer quelqu'un en direct par simple caprice n'avait rien d'intelligent). Bêtise et death note ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que cerveau et death note. Quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui pouvait se révéler extrêmement gênant.

* * *

Partie III : Second Kira

x

x

Un deuxième Kira, voilà ce qu'il y avait. Une femme. Des meurtres de personnalités à la télévision, des criminels cités dans des magazines pour femme, un profond ressentiment pour ceux qui lui faisaient des reproches. Ce Kira-là était une donzelle, et une donzelle « sotte comme un panier »(*****), L en mettrait sa main à couper.

_À femme sotte nul ne s'y frotte_

Les français avaient de bons proverbes. Une admiratrice de Kira, sans aucun doute, prête à se faire grossièrement passer pour lui afin de lui assurer le respect de toute la population japonaise. De plus, la qualité des cassettes étaient mauvaises. Le vrai Kira aurait accompli un travail soigné, organisé, et son discours aurait été bien plus doux, donc bien plus angoissant.

Une femme, jeune, trahie par ses fautes d'orthographes, son impulsivité.

- Le vrai Kira doit être très énervé en ce moment.

Les lèvres de L s'étirèrent en un rictus malicieux. Il se sentait presque désolée pour le véritable Kira et trouvait cela comique. Pauvre petit Kira aux prises avec une femme qui bafouait ouvertement sa fierté.

- Est-il possible de demander à votre fils de nous aider dés qu'il le pourra ?

- Ça veut dire qu'il est libre de tout soupçon ?

- Non, pas encore. Mais les capacités de votre fils sont très prometteuses, je pense qu'il sera très utile dans la capture du second Kira.

Un Kira agacé mettrait sûrement tout en œuvre pour attraper cet espèce de clown massacrant sa réputation. Il n'y avait de moteur plus puissant que la rage. Plus dangereux aussi, mais ça, c'était juste un détail. Rage et intelligence, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Le si soigneux et si honorable Yagami ne refuserait pas.

* * *

Partie IV : Yagami/Light

x

x

Il avait l'air d'être parti à toute vitesse, mais ses cheveux ébouriffés avaient quelque chose de séduisant. Sa gorge était libérée d'un col serré et d'une cravate, et pourtant il portait une veste cintrée brune habillée qui contrastait avec le reste de sa personne. À nouveau, L apprécia sa beauté lunatique, tantôt contrôlée, tantôt plus sauvage. Il jeta un regard aux autres policiers et vit qu'ils souriaient, l'air subjugués par le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

_Light, lumière, le soleil met de bonne humeur_

- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Il avait regardé les cassettes du second Kira sans rien dire, mais ses yeux étaient légèrement froncés par moments. Ce n'était pas une preuve en soi. N'importe qui aurait été écœuré en regardant ce genre de saloperies. Ou du moins, n'importe qui d'un tant soit peu sensé.

- Il est possible que ce ne soit pas le Kira que nous connaissons. D'abord, celui que nous avons l'habitude de croiser ne tuerait pas de criminels aussi minables. Ensuite, Kira a besoin d'un nom et d'un visage pour tuer, alors n'est-il pas étrange que les policiers et l'inspecteur aient été tués dés qu'ils ont révélé leur visage ?

Un frisson parcourut L. Être face à un égal en terme de matière grise et ne pas devoir se contenter de réciter bêtement ses analyses était étourdissant. Yagami était comme un grand bol d'air frais dans tout cet univers pollué d'ignorance.

- Je voudrais que tu nous aide et que tu fasse semblant d'être le vrai Kira.

Mécontentement à nouveau. Ses traits ainsi contractés par la colère donnait l'aperçu d'une autre beauté, plus froide, froide comme la lune. Mordra, mordra pas ? Le jeu du chat et de la souris était amusant quand la souris était intelligente.

- Ryûzaki, c'est assez ressemblant ? Je l'ai écrit comme si j'étais Kira.

- C'est pas mal, mais si tu n'enlève pas le « Je suis d'accord pour tuer L »...je vais mourir.

Yagami éclata de rire, ouvrant la bouche sur des dents parfaitement blanches, et sa façon de s'esclaffer, un peu enfantine, fit tressaillir légèrement L, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de faire rire les gens. Puis Yagami s'étira sur le fauteuil, et il eut l'air d'un jeune ministre.

Ils avaient diffusé la réponse écrite par Yagami et attendaient. L, assis dans son fauteuil habituel de cuir blanc, déplaçait les pièces sur un échiquier tout en mangeant du chocolat. Yagami vint le voir, observa une seconde, avant de saisir un pion noir pour l'avancer. Et ils avaient entamés une partie, ainsi qu'une discussion.

Yagami jouait vite, de la même façon qu'il jouait au tennis. Il réfléchissait promptement et aimait bien attaquer, taquiner, provoquer des frayeurs lorsqu'en supposée position difficile, il renversait la situation de manière inattendue. L s'amusait intérieurement de cette fougue, de cette impatience enfantine. Lui déplaçait ses pièces avec une telle lenteur que c'en était agaçant, et il voyait parfois apparaître sur le visage de Yagami des marques d'exaspération. Marques qu'il trouvait divertissantes et dont il guettait fréquemment la manifestation tout en déplaçant ses pions blancs sur l'échiquier.

- Nous avons installé des caméras et des micros dans ta chambre, finit par avouer L.

Yagami croisa son regard, soupira.

- C'est illégal, lui fit-il remarquer, mais sans réel agacement dans la voix. Mon père était d'accord ?

Les autres policiers, qui s'étaient approchés pour regarder la partie, ne dirent rien. L, calculant son coup, ne quittait pas des yeux ses pions, mais sentait ceux de Yagami posés sur lui.

- Échec et mat.

L baissa les yeux vers l'échiquier : mat avec Fou et Cavalier, méthode dite du « W », complexe même pour un excellent joueur. Yagami était bon. Très bon. C'était la première fois que L était battu aux échecs depuis longtemps. Il sentit le frisson de l'excitation glisser le long de son dos.

- Bravo, répondit-il.

Yagami lui sourit, doucement, gentiment. Ce fut un sourire lent, velouté, qu'il parut savourer tout autant que sa récente victoire.

_Trente pourcent_

L, tout comme Kira, était mauvais perdant.

- Monsieur Kira, merci d'avoir répondu ! Je ferais tout ce que vous direz !

Ouais, une femme, et une idiote, soupçons confirmés. C'était presque trop facile.

- Quand on se rencontrera, on confirmera notre identité avec nos shinigamis.

L ne compris pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Ce ne fut que lorsque son épaule toucha brutalement la moquette du sol qu'il réalisa être tombé de son fauteuil sous le choc. Et avoir cessé de respirer. Ses poumons hurlaient pour une goulée d'air. Il inspira, douloureusement, la tête si pleine de questions qu'elle lui donnait l'impression d'être prête à exploser.

_Shinigami ?_

Dieux de la mort, faucheuses, psychopompes, serviteurs d'Hadès, ou de Dieu selon les textes et les pays, peu importe. Ils étaient supposés n'être que des légendes, des créatures issus des contes populaires. On les utilisait pour faire peur aux gosses quand ils ne voulaient pas dormir ou pour rassurer les pauvres âmes ignares qui attendaient une vie après la mort. Scientifiquement, ils n'existaient pas. Et voilà qu'on lui demandait d'admettre le contraire par le biais d'une cassette vidéo.

- Si cette cassette était de l'ancien Kira, il n'aurait pas répondu à la nôtre. Il ne serait pas assez idiot pour jouer à ce jeu et faire que l'intervention et la mort de L à la télé ne soient plus nécessaires.

Kira. L'esprit rigoureux de L s'accrocha aux paroles de Yagami comme à une bouée de sauvetage en le remerciant d'avoir ramené le tueur dans la conversation. Il se rassit. Il fallait juste qu'il réfléchisse deux secondes.

* * *

Partie V : L/ Ryûzaki/Misa Amane

x

x

Il était persuadé que les deux Kira allaient se rencontrer et comptait les intercepter. Il décida d'envoyer, d'après une page du soit disant journal intime du second Kira, deux équipes, l'une à Shibuya, surnommé le « quartier des jeunes », où se succédaient les boutiques de vêtements, et l'autre à Aoyama. On lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait un risque pour les policiers déguisés de se faire tuer, ce à quoi il répondit nonchalamment que ça faisait partie du métier, le tout en terminant sa tasse de café.

L, ou du moins Ryûzaki, agaçait profondément Yagami par cette espèce de je-m'en-foutisme. S'il était émerveillé devant son esprit génial, le jeune homme ne se laissait pas pour autant influencer et parfois, en voyant Ryûzaki indifférent face à telle ou telle situation, il était en proie à une immense irritation. La théorie selon laquelle le détective intériorisait tout ce qu'il pouvait éventuellement ressentir était passée de mode. À présent qu'il le côtoyait depuis plusieurs jours, Yagami se demandait, après avoir déjà soumis le cas de Ryûzaki à de nombreuses hypothèses, si ce dernier n'avait pas atteint ce que les philosophes aimaient nommer l'ataraxie, l'absence de troubles dans l'âme. Ryûzaki paraissait en effet si peu affecté par ce qui se passait autour de lui que l'idée pouvait être envisagée. Les shinigamis existaient. Pourquoi pas l'ataraxie, après tout ?

Parce qu'il était à quelques années près aussi jeune que lui, c'était Matsuda qui l'avait accompagné à Aoyama. Suivis par tout un groupe de jeunes, ils passaient totalement inaperçus dans le quartier et regardaient de tous les côtés, à la recherche d'un potentiel second Kira.

Au fond, le vrai Kira, l'original, le seul et unique, fulminait. Il était tellement impatient que Yagami avait du mal à le contenir. Sa fierté bafouée avait besoin d'être reconstruite. À l'affut, bien au chaud dans l'esprit de Yagami, il guettait la présence de l'usurpateur en se léchant les babines.

_Je vais te bouffer_

Le 25 mai, on fit le bilan des deux excursions. Résultat des courses : que dalle. Ryûzaki, pouce contre les lèvres, ne disait pas grand-chose. Yagami lui-même était trop occupé à maintenir Kira dans son cocon pour parler avec les autres policiers. Il était furieux. L'imposteur allait s'en prendre plein la gueule une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé.

_Je vais te brûler et puis je te vais te bouffer_

Ryûzaki ne faisait pas non plus le nécessaire pour arranger son humeur. Ses soupçons n'étaient pas tombés à zéro et, bien que très faibles, ils entravaient Kira, dont l'emprisonnement dans l'esprit de Yagami tapait déjà suffisamment sur le système.

- J'ai trouvé Kira.

Il venait tout juste de refouler l'élan enragé de Kira lorsque Ryûzaki jugea bon d'en rajouter une couche avec un plan des plus vicieux qui manqua de lui faire péter les plombs. Il rentra chez lui tendu nerveusement et physiquement, et ne mangea presque pas. La pression pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Il avait toujours été assez sensible au stress, mais ce genre de choses, il les laissait à Light.

- Grand-frère, ton amie est venue te rapporter le cahier que tu as oublié à l'Université !

Elle était blonde comme les blés, avec de larges yeux bleus et un visage de poupée. Son nom était Misa Amane, un nom de petite fille qui ne collait pas vraiment avec son style vestimentaire composé de cuir noir, de corset, de croix et de dentelles. Mais plus que tout, elle détenait un death note bien abîmé dont le titre était écrit en japonais.

Et un shinigami la suivait.

Il ne ressemblait absolument pas à Ryuk, excepté peut-être la forme des yeux. Il était blanc, avec de grosses lèvres et un air constamment ahuri. Son corps n'était qu'un amas d'ossements. Ouep. Rien à voir avec l'aspect clownesque de Ryuk.

Elle se mettait à son service à condition d'être sa petite amie. Yagami crut entendre la voix de Ryûzaki chuchoter dans ses oreilles.

_Le second Kira est un idiot_

Idiot passait encore. Mais idiot, niais et pot de colle, là, il y avait vraiment de quoi péter les plombs, et Kira observait intensément le petit stylo posé là, sur son bureau, qui lui servait d'ordinaire pour écrire des noms sur le cahier.

Amane lui assura avoir pris toutes les précautions nécessaires afin que son identité ne soit pas retrouvée. Elle lui offrit son death note, puis voyant qu'il ne la croyait toujours pas, fondit en larmes et lui expliqua qu'elle vouait un culte à Kira depuis qu'il avait tué l'assassin de ses parents. Elle pleurait, recroquevillée sur le sol, pathétique, attendrissante. Kira oublia un instant ses penchants naturels pour réfléchir et se dit que finalement, l'amour était un moteur puissant. Il pouvait l'entretenir et s'en servir sans état d'âmes : la fille était plus docile qu'un chiot.

Et puis c'était toujours ça de gagné question sexe

Yagami eut un hoquet d'indignation. Kira éclata de rire. Puis il mit Misa au courant pour L.

* * *

(*) On disait ça d'Angélique de Fontanges, l'une des favorites, en l'occurrence la plus jeune, du roi Louis XIV

La scène des échecs est tirée du film _Death note : The Last Name_. Tout le reste provient du manga et de l'anime, excepté le passage où Kira se marre dans sa chambre. J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à écrire avec ce personnage.

Le "_pays des merveilles_" fait référence à l'utopie de Light : créer un monde parfait, sans criminels.

Negen


	4. Le chapelier fou, le lièvre et le loir

Bonjour à tous,

Troisième chapitre. Je pense que vous avez deviné qui désignent successivement le chapelier fou, le lièvre de mars et le loir.

Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROISIÈME : LE CHAPELIER FOU, LE LIÈVRE DE MARS ET  
**

**LE LOIR  
**

x

x

Partie I : Yagami

x

x

À l'Université, Yagami avait l'air ennuyé en permanence. Il n'était que très peu accompagné, mais ardemment suivi par les regards langoureux d'un grand nombre d'étudiantes. Il entrait et sortait sans enthousiasme particulier, donnant à Todaï autant d'importance qu'une cannette de bière. La plupart des étudiants masculins ne l'aimaient pas. Ils le traitaient de snob, de chochotte. L, à l'écoute de ces commentaires railleurs, souriait et revoyait Yagami lui débitant une analyse qu'aucun de ces abrutis n'aurait été foutu de faire. Yagami était loin de tout ça. Il était loin de l'Université, loin des études, loin des autres. Parce que tout était si ennuyant, si peu adapté à son génie, il s'isolait. Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.

Néanmoins, et ce fait amusait L tout autant qu'il l'agaçait, Yagami savait jouer de sa popularité auprès des filles. Depuis plusieurs jours, il fréquentait une belle femme du nom de Kyomi Takada, âgé de 24 ans, récemment élue Miss Todaï. Elle reprenait tout juste ses études après une pause durant laquelle elle s'était occupée de sa mère, atteinte d'un cancer du sein. Beaucoup enviaient par conséquent Yagami, simplement parce qu'il avait eu la chance d'attraper le trophée en premier. L, de son côté, était trop occupé par sa surveillance pour être jaloux.

L demandait régulièrement son avis à Yagami depuis qu'il participait à l'enquête. Façon élégante de tester ses nerfs tout en assurant une résolution de l'affaire plus rapide. Deux cerveaux comme les leurs devaient bien finir par régler tout ça au plus vite.

- Ce serait très ennuyeux que tu sois Kira, car vois-tu, tu es le premier ami que j'ai jamais eu.

Appeler Yagami son ami était un mensonge des plus déplacés, mais dans le fond, sympathiser avec ses adversaires pouvait rapporter gros. Ce n'était qu'une théorie, bien sûr, parmi les nombreuses élaborées par L. Dans son dos, il imaginait le visage sidéré de Yagami, ses yeux en amandes écarquillés, sa bouche à moitié entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise. L aimait bien surprendre. Et même s'il dévoilait une sorte de faiblesse en avouant ainsi que lui et Yagami, par leurs ressemblances intellectuelles, avaient une relation un peu plus forte que celle entre deux collègues, il n'avait pas l'impression de perdre pour autant. Aux échecs, le mat exige parfois des sacrifices.

- C'est devenu ennuyeux depuis que tu ne viens plus en cours. J'espère qu'on pourra encore jouer au tennis ensembles.

Yagami et sa voix satinée, son sourire velouté, qui mentait avec autant de facilité que L. Yagami qui s'ennuyait à mourir sans un esprit pour confronter le sien. Yagami dans toute sa perfection avec Takada au bras. Ça brûlait à l'intérieur, paisiblement, se frayant un chemin entre les côtes de L. Ça avait très envie de croire Yagami, là haut, entre les côtes de L.

* * *

Partie II : L

x

x

Yagami n'était pas violent, en accord avec son image sérieuse et disciplinée, mais Kira, en revanche, avait diablement envie d'en coller une à Misa Amane pour s'être pointée sans prévenir. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, couvé du regard par sa mère et sa soeur. Ils abordèrent une nouvelle fois le sujet de la mort de L. Le shinigami de Misa, Rem, accepta la besogne. Mais comme Kira hurlait de joie, un violent constat naquit dans l'esprit de Light Yagami :

_L va mourir aussi facilement que ça ?_

Un esprit aussi brillant condamné à une mort si banale, si aisément obtenue ? Cela tenait du comique, de l'absurde. C'était renier tout ce que L était, représentait, avait accompli. Une mort trop simple n'avait rien de savoureux. Kira aurait voulu prendre son temps, déguster patiemment, observer son adversaire en pleine souffrance, et non se contenter d'une crise cardiaque. Et puis, si L était tué avec autant de facilité, Kira risquait de subir le même sort. Génie n'était visiblement pas synonyme de mort grandiose. De plus, avoir fourni tant d'efforts pour une si maigre récompense tenait du grotesque. Jouer avec L trompait l'ennui. Yagami abhorrait l'ennui. Il sentit comme une pointe de panique lui traverser le ventre.

_Rien à foutre ! Quand il mourra, tu mourras aussi, et moi je régnerais_

- Quoi qu'il arrive, Rem, ne le tue pas avant que je te le dise. Quoi qu'il arrive, répéta t-il

Posséder la vie de L entre ses mains était magnifique. Il ne pensait qu'à ça quand Misa lui donna l'un de ses portables. Il y pensait toujours en l'embrassant. Il pensait à L et à ses mains exceptionnellement longues et brûlantes, à ses yeux en forme de trous noirs, et à sa taille fine sous le t-shirt blanc. Oui, L avait un certain charme. Décidément, seule la perspective de la mort de quelqu'un pouvait vous mener à lui trouver des qualités.

* * *

Partie III : Yagami/ Misa Amane

x

x

Quand Yagami se promenait avec Takada sous un soleil de printemps, col de la chemise ouvert sur sa nuque et main dans la poche, tout le monde l'observait et l'admirait. Takada n'était là que pour renforcer sa beauté, y ajouter encore plus de crédibilité. Confiant, Yagami souriait comme si le monde était un endroit merveilleux conçu spécialement pour lui. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'auditorium, les murmures fusèrent. Ils prirent place l'un à côté au troisième rang. Aucun n'entendit L s'asseoir derrière eux.

À nouveau, Yagami afficha cet air las qui était le sien lors des cours. La seule différence aujourd'hui était qu'il se penchait régulièrement vers Takada, la bouche à quelques pouces de la gorge blanche et fraîche de la femme, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille une plaisanterie ou écouter ce qu'elle même avait à dire. L sentit comme un raidissement au creux de sa mâchoire. Sans doute parce qu'il avait la bêtise en horreur et que cette femme en dégageait une grande quantité. Il se demandait comment Yagami pouvait la supporter. Lui n'aurait pas tenu plus de cinq minutes.

- Yagami, ne dis pas ça ! Roucoula Takada en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler un éclat de rire.

Deux minutes. Il avait horreur qu'on lui dise de se taire.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Yagami et Takada prirent le temps de ranger leurs affaires avant de quitter la salle. L saisit sa tablette de chocolat et mordit dedans. Il perçut la contraction gracieuse du dos de Yagami, comme une vague, sourit intérieurement. Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna, il tomba nez-à-nez avec le détective, qu'il fusilla du regard. Takada fit volte-face à son tour et l'expression hébétée qu'elle afficha en le voyant lui donna envie de lui tordre le bras.

- Ryûga ? Fit-il, utilisant le nom que L s'était attribué en tant qu'étudiant.

- C'est un ami à toi ? Demanda Takada.

- Euh...oui, hésita Yagami.

_Oui je suis bizarre et oui je suis son ami et si ça te dérange fous le camps_

- Je peux te parler seul à seul ? Asséna L, enfournant un bout de chocolat dans sa bouche.

- Bien sûr, répondit Yagami, puis il s'adressa à Takada. Je te rejoindrais à la bibliothèque.

En guise de réponse, elle arbora un air de chiot blessé auquel Yagami ne fut pas plus sensible que ça. Puis elle toisa L, avant d'acquiescer et de s'en aller.

- C'est ta petite amie ? S'enquit L.

- Aucune importance, affirma Yagami. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Le Second Kira a cessé d'agir. Je crois que lui et le vrai Kira sont entrés en contact.

- Et ce n'est pas dangereux de te montrer en public ?

- Ça l'est si tu es Kira, dit L. Tu es le seul à l'extérieur à savoir qui je suis, donc si tu le dis au second Kira, je suis foutu. Mais tu dois savoir que si je meurs maintenant, ton père reprendra l'affaire et tout le monde saura que tu es Kira.

Il épia la réaction physique de Yagami, et la trouva décevante dans la mesure où elle ne lui apprenait rien d'intéressant hormis le fait que Yagami était plutôt mignon quand il levait un sourcil.

- Ça marche, lui dit-il.

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur. Il faisait chaud, pas trop, une température agréable avec un vent léger et un ciel bleu piqueté de nuages cotonneux. L, une sucette à la main, l'autre dans sa poche de jean, marchait aux côtés de Yagami. Ils offraient tous les deux un tableau très différent de celui avec Takada, mais non moins fascinant de par leurs disparités physiques.

- Tu es venu me surveiller ? Demanda Yagami sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Parce que Kira est un étudiant, c'est ça ?

- Je suis un étudiant également, il est tout à fait normal que je vienne en cours.

- Une fois tous les trois mois ? Se railla Yagami.

L sourit.

- Light ?

Yagami et lui s'immobilisèrent devant une fille d'une vingtaine d'années, jolie, blonde aux yeux bleus naïfs et profonds, très mince. Elle rayonnait. Beaucoup de filles s'illuminaient à la vue de Yagami mais celle-ci irradiait tellement qu'elle en faisait mal aux yeux. Et elle avait l'air encore plus stupide que Takada. Son visage enfantin était familier à L.

- Misa ?

Misa Amane. Bien sûr. Ce sourire candide avait fait sa gloire, d'après un magazine. Elle était mannequin depuis ses dix-sept ans, et ses parents avaient été tués lors d'un cambriolage.

- J'ai une séance photo tout près d'ici alors je suis venue te voir.

Les traits de Yagami étaient crispés. Lui ne semblait pas tout heureux de cette rencontre, pire même, il paraissait horrifié et en colère, comme si Amane représentait un danger considérable.

- C'est un ami à toi ?

Tout le monde semblait résolument étonné de voir Yagami traîner avec quelqu'un d'aussi particulier que L.

- Oui, affirma Yagami, avec un sourire forcé. Son nom est Hideki Ryûga, comme la star.

- Enchantée, claironna t-elle. Je suis Misa Amane.

Un Yagami inquiet, une célébrité venant le voir, comme ça, alors que techniquement elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre parler de lui. Une femme qui plus est, pas franchement intelligente, comme le second Kira. L'intuition de L lui faisait rarement défaut. Autant pousser la comédie le plus loin possible, histoire de lui arracher un ou deux renseignements.

- Je t'envie, Light-kun, dit-il avant de saisir les mains de Misa. Je suis fan de toi depuis que j'ai lu le numéro de mars d'«Eighteen ».

Yagami n'eut pas l'air convaincu, mais Misa, elle, se mit à rayonner deux fois plus fort.

- Vraiment ? Tu m'en vois ravie ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Comment tu as fais pour sortir avec une fille aussi mignonne ?

_Sachant que tu sors aussi avec Takada_

Elle était tentante, celle-là, et très, _très_ mesquine, comme il les aimait. Sa langue le démangeait, plus par besoin d'humilier Yagami et son côté coureur de jupons que de semer la zizanie entre les deux Kira potentiels. Il n'en eut guère l'occasion, cependant, car une vague d'étudiants affluaient vers eux à la rencontre de Misa Amane. Il se mit en retrait, profitant juste du tumulte pour voler le portable de la jeune femme. Yagami, quand à lui, semblait profondément agacé.

- Au revoir Light, on se voit plus tard ! Au revoir tout le monde !

Elle se dirigea en sautillant vers la sortie de l'université, tandis que la foule se dispersait instantanément. L la suivit des yeux.

- Ryûzaki, commença Yagami, c'est ma copine.

_Une pour l'université, l'autre pour la célébrité, tu ne chôme pas, dis donc_

Trop amer. Beaucoup trop amer, du café sans sucre. Elle était montée dans la gorge de L avec une force inouïe et il l'avait retenue de justesse. Le pire, c'était qu'il y en avait un tas d'autres qui attendaient de sortir, toutes plus agressives les unes que les autres. Elles naissaient facilement dans la tête de L, à la manière d'une hémorragie qu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter. Il devait être terriblement fatigué. Cette affaire, pour une fois, lui demandait énormément de temps et il n'avait pas dormi depuis cinq jours. Son esprit devait être en train de lâcher.

- J'y vais, annonça t-il. C'était sympa de voir MisaMisa, maintenant je retourne au bureau.

- Fais attention.

* * *

Partie IV : L

x

x

- Allôôôô ?

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû savoir que tuer L ne serait pas chose aisée. Dire qu'il se réjouissait une seconde plus tôt de pouvoir appeler Misa et d'obtenir son véritable nom. Il comptait s'occuper lui-même de son sort, juste pour s'offrir un dernier divertissement avant de prendre place sur son trône de Dieu du nouveau monde. Sa joie avait été de courte durée cependant, car il avait eu au bout du fil non pas la jeune femme comme il l'espérait, mais L. L qui avait répondu d'un ton moqueur faisant écho à celui de Yagami lors de leur précédente discussion.

Kira avait hurlé de rage à n'en plus finir.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Il se tourna en même temps que L, qui se trouvait à peine plus loin. Un instant, Yagami avait cru être face à un miroir déformant.

- Quelqu'un a laissé tomber son téléphone et je l'ai ramassé, déclara innocemment le détective.

- C'est celui de Misa. Donne-le moi.

Il raccrocha, se dirigea vers L, lui arracha le portable des mains. Ils étaient face à face, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant. De près, les yeux noirs de L, calmes, attentifs, ressemblaient à des gouffres dans lesquelles on avait pas la moindre envie de se jeter, au risque de devenir complétement dingue.

- Tu l'appelles alors qu'elle vient à peine de partir, remarqua lentement L. Soit tu es très amoureux d'elle, soit tu as quelque chose à lui demander qui ne peut pas attendre.

L scrutait sans interruption la moindre parcelle du visage de Yagami, avide d'y déceler une marque de colère, de frustration. Sucette à la bouche, il jaugea les lèvres pincées de son homologue avec intérêt. Son propre portable vibra.

- Misa Amane vient d'être arrêtée, déclara t-il après avoir raccroché. Elle est suspectée d'être le deuxième Kira.

Kira supporta la nouvelle douche froide sans se manifester. Sa précédente crise l'avait laissé amorphe, rompu.

- C'est une admiratrice de Kira et elle était dans le studio le jour de la diffusion des cassettes. On a trouvé dans sa chambre des preuves matérielles, comme une poudre pour le visage et des fibres provenant de ses vêtements. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de l'annoncer alors s'il te plait, coopère un peu et tiens-toi loin du bureau.

L se délectait de ce qu'il disait. Ses yeux brillaient, trahissant sa bonne humeur. Il pensait que le second Kira le mènerait tout droit au premier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

- Peux pas te le dire. Je peux avoir son portable ?

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit le Kira, bredouilla habilement Yagami. Ce n'est pas possible.

L n'eut aucun mal à reprendre le téléphone portable de la main de Yagami. Ses longs doigts effleurèrent ceux du jeune homme en une caresse délicate, à mille lieues de la tension apportée par la situation actuelle.

* * *

Partie V : Misa Amane/Yagami/Second Kira/Kira

x

x

S'il y avait bien quelque chose de plus agréable que les sucreries, le café sucré, les échecs avec Yagami et les douches chaudes, c'était de regarder cette pauvre petite créature qu'était le mannequin Misa Amane, ficelée de la tête au pied, ayant perdu toute sa superbe, terrorisée, pleurnichante et encore plus stupide, au travers de cette vitre. L avait jugée cette méthode nécessaire compte tenu des pouvoirs du second Kira, et à présent contenait des sourires et des remarques désobligeantes qui auraient sans doute grandement amoindrie la confiance que les policiers japonais avaient en lui.

Watari se chargeait de la torture. L préférait regarder, même si observer une femme silencieuse était des plus ennuyants. Yagami et son esprit incisif lui manquait. Il n'avait personne avec qui jouer aux échecs.

Le silence d'Amane était spectaculaire venant de la part d'une fille à l'apparence aussi naïve et vulnérable. Elle n'avait rien bu et mangé depuis deux jours, mais jamais ne s'était plainte, jurant simplement qu'elle était innocente, innocente, innocente. Elle tint bon un certain temps. Et puis elle demanda soudainement à être tuée.

Pendant ce temps, Kira continuait de juger les criminels, se foutant bien de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer avec son acolyte. C'était un tueur consciencieux. Le travail d'abord. Exactement comme L. Au bout d'une dizaine de jours de rétention, Amane s'était mise à parler de stalker, et avait traité L de pervers. Elle avait semblé moins inquiète, moins torturée. On aurait dit qu'elle avait tout oublié.

Deux jours plus tard, Yagami lui avait téléphoné. Il était venu en trombe jusqu'au QG, où il avait semblé mal à l'aise, perturbé.

- Comme l'a dit L, je pourrais être Kira.

L était resté sur sa chaise, dans son coin, près de l'écran d'observation d'Amane. Soichiro Yagami avait frôlé la crise cardiaque(*****) pour la seconde fois de sa vie.

- Ligotez-le et mettez-le derrière des barreaux. Cette fois, c'est la surveillance permanente.

Ça brûlait, et ça faisait mal. Pas extrêmement, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le corps. Mais ça faisait mal malgré tout. Pas une fois L ne regarda Yagami. Il demeura recroquevillé sur sa chaise, avec la désagréable impression d'être seul. Il avait laissé les autres lui assurer que si Kira tuait malgré son emprisonnement, il serait aussitôt libéré. Quand le jeune homme avait posé son portefeuille, sa montre et son portable sur la table, L les avait longuement contemplé. Les mains de Light étaient moins fines que les siennes. Il se souvenait de la peau douce de ses doigts. Pendant un quart de seconde, sa volonté d'acier avait dangereusement fléchi. Elle était devenu le Titanic se brisant en deux après avoir percuté cet iceberg.

Puis Yagami avait suivi Aizawa jusqu'en cellule.

Soichiro Yagami, ne s'estimant plus capable de poursuivre l'enquête tant que son fils ne serait déclaré innocent, avait demandé à être enfermé également. L ne lui avait rien refusé. Il avait un immense respect pour cet homme depuis que celui-ci avait interrompu au péril de sa vie la diffusion des cassettes du second Kira.

Yagami enfermé, L pouvait le contempler à loisir sans que cela ne soit remarqué par le principal concerné. Il était fascinant de constater que même ainsi, le jeune homme conservait sa fierté, son calme, et sa beauté. Beauté qui au fil des jours revenait à son état naturel, brut, ravageant les idées, les soupçons et la volonté de L sans la moindre pitié, le mettant à genoux. Lassé de Misa et de ses jérémiades perpétuelles, L se complaisait dans une admiration silencieuse de Yagami.

- Light-kun, tu as l'air épuisé. Ça va ?

Il dégustait un rocher à la noix de coco avec du caramel. La surveillance, ça donnait faim. Yagami, ramassé sur le sol de sa cellule, semblait effectivement très mal en point, à peu près autant que son père, en fait.

- Je sais que je dois avoir l'air pathétique, marmonna t-il. Pour le coup, dans une affaire comme celle-ci, la fierté ne sert à rien. Je la laisse tomber.

L sourit. Les génies ne laissaient pas tomber leur fierté. Ils la contenaient, dans le meilleur des cas, mais elle était un part intégrante d'eux.

_Laisse tomber ta fierté tant que tu voudras, chéri, elle reviendra toujours au galop_

Quelques instants après ces derniers mots, Yagami se replia sur lui-même avec un petit gémissement. L fronça les sourcils, perplexe à l'idée que le gosse ne lui annonce une crise d'appendicite aigüe. Lorsque finalement il se redressa un peu, laissant voir son visage, L mordit trop fort dans son pique à cocktail et le cassa en deux.

_Ses yeux_

Il y avait un problème avec les yeux.

- Ryûzaki ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je sais que j'ai demandé de m'emprisonner mais maintenant j'en suis certain ça fait un bout de temps...je ne suis pas Kira.

- C'est moi qui en jugerais, pas toi, répondit séchement L.

Cela pouvait tout à fait être une ruse, ou bien de la panique. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Light était sensible au stress, et cette sensibilité pouvait tout à fait affecter Kira au point que celui-ci ne supporte pas l'incarcération aussi bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ou alors Kira en avait assez et essayait une nouvelle approche, au choix.

- C'est impossible de faire des choses d'une telle cruauté sans en avoir conscience, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est toi qui as dit que tu pouvais être Kira sans en être conscient.

Light le supplia de le croire innocent, lui jura qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Kira. De l'autre côté, Misa se lamentait une fois de plus. L, mordillant inlassablement son pouce, commençait sérieusement à ne plus rien comprendre.

_Ce n'est pas logique je ne comprends rien j'ai loupé quelque chose oui c'est ça c'est sûrement ça j'ai dû louper quelque chose_

Les assassinats de criminels reprirent au bout d'une vingtaine de jours de détention. _De facto_, cela réhabilitait Yagami et Amane, puisque les délinquants tués étaient apparus récemment à la télévision et qu'aucun des deux n'avait été en capacité de la regarder. L'un comme l'autre épuisait ses forces à vouloir prouver son innocence. Au cinquantième jour, tous deux étaient dans un état physique et probablement psychique désastreux.

L envisagea la possibilité d'un transfert du pouvoir de Kira entraînant une amnésie de celui qui l'avait possédé. Cette hypothèse expliquait le brutal changement de comportement des deux suspect, bien qu'il n'y eût pas encore de preuve pour en être absolument certain. Dans tous les cas, pour le moment, il se rendait compte qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de Yagami et d'Amane. S'ils avaient oublié leurs vies en tant que Kira, alors aucune menace, aucune torture, ne pourrait les faire parler. Il fit cependant un dernier test avec le père de Yagami, test qui se révéla infructueux puisque le commissaire ne mourut pas.

_J'ai définitivement loupé quelque chose_

* * *

(*****) J'ai écrit ça en pensant à la chanson de Bénabar, Dis-lui Oui. À partir d'un moment, il entonne joyeusement la chose suivante :

"Il va et vient la nuit à n'importe quelle heure  
Il fouille dans ma chambre pendant que je dors  
J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque, j'en ai encore mal dans le bras  
Il a fait semblant d'être somnambule pour que j' l'engueule pas"

C'est marrant, mais le coup du somnambule m'a rappelé Light et son idée de "Je suis Kira inconsciemment". En fait, il est Kira quand il est somnambule. Je trouve que la théorie n'est pas trop mal.

La scène où L rencontre Misa Amane à l'Université est un mixe entre celle du manga/anime, et celle du film _The Last Name_. Je suis compliquée, je sais :P. La dernière partie de ce chapitre quand à elle est uniquement tirée du film.

Le "_Chapelier Fou, Lièvre de Mars et Loir_" désignent en fait L(Chapelier Fou, à cause de ses manières), Light(Lièvre de Mars, avec son côté dingo, bien que le chapelier en tienne aussi une bonne couche) et Misa(le Loir, celui que le chapelier et le lièvre finissent par ranger dans une théière, qui est obsédé par le mot "chat" tout comme Misa est obsédée par Light).

Negen


	5. Le chat du Cheshire

Bonjour à tous,

Quatrième chapitre. J'ai repris les cours, donc j'espère que mon rythme de publication ne va pas en pâtir. Je ne vous promets rien, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que les chapitres continuent d'être postés le plus rapidement possible.

Pour Ada-Diana : oui, je vais suivre le cours de l'histoire originale, car je ne me sens pas suffisamment à l'aise pour développer un univers alternatif :P. Par contre, concernant la fin, j'hésite entre celle du manga/anime et celle du film. En fait, j'avais répondu à tes questions tout en bas du chapitre II, tu n'as peut-être pas vu, excuse-moi :S. Donc, du coup, je met la réponse ici. En tout cas, j'ai prévu un slash, ça, c'est certain. Pas de LightxL sans slash. Merci beaucoup de lire cette fanfiction, et un autre grand merci pour tes reviews.

Pour Kisu-Kisu : je confirme, il y a bien un rapport entre les titres et les chapitres, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas évident. Heureusement que tu me l'as fait remarqué, sinon je continuais dans ma lancée sans me rendre compte de rien :P. J'ai expliqué les rapports à la fin de chaque chapitre. Un grand merci pour tes compliments et encouragements, ils me font super plaisir.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRIÈME : LE CHAT DU CHESHIRE**

x

x

Partie I : Ryûzaki/L

x

x

Light aurait aisément pu brûler vif tant il _haïssait_ celui qui se trouvait en face de lui, l'observant de haut comme il l'avait observé sereinement pendant près de deux mois dans des conditions épouvantables. Cependant, le jeune homme était trop épuisé pour tenter de défigurer Ryûzaki. Son corps avait lâché. Son esprit lâchait, il se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Une barbe légère était née sur son visage, et il aurait désespérément aimé être en assez bonne forme pour se raser.

Ryûzaki avait finalement accepté de les remettre, lui et Misa, en liberté. Son père était venu les chercher, avant de leur expliquer d'un ton glacial qu'il allait les exécuter, sous prétexte que L les accusaient d'être le premier et le second Kira. Light avait _haï_ L. Il l'avait haï au point de vouloir vomir. Il l'avait haï si fort qu'il avait cru en perdre les pédales. Son père avait pointé son arme sur le front de son fils, mais jamais les pensées de Light n'avaient pu abandonner l'image souriante du détective, doigt sur la bouche, l'air concentré, image qui avait donné à Light envie de hurler tant il la _détestait_.

Et puis la voix de Ryûzaki avait retenti dans la voiture au milieu des cris de terreur de Misa. Il avait déclaré d'un ton monocorde, presque déçu :

- Vous étiez très convainquant. Dans cette situation, si Amane était le deuxième Kira pouvant tuer simplement en voyant sa victime, il est probable que vous auriez été tué avant d'avoir pu tirer sur Light.

Il avait dit qu'il levait la détention, tout en autorisant la participation quotidienne de Light à l'enquête. Light avait souri. Seulement physiquement. Intérieurement, il se sentait comme une bouilloire sur le point d'exploser.

_Je vais le tuer_

Il avait perdu connaissance.

Misa et lui avaient été ramenés au QG et pris en charge par Watari, qui les avait soigné dans le calme d'une infirmerie improvisée. Le père de Light l'avait veillé une nuit entière. Eimi Nishimura, seule femme de toute l'équipe, était restée près de Misa, pour qui elle semblait avoir développé une affection de type maternelle. Ryûzaki, pour sa part, ne s'était montré qu'au réveil de Light.

Il mordillait son pouce, pour ne rien changer. Light, s'il n'avait pas été aussi exténué, aurait adoré faire un mouvement de la jambe pour le faire tomber de sa chaise de laquelle il n'avait même pas daigné descendre, se poussant juste pour atteindre le lit de son principal suspect. Ryûzaki était haïssable, c'était un fait, et paresseux, ce qui le rendait encore plus insupportable.

Et il bouffait du pop-corn sucré.

Les oreilles de Light en furent grandement martyrisées.

- Comment tu te sens ?

_Oh, tu veux vraiment savoir comment je me sens après avoir été détenu pendant deux putains de mois, entre quatre putains murs, en permanence surveillé, tout ça pour que dalle, pour finir avec le revolver de mon père sur le front ? Tu veux vraiment savoir, enfoiré ?_

Light n'avait rien dit de tout ça : trop fatigué. Qui plus est, le regard inquiet de son père au dessus de lui avait des vertus tranquillisantes.

- Bien, merci.

- Ton courage est tout à fait impressionnant - _arrête de bouffer ce putain de pop-corn de mes deux bordel - _mais nous avons toujours les preuves venant de la chambre d'Amane.

Ryûzaki dans toute sa splendeur sociale, ou comment achever un homme qui nerveusement était à bout. Qu'on ne vienne plus lui vanter les mérites du détective. Il avait atteint un tel degrés de ressentiment que même la plus spectaculaire prouesse intellectuelle de Ryûzaki ne suffirait jamais à lui faire regagner un tant soit peu d'éclat aux yeux de Light.

- Tu ne pourras pas être totalement libre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons résolu l'affaire. Tu devras rester avec moi et m'assister vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

Manquait plus que ça. Le pire était le fait que lui, Light, était à l'origine de cette idée. Ou plutôt, il avait demandé à enquêter en compagnie de Ryûzaki. Pas à lui être vissé constamment. Le détective ne le regardait pas. On aurait dit qu'il l'évitait. Sur le lit d'à côté, Misa se tourna dans les couvertures, et murmura qu'elle aimait Light.

Une semaine fut nécessaire à son rétablissement. Il dormit essentiellement, d'un sommeil noir et profond comme le néant, sans le moindre rêve. Lorsqu'il fut en capacité de se lever, son corps l'élança abominablement, en particulier ses poignets et ses chevilles. Ryûzaki ne revint pas le voir, ne demandant de nouvelles que par l'intermédiaire d'un micro. Tant mieux dans un sens, car Light, dans l'état où il se trouvait, n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de supporter sa présence physique sans vouloir le frapper.

Le jour de sa sortie, tous les policiers avaient ouvertement exprimé leur émerveillement face à la ténacité de Light, émerveillement qui s'était accompagné de critiques envers les méthodes douteuses de Ryûzaki. On lui avait effectivement assuré que la détention de Misa avait comporté diverses tortures, dites légères par Ryûzaki, et qu'aucun des policiers n'avait été autorisé à voir. Toujours était-il que l'infortunée Misa, à son réveil, avait découvert, horrifiée, une marque rouge qui ressemblait étrangement à de la cigarette sur son délicat bras gauche. Elle n'avait cessé de pleurer une heure durant suite à cette trouvaille, qui pouvait sérieusement entacher sa réputation de mannequin. Face aux accusations de Matsuda, qui était devenu le manager de Misa dans le but de la surveiller à l'extérieur, Ryûzaki n'avait rien répondu, excepté un petit sourire mesquin à la vue du bras de la jeune femme.

* * *

Partie II : Ryûzaki/L/Light

x

x

Misa avait bien compris que les moyens utilisés par Ryûzaki dans le cadre d'une enquête étaient des plus insolites, des plus extrêmes. Elle se résignait à ce fait sans pour autant le cautionner, comme tous ceux entourant le détective. Néanmoins, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il serait capable d'aller aussi loin, et le regardant passer la menotte de cette chaîne autour du poignet tendre de Light, elle se demandait si son petit ami parfait n'allait pas devenir complétement fou dans les secondes à venir.

- Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir.

Misa avait des doutes. L'esprit de Ryûzaki lui apparaissait comme suffisamment tordu pour apprécier la situation. Light, à l'autre bout de la chaîne, avait l'air las. Elle se sentait tellement désolée pour lui, qui venait tout juste de se remettre de deux mois d'emprisonnement inutiles(ils n'avaient rien prouvés, et selon Misa, c'était un critère acceptable pour les définir comme étant inutiles), tout ça pour finalement retomber tête la première dans les griffes de Ryûzaki. Comme la jeune femme observait les longues mains fines du détective, elle se dit que cette comparaison était tout à fait appropriée.

Les rendez-vous allaient devoir se faire à trois. Pas le choix, et cela semblait bien arranger Ryûzaki, qui n'avait pas tellement l'air d''approuver le fait que Light perde son temps en romantisme au lieu de les aider à trouver Kira. Le détective était parfaitement incapable de comprendre que les autres puissent avoir besoin de distractions tandis que lui se contentait en toutes circonstances du travail, du travail, et encore du travail. Et des sucreries.

- Ryûzaki, même si c'est pour résoudre cette affaire, je ne peux pas me servir des sentiments d'une fille comme ça.

Light, droit, majestueux, remplissait le cœur de son père de joie et de fierté. Il était sans conteste sans plus grande réussite, ayant hérité de son sens de la justice, de son honnêté, le tout sublimé par cette beauté raffinée, unique en son genre, qu'il offrait pourtant à la vue des autres avec naturel, sans paraître la voir véritablement. Une sorte de Dorian Gray(*****). Devant lui, L, ce puits d'intelligence, s'était ratatiné, arborant un visage surpris. À l'inverse de Light, il donnait l'impression d'être terriblement corrompu. La chaîne entre eux était toutefois là pour rappeler leurs similitudes : le génie et la volonté de voir triompher la Justice.

- Je pense qu'on devrait se fixer quelque part pour continuer l'enquête.

- Oui, j'y pense aussi depuis un moment.

Ils emménagèrent dans le nouveau bâtiment dés qu'il fut terminé. C'était une véritable forteresse blindée, protégée par des systèmes de surveillance et de sécurité omniprésents, dans laquelle L avait dû investir plusieurs millions, si ce n'était un milliard. On donna tout un étage à Misa. Cela la calma quelque peu vis-à-vis de Ryûzaki.

* * *

Partie III : Light

x

x

Quand Light vit le lit double dans la chambre qu'il devait partager avec Ryûzaki, sa première réaction, faciale, se révéla être une grimace. Dormir avec un être humain partageant le même sexe que lui le dérangeait visiblement plus que L, qui par ailleurs ne dormait que rarement dans un lit en propre. Désormais enchaîné au gosse, le détective était obligé de se plier aux règles desquelles il s'était soustrait plusieurs années auparavant pour mener à bien ses enquêtes, à savoir entre autre le besoin du corps humain de se reposer à des heures régulières et dans de bonnes conditions. Mais si Light comptait dormir, ce soir-là, L en revanche avait prévu de passer en revue les derniers criminels tués par Kira, par simple précaution.

Il les avait désenchaînés pour que Light puisse ôter son pull et passer le pantalon qui lui servait de pyjama.

- Quand il fait chaud, je dors torse nu, lui avait-il répondu quand L avait froncé les sourcils face au dit torse nu. C'est un truc de base chez les mecs.

Désolé de m'endormir sur des fauteuils tout habillé pendant que je bosse et d'ignorer les habitudes masculines nocturnes.

Light s'était couché, dos à L, resté quand à lui assis sur le lit dans sa position habituelle, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il mordillait son pouce. À minuit et demie, il demanda à Watari un café, une boite de cubes de sucre, et des chocolats. Celui-ci les lui emmena directement dans la chambre, jetant un coup d'œil à Light qui était alors profondément endormi, la couverture remontée jusque sous le menton.

- Tu devrais faire de même, L, lui conseilla le vieil homme.

- Je ferais de même quand toute cette affaire aura été bouclée, répondit L, le nez dans sa tasse de café sucré. Je suis trop excité pour fermer l'œil, tu le sais bien.

Watari eut un rire discret. L aimait bien l'entendre rire ainsi, de manière contenue, avec un grand sourire plissant ses lèvres et rajeunissant son visage. Ça l'apaisait. Tant que Watari pouvait rire, alors tout allait bien.

- Oui, je le sais. Cela dit, cette affaire te demande beaucoup trop d'énergie. À ce train-là, tu risques de te retrouver dans le même état qu'il y a six ans. Ne te pousse pas à bout, essaie de te rappeler les conseils des moines bouddhistes.

- Ils ne résolvent aucune affaire, répliqua L.

- Ils t'ont aidé.

- Ils avaient le temps. Moi pas.

- Méditer une heure ne te fera pas de mal.

- Ça ne fera pas avancer l'enquête.

Watari poussa un soupir de découragement. L, malgré ses vingt-quatre ans, était borné comme un gosse.

- Essaie, insista t-il. Si tu ne peux pas dormir, la méditation devrait au moins te permettre de te relaxer et d'être moins nerveux.

- Je ne suis pas nerveux, protesta séchement L.

- Pas le moins du monde, effectivement, puisque que tu ne peux même pas dormir convenablement.

L darda sur lui un regard froid. Watari jugea bon d'en rester là pour le moment et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. À deux doigts de la franchir, il se tourna vers L et lui dit :

- Essaie. Je pense sincèrement que ça pourra te faire du bien.

L ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux, inquiets, de Watari, et il se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête avant de replonger dans ses données informatiques. Watari referma lentement la porte derrière lui.

Les criminels tués par Kira, du moins la personne ayant récupéré le pouvoir de Kira selon la théorie de L, n'avaient rien en commun les uns avec les autres, hormis le fait qu'ils étaient des hors-la-loi plus ou moins dangereux. Rien d'important, donc, à en tirer. Le front de L retomba mollement sur ses avants-bras. Les muscles entiers de son corps étaient tendus par la fatigue et la frustration. Quoi que le détective puisse en dire, Watari avait raison : il était exténué.

Il éteignit l'ordinateur, repoussa au loin la table roulante sur laquelle étaient posées toutes les sucreries, puis se positionna sur le lit en tailleur, la colonne vertébrale plus droite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été(et qui aurait surpris quiconque habitué à voir L courbé à longueur de journée), main gauche posée sur celle de droite, toutes deux placées sur ses cuisses. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, les yeux fermés.

La méditation lui permettait, lorsqu'il était trop agité pour réussir à s'endormir, d'atteindre un état de semi-somnolence, caractérisé par une décontraction de ses muscles, une amplification de l'ouïe, de l'odorat ainsi que du toucher, et une respiration intensifiée. Son esprit devenait alors fluide, il s'étendait. Les moines bouddhistes lui disaient qu'il entrait ainsi en contact avec les éléments naturels, théorie à laquelle L ne croyait pas parce que bien trop rationnel. Pour lui, la méditation était davantage un substitut au sommeil qu'une pratique sacrée. Pratique qu'il était supposé appliquer tous les jours afin de se détendre et qu'il n'avait jamais autant négligée, excepté peut-être lors de l'affaire Beyond Birthday en 2002.

_Inspire, expire, les mots et les idées glissent sur toi mais tu n'y fais pas attention, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, insp et si les meurtres n'étaient qu'une couverture inspire expire la petite peste d'Amane était le second Kira mais elle ne s'en souvient pas inspire exp_

Il ne parvint pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour se détacher de ce qui se passait autour de lui tant son esprit était occupé par Kira. Light bougea dans le lit, se retourna, et son front chatouilla le genou de L, qui par réflexe baissa la tête vers lui. Il trouva que Light ressemblait à un enfant en bas âge quand il dormait.

_C'est un gosse_

Un gosse et un adulte, les deux à la fois selon la situation. La pression du front de Light contre son genou s'accentua. Il donnait à présent de légers coups de tête assez lents, semblant vouloir de cette manière occulter ce qui le gênait, à savoir éventuellement des pensées parasites ou un obstacle s'il faisait un cauchemar. Cette attitude pouvait tout aussi bien résulter d'une nervosité parfaitement contrôlée en état d'éveil mais qui se manifestait dés diminution de la vigilance. L, les yeux écarquillés, regarda un bon moment Light aux prises avec son genou, se le rappelant en pleine déduction après avoir visionné les cassettes du second Kira. Un esprit si brillant qui finissait par donner des coups au beau milieu de la nuit, exprimant une sorte de pensée infantile du genre :

_Maieuh laisse-moi passer t'es méchant t'entends tu me gêne vilain_

Comique. Un gloussement monta dans la gorge de L, qui parvint à le transfigurer en un sourire pour ne pas réveiller Light.

Les coups du gamin n'allant visiblement pas s'arrêter avant un certain temps et le genou de L demandant grâce, le détective plaqua une main fine contre le front de Light. Il sentit les cheveux auburn effleurer ses doigts, la peau chaude de Light sous la sienne, et un frisson parcourut son dos. Light, à son contact, ouvrit les yeux brutalement :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'affola t-il.

- Rien, répondit L. Tu me donnais des coups, et ça commençait tout juste à me faire mal. Rendors-toi, c'est absolument passionnant à observer.

Light repoussa la main de L, se redressa, en appui sur un coude, se massa le front, avant de jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui, terminant sur L, revenu à sa posture traditionnelle.

- Tu ne dors toujours pas ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'après Watari, je suis trop nerveux.

- À cause de Kira ?

- Il semblerait, oui. J'ai essayé de méditer, mais ça n'a pas marché, en partie parce que ta tête cognait contre mon genou. Essaierais-tu à tout hasard de me le briser pour que je ne puisse plus marcher et ainsi poursuivre l'enquête, Light-kun ?

Light se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

- Tu vas pas recommencer, bon dieu, il est deux heures du matin, soupira t-il.

- Rien n'interdit de poser des questions à deux heures du matin, répliqua L, piochant dans la boite de chocolats apportée par Watari. La suspicion n'a pas d'horaires fixes.

- Elle devrait, grommela Light.

Il se rallongea sur le dos, mains jointes au dessus de la couverture.

- Si je recommence, marmonna t-il, les yeux clos, à l'intention de L, appuie là.

Il appuya son index et son majeur contre un point de sa nuque, juste au dessus de l'épaule.

- Ça me calme, en général.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu fais régulièrement ce genre de chose au cours de la nuit ?

- Pas « régulièrement ». Parfois. Quand je suis stressé.

L méditait quand il était sur les nerfs, à défaut de pouvoir dormir, et Light dormait, mais frappait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, empêchant irrémédiablement l'autre de se concentrer. Tout à fait merveilleux. Bons l'un comme l'autre pour les petites pilules.

Light se rendormit. L fit une nouvelle nuit blanche.

* * *

Partie IV : Ryûzaki/L

x

x

Misa avait eu son étage entier. Misa avait eu ses meubles derniers cris, ses vêtements de marques, ses parfums, ses cosmétiques. Misa avait eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était néanmoins toujours furieuse et cela commençait gentiment à irriter Light. Elle l'avait appelé le matin dés dix heures, alors qu'il faisait avec Ryûzaki, son père et Matsuda un résumé des derniers criminels assassinés par Kira. Elle voulait le voir, de préférence immédiatement. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'importance, Light, traînant derrière lui Ryûzaki, s'était précipité chez Misa, pour découvrir au final qu'il n'avait obéi qu'à un énième caprice de celle qui s'autoproclamait sa petite amie. Il fulminait depuis.

_Je vais la tuer_

Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon de la jeune femme, assis sur des canapés opposés, et Watari leur avait servi des douceurs.

- Les mecs, c'est sans doute le rendez-vous le plus foireux auquel j'ai jamais assisté, lâcha Misa.

- Faîtes comme si j'étais pas là, dit simplement L, puis, visant la part de Misa, il demanda : tu vas la manger ?

Le nombre de sucreries dont il se gavait quotidiennement dépassait tout ce que Light avait pu imaginer.

- Je ne mange pas tout ce qui est sucré, ça me fait grossir.

- Tu ne grossirais pas même en mangeant des sucreries si tu utilisais ton cerveau.

Light sentit un élan d'affection pour le détective, le premier depuis qu'il avait été enfermé pendant cinquante jours. Un second le suivit de près lorsque Ryûzaki bouleversa les plans sexuels de Misa en lui rappelant la présence des caméras de surveillance et infrarouges. Non pas que Light ne fût pas très porté sur la chose. Misa était très attirante, là n'était pas la question, et il était, comme toute personne de son âge, bourré d'hormones. Mais l'idée que Kira continuait de tuer des gens, même des criminels, à l'extérieur, ne lui donnait pas spécialement envie de s'envoyer en l'air.

- Je ne suis plus motivé du tout. En fait, je suis complétement déprimé.

La perte d'énergie de L s'expliquait, tout comme ses cernes, qui s'étaient étendues, en conséquence des nombreuses nuits blanches qu'il passait à étudier le cas Kira sous tous les angles.

- Kira t'a trouvé et t'a contrôlé parce que tu piratais les informations de la police et a fait en sorte que je te suspecte. Ça me reste en travers de la gorge, et ça me déprime beaucoup.

Ryûzaki n'aimait pas devoir admettre une défaite. Light se souvenait parfaitement de son regard glacé, doublé d'une étrange fascination, lorsqu'il l'avait battu aux échecs. C'était un génie, et parce que c'était un génie, il avait été accoutumé à être le meilleur. Light pouvait comprendre cette habitude, y étant lui même familier depuis son enfance.

Selon Ryûzaki, le pouvoir de Kira pouvait passer d'une personne à une autre, effaçant tout souvenir en cas d'arrestation. Cela risquait de rendre la capture de Kira extrêmement difficile voir impossible, raison pour laquelle le détective était au bout du rouleau. Compatissant, Light posa une main sur l'épaule de Ryûzaki, qui frémit légèrement à ce contact. Manque d'habitude, sans doute.

- Il n'y a rien de sûr dans ce que tu viens de dire. Ne baisse pas les bras, reprends-toi.

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, bougonna L, portant un doigt à sa bouche. J'ai traqué Kira et tout ce que j'ai récolté, c'est manquer de perdre la vie plusieurs fois. Non, vraiment, ça vaut pas le coup.

_Cette fois, c'est la surveillance permanente_

_Light-kun, tu as l'air épuisé_

_Je vais te tuer et me tuer ensuite_

Light ne cilla pas. Il se leva dans un geste doux, parfaitement calme, puis appela le nom de Ryûzaki d'une voix rauque.

- Hein ?

Et il lui colla son poing dans la gueule.

* * *

Partie V : Light

x

x

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de changé chez Light Yagami. Celui qu'il avait côtoyé les premiers jours n'aurait jamais osé lever la main sur lui, ne se serait jamais abaissé à une réaction si puérile, y préférant une pique verbale, un regard noir. Mais jamais il n'aurait frappé. Jamais il n'aurait laissé le corps mener la danse. Yagami était un esprit, et un esprit remarquable, tel que devait l'être Kira. Light, à l'inverse, semblait davantage être lié à son corps, à sa matérialité. De là pouvait éventuellement venir son besoin de ne pas sacrifier de vie, quelle qu'elle fût.

L partit en arrière, entraînant Light dans sa chute. Le côté gauche de son visage se mit à le brûler et il se mordit la lèvre sous le choc, inondant sa bouche de sang.

_Voilà que le môme me flanque une droite maintenant_

Avec les mots, Yagami incisait. Avec les poings, Light cognait. Quoi de plus redoutable et excitant qu'un génie capable d'avoir des réactions aussi imprévisibles, aussi violentes, en aussi grand désaccord avec le niveau de son intelligence ?

- T-tu m'as fait mal, tu sais, bredouilla L en se redressant, les yeux exorbités.

Light le foudroyait du regard, hors de lui, le corps tendu par la rage.

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu as perdu toute motivation simplement parce que je ne suis pas Kira et que ta théorie est fausse ? S'exclama t-il.

L n'appréciait pas qu'on lui rappelle ce fait humiliant. Il n'aimait pas ça _du tout_. Ça l'agaçait profondément, tout particulièrement venant de la bouche du principal suspect.

- Je me suis mal fait comprendre, répliqua t-il comme s'il parlait à un idiot. Nous ne devons pas agir parce que la situation ne ferait qu'empirer.

- De quoi tu parles ? Si on agit pas, on ne l'aura jamais ! Qui a dit à la télé qu'il emmènerait Kira à la potence ?

En trois enjambées, il rejoignit L et l'empoigna séchement par le col de son t-shirt. Misa gémit de peur derrière un canapé. Les yeux dissimulés derrière les plus longues mèches de ses cheveux noirs, L percevait le souffle impétueux de Light, un souffle qu'il devait avoir dans d'autres circonstances, quand il faisait l'amour, par exemple. Un souffle qui anima un désir à la fois vulgaire et superbe dans les reins de L.

- Combien de gens de la police, de la télé, du FBI, et d'innocents, sont concernés, d'après toi ? Et Misa et moi ? Tu nous aurais enfermés pour rien ? C'est ça que tu me dis ?

- Je sais, mais quoi qu'il arrive, il se renversa en avant, je rends toujours les coups qu'on me donne.

Son pied heurta le visage de Light.

* * *

(*****)Dorian Gray est un personnage extrait du livre Le Portrait de Dorian Gray d'Oscar Wilde. C'est un très beau jeune homme qui arrive candide à Londres et finit plus corrompu que tous les autres. Il me fait beaucoup penser à Light.

Voilà, terminé ! Le prochain chapitre va croustiller un peu, c'est promis.

Le "_chat du cheshire_" est associé à L et son sourire un peu glauque, l'air se moquer toujours de quelqu'un(ici, Misa tout particulièrement)

Negen


	6. Le ver à soie

Bonjour à tous,

Cinquième chapitre. Ainsi que je l'avais annoncé, il est beaucoup plus explicite que les précédents. Pour le prochain, je pense mettre plus de temps avant de le publier, comptez au moins quatre jours au minimum. J'ai une petite baisse d'énergie en ce moment, donc du coup, j'écris un peu plus lentement, ce qui fait que je n'ai plus la belle avance du début. Je vais rattraper ça pendant ces quatre jours à venir, ne vous en faîtes pas :).

Sur-ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQUIÈME : LE VER À SOIE  
**

x

x

Partie I : Light

x

x

L avait, sur les conseils de Naomi Misora, appris la capoeira au cours de l'année 2002, après avoir résolu l'affaire Beyond Birthday. Connaître un art martial ne pouvait, d'après la jeune femme, ne lui être que bénéfique. Aussi répliqua t-il sans la moindre difficulté à l'assaut de Light avec un bon coup de pied, les envoyant tous les deux sur le canapé qui bascula. La table basse, les friandises et la plante en pot avaient subi le même sort. La surprise de Light, mêlée de colère et de fascination, était tout à fait mémorable.

_Tu commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système, le môme_

- Je voulais que tu sois Kira.

Si Light avait été Kira, l'affaire aurait été résolue d'une seule traite. Le poing du gosse rencontra son visage pour la seconde fois, mais il accusa remarquablement le coup, autorisant un irrésistible besoin de se battre coloniser son corps. S'il n'était pas capable de gagner contre Kira, au moins pourrait-il satisfaire son désir de victoire avec Light. De malheureux coups de poings, tout aussi rageurs qu'ils fussent, ne faisaient pas le poids contre deux ans d'entraînements intensifs à la capoeira ajouté à quatre ans d'aïkido. Sans quoi, bien sûr, le môme l'aurait battu à plat de couture.

L avait la chair de poule. Ses veines étaient devenues un réseau de fils électriques, nourrissant chaque muscle de son corps en adrénaline. Light se défendait comme un enfant, frappant là où il pouvait, avec pour seul but la douleur de son adversaire. Il expulsait à chaque coup une agressivité refoulée depuis plusieurs semaines, et L, ripostant avec tout autant de passion, épurait son esprit de l'abattement dans lequel il avait été plongé suite à sa défaîte. Ça faisait du _bien_, de taper sur Light, le suspect numéro un. Tous deux s'en donnaient à cœur-joie, attaquant régulièrement le visage de l'autre, cherchant par là à atteindre le cerveau, la psyché, origine de leurs génies. Ils se saisirent mutuellement par un pan de leurs t-shirt, faisant apparaître la peau de leurs ventre, luisante de sueur.

_Je m'en vais t'exploser la gueule, tiens, depuis le temps que ça me démange _

Rien que pour l'ennuyer, le téléphone sonna. Égalité.

x

x

Le 3 août, ils reprirent le combat là où ils l'avaient laissé. L gagna, sans surprise. Le reste de la journée se passa dans un abominable silence tendu, jusqu'à ce que vienne le soir, où il manquèrent à nouveau de se taper dessus. Chaque discussion était extrêmement difficile à tenir : ils éprouvaient l'un comme l'autre une telle envie de se battre qu'un simple « bonjour » pouvait à tout moment déclencher un round.

La présence de Misa Amane avait tendance à irriter Light encore plus que de coutume, et L, pour alimenter le feu de la colère du jeune homme, n'hésitait pas à accepter la jeune femme dans la salle où ils travaillaient. Elle l'insupportait également, sûrement davantage qu'elle n'insupportait Light, cependant il était capable d'écouter ses futilités à condition que le gamin soit dans les parages. Il était amusant d'observer la crispation de ses traits, le raidissement de ses mouvements, la violence contenue dans son corps purgée à travers la recherche de Kira. Violence d'autant plus vive que L, de son côté, se contentait du strict minimum en terme d'efforts. Le détective se divertissait en le poussant à bout, chose aisée à accomplir puisque Light, contrairement à Yagami, était assez impulsif.

La nuit, en revanche, n'était guère propice à la provocation. Une fois la porte des appartements de L close, sans qu'il y ait d'explication, la tension retombait un peu. Comme un vieux couple, tous deux avaient pris des habitudes communes. Entravés par la chaîne, ils se lavaient ensembles dans la baignoire encastrée, chacun d'un côté. L ne les désenchaînaient que pour les toilettes et le changement de vêtements.

Ils y passaient facilement deux heures, étant tous deux extrêmement à cheval sur l'hygiène, avec un faible pour les bains chauds. Light lisait, essentiellement du Kant et du Levinas, dans la langue originale de l'auteur sans éprouver la moindre difficulté. L mangeait. À ce moment-là de la journée, il demandait à Watari des macarons ainsi qu'un café viennois en guise d'accompagnement.

- Tu peux en prendre un, si tu le souhaites, avait-il dit un jour à Light.

Mais ce dernier avait poliment décliné l'invitation, affirmant qu'il ne mangeait jamais entre les repas, et certainement pas pendant le bain. Tant mieux dans un sens : L n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on touche de trop près à ses sucreries. Light était peut-être la seule exception à la règle, dû à son intelligence. L l'estimait suffisamment pour le laisser approcher ses affaires, de même que son père, Soichiro Yagami, à qui il avait un jour proposé une brochette de pâtisseries.

Au lit, les différents n'avaient pas le temps d'être abordés. Light, rompu, plongeait instantanément dans un sommeil profond. Il arrivait que L fasse de même, mais rarement. Il profitait de ce moment de calme pour essayer de méditer, ce qui marchait une fois sur deux étant donné que Light donnait fréquemment des coups de tête dans son genou. Genou sur lequel avait fini par apparaître un superbe bleu, en plus des autres issus de leurs petits désaccords physiques.

Exaspérer Light d'une manière ou d'une autre les menaient irrémédiablement vers un affrontement avec les poings. L se montrait particulièrement habile à la tâche, la bouche toujours prête à s'ouvrir pour une pique, un reproche quelconque. Et une fois qu'ils s'étaient battus, ce qui pouvait durer 2 heures non-stop, ils se laissaient retomber sur la surface la plus proche, fauteuil, canapé, chaise, sol le plus souvent, et reprenaient leurs souffles pendant une dizaine de minutes. En sueur, haletants, ils échangeaient un bref coup d'oeil, puis souriaient. Light, en général, éclatait de rire, tandis que L mordait son pouce. Les bleus et les courbatures n'étaient que des détails comparés au plaisir lascif qu'ils tiraient de leurs combats. Par la suite, ils étaient de bonne humeur, travaillant de concert, jusqu'à ce que la pression refasse son apparition et les amène à s'affronter de nouveau.

* * *

Partie II : Lawliet/Light

x

x

Quillish Wammy surveillait les appartements de L depuis son poste, dans un bureau complétement isolé des autres. On était le vendredi 14 août 2004. Il régnait une chaleur torride à l'extérieur, et un soleil de plomb écrasait Tokyo. Par bonheur, le bâtiment était équipée de la climatisation, aussi les policiers pouvaient-il travailler sans éprouver les désagréments de la température. Matsuda était absent, travaillant en tant que manager de Misa Amane. L'ordinateur indiquait 18 heures. Chez L, le détective et Light étaient une nouvelle fois en train de régler leurs comptes en se tapant dessus.

Le vieil homme, tasse d'Earl Grey à la main, laissa échapper un soupir. Lawliet n'était pas un garçon facile à vivre. Du temps où il dirigeait la Wammy's House, entre 1963, date de sa fondation, et 1997, date de la sortie de Lawliet, il entendait régulièrement parler du gamin comme étant « insolent », « mal élevé », « tyrannique ». Il répondait aux professeurs en classe, réfutant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire en affirmant qu'ils ne leur enseignaient que des « préjugés ». Il voulait des sucreries tout le temps, à n'importe quelle heure, refusant de faire des contrôles ou de répondre à des questions s'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait. Prodigieusement intelligent mais mordant, totalement inaccessible, Lawliet passait la plupart de son temps à manger tout en lisant. Il allait des grands auteurs jusqu'aux écrivains modernes rédigeant des romans policiers dont il finissait toujours par trouver le coupable avant que le livre ne soit terminé. Quand les professeurs en eurent assez, Quillish décida de prendre lui-même le gosse en charge.

Il avait trouvé Lawliet en décembre 1984, quelques jours avant Noël. Le môme avait tout juste huit ans. Il vivait jusqu'à lors avec sa mère, mais cette dernière avait quitté l'appartement un beau jour avec son nouveau compagnon, un dénommé Conrad, issu des beaux quartiers chics de Miami, aux USA. Elle n'était jamais revenue.

- Elle faisait comme si je n'étais pas là, avait avoué Lawliet d'un ton monocorde à Quillish, le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Je n'existais pas pour elle, donc c'était logique qu'elle ne revienne pas.

Logique, précisément. La logique était une chose si triste.

Le garçon avait volé une somme conséquente dans le porte-monnaie de sa mère(elle avait pour habitude de se trimballer avec de gros billets sur elle) et avait pu subvenir à ses besoins deux semaines après son départ. À présent que les courriers administratifs se multipliaient et qu'il n'y comprenait rien, il cherchait un endroit où vivre sans être dérangé par ce genre de futilités.

Quillish était un ami de la mère de Lawliet, prénommée Chisei, mais jamais elle ne l'avait averti de la naissance de son fils. C'était une femme qui ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle. Elle était belle, très maligne, et avait eu de nombreux amants, dont trois qu'elle avait épousé. Lawliet devait être le fils de l'un d'eux.

- Tu as des souvenirs de ton papa ? Lui avait demandé Quillish.

- Non. Je changeais de papa souvent, alors vous savez, mon père biologique...

Il avait lancé son bras en arrière, signifiant par là que l'identité de cet homme lui était considérablement indifférente.

Quillish, à l'occasion d'un voyage au Japon, s'était rendu à Chiba, où habitait Chisei. Il avait sonné à la porte de l'appartement qu'elle occupait. C'était Lawliet qui lui avait ouvert, avant de lui dire que sa mère était partie depuis un certain temps. Méfiant, le môme ne voulait pas aller dans n'importe quel orphelinat et n'accepta de se rendre à la Wammy's House que lorsque Quillish lui affirma qu'on y formait les meilleurs.

Lawliet n'écoutait que Quillish, refusant tout ordre provenant de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était la raison pour laquelle le vieil homme avait décidé de le suivre une fois majeur et sorti de l'orphelinat. La carrière du gamin impliquant de nombreux risques, Quillish s'était à son tour dissimulé sous une lettre et un alias. Pragmatique, il ne s'était jamais plaint. Excepté peut-être aujourd'hui, où il aurait aimé que L se concentre davantage sur son enquête que sur ses combats avec Light Yagami. Vis-à-vis de ce gosse, Quillish partageait les soupçons de L : trop de perfection tue la perfection, il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche chez Yagami. Et il y avait aussi un problème avec L. Enfin, deux problèmes.

Le premier concernant sa santé : il était devenu effectivement habituel que Lawliet fasse passer ses enquêtes avant sa propre personne, mais jamais auparavant il ne s'était négligé à point, refusant catégoriquement de dormir, de s'entraîner et de manger autre chose que des sucreries tant que Kira n'aurait pas été mené devant un tribunal. Il avait manqué de s'évanouir à deux reprises un après-midi, et ce n'était que parce que Light Yagami l'avait copieusement engueulé qu'il était allé se reposer. Tout aussi suspect qu'il fût, le gamin parvenait à se faire obéir de L, du moins jusqu'à un certain point. Ça, c'était l'autre complication.

Quand, pouce sur les lèvres, Lawliet posait les yeux sur Light, Quillish voyait se peindre sur son visage quelque chose ayant tendance à l'effrayer, un mélange d'admiration, de tendresse et d'exaspération. Bien sûr, c'était la première fois que le détective travaillait en collaboration avec une personne d'aussi brillante que lui, et il était tout à fait compréhensible qu'il en soit troublé. Cependant, depuis que ses théories éronnées l'avaient sévèrement déprimé, il semblait à Quillish que Lawliet préférait davantage agacer et se battre avec Light que travailler. Que son protégé ait besoin de faire une pause, cela, le vieil homme le comprenait, l'admettait. C'était même ce qu'il prônait. En revanche, qu'il passe la journée à jouer en tapant sur les nerfs de Light puis se battant avec lui était une pilule un poil plus dure à avaler. De plus, la fin de leurs affrontements physiques lui semblait toujours ambigüe. Leurs souffles entrecoupés, leurs joues rouges, la sueur sur leurs visages et ce bref sourire qu'ils échangeaient donnaient l'impression d'un couple tout juste de faire l'amour.

Quillish s'interrompit dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit Light projeter Lawliet sur le magnifique tapis blanc du salon, un tapis à longues mèches d'une extrême douceur ayant coûté un certain prix.

_Ces deux-là vont me ruiner_

Le vieil homme, qui avait personnellement participé à l'aménagement des locaux et des appartements, en particulier celui de Lawliet, dont il connaissait les goûts, constata alors l'état des lieux, notant les meubles repoussés, les vases brisés, la table basse renversée, et son contenu, à savoir des chocolats, des dragées et des caramels, répandu sur le tapis.

_Mon dieu, si quelqu'un marche dessus, il y aura des taches_

Le côté britannique de Watari se manifestait automatiquement une fois le mobilier en danger.

* * *

Partie III : Ryûzaki/L/Lawliet

x

x

Le dos du détective rencontra la surface moelleuse du tapis, Light fut entraîné au dessus de lui par la chaîne. Ryûzaki, parce qu'il se trimballait pieds nus continuellement, appréciait tout ce qui était doux sous la peau, tout comme il adorait tout ce qui était doux sous la langue, à savoir les confiseries. Il l'avait dit à Light un soir, alors que celui-ci ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Ils continuèrent de se battre au sol, s'assommant de coups de poings, de gifles, se défigurant à coup de griffures. Loin de vouloir s'arrêter, tous deux se délectaient de l'adrénaline ruisselant à l'intérieur de leurs veines, l'utilisant comme un moteur pour travailler avec plus d'efficacité. Ils étaient dans une impasse sévère depuis plusieurs jours, accumulant ainsi mécontentement, insatisfaction et fatigue. Light dormait très mal, se réveillant la nuit à de nombreuses reprises. La présence de son père l'apaisait, mais hélas pas suffisamment pour qu'il retrouve tout son flegme. Ce n'était qu'avec Ryûzaki qu'il parvenait à oublier totalement son anxiété. Quand il le frappait, il ne pensait pas. Lui qui auparavant abhorrait ce genre de comportement en avait désormais fait son quotidien, un quotidien devenu indispensable pour retrouver un semblant de quiétude. Il savait que Ryûzaki ressentait les choses de la même façon, raison pour laquelle il ne lui demandait jamais de cesser son manège provocateur. Sous ses airs de garçon indigné, il y tenait tout autant que le détective.

Ils roulèrent sur le tapis, s'étranglant mutuellement, et avec le sourire qui plus est. D'un coup de hanche, Ryûzaki bascula au dessus de Light, ses yeux noirs et profonds étincelant d'un plaisir sauvage. Le jeune homme sentait le poids langoureux de son corps à califourchon sur ses hanches, jambes écartées de part et d'autres de ces dernières. Il leva les yeux.

Mais quand il croisa ceux de L, il vit du mépris, de la haine, et plus que tout de la détermination. Un éclair d'affolement le traversa.

- Ryûzaki ? Appela t-il, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge.

L ne réagit pas. Il resserra son emprise sur le cou de Light alors que celui-ci plaquait ses mains sur ses bras mince pour le repousser, en vain.

- L !

Le jeune homme émit un hoquet désespéré.

_Il...il vas me tuer_

La poigne de L s'était faite puissante, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été lors de leurs combats précédents. Light essaya d'appeler à l'aide, mais n'y parvint évidemment pas, ne réussissant qu'à dépenser le peu d'économies d'air qui lui restaient. Ce n'était plus le jeu. Ça n'avait plus _rien_ à voir avec le jeu. L allait l'étrangler dans son salon, sans raison aucune. À défaut d'oxygène, un rire hystérique envahit la gorge de Light. Il commençait à ne plus parvenir à penser. Il sombrait, avec la très désagréable impression de ne rien comprendre du tout.

Il comprit encore moins lorsque L lâcha finalement son cou pour saisir ses joues entre ses mains fines et l'embrasser violemment à pleine bouche, lui insufflant de l'air, un air merveilleux que Light ne se priva pas d'inspirer à grandes goulées avides. Sa tête tournait. Les mains de L étaient d'une douceur absolue contre sa peau, et du bout de ses doigts s'échappait une effluve de sucre et de fraise. Light, davantage par réflexe que par besoin de proximité, posa ses mains sur les hanches de L, tandis que celui-ci abandonnait ses joues et étendait les bras de chaque côté de son visage, se penchant encore plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses s'effleurent.

Light ne prit réellement conscience de ce qui se passait que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à volée et que son père s'écria :

- Light !

La réaction de L fut tout à fait prodigieuse. En moins d'un quart de seconde, il était debout, faisant face à la horde de policiers qui venaient de débarquer chez lui. Light, toujours au sol, se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes, toussa, puis massa sa gorge dont l'intérieur le brûlait atrocement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon dieu ? Demanda brutalement Soichiro Yagami en se précipitant vers son fils. Light, ça va ?

- Ouais...ouais, ça va, bredouilla t-il, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté.

Il toussa à nouveau, digérant lentement le fait que Ryûzaki avait essayé de l'étrangler, tout d'abord, puis qu'ensuite il l'avait embrassé, le tout sans raison aucune. Ryûzaki s'était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil tout près(la chaîne était assez longue pour le lui permettre), ne regardant personne, mordant son pouce comme il réfléchissait. Aizawa s'approcha de lui :

- Ryûzaki, Watari nous as dit que les choses étaient en train de dégénérer ici, dit-il d'un ton qui ne permettait pas d'objection. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dans son affolement, le vieil homme avait dû omettre d'expliquer aux policiers la situation, leur ordonnant juste de se ruer vers les appartements du détective.

- Je me suis emporté, répondit simplement Ryûzaki. Veuillez m'excuser, ça n'arrivera plus.

- Emporté ? Répéta Yagami senior, visiblement scandalisé. Emporté ? Et c'est une raison suffisante pour essayer d'étrangler mon fils, d'après toi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je vous le répète, j'en suis désolé. Ça n'arrivera plus.

- Permets-moi d'en douter, répliqua séchement Yagami senior. Light et toi êtes constamment enchaînés l'un à l'autre. Qu'il t'agace, je peux l'admettre, que vous vous battiez, cela passe encore, mais que l'un tente tuer l'autre, pour l'amour du ciel ! Tu es devenu fou, Ryûzaki ?

- Light est notre principal suspect, cracha alors le détective. S'il avait été Kira, ce genre de méthode aurait pu le faire avouer.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Grinça le père de Light tout en relevant son fils.

Light s'interposa avant que n'éclate un match de catch entre son père et le détective. Dés que l'on s'attaquait à ses enfants, de manière globale à sa famille, Soichiro Yagami pouvait tout à fait en venir aux mains, envoyant valser sa morale et sa légendaire discipline. Light tenait par ailleurs de lui cette impulsivité surprenante, la preuve concrète se trouvant dans ses règlements de compte avec Ryûzaki.

- Papa, c'est bon, ça va aller. Je vais bien.

Il avait une marque rouge sur le cou, ainsi qu'une terrible envie de s'asseoir quelque part. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu. Son père ne parut guère convaincu, et l'aida à prendre place sur le canapé le plus proche.

- Tu es très pâle, Light, lui dit-il. Tu ne voudrais pas boire quelque chose ?

- Je peux aller te chercher un verre d'eau, si tu veux, déclara Aizawa.

Light secoua la tête.

- Non, merci.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ryûzaki, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ? Demanda t-il.

La mâchoire de son père se crispa quelque peu.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Light. Après ce qui vient de se passer...

- Papa, ne t'inquiètes pas, le coupa Light. Je sais me défendre tout seul, et si jamais ça devait se reproduire, Watari veille au grain et vous avertira, je lui fais confiance. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de mettre ça au clair avec Ryûzaki. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi.

Les deux policiers s'entre-regardèrent, hésitants, le père de Light en particulier. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son fils.

- S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...

- Je m'en tiendrais pour responsable, papa, acheva Light, pas toi. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Soichiro Yagami capitula. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de Aizawa, jeta un regard à son fils, puis à Ryûzaki, et quitta l'appartement. Light entendit leurs pas se faire de plus en plus lointains. Quand il fut assuré qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés, il demanda à Ryûzaki :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Ryûzaki posa sur lui un regard ennuyé.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer, Light-kun, lâcha t-il.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Fit Light avec un petit rire nerveux. Ce baiser, c'était quand même pas juste sur un coup de tête ?

- Si, j'en ai bien peur, déclara Ryûzaki, piochant un bonbon dans un bol à côté de lui. Je suis très fatigué en ce moment, j'imagine que c'est une cause potentielle.

- N'essaie même pas, lui conseilla froidement Light. Je sais pertinemment que même si tu devais enchaîner les nuits blanches pendant un mois, jamais tu ne ferais ce genre de choses. Pas en temps normal, en tout cas.

- Ce « genre de choses » a l'air de t'avoir beaucoup perturbé, Light-kun, constata Ryûzaki.

_Je vais le tuer_

- Bordel, mais bien sûr, que je suis perturbé ! Tu t'attendais à ce que je trouve ça normal ?

- Je voulais voir si tu étais Kira.

- Écoute, je peux accepter que tu me mette derrière des barreaux, que tu demande à mon père de me duper, que tu m'enchaîne à toi, et que tu me fasse louper la quasi-totalité de mon année scolaire pour faire baisser tes soupçons, énonça calmement Light. La tentative de meurtre et l'agression sexuelle, en revanche, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

Ryûzaki leva vers lui un visage effaré.

- Je ne t'ai pas...

- Si.

- Non.

- Oh si, lui confirma Light, et avec Watari pour témoin. À ta place, je me tiendrais à carreau, surtout si j'étais un détective mondialement connu avec une excellente réputation et travaillant en collaboration avec des policiers.

Son vis-à-vis eut l'air médusé. Intérieurement, Light sentit gonfler en lui à la fois la fierté et l'irritation.

- Watari ne témoignerait jamais contre moi. Et je ne t'ai pas agressé sexuellement, tu étais d'accord.

- Tiens donc ?

- Tu as répondu, affirma Ryûzaki.

- J'avais besoin d'air, évidemment que j'ai répondu ! S'exclama Light. N'importe qui aurais réagi de la sorte !

- Tu exagères, Light-kun, répliqua Ryûzaki.

Light ouvrait tout juste la bouche lorsque sur l'ordinateur de Ryûzaki s'afficha un message d'Aizawa, leur demandant de les rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Kira avait de nouveau frappé en tuant une dizaine de criminels. Ryûzaki sauta à bas de son fauteuil, mains dans les poches de jean, tirant Light derrière lui.

- J'exige toujours des explications, insista le jeune homme alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir, attendant pour l'ascenseur.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y en avait pas, Light-kun.

Ils entrèrent dans la cabine d'ascenseur, silencieux. Toutefois, avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'étage désiré, Ryûzaki, se tournant vers Light, asséna froidement :

- Ne me mens jamais.

- Quoi ? Fit Light, incrédule.

- Si tu me mens, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que celui de te tuer.

Le sang de Light se glaça, à la mesure de l'incohérence de la sanction.

- Pourquoi ? Ryûzaki, tout le monde ment, tous les jours. Demander à un être humain de ne pas mentir, ça n'a pas de sens, et tu le sais très bien.

- Je ne veut pas que tous les hommes cessent de mentir, je ne te le demande qu'à toi, répliqua le détective.

- Je ne suis pas Kira, bon sang, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes ! Tu es borné comme un gosse, c'est insupportable.

- Mon travail n'est pas d'être « supportable », Light-kun, lui fit séchement remarquer Ryûzaki. Tu t'es forgé une image particulièrement naïve de mon métier si tu pensais le contraire. Enfin, je présume qu'étant donné ton âge, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, j'ai dû atteindre le sommet de la naïveté, puisque j'avais imaginé le légendaire L avec un tant soit plus de contenance.

L le gratifia d'un regard noir, à la plus grande joie de Light, qui sut alors avoir touché un point sensible sur lequel il jura désormais de ne pas faire l'impasse au cas où le détective l'ennuierait de nouveau.

- Je te trouve très désagréable, Light-kun, grinça t-il.

- Bienvenue dans mon quotidien.

- Je ne suis pas désagréable.

- Tu es comme un môme, Ryûzaki : tu ne te rends absolument pas compte d'à quel point tu peux être agaçant.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en grand avant que Ryûzaki ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce fût, et la salle où avaient été érigés de nombreux ordinateurs leur fit face.

- Ah, vous voilà ! Dit Aizawa. Venez voir, on a l'identité des dernières victimes.

* * *

Voilà, fini ! Je suis revenue des millions de fois sur la scène du baiser, j'ai même hésité à la mettre, en préférant écrire un moment intense de contemplation, mais finalement, je l'ai gardée, et je crois que j'ai bien fait, même si ça ne colle pas vraiment avec le caractère de L. J'ai aussi bien rigolé sur la partie "dispute". Et je pense faire plus d'observations du point de vue de Watari : je l'adore, je crois que c'est son côté un peu _british _ qui m'éclate.

Le "_ver à soie_" est une métaphore des sentiments de L, qui se tissent tout doucement.

Negen


	7. La théorie de la Dame Rouge

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce changement dans le temps de publication. Avec les examens qui approchent, j'ai plus de mal à me concentrer pour écrire. Toujours est-il que, par sureté, je vais espacer mes publications de quatre jours comme je l'ai fait pour ce chapitre, afin de ne pas bâcler ceux à venir. Rassurez-vous, cette fanfiction aura une fin, je vous le promets. Je refuse strictement de la laisser moisir dans un coin :), j'aime trop Death Note pour ça.

Pour Ada-Diana : Oh non, L et Light ne vont s'en tenir qu'à un baiser, ça, c'est sûr. J'ai prévu quelque chose d'assez particulier au sujet de leur relation à venir, j'espère que ça plaira(c'est pas du BDSM, en tout cas XD). Je ne m'y connaît pas trop en rating, mais je crois que je vais effectivement devoir le changer. Si je ne me trompe pas, ce sera T ou M(avec un net penchant pour le M). Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir fait remarqué(je suis encore novice à ce niveau-là :P) et bien sûr, mille merci pour continuer de lire cette fanfiction et pour laisser, à chaque chapitre, une merveilleuse review !

J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier, tous et toutes, qui donnez votre avis sur l'histoire, la lisez, m'encouragez, me complimentez, me montrez où sont les erreurs et me permettez de les corriger. Je me rends compte que je ne le fais pas assez, et donc voilà. Vos opinions comptent énormément pour moi. Un grand merci et des fleurs pour vous, tant que j'y suis(ou des chocolats, selon l'humeur de chacun :P).

Bref, à présent, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIXIÉME : LA THÉORIE DE LA DAME ROUGE  
**

x

x

Partie I : Light/Yagami

x

x

Le soir du 14 août, Misa jugea bon de faire un nouveau caprice. Elle voulut que Light vienne dormir avec elle, ce que à quoi le principal concerné répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas, étant enchaîné à Ryûzaki. Vers vingt heures, il reçut un SMS de Kyomi Takada, ne l'ayant pas oublié et désireuse d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle espérait visiblement le revoir au plus vite, comme l'indiquait son « Tu me manques » à la fin, suivi d'un petit cœur des plus pathétiques. L, qui se trouvait près du portable de Light à ce moment donné, avait très longuement hésité à répondre à la place du jeune homme, qui était alors en train d'établir une liste de points communs entre les dernières victimes de Kira avec son père et Matsuda, tout en prenant son dîner. Il aurait bien volontiers conseillé à Takada d'aller se faire voir sous prétexte que Light avait des choses bien plus capitales à faire que de combler les exigences affectives d'une poulette en rut, mais ce genre de comportement lui aurait attiré les foudres de son équipe, ainsi que celles de Watari, qui désapprouvait grandement une attitude aussi puérile. L lui même se surprenait à l'envisager, tout comme il s'était surpris à embrasser Light, plus tôt dans la journée.

- Light-kun, si j'ai demandé à tout le monde d'éteindre son portable, ce n'est pas pour que toi seul en aies le monopole, déclara t-il finalement depuis sa chaise. Tu me feras l'immense plaisir de répondre à ta petite amie que tu seras injoignable pendant plusieurs mois, afin qu'elle cesse de t'envoyer des SMS à tout bout de champs. Les vibrations me perturbent.

Le père de Light posa sur son fils un regard perplexe comme celui-ci se saisissait de son portable pour vérifier le contenu des messages.

- Ta petite amie ? Light, ne me dit pas que tu...

- Non, l'interrompit Light. C'est Takada, une camarade de classe. Ryûzaki s'y connaît trop peu en relations sociales pour comprendre qu'un homme puisse être ami avec des femmes.

Tranchant, glacial. C'était Yagami, pas Light. Light ne se serait jamais permis de lui tenir tête de cette façon, et encore moins avec de tels arguments. C'était une réplique qui ne tolérait pas de contestation, à partir de laquelle L ne pouvait pas débuter une partie du jeu avec Light. Entre ses côtes, il y eut un pincement désagréable.

- Takada, ce ne serait pas la fille qui aurait été élue Miss Todaï, cette année ? S'enflamma Mastuda.

- Si, lui confirma Light, écrivant parallèlement sa réponse à la jeune femme. Mais elle n'aime pas ce titre, ou plutôt, elle n'y accorde pas d'intérêt.

Matsuda parut décontenancé.

- Et tu es ami avec elle ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir autant de succès avec les filles que toi ! Entre elle et MisaMisa, on peut dire que tu as un pot de cocu.

_Ça, pour être cocus, elles le sont,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser L, avalant une cuillerée de tiramisu

- Matsuda, si tu te compares toujours à Light, tu risques pas de t'en sortir, affirma Aizawa.

Il apportait avec lui une pile de dossiers. Tous installés autour d'une grande table, ils mangeaient tout en continuant de faire des recherches.

- Pourquoi est-ce que les filles n'aiment que les mecs intelligents ? Grommela Matsuda.

- Parce que semble t-il, les garçons avec beaucoup de neurones s'intéresseraient moins au sexe que les autres, répondit machinalement Aisawa.

Light et L eurent l'un comme l'autre un sourire discret et méprisant. Light tendit ensuite son portable à L, qui vérifia scrupuleusement le message qu'il avait composé avant de l'autoriser à l'envoyer, ainsi qu'il l'avait fait avec tous les autres policiers. Question de prudence.

- Être intelligent ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on est indifférent devant de jolies courbes, répliqua le père de Light, très diplomate.

- Absolument, il suffit de regarder les vidéos enregistrées par les caméras de surveillance dans la chambre de Light-kun, entre 19 heures et 19 heures 45, se railla L. Tu as des lectures passionnantes à cette heure de la journée, je dois dire, largement suffisantes pour réfuter ce que vient de dire Aizawa.

Il faisait bien entendu référence au coup des magazines coquins, de manière à se venger de ce que lui avait dit Light précédemment. La mâchoire de celui-ci se contracta. Il pinça les lèvres. Un silence gêné tomba autour de la table. L, terminant son tiramisu, attendait avec une impatience contenue la parade de Light.

- Navré d'avoir plus d'activité dans ce domaine que toi, Ryûzaki, prononça calmement le jeune homme. Si tu veux, je devrais pouvoir t'arranger ça. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un dans mon entourage capable de t'enseigner deux-trois trucs de base.

L avala de travers.

- Light, ne commence pas, je te prie, l'avertit Soichiro Yagami.

- Désolé, s'excusa t-il, à peine sincère.

Ils reprirent le travail. Yagami senior secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes pire que des enfants, marmonna t-il.

x

x

- Light-kun, à la prochaine humiliation publique, je devrais te renvoyer, c'est compris ? Lança sèchement L.

Ils venaient de rejoindre ses appartements et s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher. L, assis sur le lit, regardait fixement l'écran de son Laptop, où se diffusaient des images de la chambre de Misa Amane. Light, allongé près de lui et plongé dans ses cours de droit du trimestre précédent, qu'il aimait relire de temps à autres, le regarda d'un air amusé :

- Bien sûr, Ryûzaki.

- Tu n'en penses pas un mot, constata le détective.

- Absolument.

- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas jamais me mentir, lui rappela fermement L.

- Tu me l'as demandé mais je ne t'ai pas dis « oui », nuance, le corrigea Light, sans quitter des yeux sa feuille de cours, stylo sur les lèvres.

Watari entra dans la pièce, poussant devant lui un plateau de sucreries, surmonté d'une cafetière de porcelaine accompagnée de deux tasses.

- Vous révisez, Light-kun ? S'enquit-il.

- En quelque sorte, répondit distraitement le jeune homme.

- Tu ne vas plus en cours, rétorqua L.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, répliqua Light. Relire mes cours me détend, ça m'empêche de penser que nous sommes au pied du mur en ce qui concerne Kira.

Watari tendit à L une tasse de café(cappuccino à cette heure), mais son geste parut plus sec que d'ordinaire, moins formel. L n'eut aucun mal à en deviner la raison, toutefois il était strictement hors de question d'aborder le sujet maintenant. Lui-même n'y voyait pas tout à fait clair, et avait d'abord besoin de faire le point avant d'en parler à qui que fût. Il n'appréciait guère le désordre mental dans lequel était actuellement noyées ses pensées suite à ce qui s'était passé. D'un coup d'œil, il se fit comprendre de Watari, qui se retira après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

Embrasser Light n'avait jamais été prévu, pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu prédire qu'il tenterait de l'étrangler. Tout ce qui avait été fait à cet instant précis avait été précédé d'une montée d'adrénaline telle qu'il en avait rarement connues auparavant, d'une force déroutante. Ses combats avec le gamin étaient souvent l'occasion pour lui de ré-expérimenter cette poussée d'énergie, cependant jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucune n'avait eu cette puissance incommensurable. Son esprit rationnel avait dû capituler en cours de route, laissant le corps prendre le contrôle.

Quand ses mains s'étaient resserrées autour du cou de Light, c'était à Kira qu'il pensait. Light Yagami avait eu son pouvoir, c'était évident, et L n'était absolument pas certain, malgré l'extrême renversement de personnalité du jeune homme, que celui-ci ne le fût pas encore. Cette hypothèse lui avait eu l'effet d'une gifle particulièrement violente, auquel Lawliet ne se sentait pas préparé. Avec Yagami, il aurait pu sans difficulté aucune considérer cette théorie avec tout autant de détachement qu'il lui avait annoncé ses soupçons envers lui. Light, en revanche, rendait la chose bien plus pénible, plus que Lawliet l'aurait cru. Il avait haï Kira. Quand il avait posé ses yeux sur Light, il n'avait pu supporter l'idée que ce visage redevienne glacé comme la surface de la lune, tel qu'il l'avait été dans les premiers jours ayant suivi leur rencontre. Lawliet voulait garder Light.

Mais parce que Light abritait Yagami, et que Yagami était bien plus corruptible parce que constamment ennuyé, Lawliet avait dans le même temps compris que le garder intact serait impossible, et la douleur qu'avait entraîné ce constat avait atteint la force de sa haine pour Kira. Si Yagami redevenait le réceptacle de Kira une seconde fois, Light disparaîtrait pour de bon. Il n'était qu'une infime partie de sa propre personne, partie comportant des faiblesses, des failles, que ne pouvaient tolérer Yagami et Kira. À eux deux, ils anéantiraient Light. S'ils gagnaient, Light mourrait. De même, s'ils perdaient, le jeune homme serait condamné à la peine capitale. Le seul moyen de le sauver, c'était de le tuer soi-même, tant qu'il était encore Light. Libre.

- Ryûzaki ?

- Oui, Light-kun ?

- Écoutes, ça me gêne un peu de te demander ça, commença t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réussir à m'endormir facilement ce soir, alors est-ce ça te dérangerais de faire une partie d'échecs ?

* * *

Partie II : Ryûzaki

x

x

Il y avait de ces nuits où Light, malgré son épuisement, était dans l'incapacité totale de fermer l'œil en raison d'une trop grande agitation interne. Le seul moyen pour lui de recouvrer un peu de calme était d'occuper son esprit ailleurs, dans ses cours, des exercices, des lectures d'auteurs classiques européens de la Renaissance ou des Lumières, de préférence dans leur version originale. Il pouvait facilement passer trois heures ainsi avant de parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Faire une partie d'échecs avec Ryûzaki lui était apparu comme la façon la plus rapide d'épuiser son cerveau. Jouer contre un génie allait entraîner une mobilisation générale de tous ses neurones et le laisserait épuisé une fois la partie achevée. Il avait, en outre, l'intention de reprendre leur conversation sur ce qui était advenu quelques heures plus tôt, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de se contenter de la réponse fuyante du détective à ce sujet.

Ryûzaki accepta. Il traîna Light dans le salon, où stagnait un échiquier qu'ils utilisaient parfois en journée, et ce depuis que l'enquête était au point mort. Parce qu'ils étaient tous deux doués d'un esprit prodigieux, ils ressentaient constamment le besoin d'en faire usage, et cette stagnation de l'enquête, aussi étrange que détestable, leur donnaient tant à l'un qu'à l'autre l'impression tout à fait effroyable d'avoir le cerveau engourdi. Si Ryûzaki n'en parlait pas, sa mauvaise humeur à certains moments de la journée, des heures de mutisme accumulées, une baisse d'appétit et par dessous son besoin visible de provoquer Light étaient des indices incontestables.

Ils emmenèrent l'échiquier dans la chambre, où il fut déposé sur le lit. Ryûzaki posa près de lui une boite de chocolats belges tandis que Light s'asseyait en tailleur. Ils commencèrent.

Ryûzaki était d'une lenteur horripilante. Il avait parfaitement conscience que ce genre de comportement déséquilibrait ses adversaires et les amenaient régulièrement à oublier leur coups, puis à faire de lamentables erreurs. Light le savait, il connaissait la tactique de Ryûzaki, simplement basée sur la psychologie humaine, pour ainsi dire par cœur après plusieurs parties, mais ne parvenait toujours pas à se maîtriser. C'était ce qui le conduisait tout droit à une défaite cuisante, et les seules parties qu'il gagnait, peu nombreuses, étaient dues au manque de sucre dans l'organisme du détective lorsque celui-ci tombait à court de gâteaux et autres pâtisseries(ce qui arrivait de moins en moins étant donné qu'il mangeait peu dorénavant).

Un pion tenu du bout de ses doigts très longs et très fins, Ryûzaki le posa en F5, semblant vouloir ainsi réaliser une défense hollandaise. Light savait la parer, cependant le jeu de Ryûzaki avait cette disposition naturelle à s'adapter à chaque adversaire, partant ainsi d'une tactique connue servant à faire « diversion » puis la modifiant à sa guise à n'importe quel moment, voir en créant une nouvelle encore plus percutante, de façon à gagner. Il était redoutable et c'était justement ce qu'il fallait à Light pour pouvoir dormir : de la frustration instantanément consommée dans une réflexion sur l'échiquier, qui lui faisait oublier celle liée à l'enquête. Un exercice intellectuel d'une telle intensité qu'il s'apparentait à un exercice physique et le fatiguait. Lorsque Light jouait avec Ryûzaki, il avait toujours l'impression de courir un marathon.

- Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?

- À propos de quoi, Light-kun ?

- De ce baiser, asséna t-il.

Aucun trouble n'apparut sur le visage de Ryûzaki, il n'y eut pas de raidissement quelconque d'une partie de son corps.

_Ataraxie ?_

Oh non. Light n'y croyait plus depuis que L lui avait collé son pied dans la figure après lui avoir annoncé être déprimé.

- J'ai déjà tout dit à Light-kun à ce sujet, déclara Ryûzaki. Je suis fatigué en ce moment, et j'agis parfois sans réfléchir.

- Et je t'ai dit que ça ne marcherait jamais avec moi. Tu évites le sujet, Ryûzaki. Il n'y a rien de plus déplaisant. J'ajouterais au passage, continua t-il après réflexion, que ton excuse est minable.

- Je « n'évite » pas le sujet, j'ai déjà répondu à ta question. Si tu ne peux pas accepter que certaines choses soient faîtes de manière irrationnelle, c'est que tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre du monde et de l'être humain, Light-kun, affirma le détective en enfournant un chocolat dans sa bouche

Light faillit lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule – encore – et ce ne fut que grâce à son immense fatigue qu'il ne se jeta pas sur Ryûzaki.

Il avait appris, à force de vivre auprès de lui vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, que jamais, ô grand jamais, le détective n'agissait sans raisons. Ou plutôt, l'être humain ne faisait jamais quelque chose sans qu'il y ait un but, une fin, à cette action. Ryûzaki, s'il était plus compliqué à cerner de part son manque d'expression, demeurait un être humain comme tous les autres. Un QI hautement supérieur à la moyenne ne faisait pas de vous un dieu. Si Light voulait des explications, il allait devoir gratter longtemps la surface compacte que représentait le visage impassible du détective avant de voir jaillir des émotions.

Le concernant, le baiser que lui avait donné Ryûzaki lui était apparu, dans les premières minutes l'ayant suivi, comme nécessaire. Il lui avait fourni de l'air rapidement à un moment où il ne parvenait plus à s'en procurer, aussi n'avait-il pas cherché à le justifier autrement, l'acceptant comme on accepte une bouteille d'eau ou une douche froide un jour de canicule. De plus, son esprit avait été si embourbé après l'étranglement qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de s'étonner davantage, pas plus qu'il n'avait prêté attention au gémissement discret de Ryûzaki lorsqu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour laisser entrer l'air qu'il lui offrait, ou au frémissement de son corps quand il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches. Tous ces détails, il ne les avaient réellement considéré qu'une fois assis sur le canapé, avec son père près de lui. Il n'avait bien compris la situation qu'à cet instant précis, en voyant Ryûzaki sur son fauteuil, parfaitement immobile, et d'un calme beaucoup trop éclatant pour être honnête. Light ne croyait pas à l'illusion que s'appliquait à projeter le détective à son propre sujet, et il était sans aucun doute le seul, avec son père et Watari.

Light n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, déplorant les craintes que pouvaient en avoir certains. La liberté de choix de l'homme lui autorisait presque tout. Il n'y avait que les animaux qui étaient strictement portés sur le sexe opposé, et encore. Des études avaient prouvé le contraire. Il ne disait donc rien au sujet de l'homosexualité, de la bisexualité, ou de l'hétérosexualité. En fait, il ne disait pas grand chose à propos du sexe. Il appréciait la chose, y trouvant du plaisir, mais ne passait pas son temps à fantasmer ou à rechercher des partenaires. L'acte sexuel était pour lui un besoin occasionnel qu'il se plaisait à assouvir comme on se plait à partir en voyage dans un pays lointain et à en tirer de bons souvenirs. Il cultivait la « Vénus Vagabonde » comme l'avait si bien dit Lucrèce.

Aussi, quand les lèvres de Ryûzaki s'étaient posées sur les siennes, il n'avait pas éprouvé un désir digne des plus grandes passions amoureuses, d'une force inouïe et qui s'envolait aussi rapidement qu'il était advenu une fois satisfait. Ce qu'il avait ressenti alors avait été bien particulier, en accord absolu avec la personnalité de Ryûzaki en général. Son désir s'était focalisé sur l'air que lui apportait le détective, sur le fait qu'il lui avait coupé le souffle avant de le lui rendre. S'il y avait eu le choc de ce contact inattendu, Light en avait également ressenti toute la douceur, toute la subtilité, et toute l'ironie. Comme si, par ce baiser, Ryûzaki avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'au cœur de cet univers si superficiel, il ne pouvait pas respirer sans lui.

Cette observation l'avait rendu profondément amer.

* * *

Partie III : Lawliet/L

x

x

Quillish habitait un appartement adjoint à celui de Lawliet, dont la sobriété détonnait face au luxe aristocratique affiché par ce dernier. Échangeant avec Roger, l'ayant remplacé au poste de directeur de la Wammy's House, au sujet de l'orphelinat, il s'était autorisé une pause, estimant qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité de travailler toute la nuit dans l'état actuel d'immobilité de l'enquête. Roger lui racontait jusqu'à quel point l'un des mômes, surnommé Mello, était insupportable. Quillish n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Le gamin, par son attitude éhontée, lui rappelait L dans sa jeunesse.

Il n'avait rien dit aux policiers, davantage par souci de préserver L que Light. La chaîne entre ces deux-là rendait toute discussion privée impossible, mais il semblait de toute façon que Lawliet ait cette fois-ci envie de garder le silence. Quillish, cependant, n'était pas du même avis. Le détective ne l'avait pas habitué à ce genre de comportement et il était strictement hors de question de faire l'impasse dessus. Quillish était un veilleur. Il devait faire en sorte que L ne s'effondre pas. Or depuis le début du mois, le masque commençait lentement à se fissurer, laissant poindre des traces de désirs, de langueur, d'affaiblissement. La passion de Lawliet pour Light Yagami, aussi imprévue qu'inquiétante, était lentement en train d'accaparer son esprit fantastique. Et parce qu'il était déprimé suite à ses erreurs et que l'enquête n'avançait pas, il se laissait envahir plus facilement. Si Lawliet n'avait été qu'un jeune homme ordinaire, Quillish aurait accueilli cette attirance avec un enthousiasme tonitruant. Par ailleurs, s'il n'exprimait pas sa joie, il n'en demeurait pas moins attendri. Mais Lawliet était devenu L, et L, pour être efficace, devait être seul, n'avoir aucun but autre que la Justice. L n'aimait que la Justice. Cette condition avait été définie par L lui-même dés ses débuts, suite à une affaire datant de 1998.

Ce n'était un cas exceptionnel que dans le sens où L s'était, pour la première fois, impliqué davantage sur le plan émotionnel qu'intellectuel. Il avait travaillé en collaboration avec des agents du FBI, parmi lesquels un jeune homme, Owen Stacy, âgé de 23 ans, très efficace, possédant une grande rapidité de décision ainsi qu'un sens de la diplomatie hors du commun. Pour lui, Lawliet avait développé un vif attachement de petit frère, se confondant entre l'adoration, l'agacement et le respect. Ils avaient collaboré à de nombreuses reprises, tout en se voyant régulièrement en dehors du boulot.

En janvier de l'année 1998, ils avaient pourchassé un gang de terroristes en Afghanistan, ayant dans le désert du Sahara une base souterraine n'ayant jamais pu être découverte jusqu'à lors. Stacy, sur ordre de L, avait pris la tête de l'équipe, traquant un par un les membres du réseau. Leur base, comportant quatre points centraux, était un véritable labyrinthe de tunnels étroits dans lequel on était prompt à s'égarer. L avait su diriger Stacy sans encombre, et la mission avait été menée à bien, sans la moindre perte.

- J'ai fini, L. Je remonte, et on ouvre une bouteille, avait déclaré Owen.

Il était le dernier à se trouver encore dans un couloir de la base. Tous les autres s'étaient empressés de sortir, mus par un sentiment tout à fait légitime de claustrophobie. Lawliet avait souri à cette remarque puis ôté son émetteur-récepteur, pivotant sa chaise vers Quillish pour lever le pouce en signe de victoire.

Une bombe avait explosé et ravagé la galerie dans laquelle Stacy se trouvait.

Quillish se souvenait du visage de Lawliet lorsque celui-ci avait entendu la détonation puis avait vu l'écran noir que lui renvoyait l'ordinateur. Il s'en souvenait parce que jamais un visage ne lui avait fait aussi peur. Les premières secondes, Lawliet n'avait pas semblé comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver, et avait appelé le nom de Stacy quatre fois, et à chaque fois sa voix prenait une intonation un peu plus pressante, un peu plus désespérée. Quand finalement, dans le tumulte des appels paniqués des autres soldats et le grésillement infernal du micro de Stacy ayant explosé, Lawliet avait réalisé qu'il était mort, il s'était levé, était allé aux toilettes, et avait vomi. Quillish, alerté, l'avait rejoint. L'image de Lawliet, recroquevillé sur le carrelage glacé, peinant à s'appuyer sur la cuvette tant il tremblait, avait porté un coup au cœur du vieil homme. Il s'était agenouillé près de lui, avait amené la tête de Lawliet contre son torse, passé un bras autour de ses épaules, puis l'avait serré, aussi fort qu'il avait pu.

- L doit être seul, avait-il marmonné alors d'une voix éteinte. L ne doit pas être faible, et pour ça, il doit être seul. Je dois être seul.

- Ne te prives pas, L, ou tu seras malheureux.

- Je suis la Justice. Je n'ai pas à être heureux, avait t-il répliqué. Tu devras veiller à ce que je ne ne reproduise pas ce genre d'erreur, Quillish.

Le désir de solitude de L avait parut être la seule conséquence de la mort de Stacy. Toutefois, au bout de deux jours, Lawliet refusa une tablette de chocolat. Puis un gâteau. Puis une sucette. Puis toutes les sucreries dont il avait l'habitude de se goinfrer jour après jour. Il avait perdu du poids, ses cernes s'étaient élargies. Il résolvait des enquêtes avec brio, mais était glacial envers ceux qui lui demandaient de l'aide ou travaillaient sous ses ordres, d'une telle impolitesse parfois que Quillish le reprenait lui-même. Puis, en juillet 1998, il refusa de bouger de son lit, estimant qu'il en avait assez et qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Quillish avait décidé de l'emmener dans un temple bouddhiste qu'il avait déjà côtoyé, au nord d'Hokkaidõ. L'endroit, bâti près d'un lac et entouré de montagnes et d'une épaisse forêt, éloigné de toute cité humaine, était sécurisant, apaisant, et donc idéal pour le rétablissement physique et psychologique de Lawliet. Quillish l'y avait traîné de force. Les premiers jours avaient été extrêmement difficiles, car Lawliet n'était pas coopératif et refusait de manger, de parler, et même de se déplacer. Ce n'était que parce que Quillish, à bout de patience, lui avait passé un savon mémorable, qu'il avait accepté de prendre part aux activités des moines. Il avait commencé par apprendre l'aïkido, les moines jugeant qu'il avait trop de colère en lui pour débuter immédiatement la méditation. Un art martial lui permettrait d'évacuer sa rage. Lawliet avait ingéré les techniques à la vitesse de la lumière, parvenant au bout d'un mois à battre celui que l'on appelait le « maître ». Puis il était passé à la méditation, et c'était à ce moment-là que Quillish avait pu observer un net changement dans son comportement.

La méditation, pratiquée régulièrement, avait apporté un peu de paix à Lawliet. Il se remit à vouloir des pâtisseries. Quillish, dans un débordement de joie, avait acheté l'intérieur complet de la meilleure boulangerie-pâtisserie de la ville la plus proche, ajouté à celui d'une confiserie, qu'on avait livré au temple par camion. Lawliet avait secoué la tête et esquissé un sourire quand il avait vu ça.

Ils étaient restés cinq mois au temple avant de revenir à Tokyo, où les attendaient les enquêtes. Si Lawliet conservait la douleur que lui avait causé la mort de Stacy au plus profond de lui, il n'en montrait rien et avait repris le travail avec un certain entrain.

Quillish n'avait pas la moindre envie de le voir retomber dans cet état d'apathie. Parce que L le lui avait commandé, il devait intervenir, néanmoins il ne voyait aucun moment pour lui en parler seul à seul. Leurs discussions nocturnes n'étaient plus d'actualité depuis que le sommeil de Light Yagami était devenu très agité, ponctué de phases de réveil puis de somnolence légère.

Roger lui envoya la photo de l'ensemble des enfants de la Wammy's. Quillish les regarda un long moment, ému, comme s'ils étaient tous les siens.

* * *

La "_théorie de la Dame Rouge_" n'est pas présente dans le roman de Lewis Caroll, mais en a été inspirée. C'est une hypothèse qui stipule que l'environnement d'une espèce se modifierait en permanence, et que cette espèce serait par conséquent obligée d'évoluer constamment, pour s'adapter. Ici, elle symbolise l'adaptation de Lawliet à son travail, c'est-à-dire la nécessité de devoir être seul, pour ne pas risquer la vie des gens qu'il aime, sans quoi il risquerait de s'éteindre à son tour sous la force du chagrin.

Negen


	8. Oh, c'est l'amour, l'amour

Bonjour à tous,

Le voici, le voilà, le septième chapitre. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop frustrante, et que vous apprécierez ce qui va suivre. Ça commence à chauffer un peu, si je puis dire(enfin, chauffer est peut-être un euphémisme, disons plutôt que ça devient tiède). De quoi vous satisfaire en attendant un lemon croustillant).

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE SEPTIÈME : OH, C'EST L'AMOUR, L'AMOUR QUI FAIT ALLER  
**

**LE MONDE À LA RONDE  
**

x

x

Partie I : Light

x

x

Quand Light réfléchissait, ses sourcils se fronçaient très légèrement. Il passait en général une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Quand il était extrêmement concentré, le froncement s'intensifiait, et il plaçait son pouce ainsi que son index sous son menton, ou bien croisait les bras, cela dépendant de la surface sur laquelle il était assis. L avait dû observer ces gestes une bonne centaine de fois, mais ils n'en demeuraient pas moins fascinants. Ils annonçaient à eux seuls la venue d'une remarque notable, d'une question pertinente, d'une analyse rigoureuse. Ils étaient le tapis rouge déroulé pour l'entrée du roi.

L regrettait ce temps où Light avait été emprisonné dans une cellule, avec une dizaine de caméras braqués sur lui. Il avait pu alors le regarder en toute liberté, étudier chaque trait de son visage avec minutie, définir avec précision la couleur de ses cheveux, celle de ses yeux, la taille de ses lèvres et de son nez. L avait le goût des belles choses, du luxe, et apprécier la beauté de Light était pour lui comme aimer un de ces extraordinaires tableaux de peintre italien. Il regardait Light parce que c'était un plaisir que de l'observer, parce qu'il était presque naturel que quelqu'un comme lui soit sujet de contemplation.

- À quoi tu penses ? Demanda t-il, alors que son adversaire ne quittait pas des yeux l'échiquier.

- Que si au prochain coup, tu n'es pas échec et mat, c'est moi qui le serais, déclara posément Light.

- Tu le seras. La configuration actuelle fait que tu es coincé et obligé d'agir comme je le souhaite, affirma L.

- Évidemment.

Light avait semblé abandonner l'affaire du baiser en début de partie. Il ne lui avait pas posé d'autre question, et si jamais il y en avait eu, de toute façon, L aurait donné la même réponse. Car à ce baiser, il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'explication parfaitement logique. C'était un acte qu'il avait commis, simplement commis, sans la moindre intention. Il avait simplement embrassé Light, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il ne s'était pas demandé ce que ça ferait avant, il n'avait pas réfléchi sur les effets(au passage fort agréables) que les lèvres du gamin contre les siennes lui avaient procuré, il n'avait rien analysé du tout. Son esprit avait occulté ce geste une fois de retour au travail.

Mais désormais, il y pensait scrupuleusement, attendant que Light déplace ses pions puis se mette irrévocablement en situation d'échec et mat, et désormais, il entrevoyait une cause potentielle à son comportement. Quand il s'était penché sur Light pour l'embrasser, la seule idée qui avait dominé son esprit avait été que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas tué, malgré la situation, et donc qu'il n'était pas Kira. À ce moment-là, Lawliet n'avait ressenti qu'un immense soulagement, une délivrance qui impliquait un peut-être, qu'il avait étouffé contre les lèvres de Light. Ce peut-être, si L réussissait à en trouver la fin, devait être à l'origine de ce que son corps éprouvait pour le gosse, de cette espèce de fascination malsaine pour son esprit brillant et si susceptible, pour sa morale à la fois noble et exaspérante. Et une fois l'origine déterminée, il pourrait en extraire le vaccin. Car L n'avait pas la moindre envie de tomber dans ce piège trop bien tendu, quasi-invisible, qui n'offrait aucun échappatoire, comme une toile d'araignée dans laquelle on ne cesserait de s'engluer. Et si jamais on avait la chance d'en ressortir, ce n'était pas sans blessures ni cicatrices. L n'était pas du genre à commettre la même erreur deux fois.

- Désolé, Ryûzaki, lâcha tout à coup Light.

- Pourquoi ?

- Échec et mat.

L baissa brutalement les yeux vers l'échiquier, constatant non sans dépit que Light avait découvert une faille dans sa configuration, l'avait exploitée, contournant aisément le problème, et qu'il l'avait mis échec et mat en un coup avec une tour. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard pétillant de son adversaire, qui semblait contenir difficilement un éclat de rire.

_Oh, tu es doué_

À nouveau, cet émerveillement incontrôlable dans le creux de ses reins, entremêlé à un agacement devenu dérisoire, et par dessus tout, cette chose si piquante, si acérée et si douce, là, entre ses côtes.

x

x

- Je crois qu'on devrait sortir.

- N'insiste pas, Light-kun, répliqua L, remuant son café avec une cuillère d'argent. Je ne peux pas.

- Aller se promener une petite heure dans les jardins de Shinjuku Gyoen ne va pas te tuer, soupira Light.

- Tout comme prendre le métro ne devrait pas vous faire avoir une crise cardiaque, stipula le détective, faisant référence à Rayne Penber.

Light leva les yeux au ciel, et la lumière des appliques en fit réfléchir la couleur. Il était appuyé sur la table centrale de la salle de travail, près de Ryûzaki. Les autres policiers vaquaient à leurs tâches habituelles, avec l'air bien moins motivé qu'ils ne l'avaient été en début d'enquête. Deux jours étaient passés depuis le 14 août. L avait établi un emploi de temps du Kira actuel, analysant les heures de décès des derniers criminels assassinés et découvrant qu'ils avaient tous lieu entre 22 heures et 23 heures, soit tard dans la soirée, sans qu'aucune exception n'ai pu être observée. Il avait donc exclu la possibilité d'un tueur étudiant, penchant davantage pour l'hypothèse d'un salarié d'entreprise, dont les horaires de travail étaient bien plus extrêmes et pouvaient expliquer les décès tardifs. Si cette information réduisait quelque peu l'étendue des recherches, elle n'en demeurait pas moins insuffisante pour déterminer précisément qui était le nouveau Kira et où il se trouvait. C'était par conséquent l'abattement qui régnait aujourd'hui dans le QG, d'autant plus tenace que le temps à l'extérieur était des plus agréables.

- Ryûzaki, on travaille comme des forcenés depuis des semaines, sans obtenir le moindre résultat satisfaisant, reprit Light. Tout le monde est en train de partir en vrille à force de rester coincé entre quatre murs.

- Tu exprimes un point de vue purement subjectif, Light-kun, déclara L. En outre, personne ne semble avoir développé de troubles psychiques, d'après ce que je peux voir.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Le moral de l'équipe est proche du néant, les recherches ne donnent rien, et Kira continue de tuer. Je pense qu'on mérite une petite pause, surtout si ce n'est qu'une heure.

Il y eut dans la pièce comme une tension, un vif élan d'espoir suite aux paroles de Light. L, observant un à un les visages avides aux traits tirés tournés vers lui, comportant des cernes presque aussi impressionnantes que les siennes, comprit alors à quel point les policiers avaient besoin de souffler. Le travail représentait l'entièreté de sa vie, et il avait tendance à oublier que ceux collaborant avec lui étaient loin d'avoir sa discipline, sa rigueur. Là où ils avaient besoin de sortir, de se divertir, de se changer les idées comme on disait si bien, le détective se contentait de son travail et des sucreries. Il était entièrement dévoué à la Justice. Ou plutôt, il _était_ la Justice. Son amusement, il le trouvait dans l'arrestation des hors-la-loi, c'était amplement suffisant.

Que Light ait besoin d'un peu d'air le surprenait et, étrangement, l'irritait. En tout premier lieu, il avait du mal à envisager la possibilité qu'un esprit génial tel que celui de Light puisse avoir besoin de s'éloigner de son lieu de travail. Parce qu'il le considérait comme son égal à quelques points de QI près, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il ait envie de faire des choses que lui, L, ne voulait pas faire, ou plutôt auxquelles il ne pensait jamais. Il avait, naïvement semblait-il, imaginé, d'après les caméras de surveillance placées dans la chambre de Light, que celui-ci était comme lui, uniquement porté sur le travail, sur les études, par peur de voir se ramollir son brillant cerveau. Ensuite, il n'aimait pas l'idée que Light soit incapable de se satisfaire de sa seule présence et veuille aller voir ailleurs. Pour L, deux génies devaient pouvoir se contenter l'un l'autre. Surtout deux génies comme lui et Light.

- Pense aux avantages, continua le jeune homme, adoptant le ton d'un professeur prêt à faire son exposé. Tout le monde reviendra ici de bonne humeur et travaillera plus efficacement. Ça vaut aussi pour toi.

- Tu insinues que mes performances intellectuelles ont chuté dernièrement ? Grinça L.

- Non, je dis simplement que sortir te permettrait de te détendre un peu, et qui sais, de voir en revenant des détails qui auraient éventuellement pu t'échapper à propos de Kira.

- Rien ne m'a échappé, protesta L, de plus en plus contrarié par les remarques de Light.

- Je n'en doute pas, c'est juste que...

- Light-kun, je t'ai dit non, asséna froidement le détective. Il est absolument hors de question de quitter le QG par les temps qui courent, ce serait prendre beaucoup trop de risques. Kira pourrait être n'importe qui, y compris toi. Ça pourrait très bien être un de tes plans pour rencontrer la personne qui utilise le cahier et lui ordonner de nous tuer après avoir vu nos visages.

- Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec ces accusations, Ryûzaki, lança le père de Light.

- Certainement pas. Par ailleurs, rien que pour avoir proposé une sortie tout en ayant parfaitement conscience du danger, j'hésite à remettre Light-kun derrière des barreaux.

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa aussitôt. Il se redressa, regardant L avec un mélange de colère et de stupéfaction.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Je ne me fous jamais de personne, Light-kun, tu le sais très bien.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Light pour s'enflammer. Il balança son poing dans la figure de L, et celui-ci, ayant prévu cette réaction, lui retourna la faveur, envoyant son pied dans l'abdomen du jeune homme qui partit en arrière, entraînant irrémédiablement le détective avec lui. L'adrénaline jaillit dans les veines de L, qui retrouva le frisson de plaisir accompagnant chacun de ses combats avec Light. Ils tombèrent sur le sol, au milieu des cris indignés des autres policiers. L, au dessus de Light, bloqua instinctivement ses poignets, appuyant tellement fort qu'il dût dans le même temps interrompre sa circulation sanguine. Il croisa son regard furieux alors qu'il tentait de se débattre, lui sourit, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Light encore plus quand il réalisa que L l'avait provoqué à dessein, recherchant l'affrontement, le contact physique, et par là l'apaisement de ses frustrations.

Et L eut envie de l'embrasser.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'étranglement, pas de soulagement, rien de tout cela, rien qui ait pu motiver son geste comme la fois précédente. Mais, sous son bassin, il sentait celui de Light, étroit, un peu moins que le sien cependant. De près, chaque trait de son visage lui apparaissait de manière nette, et leur beauté était douloureuse, plaisante tout autant que terrible. Ses yeux, où étincelaient la rage, l'impatience, le trouble, transperçaient la détermination de L, la déchiraient.

_S'il me renverse et qu'il s'allonge sur moi j'écarterais les cuisses pour lui il me ferait du bien beaucoup de bien je ne peux pas je ne peux pas je ne peux pas mon dieu je ne peux pas c'est comme ça je ne peux pas_

- Watari, dit-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Light.

- Oui, L ?

- Prépare une voiture. Nous sortons.

* * *

Partie II : Ryûzaki/Misa

x

x

Que Ryûzaki change d'avis aussi brutalement n'avait alerté personne. L'euphorie ayant suivi la décision du détective avait été telle qu'aucun des policiers n'avait fait attention à l'expression interloquée de Watari lorsque Ryûzaki lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Excepté Light. Il avait été le premier à remarquer ce changement de comportement du détective. Il avait été le premier à le sentir, car ce renversement avait eu lieu chez Ryûzaki tout entier, dans l'esprit bien sûr, mais également dans le corps.

D'abord, il y avait eu les yeux de Ryûzaki, qui, une fois qu'il s'était trouvé au dessus de lui, s'étaient assombris, dilatés de façon spectaculaire. L'étau sur ses poignets s'étaient ensuite desserré, pendant que le corps de Ryûzaki s'était mis à peser davantage, comme s'il voulait s'allonger sur lui ou se pencher. Cela avait inquiété Light un instant, voir affolé, en raison du public et plus particulièrement de la présence de son propre père dans la salle. Ryûzaki avait dû le percevoir, car il avait souri, un sourire railleur, malicieux, tendre, qui disait ouvertement :

_Oh, ne me dis que tu te soucie de ça, maintenant ?_

Light s'était demandé quelle tête ferait Ryûzaki s'il le basculait sous lui. Sur de nombreux plans, tel que l'âge, l'expérience, l'intelligence, le détective était effectivement en position dominante par rapport au jeune homme, il était donc pour ainsi dire logique que leurs affrontements se terminent sur sa victoire. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il avait _plié_. Ce détail s'était imposé à Light avec toute la puissance d'une bombe atomique Ryûzaki n'avait pas juste accepté de sortir, il avait par dessus tout obéi à _sa_ volonté, il avait fait passer _son_ besoin avant l'enquête, il avait pour ainsi dire courbé l'échine devant lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois, certes. Le jour où il avait perdu connaissance à deux reprises et où Light lui avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs pour l'obliger à aller dormir s'était imprimé au fer rouge dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Light avait bien compris qu'il détenait du pouvoir sur Ryûzaki, le pensant issu de leur proximité cérébrale. Cela devait expliquer le fait que le détective lui demandait régulièrement son avis(quand il n'essayait pas de le tester pour voir s'il était Kira) au sujet de l'enquête, la voix à la fois pleine d'impatience et d'une sorte de respect. Néanmoins, ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné, leurs combats, non plus intellectuels mais corps-à-corps, devenus presque réguliers, la façon qu'avait le détective de le regarder, parfois, quand il croyait que Light ne le voyait pas, avaient prouvés que ce pouvoir était bien plus particulier que ça, plus complexe. Si complexe que visiblement, même Ryûzaki peinait à la comprendre.

Ils étaient dans une Mercedes noire qui devait les mener directement devant l'entrée des jardins Shinjuku Gyoen. C'était la seule voiture à peu près discrète que possédait le détective, le reste n'étant que limousines ou lamborghini. Light n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de rire quand ils étaient tous entrés dans le garage, quinze secondes après que Ryûzaki ait précisé qu'il fallait se « fondre dans la masse ». Allez donc vous fondre dans la masse avec une limousine.

Ryûzaki avait conseillé une séparation de l'équipe, avec plusieurs groupes de deux ou trois arrivant aux jardins à des moments différents. Il avait également suggéré aux policiers d'abandonner leurs costumes pour des vêtements moins formels, donc moins repérables. Misa les accompagnait. Hors de question de laisser le second Kira potentiel sans surveillance. Toutefois, la jeune fille ne s'était pas offusqué de cette remarque, étant bien trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir avec Light en public, dans un très bel endroit qui plus est. Elle rayonnait entre lui et Ryûzaki, ayant mis de côté son style gothic lolita/punk pour des habits moins voyants, à savoir un jean slim, une petite blouse blanche et des ballerines. Elle avait même détaché ses cheveux puis ôté tout son maquillage sombre habituel, devenant ainsi quasi méconnaissable pour le public. Quand elle sortit de la voiture une fois devant les jardins, la lumière délicate du soleil se jeta sur elle et l'illumina. Light la trouva très belle, le lui dit, de manière tout à fait spontanée. Elle sourit doucement.

La température à l'extérieur n'était pas trop élevée, notamment grâce à une brise délicieusement fraîche qui se glissait sous les tissus pour effleurer la peau. Il était quinze heures, et parce que le parc devait fermer dans une heure, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde comme en début d'après-midi.

Les jardins Shinjuku Gyoen étaient le Central Park de Tokyo, les jardins des Tuileries à Paris, une étendue verdoyante au beau milieu de gratte-ciels modernes, allégorie à eux seuls du paradoxe humain déchiré entre la nature et la civilisation. S'il y avait le traditionnel jardin japonais non loin de la porte de Shinjuku, par laquelle ils étaient entrés, on y trouvait également un jardin anglais ainsi qu'un jardin français. De quoi ravir les touristes européens et les amateurs de paysages en provenance des différentes cultures.

Watari devait revenir les chercher à la fermeture du parc. Ils étaient trois : lui, Ryûzaki, et Misa. La chaîne entre son poignet et celui du détective avait été oubliée pour l'occasion, au prix d'un autre type de surveillance. Il y avait effectivement bon nombre de caméras dans les jardins, et Ryûzaki avait demandé à Watari de s'y connecter depuis le QG, afin d'en avoir un aperçu d'ensemble. En outre, Light le soupçonnait d'avoir placé un mouchard quelque part sur lui, probablement au niveau de son jean, mais pour le moment, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à l'identifier. De toute façon, il était trop occupé à savourer sa soudaine liberté de mouvements pour reprocher à L son côté paranoïaque.

Misa, épanouie, souriante, pétillante, trottinait gaiement au bras de Light qu'elle ne lâcherait visiblement sous aucun prétexte. Mais aujourd'hui, le jeune homme ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, compte tenu du contexte de paix dans lequel la sortie les avaient tous plongés. De plus, elle était si jolie que malgré la lassitude qu'il pouvait parfois ressentir en sa présence, Light n'éprouvait en cet instant aucune envie de lui être désagréable.

De même, Ryûzaki, bien qu'avançant avec moins d'enthousiasme, paraissait avoir également été touché par cette onde de tranquillité que dégageaient les jardins. Traits détendus, non plus plissés par la réflexion, main dans la poche et sucette à la bouche, seule sucrerie qui tenait assez longtemps en cas de voyage à l'extérieur, il suivait le couple, dont on pouvait croire qu'il était le chaperon, sans jamais les quitter du regard.

- J'ose espérer que tes suppositions quand à la qualité du travail après cette échappée se révèleront avérées, Light-kun, sans quoi ma confiance envers toi risque d'en pâtir, déclara Ryûzaki.

Ils pénétraient dans le jardin japonais, où les arbres massifs côtoyaient la délicatesse architecturale des maisons de thés, la fragilité de leurs semblables plus colorés, les courbes élégantes tracées par les chemins, entourés de bosquets impeccablement taillés.

- Light ne peut pas s'être trompé, affirma Misa, devançant son prétendu petit ami.

- Light-kun n'est pas la science infuse, jugea bon de lui rappeler Ryûzaki. Tu penses qu'il ne peut pas avoir tort parce que ton amour pour lui te rend aveugle, c'est exactement le genre de comportement qu'aurait le second Kira.

_Et c'est reparti_

L'harmonie n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, au plus grand désespoir de Light, qui pour une fois aurait apprécié de passer une après-midi relativement conforme à celles des autres adolescents de son âge, avec copine dans un coin romantique, ne nécessitant aucune grande réflexion particulière, autrement dit le genre de rendez-vous qu'il avait exécré avant de participer à l'enquête.

Misa réagit au quart de tour suite à l'accusation du détective. À mesure qu'elle se défendait, sa voix devenait de plus en plus aigüe, et Light, qui l'avait trouvé ravissante quelques instants auparavant, changea d'avis. Comme Ryûzaki ne se taisait pas et que Misa continuait de parler de plus en plus fort, alertant tous les promeneurs aux alentours, Light, rapidement à bout de patience, les interrompit d'un ton glacial :

- Ça ira comme ça, tous les deux, tout le monde vous as entendu, ne vous en faîtes surtout pas. Mes compliments, Ryûzaki. Je ne sais pas si on attrapera Kira un jour, mais en tout cas, avec le boucan que vous faîtes, lui risque de nous trouver, et sans trop de problèmes. Quand à notre réputation, je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Nous devons rentrer, alors, Light-kun ? Ronronna le détective, menant un doigt à ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux.

Il l'avait fait exprès. Il savait très bien comment allait réagir Light et comptait là-dessus pour rattraper son échec passé. Si Light refusait, il serait parfaitement capable de recommencer à accuser Misa rien que pour le forcer à lui obéir. La hache de guerre n'était pas plus enterrée aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'était hier, tel qu'aurait aimé le croire le jeune homme. L n'attendait qu'une chose : récupérer sa place de dominant.

* * *

Partie III : Light/Misa

x

x

C'était un peu bas venant de sa part, mais il ne connaissait pas de moyen plus rapide ni plus drôle pour faire capituler Light que de s'attaquer aussi directement à sa fierté. C'était une faille également présente chez Yagami, qui, s'il avait été Kira(ce qui était probable à quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent) pouvait aisément causer sa perte. Dans tous les cas, L goûtait paisiblement son triomphe, qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater par le biais de la bouche de Light annonçant qu'ils rentraient _illico pronto_, afin de préserver au maximum les miettes restantes de leur honneur. Light lui obéirai, comme tous les autres. Cette courte sortie avait largement suffi à lui faire retrouver tous ses esprits, il était à nouveau capable de travailler sans que des pensées parasites se joignent à ses réflexions. Car après tout, ce n'était bien que pour se débarrasser d'elles qu'il avait accepté d'aller se promener, sans quoi bien sûr, toute l'équipe serait encore en train d'étudier le moindre dossier à la recherche de Kira.

- Rentrer ? Déjà ?

Misa afficha une moue accablée à l'idée de devoir retourner si tôt au QG. Elle fixa Light de ses grands yeux bleus pleins d'inquiétude et d'espoir. Après avoir observé attentivement L pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme lui offrit en retour un sourire onctueux, attendri, ayant un arrière goût de menace, avant de déclarer d'un ton rassurant :

- Non, Misa, nous n'allons pas rentrer.

Eh merde. L, de dépit, mordit si fort dans sa sucette qu'elle explosa dans sa bouche en morceaux inégaux et pointus. Comble de malchance, il n'en avait pas d'autres, et pas de Watari pour lui en fournir.

_Fait chier_

- Tu as tort, Light-kun, jugea t-il bon de préciser.

- Non, répliqua Light. Ça fait dix minutes qu'on est là, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de repartir, Misa non plus. Je suis désolé, Ryûzaki, mais pour une fois, c'est toi qui vas suivre le mouvement. On a une heure : on reste.

Misa n'en tint plus de joie, sautant au cou de son petit ami qu'elle embrassa presque convulsivement sur la joue. Ses seins s'écrasèrent vulgairement contre les flancs de Light, qui ne montra nulle trace de gêne, d'excitation ou de dégoût. L, à en juger par la taille du sourire du môme, devait tirer une tronche de dix pieds longs, si ce n'était plus.

Il n'avait rien contre les promenades, la preuve étant que durant ces six mois au temple bouddhiste, il n'avait cessé de parcourir les alentours, admirant la beauté si éphémère des chênes, camphriers, aulnes, châtaigniers, ces géants naturels, majestueux, se parant alors des couleurs ocres et dorées de l'automne. De fait, ce que L n'aimait pas, c'était les _autres_. Les _autres_ et leur bavardages incessants, gâchant tout le silence et l'empêchant d'apprécier le paysage à sa guise. Se promener simplement avec Light n'aurait pas posé de problème en soit, puisque le garçon était, comme lui, d'un tempérament assez silencieux. Toutefois, la présence de Misa, qui gloussait, s'agitait, ajoutée à celle des autres visiteurs, rendait la chose bien plus déplaisante.

Ils décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir dans l'herbe, au niveau d'une petite pente délicate qui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur le jardin japonais. Misa s'allongea, poussant un petit soupir de plaisir. L, mentalement, calcula le temps qu'il restait avant leur retour au QG.

* * *

Partie IV : Ryûzaki

x

x

La fraîcheur d'un vent léger, mêlé au soleil, faisant beaucoup de bien. Light, totalement apaisé, ayant mis de côté l'enquête, Kira, les morts et tout le reste, se laissa tomber en arrière, mains croisées sous la tête. La paix, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait pour le moment. Il aurait bien le temps de se torturer l'esprit quand ils reviendraient tous au QG. Ce genre de pause ne risquant pas de se reproduire avant un bon bout de temps, il comptait en profiter au maximum, que Ryûzaki le veuille ou non.

Misa devait somnoler, car elle ne bougeait plus, et il pouvait percevoir sa respiration mesurée à côté de lui. De même, à sa droite, Ryûzaki était parfaitement immobile, mordillant son pouce à défaut d'une sucette. Ses cheveux noirs se soulevaient à chaque coup de vent, libérant son visage et offrant à Light une vision tout à fait insolite. Il remarqua, comme ça, sans plus de logique, que, quand elle était éclairée par un rayon de soleil, débarrassée des cheveux qui en gênaient habituellement la vue, la figure de Ryûzaki devenait agréable à regarder. Il avait une peau très lisse, parfois un peu rosée au niveau des joues, sur laquelle le vent glissait, comme les émotions, d'ailleurs. Light nota aussi, comme les yeux de Ryûzaki étaient très légèrement plissés, qu'il avait de longs cils, et une pomme d'Adam somme toute relativement discrète avec toutefois un cou élancé, ce qui, tenons-le pour dit, n'était pas facile à porter lorsque l'on était un garçon et que l'on avait, par extension, une pomme d'Adam. Ryûzaki mariait élégamment les deux.

Lèvres entrouvertes, il taquinait à présent de ses dents à la fois son pouce et son index. Light, après observation, conclut qu'elles étaient assez jolies, mais ce n'était qu'une observation, pas davantage, ainsi qu'il en avait été le cas pour les mains de Ryûzaki, aux doigts si longs que c'en était presque une hérésie.

Light pensait parfois aux mains de Ryûzaki, et alors il se disait qu'il déraillait, gentiment mais sûrement. Sortir n'était pas juste pour lui un moyen d'oublier un peu l'affaire Kira. C'était surtout de remettre de l'ordre là-haut dont il avait besoin, de huiler des rouages qui avaient arrêtés de fonctionner. Lorsque le détective se tourna vers lui, ils échangèrent un regard appuyé, un regard qui demandait quelque chose.

* * *

La citation "_Oh, c'est l'amour, l'amour qui fait aller le monde à la ronde !_" est directement extraite du livre d'Alice aux pays des Merveilles( ou du moins, du texte traduit que j'ai pu trouver sur Wikisource, en espérant que ce soit le bon). C'est un clin d'œil à ce qui se passe actuellement entre L et Light, et surtout au fait qu'ils ont l'un comme l'autre un peu l'impression de "perdre la boule" à cause de ça.

Negen


	9. Est ce que vous aimez la reine ?

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà le huitième chapitre, qui je pense devrait rencontrer du succès. La relation entre L et Light s'intensifie petit à petit, on en arrive ici à une sorte de transition. Je tiens par contre juste à vous communiquer un message important : mon examen oral du BAC d'Italien ayant lieu le mercredi 23 mai, je risque d'avoir du retard dans le publication du neuvième chapitre. Comptez six jours, par sureté. Ne vous en faîtes pas, une fois l'oral passé, je reprendrais le rythme de publication habituel(tous les quatre jours), et ce jusqu'aux prochaines épreuves.

Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE HUITIÈME : EST-CE QUE VOUS AIMEZ LA REINE ? PAS DU TOUT, ELLE EST SI**

**SÛRE DE GAGNER QUE CE N'EST MÊME PAS LA PEINE DE FINIR LA PARTIE  
**

x

x

Partie I : Ryûzaki/L

x

x

Sans surprise, et sans doute également pour le plus grand agacement de Ryûzaki, Light avait eu raison. La promenade dans les jardins Sinjuku Gyoen avait remonté le moral des troupes, qui désormais travaillaient avec une gaieté plus prononcée, étudiant minutieusement les employés de chaque entreprise japonaise pour essayer de déterminer quel profil était le plus susceptible de correspondre à celui de Kira.

Le 20 août, Ryûzaki, qui ne s'était pas reposé depuis une semaine, s'endormit d'un coup au beau milieu de l'après-midi, recroquevillé sur le canapé du salon. Light, nécessairement assis à côté de lui, trouva qu'ainsi il avait l'air très petit et très fragile, entre autre à cause du bras du détective, long, aussi fin qu'une brindille, dont l'extrémité reposait sur l'un de ses genoux. Il allait se lever pour aller lui chercher une couverture, reproduisant le geste que son père avait eu quelques mois auparavant, mais la chaîne lui fit oublier toute idée de mouvement libre, ce qui eut pour effet instantané de l'énerver. Ryûzaki lui faisait faire les plus spectaculaires hauts et bas psychologiques de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, cela à une vitesse prodigieuse.

Le matin, notamment, était source de cabrioles émotionnelles. Ryûzaki, tout d'abord, se levait à six heures pile. Ou plutôt, il le faisait s'éveiller à six heures pile. Parce qu'il faisait la plupart du temps des nuits blanches et n'avait pas d'horaires de sommeil fixes, mais que Light de son côté en avait besoin, le détective avait pensé, à juste titre par ailleurs dans un certain sens, qu'il lui fallait chaque jour extirper Light du lit à six heures du matin, sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait là de l'horaire de réveil le plus fréquent dans le monde. Et comme ils travaillaient vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept, le réveil le dimanche avait également lieu à six heures du matin. Light avait beaucoup de self-control, certes, mais boycotter la grasse matinée du jour de repos par excellence ne lui était pas particulièrement agréable. Qui plus est, L semblait beaucoup s'amuser lorsqu'il appelait son nom en continu jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre un œil, le tout en tirant sur la chaîne, comme un môme tire les couvertures de ses parents en hurlant « Papa, maman, debout ! ».

À cela s'ajoutait la manie du détective de toujours décompter le temps qu'il mettait à se doucher, à s'habiller, avec, pour chaque ajout de minutes, même involontaire(surtout involontaire, en fait), des remarques refroidissantes.

- Tu retardes le développement de l'enquête, Light-kun. Tu sais que Kira ferait le même genre de choses ?

C'était la plus classique, la première qu'il lui avait dite au début de leur enchaînement. Si, dans les premiers temps, Light avait répondu par de vives protestations, il avait cessé aujourd'hui, étant arrivé à ce point de profonde lassitude où il savait que rien ne ferait changer L d'avis, pas même le plus innocent des comportements. _Rien_. Ce type, une fois une idée en tête, ne la lâchait plus. Il était persuadé du fondé de cette hypothèse de par le fait qu'il était un génie et n'avait – presque – jamais tort. Logique. Horripilant, mais parfaitement logique.

En journée, les provocations de L se poursuivaient dés que celui-ci s'ennuyait. Et parce que l'enquête stagnait, cela arrivait beaucoup. Dans ces moment-là, L formulait tout haut ses théories abracadabrantes quand au prétendu double-jeu de Light, de Misa, leur collaboration, en somme déployait toute la fanfare nécessaire pour prendre Light au piège. Le mois d'août, il ne s'était pas privé, tirant joyeusement sur la corde dés que l'envie lui prenait tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il gagnerait à la fin. Moyen simple et rapide de se reconstituer un égo grandement amoché par le piétinement de l'enquête. Quand vint septembre, en revanche, Yagami, fatigué, voir immunisé, ne répondit plus aux bravades, et cela eut un impact dans sa relation avec Ryûzaki tel qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer une seule seconde.

La semaine d'ouverture du mois se passa sans incident notable. Tout d'abord, Ryûzaki parut quelque peu décontenancé par le manque de réactivité de Light face à ses boutades, mais il n'exprima rien d'autre, sûrement persuadé qu'avec un peu d'insistance, il obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Light l'ignore magistralement, balayant d'un « hum hum » distrait ou d'un « Ryûzaki, je travaille, s'il te plait » chaque réplique. Le jeune homme, s'il s'était bien amusé dans un premier temps, commençait à présent à trouver ces jeux immatures, inutiles. Frapper Ryûzaki ne lui disait plus, son corps était devenu un amas douloureux de bleus, et il n'arrivait plus à se défaire de ses angoisses en se battant avec le détective. Parce qu'il n'y trouvait plus de plaisir, que la lubie de coller des beignes lui était passée comme une chanson cesse de plaire au public, il s'était aussi lassé des piques verbales de Ryûzaki, de ce jeu qu'ils avaient tous deux mis en place pour éviter l'ennui. Il n'avait que dix huit ans : à dix huit ans, on change vite d'avis, qu'on soit un génie ou pas, et tout se démode à la vitesse d'une étoile filante.

Light voulait voir du monde. Des gens de son âge, pas juste des policiers, une amoureuse béate ou un enquêteur de vingt-quatre ans drogué au glucose. Il voulait échanger, discuter avec des gens qu'il avait trouvé idiots en début d'année et dont il recherchait à présent la compagnie. La sortie lui avait ouvert les yeux, il en avait ras-le-bol. S'il était extrêmement travailleur et prenait l'affaire Kira très au sérieux, il commençait toutefois à être proche de l'explosion nerveuse. Le 5 septembre 2004, remarquant que les performances de travail de chacun revenaient peu à peu à la normale, Ryûzaki, cherchant par là à faire du tort à Light et à se venger – pour ne rien changer – de cette heure de distraction qu'on lui avait imposée, avait tenu le discours suivant :

- Vous avez eu votre heure, avait-il dit. Et si je me fie aux théories de Light-kun, elle était sensé vous aider à travailler avec plus d'ardeur, or je viens de constater que les améliorations professionnelles des derniers jours étaient en chute libre. Si vous voulez trouver Kira et en finir avec cette affaire, ce que je souhaite également, je vous conseille de ne vous relâcher sous _aucun_ prétexte. Ceux d'entre vous qui ne seront pas capables de tenir le même rythme n'auront qu'à quitter définitivement le bâtiment.

Doué, certes. Tyran, encore plus.

Il n'était plus question de demander une autre pause, et la pression avait lentement repris sa place sur les épaules de tous, terriblement lourde à mesure que le nombre de victimes de Kira s'intensifiait et que le manque de piste se faisait ressentir. En parallèle, afin de redorer sa fierté, L s'était mis à résoudre d'autres cas. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de patauger aussi longtemps sans rien faire. On l'entendait à présent parler anglais, français, italien, espagnol, allemand à longueur de journée(*****).

Light n'oubliait pas le baiser. Il réfléchissait juste à un moyen d'arracher une explication un tant soit peu satisfaisante à Ryûzaki. Ne pas répondre aux provocations du détective lui avait semblé être une solution comme une autre. Frustrer pour avoir des informations, là était la clé de son nouveau comportement.

Light apprit qu'un Ryûzaki frustré étant sans aucun doute la créature la plus abominable de toute la planète. Ses remarques se firent de plus en plus acerbes, continues. Il se mit à obliger Light à travailler jusque tard le soir, voir parfois durant toute la nuit.

- Tu sembles mettre tant d'énergie à vouloir coincer Kira que je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en priverais en allant dormir, Light-kun, avait-il ronronné à ce sujet.

Salaud jusqu'au bout des ongles.

_Je rends toujours les coups qu'on me donne_

Plus de parties d'échecs, plus de bains, remplacés par des douches expédiées à la vitesse de la lumière, plus de lecture, en somme plus de divertissements. Du travail, du travail, rien que ça, toute la journée. L lui faisait payer très cher son manque d'attention, l'étouffant littéralement, dans l'idée que ce genre de situation le ferait craquer à un moment ou un autre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et bien que Yagami fut quelqu'un d'extrêmement patient, il était toutefois difficile de rester de marbre lorsque Ryûzaki félicitait Mastuda – _Mastuda ! -_ pour une analyse détaillée des dernières actions de Kira, ayant été rédigée par Light au cours de la nuit précédente, et que le policier ne faisait que répéter à l'oral sans la moindre réflexion.

Il y avait une chose qui avait permis à Light de tenir aussi longtemps face aux attaques de L. Celui-ci était insupportable, c'était un fait, mais quand il s'écroulait de fatigue sur une chaise, un fauteuil ou un canapé, bras autour de ses jambes repliées, Light laissait quelque peu retomber sa colère envers lui. Tout d'abord parce qu'il s'agissait là d'une occasion pour lui de dormir également, et ensuite parce que Ryûzaki endormi n'avait rien à voir avec le détective brillant, venimeux, qu'il était d'ordinaire. Avec son pouce sur les lèvres, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée en avant, il ressemblait tout au plus à un gosse venant d'avoir une grosse journée, pour qui on avait davantage envie d'aller chercher une bonne couverture, un oreiller et un dessert, que de l'engueuler. C'était cette vulnérabilité charmante de Ryûzaki ainsi exposée qui était à l'origine de la ténacité de Light. Elle lui rappelait sans cesse que le détective était un humain, au même titre que tout le monde, avec des faiblesses. Elle symbolisait ses défaites, celle du corps sur l'esprit, le fléchissement de sa si puissante volonté. Yagami ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Il se disait alors que L n'était pas invincible, qu'il existait toujours un moyen de l'atteindre, de briser la glace.

Le 25 septembre, L fit une remarque de trop, et Light perdit cette fois son self-control, envoyant valser toutes ses belles résolutions.

* * *

Partie II : Yagami/Light

x

x

- Light-kun, tu ne m'as pas l'air très concentré sur ton travail.

Pas de réponse. C'était devenu leur nouvelle façon de communiquer depuis le début du mois de septembre, et celle-ci ne convenait absolument pas à L, qui voyait dans l'indifférence de Light une insulte des plus disproportionnées. Parce qu'il était le plus grand détective que la Terre ait jamais porté, il avait pris l'habitude qu'on l'écoute toujours avec beaucoup d'attention, qu'on soit pour ainsi dire scotché à sa bouche dans l'attente d'un indice, d'une réponse. Mais Yagami n'agissait pas comme ça. Désormais, il ne prêtait plus le moindre intérêt aux provocations de L, qui se retrouvaient irrémédiablement au pied du mur chaque fois que le détective voulait s'amuser un peu avec lui.

L avait déjà expérimenté la frustration autrefois, mais jamais à ce point-là, et jamais pour ce genre de choses. Ce n'était plus sa tête qui se languissait du jeu, c'était tout son corps entier. Il accumulait la rage, le mécontentement, au fil des jours, dans chacun de ses muscles, sans pouvoir s'en débarrasser.

_Sale gosse_

Pour faire réagir Yagami, Lawliet avait poussé l'insoutenable au delà de ses limites. Il avait révélé à tous une facette de lui qui normalement aurait dû rester au placard. Il n'avait ni réfléchi ni analysé la moindre conséquence. Il s'était incliné. Ce n'était qu'un môme de dix-huit ans, mais il avait une influence sur lui telle que jamais L n'aurait pu se l'imaginer un seul instant. C'était terrifiant, grisant, stupéfiant. Et par dessus tout, L savait que c'était parfois bien plus fort que sa détermination elle-même.

Le soir du 25 septembre, aux alentours de 22 heures 30, Watari l'appela dans son bureau, en prétendant qu'il avait découvert quelque chose d'extrêmement important. L ne fut pas dupe. Il n'était pas un génie pour rien.

- Je te laisse seul, mais je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, dit-il à Light en leur ôtant les menottes. Inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir, les caméras...

- Je ne vais _pas_ m'enfuir, répliqua froidement Yagami sans décoller les yeux de son Par delà Bien et Mal de Nietzsche. Tu me traques déjà suffisamment comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

Lawliet n'aima guère cette remarque, en particulier le ton profondément ennuyé de Yagami, mais son visage n'en laissa rien paraître, et ce fut d'une humeur maussade qu'il rejoignit le bureau de Watari.

- L, assieds-toi, s'il te plait, demanda le vieil homme.

Quand il donnait des ordres à Lawliet, c'était d'une voix très douce, très patiente, qui laissait toujours au détective la possibilité de dire non. Mais jamais Lawliet n'avait refusé quoi que ce fût à Watari, car ses demandes étaient pour lui absolues. Watari était la seule autorité qu'il acceptait dans sa vie.

L prit place sur un fauteuil vert pomme, tandis que Watari tournait sa chaise vers lui, abandonnant l'écran de son ordinateur. Il croisa les mains, et dit :

- Lawliet, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- J'ai remarqué que tu agissais de façon étrange ces derniers jours. Il faut me dire si quelque chose te pose problème, je suis là pour t'aider.

_J'ai peur, voilà ce qu'il y a. J'ai peur de ça, mais j'ai encore plus peur de ce que tu vas me dire si je t'en parle, parce que je sais ce que tu vas me dire et que je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre_

- C'est à cause de l'enquête ?

En partie. Pas complétement. Elle avait été un élément déclencheur, donc on pouvait supposer que ce qu'il faisait actuellement en était extrait.

- C'est Light Yagami ?

On appelait ça mettre dans le mile. L porta son pouce à sa bouche, les yeux rendus invisibles par des mèches de cheveux noirs, ce qui parut suffire comme preuve à Watari.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

_Tout_

La méfiance, puis la confiance, la colère, l'impatience, la tendresse, la fierté, l'inquiétude, autre chose, de plus opaque. Une envie de cogner puis d'étreindre. L était loin d'être insensible, il contenait juste suffisamment ses émotions pour ne pas les laisser paraître. Et ce qu'il y avait de véritablement puissant chez Light était sa capacité à pousser les sentiments de Lawliet au delà du cocon rigide qu'était son esprit génial. Sans cesse, le corps trahissait la tête, Light devenait source de _doute_, de _trahison interne_. L _doutait_ en présence de Light Yagami, il doutait en permanence face à la beauté du suspect, à son intelligence.

_Lucifer, lumière, celui qui posait des questions, celui qui doutait_

Depuis que Yagami avait cessé de jouer avec lui, les pourcentages selon lesquels il était Kira s'étaient considérablement accrus dans la tête de L . De un pourcent, il était passé à quatre vingt quinze, et cela en moins d'une semaine. Il soupçonnait Light de vouloir le faire souffrir. Il soupçonnait Light d'à peu près tout. S'il y avait une nouvelle victime, c'était Light. Si l'enquête n'avançait pas, c'était Light. Si Misa ratait sa manucure, c'était Light. S'il manquait une fraise sur son gâteau, c'était Light. Ces accusations, subjectives, provoqués par la colère, n'aidaient en rien L à se détendre ni l'affaire à se résoudre, mais il éprouvait un plaisir malsain à martyriser le gosse, tout en enrageant intérieurement devant son attitude stoïque. À défaut de blesser son corps, il voulait blesser sa tête. Et même quitte à ce que tout le monde critique son attitude, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Yagami.

- L, je comprends ce qui t'arrive, commença Watari. Je dirais même que d'une certaine manière, ça me rassure. Mais tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Tu m'as fait jurer d'empêcher que ce genre de choses se reproduise.

- Oui, je sais.

Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas éloigner Light Yagami de lui. Il était le principal suspect de l'enquête, et malgré son attitude des plus innocentes, il était exclu qu'il puisse circuler librement dans le bâtiment ainsi qu'à l'extérieur. Ce fait l'inquiétait et le rassurait à la fois, sans la moindre logique.

Watari lui conseilla de faire attention. Il lui conseilla beaucoup d'autres choses auxquelles L se contenta de répondre par de brefs hochements de tête. Il retourna dans ses appartements vers vingt trois heures d'un pas encore plus traînant que d'habitude.

x

x

- Tout vas bien, Ryûzaki ?

Il s'était installé dans le canapé dans sa position habituelle, oubliant complétement de remettre les menottes autour de son poignet et de celui de Light. Il fixait le mur en face de lui, mordant violemment son pouce toutes les trois minutes exactement. Light, qui avait profité de son absence pour aller récupérer quelques heures de sommeil, s'était réveillé, et se tenait devant la porte de la chambre, l'air engourdi, les cheveux élégamment ébouriffés.

- Oui. Retourne te coucher, répliqua L.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Light n'insista pas, lui tournant le dos pour retourner au lit.

_Ryûzaki, je travaille_

- Light-kun ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu es Kira, asséna L. Dés demain, je te remets en cage et je t'envoie à la chaise électrique, ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie.

Pour Light, qui avait des semaines de nuits blanches sur le dos, ajoutées à l'exaspération causée par les attaques de L et la pression que ce dernier faisait peser sur ses épaules, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Et malgré tout le self-control qu'il avait déployé au cours des dernière semaines, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers L, le saisit par le col de son t-shirt, puis lui balança son poing à la figure.

L répliqua d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant par dessus la table basse qui se renversa.

_Ça fait du bien_

Et ils se battirent. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Les coups pleuvaient, ils se cognaient contre les meubles, les déplaçant ou les faisant tomber par terre sous la force du choc. L s'ouvrit la lèvre, Light s'entailla la main avec un morceau de flûte de champagne brisée et le sang tâcha le tapis blanc si confortable du salon. Ils roulèrent dessus, alternant la dominance, se frappant avec toujours plus de violence. Ils étaient en sueur, sur la joue de L s'étalait une coupure, la main de Light allait probablement s'infecter étant donné la profondeur de l'entaille, mais ils n'en avaient strictement rien à foutre. L, en proie au soulagement et à l'excitation, aurait pu continuer ainsi toute la nuit. Là, il savait que ce n'était plus Yagami. C'était Light. Il avait réussi à ramener Light.

Il se retrouva sur les hanches du jeune homme, et enroula avec une joie non dissimulée ses doigts autour de sa nuque en signe de victoire. Ils haletaient. L, devant le visage furieux de Light, se contint difficilement d'ébaucher un sourire triomphant : il avait gagné, il l'avait fait craquer. Light avait agi exactement comme il le voulait. Il lui était totalement soumis. Le doute s'évapora en lui avec la légèreté d'une plume.

Sauf que Light passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de L pour effleurer ses hanches, répandant un sang chaud sur le tissu et la peau du détective.

L tressaillit violemment, libérant le cou de Light pour emprisonner fermement ses poignets.

- Retire tes mains, Light-kun, ordonna t-il sèchement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elles me gênent.

- Toi aussi, ça te perturbe, « ce genre de choses » ? Se railla le jeune homme.

L ne répondit pas. Light se redressa en souriant, un sourire joueur, tentant, dangereux. Il était si près que Lawliet pouvait sentir son souffle buter contre son propre visage avec la régularité d'une horloge. Light avançait vers lui, dangereusement, irrésistiblement, et si dans son esprit le doute avait refait surface, les bas-fonds brûlants de son ventre, à l'inverse, ne lui avaient jamais donné à voir une telle évidence, une telle certitude. Les mains de L raffermirent leur prise autour des poignets de Light.

- Les caméras de surveillance, Light-kun, lui rappela t-il aussi posément que possible alors que les lèvres de Light se tenaient à quelques pouces des siennes.

Son esprit lui donnait l'impression d'être totalement embué, en stand-by, veuillez rappeler après le bip sonore, merci. Light ne recula pas d'un millimètre. Il avait les pupilles dilatées, presque noires, et Lawliet était certain à quatre vingt dix neuf pourcent qu'il en allait de même pour lui.

Light vint l'embrasser dans le cou, là où battait le sang de sa veine jugulaire. Il y eut, dans la volonté de L, une cassure brutale. Les lèvres de Light appuyée sur sa peau étaient douces, plus que le tapis ou les sucreries, et entre ses cuisses, Lawliet avait pleinement conscience du désir du jeune homme, un désir qu'il ressentait aussi, au même endroit, quelque chose de si particulier, de si rare, qu'il en devenait luxueux. Il entrouvrit la bouche dans un soupir de plaisir silencieux, tandis que Light remontait le long de sa gorge, et que la pression des mains de L sur ses poignets était de moins en moins assurée.

Quand les lèvres de Light atteignirent les siennes, il l'embrassa profondément. Il dût abandonner à ce moment-là.

Il attira le visage de Light au plus près du sien, répondit à ce baiser, laissa ses mains chaudes glisser le long de ses côtes, répandre du sang sur son corps. Que Watari regarde ou non, appelle les policiers pour les interrompre ou pas, cela, il s'en foutait. Le sens des priorités s'était inversé. Il avait juste envie de Light. Maintenant, et sûrement depuis un certain temps.

_Tu es doué_

L était brillant mais ça n'avait pas empêché Light de le battre à plat de couture. Il l'avait fait succomber à de vieux penchants dont il croyait s'être à jamais débarrassé. Il avait réveillé les entrailles de Lawliet, qui gémissaient désormais sous le poids de son désir pour lui. Il avait remis en cause toute son hégémonie, piétiné son cerveau génial, accordé à son autorité autant de crédit qu'à celle de Misa Amane. Certes, L avait gagné à de nombreuses reprises leurs parties d'échecs, leurs combats physiques. Mais c'était Light qui, au final, l'avait renversé. Il avait perdu. Il le désirait. À présent que L avait pris conscience du pouvoir de Light sur lui, il se sentait terrifié. Et en pensant à Stacy, il se demandait jusqu'où irait la douleur, si jamais le gosse disparaissait à son tour.

Les muscles de Lawliet se contractaient doucement sous les caresses de Light. Quand ses mains passèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il se cambra, plongeant ses longs doigts dans les cheveux de Light pour les masser.

Ce môme embrassait comme personne, ou bien Lawliet ressentait ce baiser comme aucun autre, mais dans les deux cas, il n'en était pas moins d'une lascivité absolue, intense. Lawliet appuyait son bas-ventre contre celui de Light, pas comme une supplique, il était bien trop fier pour ça, mais plus comme une proposition, une question, un contact intime, sans arrière pensée, qui disait :

« Si tu en as envie, ça me va. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je l'accepte aussi. »

Le choix. Le respect, la reconnaissance d'un égal. Lawliet était pour le partage du plaisir et non pour l'imposition de ce dernier. Un désir imposé était une prison. Et Light était à cet âge délicat où l'on se posait pas mal de questions sur sa sexualité et où les manœuvres sensuelles avaient des allures d'équation mathématiques extrêmement complexes, nécessitant un temps infini. Il ne forcerait pas Light en le suppliant d'obéir à ses envies personnelles. Il avait beaucoup trop de respect envers lui pour agir de la sorte.

Il avait deux hypothèses concernant le père de Light : soit il lui faisait la peau, n'acceptant pas ce tournant dans sa relation avec son fils pour des raisons diverses, ou bien il se contentait de donner son accord d'un bref signe de tête, comme il le faisait régulièrement. Ces théories, bien sûr, ne seraient vérifiables que si Light se décidait à aborder le sujet avec Soichiro Yagami. Il y avait, selon L, quarante six pourcent de chances que cette discussion advienne entre le fils et le père, Light n'étant pas particulièrement expansif au sujet de sa vie privée.

Light embrassait sa nuque et ses épaules, à présent, et Lawliet sentait battre son cœur. Les lèvres contre les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme, il le laissait le toucher, le désirer, ponctuant ses caresses d'un baiser de temps à autre. Lawliet ouvrit les yeux un instant, constatant l'état déplorable du salon, qui étrangement le fit sourire. Eux-même étaient couverts de bleus et de sang, sans toutefois y accorder d'importance. De plus, il y avait, dans ce contact de leurs peaux et de leurs sangs, quelque chose d'unique, de bien plus érotique qu'un rapport sexuel en lui-même. Un partage, comme lorsque Lawliet avait offert son souffle à Light après l'avoir étranglé.

Lawliet n'avait pas médité depuis des semaines. Mais il lui semblait que les baisers de Light, brefs, mais tendres, lui permettaient de retrouver un peu de paix. Et s'il haïssait l'influence qu'avait ce gamin sur lui, il ne pouvait non plus nier le fait qu'il l'apaisait, ôtant de ses épaules, le temps d'une éclipse, le poids de l'identité de L.

* * *

(*) J'ai extrait le L multilingue du film L : Change the World. Je trouvais ça intéressant de l'introduire dans cette fanfiction, histoire d'insister encore plus sur tout le génie du personnage.

La citation "_Est-ce que vous aimez la reine ? Pas du tout, elle est si sûre de gagner que ce n'est même pas la peine de finir la partie_" provient d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. Celui qui pose la question à Alice n'est autre que le Chat du Cheshire. Elle peut s'appliquer à L ou bien à Light, puisque tous les deux ont une confiance absolue en leurs capacités intellectuelles.

Negen


	10. Je voudrais me fermer comme un télescope

Bonjour à tous,

Me revoilà, toute frétillante après cet oral d'_Italiano_, avec un jour d'avance sur le temps prévu au départ et donc très contente, pour le neuvième chapitre. Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews adorables et vos encouragements, ça m'a motivée pour terminer plus vite ce chapitre et vous faire plaisir :D. _Grazie mille a tutti_ ! En tout cas, je peux vous dire que l'examen s'est bien passé. Ensuite, je vous indique juste que je viens de découvrir, en véritable inculte, qu'au début de l'enquête, L a en fait vingt-quatre ans, contrairement aux vingt-cinq que je lui avais donné dans cette fanfiction. J'ai donc corrigé l'erreur, et je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette gaffe.

Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE NEUVIÈME : OH, QUE JE VOUDRAIS DONC AVOIR LA  
**

**FACULTÉ DE ME FERMER COMME UN TÉLESCOPE !  
**

x

x

Partie I : Ryûzaki

x

x

- Ryûzaki ? Je sais que tu n'es pas spécialement motivé, mais viens voir deux secondes.

Il était dix heures du matin, et on était le premier octobre. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle de travail, absorbés par leurs recherches, ou du moins concernant Light, car Ryûzaki ne cessait de faire tourner sa chaise depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour boire une gorgée de café outrageusement sucré ou manger des loukoums à la fraise, fraîchement importés de la très renommée confiserie turque _Ali Muhiddin Haci Bekir. _

- Regarde ça, lui dit Light en désignant l'écran de son ordinateur. Tu ne trouves pas ça anormal ? Et celle-ci s'est développée d'un coup.

Les yeux mornes de Ryûzaki, se tenant tout près de lui, se mirent à pétiller soudainement, emplis d'une lueur d'excitation nouvelle.

- Ya...Yagami, prononça t-il, visiblement à court de mots

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça te motive ? Le taquina gentiment Light.

Le détective posa alors une main sur son épaule.

Light, tournant légèrement la tête, tomba nez-à-nez avec la courbe blanche de sa gorge, et il eut envie d'y poser ses lèvres, de l'embrasser, de la mordiller un peu. Ils n'avaient toujours pas abordé ce qui s'était passé entre eux le 25 septembre, leur relation ne s'était pas modifiée de manière drastique, ils ne s'étaient pas transformé en petit couple se faisant des mamours à tout de champs, ce dont Light avait passablement horreur et qui était strictement impossible compte tenu de leurs deux personnalités respectives, mais les choses étaient cependant différentes. _Vraiment_ différentes. Pas suffisamment pour que les autres membres de l'équipe s'en aperçoivent, mais assez pour eux.

Ils étaient restés dans le salon un bon moment, ce soir-là, peut-être une demie-heure, peut-être plus, Light avait quelque peu perdu le fil, au beau milieu du carnage qu'avait provoqué leur rixe. Il avait appuyé sa tête contre le torse de Ryûzaki, qui pas un instant n'avait ôté ses mains fines de ses cheveux. Ils n'avaient rien dit, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait, du moins du point de vue de Light, rien à dire. Sa prodigieuse intelligence s'était comme carapatée aux Antilles pour deux mois de vacances. Les mots ne voulaient pas venir. Alors il était resté silencieux, les doigts du détective passant entre ses mèches auburn, inlassablement.

L'idée de départ de Light avait été de redresser son honneur, celui qui Ryûzaki avait tout naturellement écrasé en le poussant à bout avec une menace des plus minables par ailleurs, et qui en temps normal n'aurait pas fonctionné, malgré toute la fatigue de Light et sa nervosité. Car dans le fond, s'il s'était jeté sur Ryûzaki, ce n'était pas par besoin d'apaisement de ses frustrations. C'était plutôt l'attitude glaciale du détective face à l'inquiétude que Light avait alors manifesté quand à sa santé qui avait tout déclenché. Light s'était réellement soucié de son état. Et en guise de réponse, Ryûzaki avait annoncé sa condamnation à mort sans plus de cérémonie. Il y avait largement de quoi devenir cinglé. Tout avait alors rejaillit en Light, sa mauvaise humeur, son anxiété, sa colère extrême contre Ryûzaki, son épuisement physique, tout, et avec tant de force qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de se contenir.

_Échec et mat_

Disait le visage du détective quand celui-ci, au dessus de lui, avait entouré son cou de ses mains. Ce geste était devenu, à l'image du mat sur l'échiquier, le symbole de l'élimination de l'autre, le signe de son incapacité à se remettre d'aplomb. Ils arrêtaient le combat dés que l'un d'eux se retrouvaient dans cette situation. C'était la règle du jeu, et en bon participants, ils la respectaient. Sauf que cette fois-ci, contrairement au 14 août, c'était Light qui avait renversé la situation, en ne faisant rien d'autre que glisser ses mains le long des cuisses puis des hanches de Ryûzaki. Il avait pu, au travers de son jean, noter à quel point ce dernier n'était pas épais. Pourtant, lorsqu'il le frappait, c'était avec une énergie hors du commun, jurant avec son aspect si chétif, comme si, d'un coup, toute la force de sa volonté devenait force physique. Agaçant.

Si Ryûzaki avait déjà vécu une expérience sexuelle, cela, Light n'en savait rien, et il n'y accordait pour ainsi dire pas la moindre importance. La vie privée passée du détective – s'il en avait une – le regardait. S'il voulait lui en parler un jour, il le ferait(ce qui était par ailleurs peu probable venant de sa part). Dans le cas contraire, Light n'en tomberait pas malade. Depuis qu'ils vivaient enchaînés ensembles, ils n'avaient jamais abordé le thème de leurs vies privées respectives, ne se révélant rien mais ne cachant rien non plus. Si l'autre voulait savoir quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à demander(ou, tout du moins, dans le sens Ryûzaki vers Light). Tous deux avaient pris en compte ce fait, mais aucun ne s'était aventuré dans une discussion véritablement « amicale », parlant de tout et de rien comme Light avait jadis l'habitude de faire avec ses camarades de lycée. Tout d'abord en raison de la suspicion permanente, amoindrie certes mais toujours présente, du détective envers Light, qui coupait court à bon nombre de conversations détendues. Ensuite, l'animosité que le jeune homme éprouvait encore face aux méthodes de Ryûzaki ainsi qu'à son comportement était un autre obstacle. Et s'ils partageaient un même génie et un même mépris pour ceux qui n'en étaient pas dotés, il n'en restait pas moins entre eux des points de désaccords profonds.

Ryûzaki avait fini par se lever.

- Il est tard, Light-kun, allons nous coucher, avait-il dit.

Ils avaient pris une douche pour se débarrasser du sang et de la sueur. Pas de bain à minuit. Rien de déplacé n'avait été tenté, et s'il y avait eu du désir dans la façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder, ils s'étaient bien gardés de le laisser éclater. Ils s'étaient couchés, toujours silencieux. Light s'était pelotonné sous les couvertures tandis que le détective s'installait dans sa position habituelle, jambes repliées contre son torse, ordinateur portable sur la table de chevet. Il avait mené son pouce à ses lèvres. Light s'était endormi comme une masse.

* * *

Partie II : Light/Yagami/Ryûzaki/L

x

x

- J'ai fait des recherches sur ces trois compagnies, Sekimaru, Aoi et Yotsuba. Le prix des actions Yostuba augmente régulièrement alors que celui des actions des deux autres chutent.

- Alors tu as as cherché toutes les morts liés à ces compagnies...

- Ouais, et regarde : il y a en treize en tout qui profitent largement à Yotsuba dans les trois derniers mois.

Même si Mastuda avait annoncé qu'il attendait un môme et épousait un kangourou, rien n'aurait pu attirer l'attention de Ryûzaki. Ce fut tout juste si ce dernier le gratifia d'un coup d'œil en biais. Il avait activement aidé aux recherches, trouvant le programme que Light avait utilisé pour faire le bilan des morts associées aux trois compagnies. Sans cela, le jeune homme l'avait d'ailleurs dit lui-même, il y serait resté pendant des années. Mais malgré tout, rien ne détournait les yeux de Ryûzaki de l'écran d'ordinateur, et sa main demeurait fermement appuyée sur l'épaule de Yagami, tandis que celui-ci lui débitait ses observations d'un ton détaché, naturel, fondant dans des « ouais » prononcés d'un ton quasi-ennuyé les compliments de Ryûzaki. Il devait certes avoir l'habitude des éloges, mais Matsuda ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse accorder aussi peu de crédit à celles de L, pourtant serti du titre de meilleur détective au monde, alors que lui, plus âgé, désespérait d'en entendre à son sujet, ne serait-ce qu'une seule. La façon dont le jeune homme paraissait ignorer les louanges de Ryûzaki était presque méprisante. Toutefois, le détective n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre offusquer, trop absorbé par le graphique qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et sa longue main, sur son épaule, avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle dérangeait Matsuda, faisait naître en lui une sorte d'embarras, comme si la vue de cette soudaine proximité entre le détective et Yagami était obscène, inappropriée.

_Je dois être crevé_

Crevé, peut-être également vexé, car à cet instant, il n'y en avait que pour Light. Et lui, Matsuda, pouvait bien aller se faire voir chez les grecs.

_Quand Yagami parle, tout le monde peut aller se faire voir chez les grecs_

L'avis de Yagami, sûrement parce qu'il était lui aussi un surdoué, avait davantage d'impact dans les réflexions de L que celui des policiers. Naissait alors dans ces moments-là un agacement, une amertume, dans l'esprit de tous les membres de l'équipe. Ils avaient l'impression de ne servir à rien, de n'être bons qu'à faire tapisserie. L, inconsciemment ou bien de son plein gré, s'enfermait dans une bulle intellectuelle avec Light, n'y acceptant personne d'autre. Ils évoluaient ensembles dans un univers qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement, mais où les autres peinaient à les suivre, et visiblement, ils n'aimaient pas devoir les attendre.

- Tu penses que Kira est derrière tout ça, Ryûzaki ?

- Avec ces trois morts par crise cardiaque, je pense que c'est possible. Mais ne me prenez pas au mot, je peux me tromper.

- Et si Kira avait été engagé par Yotsuba pour aider la compagnie de la sorte ?

- Non, Kira n'aurait jamais pu être engagé par personne.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce si c'était le cas, ça voudrait dire qu'une compagnie aurait été capable de trouver Kira avant moi. Et ça, c'est impossible.

Assis sur le canapé à côté de Ryûzaki, Light baissa la tête. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire sarcastique.

- Mais...tu viens de dire que tu pouvais te tromper, et maintenant...je te suis pas, là, bredouilla Aizawa.

- C'était juste du cynisme, déclara L

Pour Ryûzaki, l'idée qu'une entreprise puisse dénicher un tueur de masse qu'il n'avait pas été capable de trouver était tout bonnement inconcevable. Si jamais c'était le cas, alors son égo en prendrait un sacré coup.

Le commissaire Yagami revint le lendemain après une entrevue avec le commandant, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Kira s'alliait nombre d'hommes politiques japonais, bloquant par là les forces de polices qui refusaient à présent de rejoindre les rangs de l'opposition. La bataille devenait internationale. Le 30 septembre, on avait appris la mort par crise cardiaque d'une vingtaine de criminels en Europe, aux États-Unis et en Amérique Latine. Et personne n'osait lever le petit doigt, excepté la cellule d'enquête japonaise, qui sans l'aide des forces de polices risquait fort d'avoir un mal considérable à coincer Kira.

_En clair, on va gentiment mouliner dans la semoule_

- Je peux m'en occuper seul, et je vous promets qu'un jour, je vous amènerais la tête de Kira.

Si la décision du commissaire avait été ferme, les autres hésitaient encore à démissionner, à quitter leur emploi dans la police pour enquêter auprès de L.

- Je reste avec toi, Ryûzaki. Je n'ai pas oublié notre promesse.

- C'est vrai. Je dois te demander de rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'attrape Kira. Mais les autres doivent retourner à la police.

Un malaise s'abattit sur les épaules de chacun. Il y avait d'abord l'idée d'injustice. Tous avaient passé un temps infini sur cette affaire, s'en imprégnant comme de la Bible, faisant de la capture de Kira leur nouvelle religion, et se voir ainsi rejetés n'avait rien de plaisant. Ensuite, l'échange silencieux entre Light et Ryûzaki ayant immédiatement suivi les paroles du jeune homme avait comme jeté un froid. Matsuda, tout particulièrement, ressentait la même gêne qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait vu la main du détective presser l'épaule de Light, un sentiment d'être de trop. On aurait pour un peu pu s'imaginer que c'était ce que L attendait : se retrouver seul à travailler en compagnie d'un esprit aussi brillant que le sien. Le cocon se refermait autour de lui et Light, les isolant totalement du reste du monde. Ou plutôt, isolant Light comme L s'était isolé lui-même. C'était comme si le détective avait peur de voir son si précieux égal redescendre au milieu de ce qu'ils devaient considérer tous les deux comme la masse d'abrutis finis que le reste de la population constituait.

- Ryûzaki ? Est-ce que tu me testais pour voir si j'étais prêt à quitter la police pour rester dans cette équipe ?

- Oui.

_Enfoiré_

L n'avait qu'une seul ligne directrice : la Justice. Il ne comprenait pas que les membres de l'équipe puisse se consacrer à d'autres choses, à une famille, par exemple. Pour lui, qui avait toujours vécu seul et qui ne jurait que par son travail, préférer ses proches à la capture de Kira était un non-sens absolu. Et Aizawa, pour la première fois, éprouva jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même l'envie irrésistible de casser la gueule à ce type égocentrique, infantile, qui les dirigeait à la manière d'un monarque de droit divin depuis le début.

Il avait quitté l'équipe, laissant derrière lui une impression de vide. L, comme de coutume, n'avait pas semblé en être affecté plus que ça.

* * *

Partie III : L Lawliet/Light Yagami

x

x

Dans l'après-midi du 2 octobre, une pause fut instaurée aux alentours de 16 heures, à la demande de Light et de son père. L et le jeune homme remontèrent dans les appartements du détective, où Watari avait servi des tasses de cafés _latte_, avec en accompagnement un superbe fraisier provenant de chez _Pouchkine_. Lawliet n'aimait que ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. En outre, on disait de Pouchkine qu'elle était la pâtisserie des tsars. Comme si, jusque dans son alimentation, L tenait à rappeler son statut de dirigeant.

Watari avait quitté la pièce pour aller se réfugier à l'étage de dessus, et ne cessait depuis de surveiller attentivement l'évolution des choses. Il se sentait un peu comme un parent espionnant les activités illicites de son fils. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé, à une distance respectable. L se tenait ramassé dans l'angle du canapé, le dos appuyé contre un coussin, assiette avec une part de gâteau dans une main et cuillère d'argent dans l'autre. Light, à côté, avait l'air préoccupé, tournant la cuillère dans son café sans en boire la moindre gorgée.

- À quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda Lawliet.

- À Aizawa, répondit Light. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'on sera moins efficace sans lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Je sais pas, admit-il, portant finalement le café à ses lèvres. Une impression.

- Si ce n'est qu'une impression, tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier, Light-kun. Aizawa a fait son choix, et à moins de trouver un moyen de faire coïncider cette enquête avec sa vie de famille, tu ne pourras rien y changer.

Light soupira, reposa sa tasse. Porcelaine de chine dite « Ming », la fameuse porcelaine bleue et blanche. Là encore, L trahissait sa tendance esthète, son goût pour le luxe, les beaux objets. Pour cette raison, Quillish ne s'étonnait pas qu'il ait succombé au charme de Light Yagami. Il le désirait à la façon d'une belle œuvre d'art, tel un collectionneur, ou du moins, c'était ce que Quillish avait déduit dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il assiste à cette scène à la fois splendide et terrifiante du 25 septembre.

C'était L, qui, sous ses yeux, était tombé ce soir-là. Quillish avait un bref instant cru, espéré, qu'il était en train de rêver, mais quand il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas, l'angoisse avait encerclé sa poitrine, puis la colère, associée à une pointe de tendresse, parce que malgré tout, il était soulagé de voir que Lawliet était encore capable d'éprouver du plaisir dans une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les résistances que le détective avait pu opposer à Light Yagami avaient été minimes, tant et si bien qu'après réflexion, Quillish s'était aperçu que Lawliet avait également souhaité ces baisers, ces caresses, cette intimité aussi magnifique que sordide avec celui qui était encore et toujours son suspect principal. Il avait omis son précieux vœux de solitude, comme un gosse qui se prend d'affection un matin pour un jouet qu'il délaisse une fois le soir venu pour un autre. Lawliet avait toujours été ainsi. Curieux parce qu'admirablement intelligent, prêt à tout essayer, à tout approuver, puis à tout réfuter ensuite pour tenter d'autres choses. Quillish était persuadé que le détective n'oubliait pas Stacy, étant donné la violence du choc de sa mort, mais on aurait dit qu'il n'était cependant absolument pas en mesure de rejeter Light Yagami. Certes, les conditions étaient différentes : Light n'était pas agent du FBI et ne se rendait pas sur le terrain en permanence. Toutefois, il n'en restait pas moins un membre de la cellule d'enquête, et était irrévocablement exposé aux mêmes risques. En outre, il était, et c'était sans doute cela le plus tordu, le premier suspect, celui que L avait repéré dés le début, avec qui il s'était lancé dans un bras de fer psychologique des plus élaborés.

À partir de quel moment les sentiments de Lawliet avaient-ils jailli hors du mur ? À cette question, Quillish aurait sans doute répondu : « la première fois qu'il l'a vu ». Mais alors, c'était l'œil expert de L qui avait parlé, appréciant davantage l'esprit et l'élégance de Light Yagami que la personne en elle-même, dans son caractère entier. Light Yagami, jusqu'à son emprisonnement, avait resplendi comme une statue de glace translucide où se seraient reflétés les rayons du soleil. Il était beau mais froid, distant, méprisant, et s'il avait provoqué l'admiration de L, jamais il n'aurait pu l'atteindre comme il l'avait atteint le 25 septembre. Light, en revanche, avec son caractère plus explosif, toujours brillant mais plus humain, plus doux, un peu semblable, dans un sens, à celui de Stacy, était bien apte à toucher Lawliet.

Lawliet ne voulait pas de Yagami. C'était _Light_ qui avait provoqué sa chute. C'était pour se battre avec Light qu'il n'avait pas mis fin à ses provocations, en devenant presque ridicule. C'était pour Light qu'il avait accepté de sortir, revoyant toutes ses règles de conduites habituelles, mettant de côté tous ces risques qu'il passait son temps à prévenir. C'était pour Light qu'il avait accepté de se laisser toucher, acceptant une intimité défiant les lois de la logique auxquelles il était si attaché. La vérité, c'était que L était tombé pour ce gosse. Jusqu'où, cela, Quillish n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il avait conscience d'une chose : les émotions de L étaient corrosives, bien plus pour le propriétaire que pour celui qu'il visait. Si celles-ci venaient à être contrariées, d'une manière ou d'une autre, soit par la mort, soit par le départ de Light, il faudrait bien davantage à Lawliet pour se redresser qu'un séjour de six mois dans un temple bouddhiste. Et il était absolument _hors de question_ que ce genre de choses ait à nouveau lieu.

- Écoute, Ryûzaki...

Dans le salon, Light se rapprocha en douceur de L, posant ses avants-bras sur les genoux du détective. La posture, au delà de son aspect amical, révélait le tout nouveau visage de leur relation, plus étroite, plus profonde.

- Ce que Watari a dit tout à l'heure, c'était vrai ? S'enquit-il.

Lawliet garda les yeux fixés sur sa part de gâteau.

- Tu lui as vraiment ordonné de soutenir les familles avec une pension ? Insista t-il.

- Effectivement, avoua L. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'Aizawa a quitté l'équipe. Désormais, je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui.

L aimait poser des ultimatums. C'était l'enquête ou rien. La pension à vie, ainsi qu'il l'avait dit à Quillish, ne devait être mise en place qu'à partir du moment où les policiers auraient prouvé tenir davantage à la Justice qu'à leurs propres conditions matérielles. Sans quoi, ils lui seraient inefficaces. Tous avaient passé le test sans difficulté, sauf d'Aizawa. Conclusion : éliminé. Avec autant de froideur que pour des insectes, L faisait impitoyablement le tri dans ses alliés et ennemis, n'accordant aucune exception. Il voulait que les gens soient tous à lui, tel les pièces d'un échiquier.

- Si tu le rappelais ? On a besoin d'aide, Ryûzaki, on est trop peu à travailler sur cette affaire.

- Light-kun, toi et moi sommes deux surdoués qui comptons pour environ vingt personnes chacun, c'est amplement suffisant, répliqua L, se penchant en avant, tout proche du visage de Light.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Le compliment avait cependant fait mouche, car Light souriait doucement.

- Rappelle Aizawa. Dis-lui que tu as changé d'avis et qu'on a besoin de lui.

- Non.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que, je te le répète, Aizawa a fait son choix, déclara L, d'un ton un peu plus agacé, en se renfonçant dans son coussin. S'il se décide à abandonner son poste dans la police corrompue, alors je l'accueillerais à bras ouverts, mais pour le moment, il appartient à l'autre camps.

- « L'autre camps » ? Répéta Light, incrédule. Ryûzaki, c'est ridicule ! La police n'a pas choisi d'être sous le commandement de politiciens à la botte de Kira, tu le sais bien.

- Il n'empêche qu'elle travaille encore sous leurs ordres. Si elle voulait vraiment capturer Kira, elle aurait contourné l'avis des hommes politiques, en laissant par exemple ton père garder son emploi.

Il avait terminé sa part de fraisier. Il tendit le bras et posa l'assiette ainsi que la cuillère sur la table basse, puis mena son index à ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, Ryûzaki.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Parce que toi, tu es une sorte d'entreprise indépendante. Le financement de la police, que ce soit du matériel ou des emplois, est assuré par le gouvernement japonais, tandis que tes revenus proviennent du monde entier. Il ne t'arrivera rien de grave si tu désobéis, disons, à la reine d'Angleterre à propos d'une enquête qu'elle finance. Même si elle te coupe les vivres, tu auras toujours de suffisamment d'argent pour te débrouiller. La police, non.

- La police n'a qu'à faire des économies.

- Elle pourra en faire le jour où les politiciens arrêteront de s'arroger le fric qui doit lui revenir.

Lawliet ébaucha un sourire. Même Quillish, derrière son écran d'ordinateur, riait intérieurement de la remarque particulièrement – et tristement – réaliste de Light Yagami.

- Et sachant que c'est actuellement Kira qui règne sur le monde politique, l'argent qui va à la police dépend de son attitude face à lui. Je comprends, déclara L. Mais je ne peux pas laisser revenir Aizawa. Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas prêt à se consacrer uniquement à l'enquête.

Light parut digérer ce fait, l'acceptant d'un hochement de tête, sans pour autant être en accord avec le détective.

- Et ce que tu as dit à Aizawa...que tu aimais sa « façon de faire »...c'est vrai, ça, ou tu te contentais juste de le tester ?

L resta silencieux un moment. Son regard était fixe en direction du tapis.

- Je disais la vérité, annonça t-il finalement. Aizawa est un bon agent.

- Tu regrette son départ ?

- Qui ne le regretterait pas ? Je ne suis pas insensible, Light-kun, il est difficile de voir partir des policiers efficaces et -

- Je ne te demandais pas ton avis en tant que chef de groupe, le coupa Light. Je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais à titre personnel. Aizawa et toi, vous aviez une relation amicale réciproque, n'essaie pas de le nier. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est si tu regrettes de le perdre en tant qu'ami, et pas en tant que collègue.

Malgré lui, Quillish était impressionné par l'audace de Light Yagami. Il abordait avec une facilité déconcertante des sujets que lui, la personne la plus proche de L jusqu'à lors, n'osait même pas traiter avec le détective. Light transperçait toute les barrières érigées autour de L et atteignait toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, en le voulant ou non, sa partie la plus humaine.

_Ce gosse est extrêmement habile, il va falloir faire encore plus attention_

- Tu l'as dit, Light-kun. Aizawa était un ami, murmura L.

Le silence tomba pendant un instant. Puis Light, écartant doucement les cuisses de Ryûzaki sans que celui-ci n'oppose la moindre résistance, se pencha au dessus de lui et vint embrasser tendrement sa nuque, les bras de part et d'autre du torse du détective. Lawliet ferma les yeux, mains posées, ou plutôt agrippées, aux avants-bras de Light.

- Je reste avec toi, affirma t-il. Quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je sais, répondit Lawliet

* * *

Terminé ! J'avais trouvé L très cruel dans le manga et l'anime, au moment où il demande aux policiers de choisir entre l'enquête Kira et leur boulot de policier(chapitre 40). On dirait vraiment qu'il fait une sélection, de manière très manichéenne. Heureusement que le manga fait un gros plan sur son visage quand Aizawa quitte le bâtiment, sans quoi on pourrait vraiment penser qu'il n'en a strictement rien à foutre.

La citation "_Oh, que je voudrais avoir la faculté de me fermer comme un télescope !_" est extraite d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. Elle peut être interprétée comme étant une métaphore du désir de L de ne pas laisser voir ses sentiments aux autres. J'ai remarqué que je faisais beaucoup dans la citation, en ce moment. Je vais voir si je peux changer au prochain chapitre ;).

Negen


	11. Le beurre le plus fin

Bonsoir à tous,

Voilà le dixième chapitre. J'ai pas réussi à mettre autre chose qu'une citation en titre, c'est terrible. Mais elle collait tellement bien que je me suis laissée avoir. Par contre, un **message très important** : mes épreuves du BAC auront lieu du 18 juin au 21 juin, avec une semaine de révision à partir du 9 juin. Mais comme les cours sont lourds, je vais m'y mettre dés la semaine prochaine. Donc, le chapitre 11 n'arrivera pas avant le 22 juin, ce qui fait trois semaines d'attente(désolée, désolée, désolée :S). Je vais essayer de me ménager des moments pour écrire et voir si je peux terminer le chapitre plus tôt, mais je ne vous promets rien.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIXIÈME : C'ÉTAIT TOUT CE QU'IL Y AVAIT DE PLUS FIN EN BEURRE !  
**

**OUI, MAIS IL FAUT QU'IL Y SOIT ENTRÉ DES MIETTES DE PAIN  
**

x

x

Partie I : Light

x

x

Kira tuait durant la soirée, certes, mais la majorité de ses actions se concentraient en week-end. On dénotait notamment un grand nombre de décès au cours du vendredi soir de chaque semaine. L soupçonnait le meurtrier de contrôler l'heure des exécutions, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à expliquer pourquoi ces dernières avaient lieu en fin de semaine et pas à un autre moment. Ayant perdu un de leurs membres les plus efficaces, la cellule d'enquête avait à présent les yeux rivés sur l'entreprise Yostuba. Trop de meurtres en rapport avec la compagnie avaient eu lieu pour écarter définitivement l'hypothèse selon laquelle Kira coopérait avec ses dirigeants.

- Watari, tu peux appeler Aiber et Wedy ?

L'un comme l'autre correspondaient à deux enquêtes réalisées par L. La première s'était déroulée en février de l'an 2000 et concernait Wedy, qui avait à ce moment-là dérobé des documents précieux à des hommes politiques influents du gouvernement russe pour ensuite les faire chanter et leur extorquer une jolie somme. La seconde, en août 2000, l'avait mené à rencontrer Aiber. Il avait alors amassé trente quatre millions de dollars sur son compte en se faisant simplement passer pour le fondateur d'une nouvelle entreprise américaine de Hautes-Technologies. En chacun d'eux, L avait perçu une source d'informations inépuisables. Ils se glissaient aisément dans les système banquiers, financiers, politiques, du monde entier, en tirant des renseignements primordiaux. Là où lui n'avait pas les capacités d'aller, ils pouvait fouiner, voler, récupérer. L leur avait évité la prison en échange de leurs services. Depuis, il leur arrivait fréquemment de travailler ensembles.

Si Soichiro Yagami n'était pas spécialement emballé à l'idée de coopérer avec des hors-la-loi, Light, en revanche, ne montra aucun signe de dérangement. Il pensait comme L : peu importait l'origine des nouveaux membres de l'équipe, du moment qu'ils leur permettaient d'obtenir ce qu'ils cherchaient, à savoir une preuve que Kira faisait bien partie de l'entreprise Yotsuba.

- J'ai pu m'infiltrer dans l'ordinateur de la compagnie Yotsuba, mais il n'y a rien qui les lie à Kira.

- C'est incroyable. Avec ces compétences en piratage, je suis sûr que tu pourrais même entrer dans les ordinateurs de la police.

La suspicion de L n'avait jamais pris fin, s'étant même aiguisée ces derniers jours, à la mesure que ses rapports avec Light s'approfondissaient. Lorsqu'ils étaient intimes, par exemple le matin, au lit, la méfiance du détective était comme inexistante. Elle se réactivait toutefois à la moindre occasion, et avec bien plus d'ardeur qu'auparavant, chaque fois que Light et lui sortaient de l'appartement. La proximité faisait peur à L, et s'il l'appréciait sur le moment, ne repoussant jamais les avances, très légères, de Light, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les analyser l'heure d'après, en cherchant les causes, les décortiquant finement, tentant par tous les moyens d'y trouver une marque d'hostilité, le signe d'une nouvelle stratégie de Kira. Puis, quand il réalisait qu'il n'y en avait pas, il les craignait, les haïssait, tout en les désirant encore plus.

Le sept octobre, aux alentours de vingt et une heures, ils étaient seuls dans la salle de travail avec Light. À la demande du gosse, L avait accordé aux autres membres de l'équipe une soirée de répit en raison de leurs nombreux efforts des derniers jours. Si le détective s'était au départ montré réticent, le petit discours de Light, comme quoi les policiers étaient fatigués, que ça pouvait nuire à leurs performances, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de pause depuis longtemps, et ainsi de suite avec en supplément une invocation parfaitement ridicule des Droits de l'Homme, avaient fini par faire mouche. Light savait se montrer très persuasif, surtout lorsqu'il posait une main sur le genou de Lawliet en lui énonçant ses arguments à une distance exagérément réduite de son visage.

- Oh, allez, Ryûzaki, avait-il dit. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

Son souffle avait effleuré les lèvres de Lawliet. Il avait eu l'impression de chavirer. Non. Non, ce n'était pas ça. En fait, il avait complétement coulé.

- C'est d'accord.

Light avait souri.

_Sale gosse_

L ruminait depuis un bout de temps cette défaite, bien qu'elle ne fût pas la première. Ce pourquoi il enrageait était notamment le fait que Light l'ait eu par séduction, volontairement qui plus est. Il était humiliant de penser qu'il était capable de fléchir rien que pour les « beaux yeux », comme on le disait si bien dans le langage courant, d'un adolescent de six ans son cadet. Et il était encore plus humiliant que cela ait lieu en public, devant six autres personnes.

- Ryûzaki, viens voir un peu.

L, d'une poussée du pied, amena sa chaise plus près de celle de Light, qui pointa l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

- Il y a eu un nouveau mort : Keito Thompson, un homme politique américain d'origine japonaise, décédé d'une crise cardiaque. Apparemment, il avait des liens avec un des dirigeants de Yostuba.

- Tu sais lequel ?

Sur l'écran s'afficha la photo d'un homme aux cheveux châtains et à l'air gauche, portant des lunettes rondes.

- Midou Shingo, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire. Ils étaient amis d'enfance, semble t-il, et ont tous les deux été diplômés de l'Université de Todaï.

- Admettons que Shingo soit Kira. Pourquoi tuerait-il un ami d'enfance ? Ça n'a pas l'air très logique.

- Tu sais, fit Light en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, à partir du moment où tes intérêts personnels sont engagés, tu deviens prêt à faire tout et n'importe quoi.

- Thompson menaçait la carrière de Shingo, conclut L.

- Ou bien le groupe Yotsuba en général, ajouta Light. Regarde, cet article indique qu'il avait l'intention d'implanter son entreprise à Tokyo, et les statistiques ont montrés qu'elle concurrençait fortement Yotsuba.

- Donc un adversaire potentiel à éliminer d'urgence, acheva L, index sur les lèvres. Bon travail, Light-kun. Grâce à toi, on tiens peut-être un suspect.

- Tu vas arrêter de t'acharner sur moi, maintenant ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un ton amusé.

- Non, répliqua fermement L. Le Kira auquel nous avons affaire n'est que le prolongement du premier et du deuxième. Et le premier Kira, Light-kun, je continue de penser que ça devait être toi.

Light n'émit aucune protestation, ne s'énerva pas. Son sourire s'élargit au contraire, et il se contenta de secouer la tête, replongeant dans ses recherches sur Shingo. L ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Quand il était ainsi, Lawliet le trouvait beau, plus que d'ordinaire, et entre ses côtes, il sentait se diffuser un apaisement devenu trop rare depuis le début de l'affaire Kira. Light, peut-être parce qu'il avait un esprit semblable au sien, dégageait quelque chose de sécurisant, qui à chaque fois tailladait le mur de défiance dressé par L entre lui et les autres. Lawliet, par ailleurs, ne se montrait pas particulièrement farouche quand le gosse dépassait les limites du convenable. Il aimait le contact des mains de Light sur sa peau : elles étaient tièdes, et quand elles le caressaient, c'étaient sans violence, sans empressement, avec une certaine déférence. Light, sûrement bercé par des idéaux philosophiques divers(en tout cas, c'était ce qu'en avait pensé Lawliet, bien que la scène en fin d'après-midi l'eût obligé à réviser son point de vue), tenait en haute estime le corps humain, et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le saccager dans le seul but de satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles adolescentes. Quand il touchait Lawliet, c'était toujours avec patience, curiosité, dextérité, un toucher qui rappelait au détective celui d'un sculpteur. Le sexe avec Light, c'était autre chose que sa dimension charnelle.

- Ryûzaki, on peut remonter ? Je suis fatigué.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre d'intéressant sur Yotsuba ? S'enquit L.

- Rien, excepté le fait que Shingo ne soit pas coupable. J'ai vérifié, il avait investi un bon paquet dans l'entreprise de Thompson, pour l'aider à débuter, et Thompson lui a tout remboursé tout en continuant de lui verser une somme conséquente en guise de remerciement, donc dans tous les cas, le tuer n'aurait représenté aucun avantage économique pour lui.

- Je vois, marmonna L.

Et une nouvelle piste erronée au compteur. Si L n'avait pas maitrisé aussi parfaitement ses émotions, il aurait sans doute hurlé de rage à n'en plus finir.

- Allons-y.

Ils retournèrent dans les appartements du détective, s'installèrent dans la chambre, sur le lit, et entamèrent une partie d'échecs. Watari monta deux tasses de thé ainsi qu'une part de charlotte aux fraises pour L. Après avoir distribué la boisson, il les jaugea d'un air sceptique. Lawliet avait plus que quiconque conscience du fait que Quillish les observait par le biais des caméras de surveillance, et dans le fond, il en était plutôt rassuré. Cela lui assurait une forme de contrôle sur sa relation avec le jeune homme. Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir, les caméras s'en chargeaient pour lui. Elles étaient comme un troisième œil, discret, quasi-invisible, mais pourtant bien là, lui garantissant d'une certaine manière la sécurité.

Lawliet n'avait pas eu de nouvelle conversation avec Quillish à ce propos. Il avait comme érigé une muraille entre ce récent pan de vie privée et le vieil homme. Dans son for intérieur, il ne ressentait aucun besoin, aucune envie, de lui parler de Light. Light était son secret, ce sur quoi il voulait être le seul à pouvoir avoir une prise.

_- Stacy ? Stacy, tu m'entends ? Stacy ? Sta..._

_L doit être seul_

Il avait fait de cette règle la consigne absolue. Durant les six années qui avaient précédés la mort d'Owen, il l'avait laissé régir toute son existence, maintenant entre les autres et lui une distance inouïe. Ils ne tenaient pas à lui, lui ne tenait pas à eux. Un sentiment d'indifférence glacée, voilà la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de ressentir pour ceux qui travaillaient sous ses ordres. Cela allait du FBI à la police locale, en passant par les politiques, les membres d'Interpol, ainsi que les enfants formés par la Wammy's House. Eux, Lawliet ne les aimait pas. Ou plutôt, il n'appréciait pas le système dans lequel ils étaient éduqués, en tant que « pièces de rechange ». Avant, la Wammy's n'était rien de plus qu'un orphelinat ordinaire, mais accueillant, chaleureux, où Lawliet prenait plaisir à se réfugier entre deux affaires. Il errait dans les couloirs, faisant parfois un peu peur aux gosses, s'arrêtait de temps en temps devant une salle de classe pour se moquer intérieurement du professeur qui y dispensait son cours(_préjugés_) puis repartait en direction des cuisines. On lui servait un thé, des gâteaux, qu'il emportait dans la bibliothèque. La bibliothèque de la Wammy's était ancienne, avec des étagères encastrées dans les murs et des livres à reliure de cuir qui, quand on les ouvraient, dégageaient une odeur de vieux papier et d'encre fraîche. Lawliet aimait bien ce parfum. À ces yeux, c'était celui que devait avoir la vérité : à la fois vieille parce que présente depuis le début, et neuve, parce qu'elle l'était toujours aux yeux de ceux qui la découvraient. Puis, dés lors que L avait acquis une renommée conséquente, l'orphelinat s'était mis à faire des sélections, des tris, parmi les nouveaux venus, éliminant ceux qui étaient considérés comme « trop faibles ». Le règlement s'était alourdi, on avait établi un classement entre les élèves. Les enseignants faisaient l'apologie de L, endoctrinant les élèves. Quillish avait prié le détective de venir rencontrer les plus doués d'entre eux tout en ayant des conversations régulières avec le reste. La succession était en place. Et Lawliet _détestait_ ça. L'obsession que Quillish avait de vouloir lui trouver un héritier le dégoûtait, l'insupportait. C'était déjà lui mettre un pied dans la tombe. Dans cette idée de confectionner un remplaçant pour assumer son rôle, Lawliet avait deviné que, ce qui intéressait avant tout Quillish, c'était son quotient intellectuel, c'est-à-dire la figure de L. Et Lawliet ?

Il pouvait bien aller se foutre, ce sale gosse.

Lawliet aimait Quillish. Mais il avait une dent contre lui à cause de cette histoire. Il pouvait comprendre que le vieil homme cherche à former des génies, mais pas qu'il en fasse des copies conformes de lui-même. À ces gosses, on imposait la voie dangereuse, pleine de solitude, que s'était réservé L. De même, à Lawliet, on imputait des choix qu'il se serait volontiers passé de faire. Dire de quel élève entre un tel et un tel était le plus intelligent et donc le plus susceptible à reprendre le flambeau n'avait rien de franchement amusant. Les mômes savaient que c'était lui qui choisissait. Ils savaient que leur sort dépendait de son jugement. Et s'ils étaient éliminés, qui est-ce qu'on blâmerait, qu'on haïrait ?

C'était lui.

Tout ça, ce serait de _sa_ faute. Devenir L avait surtout consisté en une acceptation assez amère du fait qu'il était le modèle, et que beaucoup allait vouloir marcher sur ses pas, tout en lui reprochant la moindre erreur si jamais ils n'y arrivaient pas. Être L, c'était se confronter chaque jour à des gens qui vous détestaient parce que vous aviez trois trains d'avance sur eux. Par extension, quand on était L, on était seul. L, c'était pour _Lonely_. Solitaire.

- Si ce n'est pas Shingo, ça nous ôte déjà un suspect, dit Light.

- Rien ne prouve que c'est lui, mais rien ne prouve non plus qu'il n'est pas responsable. Kira a peut-être décidé de tuer Thompson avec l'accord de Shingo.

- Ça n'aurait pas de sens, répliqua Light, levant la tête de l'échiquier. Économiquement, on a vu qu'il n'avait rien à y gagner.

L déplaça son fou dans un mouvement totalement incohérent. Il jouait mal depuis le début de la partie, voir même extrêmement mal. Il avait accepté pour faire plaisir à Light, mais dans le fond n'avait pas la tête à ça.

- Lui, peut-être, mais les autres dirigeants du groupe Yotsuba, en revanche...

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'aurait pas eu le choix ?

- C'est possible. Kira peut être un des dirigeants et faire pression sur le reste pour le bien de l'entreprise. C'est une hypothèse fondée, lui concéda L d'un ton monocorde.

Light coinça son roi blanc.

- Échec et mat, lâcha t-il, avant d'ajouter : tu as l'air préoccupé. Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, Light-kun.

- Comme tu veux.

Light n'insistait pas. Il ne le forçait jamais. C'était une tactique encore plus abominable, car Lawliet finissait toujours par venir à lui. Il ne disait rien mais cherchait un contact physique. Les mains de Light lui faisaient oublier. Ce soir-là ne ferait pas exception.

* * *

Partie II : Ryûzaki

x

x

Light repoussa de la main l'échiquier vers le rebord du lit, puis quitta ce dernier.

- Je vais me changer. Tu peux nous désenchaîner ?

Ryûzaki se leva à son tour, avant de se diriger vers un tableau de taille réduite occupant le mur séparant la chambre du salon. C'était une copie d'une œuvre de Pierre Paul Prud'hon, datant de 1808. Sur la toile étaient représentées deux femmes, la Justice et la Vengeance Divine, respectivement vêtues de rouge et de vert, fondant à toute vitesse sur un homme au visage disgracieux, regardant derrière lui le cadavre nu et blanc d'un autre. Le paysage, composé de rochers coupants, était désolant. Dans le fond, un soleil de cuivre éclairait la victime. Light n'appréciait guère le tableau : il trouvait trop sordide cette allégorie de la Justice.

Ryûzaki ôta la toile de son emplacement, dévoilant un coffre-fort incrusté dans le mur ainsi qu'un clavier de chiffres.

- Tourne-toi, dit-il à Light.

Light obtempéra. Il entendit le détective faire le code, la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna, avança vers Ryûzaki et lui présenta son poignet.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire comme le détective lui ôtait la menotte.

- Ce n'est rien, Light-kun, affirma Ryûzaki.

Light ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà le détective d'humeur aussi sombre auparavant, pas même lorsque l'enquête était au point mort et qu'ils ne savaient plus où aller. Dés que les menottes furent à nouveau à leurs poignet, ils allèrent au lit. Cette fois, Ryûzaki ne médita pas, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire tous les soirs, mais ne resta pas non plus dans sa position habituelle à analyser les dernières informations reçues pouvant faire avancer l'enquête. Il s'allongea _sous_ les couvertures, tout habillé, se replia sur lui-même, dos à Light, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et ne bougea plus. Light ne chercha pas à dissimuler l'étonnement qui se peignit alors sur son visage, en oubliant sa lecture du second tome du _Traité de Droit Pénal_ de Pellegrino Rossi.

_C'est ce qui passe entre nous qui le met dans cet état ?_

On ne pouvait pas dire au sujet de leurs rapports que c'était la grande passion et qu'ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre dés qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Mais personne n'aurait pu nier qu'il y avait cependant quelque chose. « Confortable », c'était l'un des premiers mots qui venaient à l'esprit de Light lorsqu'il pensait à leur nouvelle intimité physique. S'il y avait du désir réciproque, ils n'avaient pourtant pas encore fait l'amour, et les moments qu'ils passaient ensembles, seuls, étaient davantage consacrés à des réflexions en commun sur l'affaire ou à des parties d'échecs qu'à de brûlantes embrassades. Light n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Le sexe prenait avec Ryûzaki un tout autre aspect. Ce n'était pas l'acte à proprement parler qu'ils voulaient expérimenter, mais plutôt ses effets. Si Light était pleinement satisfait ainsi, il se rendait compte toutefois qu'il n'en savait au final absolument rien concernant le détective. Bien qu'il eût du mal à l'envisager comme se languissant pour un rapport sexuel avec Light, le jeune homme ne pouvait avoir aucune certitude. Il y avait un mois, il n'envisageait même pas la possibilité de Ryûzaki se laissant aller à ses caresses. Il n'aurait jamais cru non plus avoir un contact si intime avec le détective. Mais c'était arrivé. Comme ça. Ça avait été aussi naturel qu'un fleuve se jetant dans la mer.

Il posa son livre à vingt deux heures, s'interrogeant encore sur le comportement de Ryûzaki. Il éteignit la lumière de sa table de chevet. Le noir enveloppa la chambre. Light attendit quelques minutes, puis, en un geste hésitant, vint dans le dos de Ryûzaki et l'entoura de ses bras. Le détective tourna la tête vers lui, ils se soutinrent du regard. Light se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis sur la nuque. Alors la main de Ryûzaki serra le bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille.

* * *

Partie III : L/Lawliet/Light Yagami

x

x

L avait donné à Watari l'ordre de venir le réveiller si, pour une raison ou une autre, il n'était pas levé avant sept heures et demie. Jamais encore ce genre de situation n'avait eu lieu, aussi le vieil homme afficha t-il un visage quelque peu désorienté lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'horloge de son ordinateur, qui indiquait huit heures moins le quart. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux caméras de surveillance : elles étaient toujours en mode infrarouge, signifiant par là que la chambre était encore plongée dans le noir et que ni Light, ni L, n'était debout.

_Bonté divine !_

Watari quitta précipitamment ses appartements pour rejoindre ceux de L, où régnait un silence paisible. Il se rendit dans la chambre, ouvrit les volets puis les fenêtres. La lumière jaillit dans la chambre, bien qu'elle ne fut pas d'une intensité extraordinaire. Il ne faisait pas beau dehors, tout annonçait une averse. Puis Watari s'approcha du lit.

_Oh_

Lawliet était sur le flanc. Il était réveillé. Light Yagami avait encerclé sa taille d'un bras, niché son visage au creux de sa nuque. Il dormait encore profondément, à en juger par sa respiration lente et mesurée. Lawliet caressait du bout des doigts le bras passé autour de lui.

- Tu dois m'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en posant les yeux sur Quillish.

- Non, L, répliqua Quillish d'un ton ferme. Je ne cautionne pas cette relation, je l'avoue. Mais pas au point de t'en vouloir.

- Je t'avais demandé d'empêcher ça.

- L, je ne peux pas mettre tes sentiments en prison, déclara le vieil homme. J'ai fait ce qui était en mon pouvoir, à savoir te prévenir. Le problème est que tu t'es enchaîné à Light Yagami et qu'à ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il en était. Maintenant, il est un peu tard pour les recommandations. Tu t'es imposé la solitude : c'est à toi de voir si tu veux t'en défaire ou non.

- Je vais y mettre fin, lâcha t-il. Je ferais ça ce soir.

- Il ne sera sans doute pas d'accord.

- Il n'aura pas son mot à dire, rétorqua sèchement L. Il connaît la situation, il comprendra. C'est un garçon intelligent.

- Et toi ? Tu y arriveras ?

- Ne m'insulte pas, Watari. J'ai résolu des cas bien plus difficiles que celui-ci.

- Certes, mais tu n'étais pas dans le camps des hors-la-loi.

L le fusilla du regard. Touché. Light remua dans son sommeil, resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de Lawliet.

- Tu devrais peut-être t'accorder plus de temps, L, proposa Quillish. Si tu te précipite...

- Non. Si je ne le fais pas tout de suite, je ne le ferais jamais. Je suis allé trop loin, Watari, tu comprends ?

Quillish hocha la tête, baissa les yeux.

- Dis aux autres que nous arrivons dans dix minutes.

* * *

Partie III : Ryûzaki

x

x

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Le détective Erald Coil, c'est moi.

Light en oublia de respirer sous le choc.

- Quoi ? Ryûzaki, tu es Coil ? S'écria son père.

- Les trois grands détectives dans le monde, connus sous les noms de L, Coil et Danuve sont en fait moi. Gardez ça secret, s'il vous plait. Tous ceux qui essayeront de me trouver auront des problèmes, puisque tout ce qui est destiné à Coil ou à Danuve va à Watari. Tout nous revient ensuite.

- C'est impressionnant, Ryûzaki.

Il ne l'avait pas réveillé à six heures pile ce matin, mais deux heures plus tard, et non en l'appelant et en tirant sur la chaîne comme d'ordinaire, mais avec un long baiser sur les lèvres. Il ne lui avait pas dis de se dépêcher, n'avait pas chronométré le temps qu'il avait passé sous la douche. Si Light accueillait avec plaisir ce changement d'attitude, il n'en était pas moins alarmé. C'était bien trop brusque de la part du détective pour être honnête. En outre, Ryûzaki avait semblé ruminer intérieurement quelque chose durant toute la journée.

Il avait mis au point une stratégie visant à vérifier les liens entre Yostuba et Kira. Tandis qu'Aiber se rapprocherait de Kida Masahiko, chef du département de planification de l'entreprise ayant demandé une enquête sur L à Coil, Wedy piraterait tout le système de sécurité du bâtiment afin de leur permettre d'en espionner les moindres recoins. Une affaire rondement menée, en somme.

- Matsuda a déclenché le signal de détresse de sa ceinture.

- Et d'où ?

- De l'intérieur des bureaux principaux de Yotsuba.

_Quel crétin_

* * *

La citation "_C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fin comme beurre ! Oui, mais il faut qu'il y soit entré des miettes de pain_" est extraite d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. La première phrase est prononcée par le lièvre de Mars, la seconde par le Chapelier Fou. Le "beurre" désigne L, et les "miettes de pain" ses sentiments pour Light. Elle m'a tapée dans l'œil dés que je l'ai lue. Lewis Caroll est vraiment un génie, y a pas à dire.

Je vous dis donc à dans trois semaines(tenez le coup, ça ira ! XD) ou peut-être plus tôt, si j'arrive à poster le chapitre au beau milieu de mes révisions.

Negen


	12. La fausse tortue

Bonjour à tous,

Ça y est, me revoilà :D ! Les épreuves ne sont pas finies, il me reste les langues, mais les examens majeurs sont passés et du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais pas vous faire attendre davantage, surtout pour ce chapitre. J'ai vu qu'on pouvait changer la couverture de la fanfic, maintenant, c'est drôlement sympa. Le prochain chapitre arrive dans quatre jours, je reprend le rythme de publication d'avant les examens. Et j'ai réussi à mettre autre chose qu'une citation(ô gloire !) en guise de titre. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous avez posté, et sur-ce :

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE ONZIÈME : LA FAUSSE TORTUE  
**

x

x

Partie I : Light/Yagami/Kira

x

x

L était régulièrement réveillé avant Light, et en attendant que sonnent six heures du matin, il le regardait. Et il réfléchissait. S'interrompait parfois lorsque Light donnait des coups de tête pour appuyer sur sa nuque et le calmer. Il se demandait comment, de gosse pourri-gâté génial et arrogant, le jeune homme avait-il pu devenir tel qu'il était à présent. Quand il était endormi, L cherchait dans son visage des traces de Yagami, qui réapparaissait de temps à autre, lorsque le détective se montrait un peu trop importun. Lawliet n'aimait pas Yagami. Il était terriblement intelligent, mais il lui faisait l'effet d'un baquet de glaçons. Il n'y avait pas de douceur en lui. Ce n'était qu'un puits d'ennui, et chaque émotion qu'il pouvait afficher avait toujours l'air d'être fausse. Yagami, c'était un masque de Venise posé sur le véritable visage. L, qui gardait des souvenirs intéressants des cours de psychologie à l'université, se plaisait à le désigner comme étant le _Surmoi_ de Light, la peau, le vêtement que le jeune homme enfilait avant de sortir, la dimension sociale de l'homme. Le _Ça_ avait dû correspondre à Kira, du temps où Light avait possédé ses pouvoirs. Aujourd'hui, L n'avait plus devant lui que le _Moi_, le Light d'origine, ralliant les mauvais penchants à la morale implacable de Yagami. Et il était bien plus dangereux.

L'âge, le sexe, Lawliet n'en avait rien à foutre. S'il appréciait la beauté, dans le fond, il y accordait moins d'importance qu'à l'esprit. Lui même était loin – très loin – des canons de beauté traditionnels, mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de rebuter Light plus que ça. Il sentait les picotements de l'excitation traverser sa peau lorsque Light et lui travaillaient de concert et arrivaient aux mêmes conclusions. Et Light était doux chaque fois qu'il le touchait. Sa douceur avait des airs de poison.

- Monsieur Yagami, appelez le portable de Matsui, s'il vous plait.

- C'est pas un peu risqué, Ryûzaki ?

- Je vais la jouer fine.

Matsuba s'était infiltré dans les bureaux de Yotsuba, et sans surprise, il avait été repéré. L en était encore à imaginer de quelle façon il ferait digérer sa connerie à cet imbécile.

Après avoir pris connaissance de la situation du policier, le détective s'adressa à Light :

- Light-kun, tu peux appeler Misa sur son portable personnel ?

- Pas de problème.

_Est-ce que toi, tu y arriveras ?_

Il y arriverait. Tout aussi pliée qu'elle pouvait l'être lorsque Light le touchait, sa volonté n'en demeurait pas moins puissante. Light avait été Kira, c'était certain, et il y avait des chances pour qu'il le redevienne un jour. Quand le moment viendrait, L devrait être purgé de ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard du gosse. Il voulait être aussi lisse qu'un miroir si l'arrestation puis la condamnation de Light devaient avoir lieu. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit, le dos contre le torse du jeune homme, à percevoir les battements réguliers de son cœur. Il avait mûrement réfléchi, calculant des pourcentages, composant des graphiques sur le tableau de son esprit et les comparant l'un après l'autre. Vers quatre heures du matin, il avait établi que, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé Kira et mis fin à l'enquête, il ne s'autoriserait pas davantage qu'une relation distante avec Light. Ensuite, il aviserait. Mais pour l'instant, il était hors de question de continuer à s'embourber de la sorte, et ce malgré tous les bienfaits que lui apportait, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, son intimité avec Light. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur l'enquête.

Juste sur l'enquête.

- Light-kun, laisse Misa y aller. Elle pourrait bien nous donner une chance de sauver Matsuda. Elle nous écoutera si c'est toi qui lui parle.

La mâchoire de Light eut une légère contraction. L savait qu'il répugnait de se servir des autres, en particulier d'une jeune fille aux sentiments « innocents » et « purs »(dixit lui, L n'en pensait de son côté pas un mot), mais laisser Misa intervenir était la seule solution pour secourir Matsuda. Et Light, tout aussi respectueux de la jeune fille qu'il était, préférait l'utiliser un peu plutôt que d'avoir du sang sur les mains. On avait le sens des priorités, chez les Yagami.

Elle les emmena chez elle, dans son appartement truffé de caméras par le détective, et, en bonne maîtresse de maison, proposa aux huit dirigeants du groupe Yotsuba les mets les plus exquis que la terre eût jamais porté : du vin, des amuses-gueules, et par dessus tout de belles jeunes femmes en petite tenue. L'ambiance était bon enfant, composée des rires grossiers des hommes d'affaires, des gloussements des mannequins que l'on tripotaient sans vergogne, ainsi que des tintements des verres constamment remplis entre eux. L reconnut que c'était là un coup de maître de la part de Misa. Light grimaça.

- C'est vulgaire, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire à voix basse.

Son père pensait visiblement la même chose.

- Attends donc de voir les salons érotiques de Suisse, lui confia L d'un ton railleur.

- Tu en as côtoyé, Ryûzaki ?

Il était à mi-chemin entre la surprise, le dégoût et la curiosité.

- Pas directement, répondit L. Disons, dans le cadre d'une enquête, par le biais d'un intermédiaire.

- De quel genre ?

- Caméra cachée.

- Ça m'aurait étonné, tiens, lâcha Light. Et ?

- Et à côté de ce que j'ai pu voir, tes magazines porno sont des livres pour enfants, Light-kun.

Light émit un grognement. L, amusé, s'octroya une cuillerée de pêche melba. Il aimait beaucoup l'ennuyer avec cette anecdote, remuant sans arrêt le couteau dans la plaie, saignant comme un goret sa précieuse perfection.

_Je sais que tu n'es pas parfait et je préfère que tu ne le sois pas parce que Yagami était parfait mais il était __**glacé**_

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que je m'en sorte vivant ?

- Heureusement, vous êtes encore en vie, alors il y a une chance. Mais pour cela, vous devez mourir avant de vous faire tuer.

Un jeu de rôle. Une pièce montée. L, qui passait son temps à manipuler et à mentir, avait un faible pour les mises en scènes. Il lui suffisait d'inverser le miroir et de donner à voir ce qui en réalité n'était qu'une illusion.

Matsuda se laissa tomber dans le vide sous les hurlements affolés des dirigeants de Yotsuba, et, ainsi qu'il en avait convenu avec L, retomba sur un matelas rembourré que Soichiro Yagami et Mogi avaient tenu à l'étage du dessous. Allongé au sol quelques mètres plus bas, Aiber avait endossé le rôle de Matsuda(non sans protestations), tandis que Wedy s'occupait d'appeler les secours et que Misa faisait diversion en ordonnant la fuite de ces messieurs de Yostuba. Quand aux autres, ils n'eurent qu'à récupérer Aiber.

Le seul hic, c'étaient qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment « d'autres ». L, portant un casque d'ambulancier qui lui comprimait la tête et un uniforme composé de tissus rêches, avait vaguement l'impression d'être un épouvantail.

- Honnêtement, je sais que nous manquons de personnel, mais c'est pas mon boulot, ça, grommela t-il, son index tirant sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ce Matsuda, quel idiot.

x

x

- J'arrive pas à y croire !

Matsuda était tout retourné après avoir risqué de se faire tuer, et ce ne fut que parce Light lui fit poliment mais fermement remarquer qu'agir aussi inconsciemment était nécessairement dangereux pour la santé que L ne le défigura pas d'un œil au beurre noir. Toujours était-il que cette intervention inopportune ne s'était pas révélée complétement inutile. Matsuda, à peine arrivé au QG, leur avait avoué tout ce qu'il avait attendu lors de la réunion des dirigeants. L'étau se resserrait autour de Yotsuba.

- Il nous faut une vidéo de ces réunions, dit Light un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux rejoint les appartements de L et s'étaient installés sur le canapé. Le témoignage de Matsuda n'est pas suffisant comme preuve.

Il était agité depuis que ce dernier leur avait livré les informations qu'il avait récolté en écoutant aux portes. Impatient sans doute de trouver le coupable et d'en finir.

- Wedy devrait s'en occuper dés demain, déclara L.

- Et Aiber ?

- J'imagine qu'il ne va pas tarder à entrer en contact avec Masahiko. Sois patient, Light-kun, nous finirons par bien savoir ce qui se passe à Yotsuba.

C'est alors que Light se laissa tomber entre les jambes de L, la tête contre son torse, ses cheveux chatouillant le menton du détective. Lawliet, qui dégustait une glace chocolat liégeois dans une coupe en cristal d'Arques, s'immobilisa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Light-kun ? Demanda t-il.

- Rien, soupira t-il. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

_Est-ce que toi, tu vas y arriver ? _

L posa la coupe sur la table d'appoint près du canapé.

- Light-kun, redresse-toi, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas un oreiller.

- Je m'attendais à mieux, comme excuse, avoua Light.

_Sale gosse_

- Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ? S'enquit Lawliet.

Les yeux de Light étaient tournés vers la télévision murale. Lawliet avait envie de plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il sentait bon. Ses cheveux, surtout.

- Hier soir et ce matin, affirma t-il. Ta façon d'agir. Venant de toi, il y avait de quoi soupçonner quelque chose.

- Il faut arrêter ça, Light-kun.

- C'est quoi, « ça » ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi il faut l'arrêter.

- Tu mens.

- Toi aussi.

- Non, Light-kun, répliqua sèchement L. Il faut _vraiment_ arrêter ça.

Light eut un rire bref, dédaigneux, qui disait : je sais que tu as peur, tu as peur de _**ça**_ parce que tu n'as aucun contrôle dessus et moi non plus, tu as peur, c'est tout. Sa main se posa sur le haut de la cuisse de Lawliet. La pression de sa paume était à la fois d'une grande douceur et d'une rude fermeté. L ne bougea pas, son visage ne donna à voir aucune émotion. Cette maîtrise de soi, il la travaillait depuis des années, la peaufinait, l'approfondissait. Il avait atteint un niveau tout à fait respectable. Sa plus grande réussite, elle était là, au fond de lui, boite de Pandore fermée à double tour, solidement cadenassée, ratatinée dans un coin de son esprit. Il s'était dompté. C'était ce qu'un homme pouvait faire de mieux : se vaincre lui-même avant d'éradiquer ceux qui laissaient exploser ce qu'ils avaient dans le fond du ventre, les criminels.

Mais sur ce coup-là, il s'était laissé avoir comme un bleu. Il avait été séduit par l'idée d'avoir un égal à ses côtés, pas pour résoudre des enquêtes(son égo ne l'aurait jamais supporté), mais pour combler cet ennui qui l'envahissait lorsque aucun cas ne se présentait. Égal qui allait sans doute évoluer dans le domaine policier et qui, sait-on jamais, allait peut-être devenir son rival.

L'image de Light, vêtu d'un costard impeccable, assis jambes croisées comme un monarque dans un fauteuil Le Corbusier, un verre de whisky à la main, s'imposa à l'esprit de Lawliet. Mais le visage du jeune homme affichait une expression présomptueuse et hautaine, qui glaça L jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Il comprit.

Yagami pouvait devenir son rival sur la scène de la Justice. Pas Light.

* * *

Partie II : Ryûzaki

x

x

- Pourquoi tu veux arrêter maintenant ?

Quand Light faisait le bilan, il en arrivait à la conclusion que ce qui se passait entre eux n'avait pas plus de sens que de l'interrompre. Ce n'était de surcroît pas comme si la situation était problématique : personne n'était au courant de rien, excepté peut-être Watari, et ils en tiraient tous les deux plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients, à commencer par la sérénité que leur procuraient leurs contacts physiques. Non, Light ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi L souhaitait y mettre un terme aujourd'hui, alors que l'enquête se réamorçait et que tout allait si bien.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me laisser distraire alors que nous commençons tout juste à découvrir de nouvelles pistes au sujet de Kira, déclara simplement L.

Il se servit une truffe en chocolat dans un grand bol en porcelaine de Limoges, posé sur la table basse.

- T'appelles ça « te distraire » ? Répéta Light.

- Dans la mesure où je ne me concentre pas uniquement sur l'enquête dans ces moments-là, alors oui, je considère que c'est une distraction.

Cette réponse déplut à Light. Le terme de « distraction », prononcé dans la bouche de Ryûzaki, avait toujours des connotations péjoratives.

- Mais tu n'as pas l'air de détester ça, objecta Light.

- Je ne nierais pas que j'en tire une certaine satisfaction.

- Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Je ne te demande pas de chercher un problème, Light-kun, répliqua Ryûzaki. Techniquement, je suis ton supérieur : tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est m'obéir et reprendre de bonnes habitudes. Ton père te dirait la même chose. Et redresse-toi, ajouta t-il en guise de conclusion

Sans doute venait-il d'entendre l'argument le plus minable que lui ait jamais exposé le détective. Ce dernier s'était mis à ré-étudier la courbe d'évolution des actions de Yotsuba affichée sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

- Mon père n'a rien à voir là-dedans, affirma t-il. Il n'est pas au courant, et même s'il l'était, il n'aurait pas son mot à dire.

Son père n'était, quoi qu'il en soit, pas intrusif dans la vie privée de ses enfants. Soichiro Yagami estimait qu'ils devaient construire ce pan de leur existence seuls, ainsi qu'il en avait été le cas pour lui, en faisant leurs propres erreurs. S'il était aussi confiant, c'était dans le fond parce qu'il avait également conscience que lui et son épouse les avaient élevés de sorte à ce que le moindre faux pas soit évité. Restait à savoir si une relation somme toute assez ambigüe – il ne pouvait décidément pas la qualifier autrement – avec un homme plus âgé que lui était un faux pas pour le père de Light.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire non plus sur cette affaire, Light-kun, prétendit Ryûzaki.

- Je suis quand même le premier concerné.

- Mais pas le plus objectif.

- Et toi, oui ? Se railla Light.

- Tu es jeune, Light-kun, dit Ryûzaki. Les jeunes s'attachent vite, et la plupart du temps, vous manquez cruellement de discernement.

- C'est vrai que toi, tu es tout à fait capable de tempérer tes ardeurs.

Il l'avait provoqué comme un môme de six ans. Il l'avait embrassé sans raison, agissant avec l'impétuosité d'un adolescent. Oh non. Cet argument de la « jeunesse intempérante », il ne l'accepterait jamais venant de Ryûzaki. Lui-même avait déclaré à son propre sujet qu'il avait un côté infantile, tout comme le premier Kira. Par ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme si Light lui sautait dessus à la moindre occasion. On était très loin de la relation intime traditionnelle. Quand ils se touchaient, c'était parce qu'ils en ressentaient le besoin, qu'ils en avaient besoin, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le moral, que tout ça devenait pesant. Il y avait ceux qui suivaient des thérapies. D'autres qui se défonçaient à l'héroïne. Tous les deux, ils avaient un contact physique. Pour le moment, ça n'allait pas au delà, et aux yeux de Light, c'était suffisant.

Ryûzaki, étrangement, sourit suite à sa remarque. Comprit qu'ils étaient aussi bornés l'un que l'autre et que Light réfuterait sans hésitation le moindre de ses arguments. Alors il changea de stratégie.

Il enroula ses longs doigts dans les cheveux de Light avant de lui relever légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement sur les joues puis dans le cou.

- Fais ce que je te dit, Light, ronronna t-il, oubliant le suffixe nominal pour l'occasion. Au moins jusqu'à ce que l'enquête se termine.

Ryûzaki était visiblement prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir du jeune homme qu'il le laisse tranquille, même à se montrer plus affectueux que d'ordinaire. Sans le moindre scrupule, il comptait sur les hormones de Light pour gagner la partie.

_T'es un enfoiré, tu le sais, ça ?_

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à me faire changer d'avis avec ce genre de méthodes ? Lui demanda Light.

Ryûzaki suçotait gentiment la peau de son cou.

- Ça vaut toujours la peine d'essayer, répondit-il.

- Ça ne marche pas.

- Tu es pénible, Light-kun.

Mais quand Light releva la tête pour l'embrasser, il ne le repoussa pas.

* * *

Partie III : Light

x

x

Il avait perdu. Il eut envie de hurler de frustration, mais ne résista pas à Light. Il le sentait dans ses entrailles, c'était viscéral : il n'arrivait pas à lui dire non du plus profond de lui-même. Quand il le touchait de cette façon, Lawliet oubliait. Et oublier, c'était bon.

Light le fit s'allonger complétement sur le canapé, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Lawliet s'enfonça dans le moelleux du divan. Les baisers étaient mouillés et brûlants. Ils avaient perdu un peu de leur tendresse au profit d'une plus grande sensualité. Lawliet avait l'impression que sa peau était marquée au fer rouge. Ses mains refusaient obstinément de quitter les cheveux auburns dans lesquels elles étaient plongées.

Light souleva son t-shirt, ses lèvres glissèrent vers le torse du détective. L, dans un espoir insensé de ne pas perdre le contact avec sa rationalité, porta son index à sa bouche et en mordit l'extrémité. Il entendait sa propre respiration, lourde, irrégulière, nettement différente de celle que lui avaient enseigné les moines six ans auparavant. La maitrise de soi, du souffle, la puissance de la volonté, il avait tout oublié. Il se sentait quelqu'un d'autre. Il se sentait celui qui mettait ses professeurs au pied du mur, celui qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et au grès de ses envies sous prétexte que son QI était plus évolué que les autres, celui qui frappait les autres élèves de la Wammy's, celui qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la mort de Stacy. Il se sentait _Lawliet_, plus que jamais. Et parallèlement, à mesure que les caresses de Light se précisaient et qu'il s'abandonnait à la tyrannie du désir, il se sentait profondément libre.

_Les caméras_

Rien à foutre. Watari n'avait qu'à les éteindre si ça le gênait. Rien ne l'obligeait à regarder. Ce n'était pas comme si lui et Light avaient décidés de réaliser une sextape.

_Quoi que_

Ça viendrait peut-être un jour. Plus tard. Après l'enquête, par exemple. Lawliet sourit intérieurement à cette perspective. Il était curieux. Il voulait tout essayer. Light ne le lui refuserait sûrement pas, étant lui même un amateur – plus discret – de tout ce qui était insolite.

Light embrassait son torse et il y avait de l'admiration dans ses baisers, de la curiosité, du désir, mais modéré, contenu. Progressif. Lawliet mordit son index jusqu'au sang, le corps parcouru d'un violent frisson, quand le jeune homme prit l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. Il était horriblement à l'étroit dans son jean. Light dériva vers son nombril, les muscles de Lawliet se contractant sous ses baisers. Il atteignit son bas-ventre.

Il n'était pas puceau. Oh non. La Wammy's House abritait des génies qui eux-même abritaient des hormones, pour le plus grand désespoir du directeur. Lawliet n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle à cette époque. Il était curieux de nature. Il avait couché une première fois avec une camarade de classe (Candy, qu'elle s'appelait, ou quelque chose comme ça) aux environs de dix-sept ans, et il se rappelait du frottement de sa peau moite, parfumée, contre la sienne, des gémissements qu'elle poussait. Il se rappelait de la chaleur. De la chaleur de son _intérieur_. Le sexe était quelque chose de brûlant, et d'humide, avec une odeur pesante. Il fallait d'abord y plonger en profondeur, rejoindre l'animalité, jusqu'à ce que l'air devienne lourd. Puis, quand venait la jouissance, l'homme refaisait surface et c'était la reprise en main de notre liberté de choix qui était si fabuleuse.

Lawliet n'avait jamais fait l'amour dans le sens où il n'avait jamais eu du sexe avec quelqu'un en éprouvant de véritables sentiments. L faisait des expériences. Il renforçait sa connaissance de l'esprit humain en analysant le moindre de ses rapports. Il y en avait eu un certain nombre : les filles étaient nombreuses à la Wammy's House et elles étaient toutes sans exception travaillées par des pulsions charnelles des plus inavouables. Les garçons, pas franchement mieux lotis de leur côté, s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Entre 1993 et 1996, la Wammy's House exhalait des remugles de bordel.

Light l'embrassa profondément. Les cuisses de Lawliet se refermèrent autour des hanches du jeune homme comme s'était refermée la menotte autour de son poignet. Ironique. On aurait pu croire qu'il était voué à le mettre en cage. Tout contre le sien, le corps de Light était mince, souple, doux. Ses angles épousaient ceux de Lawliet avec une indécente exactitude.

_C'est juste moi et la petite peste d'Amane ne pourra jamais te donner ça _

Le détective passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Light. Sa peau était chaude. Il ne lui avait ôté aucun vêtement. Lawliet savait que la conception du sexe que se faisait le gosse était aux antipodes de la vision traditionnelle. Le corps tendu de désir, il attendait de voir. Il était curieux.

Light resta au dessus de lui, entouré de ses jambes, commençant juste à imprimer un lent mouvement de vas-et-vient. Alors Lawliet sentit son sexe durci par l'excitation caresser le sien au travers de leurs pantalons. Le plaisir jaillit dans ses veines en de lentes pulsations.

_Doux_

Light continuait de bouger, et Lawliet ferma les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas nus, mais le détective sentait avec une précision terrifiante chaque millimètre du corps de Light appuyé sur lui. Il lâcha le gosse, sa tête retomba sur un coussin, dont il saisit l'extrémité pour la serrer entre ses longs doigts. Light nicha son visage dans son cou. Il pinça les lèvres, se retint de gémir. L ne se comporterait jamais comme une chienne en chaleur.

_Bon_

Le plaisir le violait, traversant la barrière de sa logique, mutilant ses convictions, massacrant toutes ces années de maîtrise de lui-même. Il se frayait un passage entre ses cuisses pour envahir son ventre, sa poitrine, sa tête. Light appuya son front contre le sien, ils échangèrent un regard embué de désir, et durant cette fraction de seconde, Lawliet comprit.

_Brillant_

C'était dans sa _tête_. Avec Light, il n'y avait pas besoin que leurs peaux se touchent, pas besoin d'enlever leurs vêtements, pas besoin de tout ça. Le plaisir était dans la tête, depuis le début, et il était si fort que Light n'avait pas à faire grand chose pour le réveiller. Physiquement, il n'avait pas pénétré Lawliet. Mais psychiquement, il était déjà en lui, il le possédait depuis un certain temps, le dominait en toute discrétion. Il avait pénétré son esprit génial, en avait pris les rênes, et les maniait à présent à sa guise sans que jamais Lawliet ne cherche à lui échapper. Light avait concilié le sexe et l'intellect. Il savait que le détective lui était totalement soumis sur ce point. Il en jouait à la perfection.

Et Lawliet adorait ça.

_L doit être seul_

Light le martelait de coups de reins lents et puissants. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, un baiser long, voluptueux, trempé. Les mains de Lawliet reprirent leur place dans le dos du jeune homme, l'attirant plus près. Sous la force du plaisir, le détective mordit la chair tendre de sa gorge. Light émit un sifflement de douleur.

_Et toi, tu vas y arriver ?_

Non. Pour y arriver, il aurait dû garder ses distances avec Light, ne pas venir le rencontrer à l'Université, ne pas jouer au tennis avec lui, ne pas s'enchaîner à lui. La vérité, c'était qu'il était atteint depuis le début. Light l'avait coincé. Il s'était fait avoir. C'était trop tard, maintenant. Et quelle que fût l'intensité de sa volonté, Light gagnerait toujours.

_Échec et mat _

Il accéléra.

_C'est tellement bête_

Lawliet enfonça ses ongles dans les avant-bras de Light. Il se laissa inonder par _**ça**_, posséder jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Qu'il soit L et qu'il ait perdu aussi facilement, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il garda les lèvres serrées, se mordit la langue, à tel point que le sang envahit sa bouche. L'orgasme fut riche, croissant, esthétique. Spirituel. Les lèvres de Light rencontrèrent les siennes. Entre ses cuisses, Lawliet sentit jaillir son plaisir. Il ouvrit les yeux, tomba dans ceux de Light. Il y vit l'éternité.

_Et toi, tu vas y arriver ? _

Ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Lawliet avait l'impression d'être anesthésié. Parallèlement, il était en paix, dans son corps, dans sa tête. Le sexe était un véritable crématorium pour les frustrations. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Puis Light s'allongea sur lui, ne dit rien. Lawliet attendit que sa respiration se soit stabilisée avant de se redresser péniblement.

- Viens, Light-kun, dit-il d'une voix encore rauque. Allons prendre une douche.

_Et toi, tu vas y arriver ?  
_

* * *

La "_fausse-tortue_" correspond à L et à son apathie, qui rappelle celle d'une tortue et qui en fait cache un grand pouvoir de déduction.

J'avais énormément de mal à écrire une scène de sexe pur avec L et Light. J'ai prévu d'en faire une, mais pour la première fois, j'ai davantage visé l'intellectuel. L'un est aussi cérébral que l'autre, alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait ne pas être trop mal de voir les choses sous cet angle. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il y aura quand même du lourd ;).

Negen


	13. Au fond du terrier

Bonsoir à tous,

Douzième chapitre terminé, un très grand merci aux revieweuses :). Un peu plus centré sur Light, cette fois. Le côté paranoïaque de L fait son retour.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE DOUZIÈME : AU FOND DU TERRIER  
**

x

x

Partie I : Ryûzaki/L

x

x

- Des statistiques récentes ont montrés que le taux de criminalité japonais n'avait cessé de chuter depuis l'apparition de Kira. La baisse s'évaluerait à environ soixante dix pourcent, ce qui est un véritable record pour le pays. De même, à l'international, on a remarqué une réduction considérable des actes terroristes orchestrés par Al Quaïda. Reportage d'Akimi Nagawa et d'Homare Yoshihada...

- Pourquoi tu regardes ce genre d'ordure ? Grinça Light.

Il venait de prendre une douche et avait quitté la salle de bain. Ryûzaki y était passé le premier. Il avait refusé qu'ils la prennent ensembles, allant jusqu'à les désenchaîner pour l'occasion. Le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient couchés ensembles agaçait Light. Après les avoir considérablement rapprochés, le sexe les faisait à présent s'éloigner.

- Je m'informe, Light-kun, lui précisa Ryûzaki.

Il était sur le lit, jambes repliées contre son torse, bras autour de ses genoux et pouce contre les lèvres. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran de la télévision murale, où l'on voyait se succéder les témoignages de la population japonaise au sujet de Kira.

Light s'allongea à côté de lui, adossé à son oreiller. L passa derechef la menotte à son poignet.

- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut soutenir ce genre de type, marmonna t-il.

- Tu essaies de me convaincre que tu n'es pas Kira en disant ça ? Demanda Ryûzaki.

- Non. Je n'ai rien à te prouver, je sais que je ne suis pas Kira, répliqua Light.

- Tu l'as été, lui fit remarquer judicieusement le détective.

Light préféra ne rien ajouter. Sur sa table de chevet, _l'Illusion_ _Comique_ de Corneille était ouverte au beau milieu de l'acte I. Il l'avait commencé hier, piochant quasiment au hasard dans la bibliothèque du salon. Ayant terminé l'intégralité des ses livres personnels, il avait demandé à Ryûzaki s'il pouvait aller se servir parmi ses lectures à lui, ce à quoi le détective avait donné son accord.

La bibliothèque recelait des œuvres dans des langues multiples, avec la plupart du temps des éditions originales que se seraient arrachés les collectionneurs. Des polars d'Edgar Allan Poe, de Camus, Zola. Les six tomes de la _Second World War_ de Winston Churchill et les trois tomes des _Mémoires de Guerre_ du Général De Gaulle. _Le Meilleur des Mondes_ d'Aldous Huxley. Des pièces de théâtre par centaines, allant d'Aristophane à Eugène Ionesco, en passant par Sénèque, Molière, Beaumarchais, Goethe, Honoré de Balzac, Pouchkine, Beckett, Shakespeare, Racine. Des auteurs plus classiques, comme Sartre, Leibniz, Chrétien de Troye, Rabelais, Montaigne, La Boétie, Voltaire, Rousseau, le Marquis de Sade, Hegel, Kant, Nietszche, Platon, Homère. Une bonne douzaine de textes scientifiques. Des ouvrages de psychologie de Freud ou encore Lacan. Un ou deux recueils de poèmes, de Mallarmé, Virgile et Kūkai, bien cachés derrière les autres œuvres et auxquels Ryûzaki n'était visiblement pas sensible. D'autres, de nationalités différentes, sur des domaines divers et variés, témoignages du génie du détective, et de son ennui profond. Ryûzaki lui avait dit que la bibliothèque ne contenait que le tiers des bouquins qu'il avait lu en tout. L'égo de Light, qui jusqu'à lors était assez fier de ses nombreuses lectures, en avait pris un sacré coup.

- Je croyais que tu ne parlais pas le français, avait dit Ryûzaki en voyant la pièce pour la première fois entre les mains de Light.

- J'ai pris des cours par correspondance pendant deux ans. Ça me gênait de ne pas pouvoir en faire au lycée étant donné que j'étudiais déjà l'allemand, l'anglais et l'espagnol, alors mes parents ont accepté de me payer des leçons supplémentaires. Et puis c'est quand même une langue internationale.

Ryûzaki avait eu l'air un peu mal à l'aise, comme si poser cette question à Light avait été maladroit de sa part.

- Bien sûr, s'était-il contenté de répondre.

Ils en étaient restés là.

Light venait d'entamer le deuxième acte lorsque le journal télévisé diffusa les dernières images du double attentat en Égypte, ayant fait 34 morts, avant de passer aux élections présidentielles en approche aux États-Unis.

- Éteins ça, ordonna Light à Ryûzaki sans décoller les yeux de son livre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça me répugne.

Ryûzaki tourna la tête vers lui et se mit à l'observer avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Qu'est-ce qui te répugne ?

- Qu'on soit capable de passer de la violence à la futilité de manière aussi légère, maugréa Light. J'ai du mal à accepter que le meurtre de plusieurs personnes soit éclipsé par l'élection du président américain.

- C'est un événement majeur.

- Non, répliqua sèchement Light. Ça se répète tous les quatre ans, et à chaque fois, c'est pareil, on fait de la sur-médiatisation, on veut attirer toute l'attention du monde. Et pendant ce temps-là, il y a des milliers de gens qui crèvent comme des animaux, mais ça, personne n'en parle, évidemment. Ça me rend malade, c'est tout. On braque les projecteurs sur les politiques mais on ne fait rien pour attraper les terroristes.

Dire que Kant avait cru au progrès ! Plus Light pensait aux horreurs du monde actuel, plus il se disait qu'à défaut de faire progresser la morale et la Justice, on ne cessait d'expérimenter de nouvelles façons de tuer.

- Tu voudrais qu'ils soient punis ?

Les yeux de Ryûzaki n'avaient été aussi attentifs. Pouce près des lèvres, il semblait attendre impatiemment la réponse de Light.

- Oui, avoua celui-ci sans hésiter.

- Tu voudrais que Kira les juge ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, soupira Light, agacé. J'ai dit que je voulais qu'ils soient jugés, mais pas par Kira. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de vouloir qu'un meurtrier en juge un autre.

- Mais si Kira les tuait, tu serais satisfait ?

Light regarda le détective droit dans les yeux.

- S'ils étaient morts, je ne les regretterait sûrement pas. Mais si c'était Kira qui les tuait, alors ça voudrait dire que la Justice légale n'a pas été assez puissante pour les juger avant. Et ça, je ne le supporterais pas.

- Tu ferais justice toi-même, Light-kun ?

_Le serpent tenta l'homme et il le mena à sa perte_

- Non, déclara t-il, catégorique.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que ça va à l'encontre de mes principes.

- Mais si tu devais le faire, insista Ryûzaki, si tu n'avais pas d'autres choix, si on t'obligeait à le faire, est-ce que tu obéirais ? Si on menaçait ta famille, tu accepterais de faire justice ?

Il le testait. Encore. Sûrement mortifié d'avoir perdu de sa superbe en s'offrant à Light(et d'y avoir pris du plaisir par dessus le marché, semblait-il), il voulait à tout prix réédifier son égo considérablement amoché. Light en avait assez. Quand il s'était appuyé contre le torse du détective, il n'avait pas chercher à détruire sa fierté ni à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il en avait juste eu envie, voir même besoin. C'était tout. Il n'y avait pas de jeu. Le jeu, il était fini depuis le soir où ils avaient échangé ce baiser, avec le mélange de leurs peaux et de leurs sangs. Du moins, pour Light.

- Ma famille refuserait que je le fasse. Mon père préférait mourir plutôt que de me voir devenir un criminel.

- Et si ta famille te le demandait ?

- Bon sang, Ryûzaki, arrête ! S'exclama Light, profondément irrité. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, d'accord ? Personne ne peut prévoir ce qu'il ferait à l'avance dans une situation pareille. Alors lâche-moi avec ça, tu veux ?

Ryûzaki resta silencieux quelques secondes, sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux. Light eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa lecture que déjà, il avait de nouveau déterré la hache de guerre.

- Et si moi, je te le demandais ?

- Quoi ? Cracha Light, la voix pleine d'incrédulité et d'agacement.

- Si je te demandais de tuer quelqu'un, tu le ferais ?

Light, d'abord pris de court, ne sut pas quoi répondre.

- Tu ne le feras jamais, dit-il finalement. Tu te fiches bien de savoir si les criminels doivent vivre ou mourir, tu te contentes juste de les pourchasser et de les amener devant un tribunal.

L poussa alors sous ses yeux son ordinateur portable, le Macbook blanc, auquel personne n'avait accès, pas même Watari. Sur l'écran, Light vit la photo d'un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'air ennuyé. Adjointe à la photo, une fiche de renseignements. Il s'appelait Cameron Blake, né aux États-Unis, à Chicago. Fils de bonne famille, études brillantes en droit, avocat notoire, marié, deux enfants.

Père incestueux et pédophile à ses heures. Passé en procès mais jamais condamné. Il avait de hautes relations dans le milieu juridique, et les hautes relations, ça aide. Light sentit son estomac se tordre comme le dégoût que lui inspirait cet homme était vif. Les criminels en général l'écœuraient déjà, mais il avait tout particulièrement en horreur ceux qui s'attaquaient à des enfants. L observa sa réaction avec intérêt.

- Cet homme n'ira jamais en prison, asséna t-il d'un ton neutre. Aussi, quand la Justice est incapable de faire son boulot, c'est moi qui prends le relai. Actuellement, je suis en ligne avec un sniper qui attend que je lui donne le nom de sa prochaine cible. Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui le fasse, Light-kun.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Light.

_C'est juste un test, il veut juste voir si tu es Kira mais tu n'es pas Kira alors dis non et ça ira_

Mais dans son ventre, il y avait ce désir, cette pulsion purement animale, sauvage, savoureuse comme une crème anglaise, qui réclamait que Justice soit faîte, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je veux que tu écrives le nom de Blake, répéta L. Il sera directement envoyé au sniper. Il est totalement sous mes ordres, c'est un ancien criminel ayant appartenu à la mafia chinoise. Il devrait l'exécuter dans la nuit.

- Hors de question, répliqua sèchement Light.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Light-kun.

De surprise, Light abandonna totalement sa lecture pour faire face au détective. Les yeux noirs de celui-ci étaient perçants et glacés. C'était avec ces yeux-là que L avait un jour tenté de l'étrangler, et le jeune homme sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

L ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il le soit.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, fit Light, avec un petit rire nerveux. Tu me teste, c'est tout, mais je te répète que ça ne sers à rien : je ne suis pas Kira.

- Je ne te teste pas, Light-kun. Je veux que tu écrives le nom de cet homme, c'est tout, insista le détective.

- Et moi, je t'ai dis que c'était hors de question.

Sur sa tempe s'appuya alors quelque chose de froid et de dur. Il s'immobilisa, raide comme du fer, sachant pertinemment de quoi il était question mais n'osant pas y croire. Dans un sens, se dit-il, c'était logique. Quoi de plus efficace pour L que de le menacer avec une arme pour vérifier s'il était oui ou non Kira ? On disait que pour être valide, une théorie scientifique devait avoir résisté aux tests les plus sévères. Ainsi fonctionnait les sciences. Ainsi fonctionnait L. Light se prit à envisager que le détective ait également fait emprisonner tout sa famille, au cas où le premier essai se révélait infructueux.

_C'est pas vrai_

- Écris son nom, Light-kun, ordonna L. Je me fiche bien de tes principes ou de ta morale, je veux juste que tu écrives son nom.

L tenant une arme était inquiétant. Sa neutralité était inquiétante. Light inspira profondément. Il n'avait pas franchement peur : il savait que c'était un test. Il savait de quoi L était capable, il l'avait vu à la fin de sa détention, lorsque ce connard avait demandé à son père de jouer la comédie. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins en colère. Sa colère était aussi froide que les yeux de L, et elle remontait à loin. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti une heure plus tôt, entouré des jambes de Ryûzaki, le regardant serrer les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de plaisir.

_Je rends toujours les coups qu'on me donne_

Light ne jouait plus. L, en revanche, continuait la partie. Il n'aimait pas sa faiblesse envers Light et la lui faisait payer magnifiquement bien. À tour de rôle, l'un ou l'autre dominait. L, par ce test, réclamait son dû. Il voulait retrouver tout son pouvoir.

Et quand il était comme ça, Light le haïssait.

- Je ne le ferais pas, dit-il.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Le revolver n'est pas chargé.

Il n'en savait rien. L abandonna sa tempe, visa un vase, tira. La détonation fit sursauter Light. La main de L ne tremblait pas. Le récipient de porcelaine explosa en mille morceaux dans un boucan infernal.

L'incertitude se diffusa dans l'esprit de Light. Une certaine forme de peur, aussi, accessoirement.

- Il l'est, affirma L en le ré-appuyant contre la tête du jeune homme. Écris son nom, dépêche-toi.

- Non.

- Fais-le.

- Tu me feras rien, déclara Light. Tu ne peux pas. Les caméras de surveillance.

- Désactivées, Light-kun. Watari est en ce moment même aux prises avec un virus informatique particulièrement tenace.

L sourit.

- Ça ne change rien. Tu ne peux pas tirer, tu serais suspecté en premier.

Le sourire de L s'élargit. Sur le genou de Light était apparu un point rouge.

_Bordel de_

Un sniper. Cette fois, il ne put contenir un élan de panique.

- Moi, je ne peux peut-être pas, mais lui, en revanche, est totalement libre de tirer, déclara lentement L. Et il n'aime pas attendre. Exactement comme moi.

- Je ne suis PAS Kira, bon sang ! S'exclama Light, perdant tout son sang-froid. Comment tu veux que j'avoue être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas ?

- Je ne te demande pas de m'avouer si tu es Kira ou pas, Light-kun, répliqua L, détachant chaque syllabe comme s'il s'adressait à un abruti fini. Écris juste le nom de Blake.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux que j'écrive son nom ?

- Pour son exécution.

- Je m'en contrefous, de son exécution, L ! Le sniper est sous _tes_ ordres, écris son nom _toi-même_, ça reviendra au même ! Il sera exécuté de toute façon !

Ça n'avait pas de sens. S'il écrivait le nom de Blake, quand bien même sous la menace, L verrait qu'il serait incapable de résister quelques que soient les circonstances, et en déduirait qu'il était Kira, ou du moins qu'il avait toutes les qualités pour le devenir. Dans le cas contraire, et compte tenu des circonstances, L laisserait sans doute faire le sniper. Light savait jusqu'où il était capable d'aller pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. L pouvait se montrer très persuasif.

Le canon de l'arme se pressa un peu plus fort contre sa tempe.

- Light-kun, sans vouloir être impoli, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, lui signala le détective.

Un second point rouge vint se poser sur son deuxième genou.

Ils étaient deux. L'enfoiré.

- Tu en as encore combien ? Demanda t-il d'un ton railleur.

- Autant qu'il en faut. Le nom, Light-kun, dépêche-toi.

C'était juste un nom. Il était menacé par deux tireurs embusqués, un détective mondial, personne ne pouvait l'aider, et tout ça pour un _nom_. On frôlait la comédie, à quelques degrés près.

_C'est juste un nom_

Le visage de L n'exprimait rien comme celui-ci attendait. Light se dit qu'il en avait ras-le-bol. Que ça n'avait honnêtement aucun sens. Que, après tout, ce n'était qu'un nom. Et que le sniper ne lui obéissait pas à lui, mais à L.

* * *

Partie II : Light

x

x

Lawliet l'observa prendre le Macbook sur ses genoux. Il parut hésiter. Le détective avait presque bloqué sa propre respiration. Il entendait les battements sourds de son cœur et il ne les aimait pas, parce que d'ordinaire, il ne réagissait pas de cette façon. Il était nerveux. Il était nerveux comme un adolescent qui, lors d'un rendez-vous avec son amant, ne sait pas si c'est la rupture ou les fiançailles qui l'attendent. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'amusait à faire des nœuds avec ses entrailles. Ce n'était pas agréable du tout. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait éprouvé dans son ventre quand Light avait été au dessus de lui.

De même, L était furieux, car jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humilié, aussi rabaissé. Light l'avait traité comme il aurait traité la petite peste d'Amane ou cette pauvre idiote de Takada. Il l'avait forcé à voir qu'il était toujours un corps. Qu'il y avait toujours des failles en lui, qu'à présent il connaissait et exploiterait sans doute à sa guise, sûrement pas avec parcimonie. Il était en train de réveiller Lawliet et bordel de dieu Lawliet ne _devait pas_ se réveiller. Il avait beaucoup trop travaillé pour se laisser ainsi avoir par un gosse. Que Light écrive ce nom, et il serait débarrassé de lui à jamais, il aurait la preuve de sa culpabilité, de sa corruptibilité. Il serait en paix.

Mais au fond, tout au fond, il pleurait, gémissait, hurlait.

_Ne le fais pas ne le fais pas ne le fais pas ne le fais pas_

Quand Light posa ses doigts sur le clavier pour écrire, il fut envahi par la douleur, vive, profonde, et dans le même temps quelque chose en lui était soulagé. Il allait être tranquille. Light commençait déjà à lui être repoussant, et il s'en réjouissait, car ce sentiment sonnait le glas de sa faiblesse. Au fond, Lawliet se recroquevillait en silence.

- Tu as terminé ?

- Oui, répondit sèchement Light.

L saisit le Macbook, regarda. Se statufia sur place.

x

_Light Yagami_

x

Il avait écrit son nom. Il préférait mourir sa morale intacte plutôt que livrer un criminel aux bons soins d'un sniper.

Le soulagement explosa dans le ventre de Lawliet. Une euphorie qui avait un arrière-goût de douleur et qu'il acceptait non sans amertume, parce qu'avec elle revenait sa défaillance. Il resta longtemps devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, à relire encore et encore le nom de Light. Et il sentait, au fil du temps qui s'écoulait, se répandre en lui une émotion incisive, redoutable tout autant que voluptueuse. Elle le frappait et le caressait.

_Une envie de cogner puis d'étreindre_

- Satisfait ? S'enquit froidement le jeune homme.

Oui. Non. Pas vraiment. Il ne savait plus. C'était comme si son cerveau avait été court-circuité. Il posa le revolver sur sa table de chevet, porta son pouce à ses lèvres, jeta un coup d'œil à Light. Le visage de celui-ci était complétement fermé. Les deux points rouges dansaient toujours sur ses genoux.

_Vous pouvez y aller, c'est terminé_, envoya t-il aux snipers par le biais du Macbook.

Ils lui obéirent, se retirèrent. Lawliet rabattit le capot de son ordinateur.

- Je ne laisserais pas le revolver ici, si j'étais toi, dit soudainement Light.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en suis arrivé au point de vouloir te tirer une balle pendant la nuit, asséna brutalement le jeune homme.

- Il n'y avait qu'une seule balle valide, Light-kun, lui apprit alors L. Le reste ne sont que des balles à blanc.

- Et les snipers ?

- Balles à blanc.

* * *

Partie III : Ryûzaki

x

x

Il ne pouvait pas lire, et il savait qu'il aurait un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. La colère, sourde, oppressive, allait l'empêcher de penser à quoi que ce fût d'autre. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à cet instant précis, c'était cogner Ryûzaki. Le plus fort possible. Lui casser une côte ou deux. Lui faire mal, à la mesure de sa rage. Il était heureux que le revolver n'ai contenu que des balles à blanc, car il aurait probablement tiré sur le détective à plusieurs reprises, sans la moindre hésitation. Il aurait peut-être même été jusqu'à le tuer. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, et quand l'image de Ryûzaki baignant dans son sang sur le lit lui parvint, il fut incapable d'éprouver des remords.

Le jeune homme sentit Ryûzaki se pencher vers lui. Le détective entoura ses épaules de ses bras, plongea une main dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres atteignirent la peau délicate de la gorge de Light, puis commencèrent à l'embrasser, l'humidifiant de légers coups de langue et la mordillant de temps à autre. Elles étaient froides et lui provoquèrent un frisson, mais il ne réagit pas plus que ça. Il n'avait pas envie de toucher le détective. Il voulait qu'il se tienne aussi loin que possible.

Ryûzaki tenta de le tirer en arrière avec lui. Light ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce.

- Non, Ryûzaki, dit-il.

Le détective parut ne pas comprendre.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il.

Light tourna la tête vers lui. Hormis ses pupilles dilatées, son visage n'exprimait aucun signe de désir.

- Tu sais pourquoi.

- Tu m'en veux, comprit Ryûzaki, lâchant Light et portant son pouce à ses lèvres.

- Quand tu es comme ça, je te déteste, avoua Light sans ménagement.

Il aurait apprécié que le détective lui fasse confiance. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas devenu proche de lui pour lui soutirer des informations personnelles ou essayer de le tuer, mais visiblement, c'était peine perdue. Ryûzaki ne faisait pour ainsi dire confiance à personne. Il avait arrêté des milliers de hors-la-loi et était sûrement la cible privilégiée de tentatives d'assassinats. Il était par conséquent logique qu'il se méfie de tout le monde. Il était parfaitement logique qu'il ait soumis Light à ce test après l'avoir laissé lui faire l'amour. Logique.

Sauf que Light emmerdait copieusement la logique.

- Je déteste quand tu essaye désespérément de redorer ta fierté à mes dépens, continua t-il. Je m'en fous, moi, de ta fierté, et je me fous complétement de la mienne, par la même occasion. Ce que j'ai fait avec toi, je ne l'ai pas fait pour t'humilier. Je l'ai fait, c'est tout. _On_ l'a fait, se corrigea t-il. Et si tu n'arrive pas à l'accepter, alors autant tout arrêter.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas d'accord.

- Je ne savais pas que tu irais aussi loin, maugréa Light. Tu ne fais toujours pas confiance, c'est ça ?

Ryûzaki ne répondit pas, ce que Light prit comme un oui. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, éteignit sa lampe de chevet, s'allongea dos au détective et ferma les yeux. Il avait la désagréable sensation que l'intérieur de sa poitrine se compressait. De tristesse ou de colère, ça, en revanche, il n'aurait pas pu le déterminer. Un peu des deux, peut-être. Il repensa à Ryûzaki couché sous lui, l'enlaçant de ses longues jambes, les yeux luisants de plaisir. Il avait été happé par sa sensualité. Plus encore que lorsqu'il faisait une analyse ou se battait avec lui. L'esprit de Ryûzaki l'avait séduit. Le reste, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se foutait que le détective soit un homme, qu'il soit plus âgé, qu'il se comporte bizarrement. Ça ne valait rien, tout ça, c'était dérisoire. Ce que Light voyait pour sa part, c'était un génie formidable, caustique, affuté, entièrement dévoué à son travail et tout à fait capable d'y laisser la vie. Un génie qui, comme lui, s'ennuyait souvent, et qui, quand il s'endormait, laissait transparaître une fragilité désarmante.

Light n'aurait pas pu dire avec exactitude s'il était oui ou non amoureux de Ryûzaki. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ensuite parce que son caractère et celui du détective ne se mariaient pas bien avec un tel adjectif. Il lui apparaissait comme trop réducteur. C'était comme ramener leur relation à quelque chose de normal alors qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Light était attaché à Ryûzaki, cela, c'était certain(aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement), et il était bien avec lui, du moins lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de le tester. Oui, voilà. Il n'était pas amoureux du détective. Il était _bien_ avec lui. Il était à l'aise au point d'aimer le toucher, l'embrasser, et avoir un rapport sexuel avec lui. Et quand Ryûzaki le testait, il lui faisait mal.

Il somnolait quand la voix du détective s'éleva, mi-tendre, mi-amère.

- Je ne te fais totalement confiance, Light-kun, déclara t-il. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas confiance en toi _du tout_.

Light ne lui répondit pas. Pas envie. Ryûzaki ouvrit son Macbook et replongea dans ses données informatiques en silence.

* * *

Le "_fond du terrier_" est si je puis dire une métaphore de la relation entre L et Light. En couchant avec Light, L a "touché le fond", il a atteint un degrés d'intimité qu'il ne voulait pas atteindre.

Le scène des snipers est exagérée, mais j'avais envie d'écrire un passage où L serait prêt à tout pour obliger Light à lui avouer sa double-identité. Ça permet aussi d'amorcer une dispute et une analyse des sentiments de Light. Mais pauvre gosse, quand même, L lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs :P. J'avais aussi très envie de souligner la culture monumentale de L, d'où l'extrait avec l'énumération des livres. J'ai pioché au hasard, sauf peut-être concernant les pièces de théâtre.

Je vous dis à dans quatre jours pour le prochain chapitre !

Negen


	14. Porc et poivre

Bonjour à tous,

Aïe aïe aïe, vous pouvez me jeter des pierres, j'ai du retard contrairement au temps de publication prévu et je m'en excuse mille fois. Manque d'inspiration les deux premiers jours qui m'a considérablement banalisée, ajouté à une journée assez mouvementée hier :S. _I beg your pardon_, et parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent et que j'aime respecter mes horaires, je passe le temps de publication entre deux chapitre à un délai de quatre à cinq jours maximum(sauf gros problèmes ou départ en vacances, mais je vous avertirais à ce moment-là :D). Je remercie aussi chaleureusement les revieweuses, que je n'ai pas franchement honorées avec ce retard déplorable.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus de temps, et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE TREIZIÈME : PORC ET** **POIVRE**

x

x

Partie I : Ryûzaki

x

x

- Si ce que nous as dit Matsuda s'est bien produit, alors l'un d'eux est Kira ou bien a un lien avec Kira.

- Évidemment, que ça s'est passé ! Je les ai entendu dire « Demandons à Kira de tuer ».

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur central se profilaient les visages des huit dirigeants de Yotsuba. Vêtus de manière semblable, ils arboraient tous la trentaine et des traits tirés, signe d'un emploi du temps des plus chargés. Rien, dans leurs allures, leurs qualifications, ne laissait entrevoir un quelconque lien avec un meurtrier de masse.

- Ces huit-là se sont associés pour jouer à ce petit jeu ensemble. Selon moi, le nouveau Kira est un lâche qui ne peut rien faire seul, stipula Ryûzaki.

C'était à peine s'ils avaient échangés quelques mots au cours de la matinée, n'allant pas plus loin que les formules de politesse habituelles. Light avait eu un sommeil horriblement agité, à tel point qu'il s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprises. Sa mauvaise humeur en avait été alourdie. Il ne digérait pas ce qui avait eu lieu la nuit dernière, d'autant que Ryûzaki semblait ne pas avoir jugé bon de lui fournir des excuses. Le détective ne décollait pas de ce qui venait d'être découvert sur l'entreprise Yotsuba et se foutait comme de l'an quarante des états d'âme de Light, d'où l'irrésistible envie de ce dernier de lui casser la gueule.

Et il ne se sentait pas bien. Depuis six heures, il traînait une migraine phénoménale et une insupportable fatigue, due à sa quasi nuit blanche.

- Il va se passer des choses intéressantes vendredi prochain.

Il était prévu qu'Aiber contacte Masahiko Kida dans la journée et que Wedy pirate le système de sécurité du siège de l'entreprise, afin de leur permettre d'accéder à la salle de réunion. Aussi Ryûzaki, en attendant qu'ils s'acquittent de leurs tâches, accepta t-il la mise en place d'une courte pause aux alentours de midi. Les policiers déjeunèrent dans la salle de réunion, libérant la grande table centrale de ses dossiers, comptes-rendus et autres paperasses pour s'installer autour, tandis que Watari amenait des plats et de la vaisselle de qualité. Et un grand nombre de pâtisseries pour Ryûzaki.

- On avance bien, mine de rien, pas vrai ? S'extasia Mastuda. Maintenant qu'on a une piste solide, on ne tardera pas à attraper Kira, n'est-ce pas ?

- À ta place, Matsuda, je ne serais pas trop enthousiaste, le tempéra le père de Light. Si Kira a réussi à nous échapper jusqu'ici, ce n'est sûrement pas pour se faire avoir aussi simplement. Il va falloir qu'on redouble de vigilance.

- Et rappelez-vous que le pouvoir de Kira se transmet, renchérit Ryûzaki. Si nous parvenons à coincer le Kira actuel, qui nous dit que ce qui s'est passé pour Light-kun et Amane ne se reproduira pas ?

La joie de Matsuda fit place à une moue dépitée.

- C'est vrai, j'avais complétement oublié, grommela t-il.

- Reprenez-vous, Matsuda, dit Light. Il doit bien y avoir une source au pouvoir de ce type, et si ça se trouve, elle est en ce moment même entre les mains de celui que nous cherchons. On finira par savoir ce que c'est, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ne vous découragez pas.

Le policier eut un sourire un peu crispé, et Light comprit qu'il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu. Le détective avait manifestement un véritable don pour faire couler le moral de l'équipe.

- Light, tu te sens bien ?

Son père le regardait d'un air préoccupé. Aussitôt, tous les policiers pivotèrent dans sa direction et lui adressèrent un regard similaire. Light eut horreur de ça. Il eut l'impression d'être redevenu ce petit garçon de dix ans, qui, lors des repas entre les Yagami et des amis de la famille, subissait les coups d'œils envieux que lui jetaient les invités ainsi que les éloges, polies mais glacées, qui en découlaient. Ils ne l'aimaient pas. Ils le détestaient parce que son génie rendait insignifiant les performances de leurs propres enfants, que d'un coup ils avaient honte, honte de leur progéniture, et honte d'avoir honte.

- Oui, répondit-il, perplexe. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as mauvaise mine, lui apprit alors son père.

- Vraiment ?

- Le commissaire a raison, ajouta Eimi Nishimura d'un ton bienveillant. Vous êtes très pâle, Yagami-kun.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, c'est tout, les rassura t-il. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

Toute la nourriture étalée sur la table lui donnait la nausée. Il n'avait bu qu'un café ce matin, son estomac se refusant catégoriquement à ingurgiter davantage. Il n'avait pas faim. Le stress qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ryûzaki était en train de prendre des proportions incommensurables. Et ce mal de crâne qui ne le quittait pas depuis le début de la journée. Il aurait tout donné pour un matelas ainsi que deux ou trois heures de repos. Il était épuisé au point que ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes, comme mues par une volonté propre.

Quelque chose de chaud coulait juste au dessus de sa bouche.

- Mon dieu, Light ! Lança soudainement son père en se précipitant vers lui.

- Watari, amène des compresses et des mouchoirs, ordonna Ryûzaki avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Tu saignes du nez, Light.

* * *

Partie II : Light

x

x

Light le dévisagea un instant, sans paraître comprendre ce que le détective venait de lui dire. Puis il porta sa main à son visage, et quand il l'éloigna, ses doigts étaient tâchés de sang, un sang clair et limpide, rendu luisant par la lumière des ordinateurs. Quelques gouttes plus sombres tombèrent sur la table. Le peu de couleurs qui lui restait disparut immédiatement.

- Penche-toi en avant, lui conseilla Soichiro Yagami en posant une main dans son dos. Et comprime ton nez avec le pouce et l'index.

Light, livide, s'exécuta. L craignît qu'il ne perde connaissance. Les autres policiers, échangeant des regards anxieux, ne savaient pas quoi faire, et ne pouvaient d'ailleurs pas faire grand chose d'autre.

Ils laissèrent passer cinq minutes, durant lesquelles Watari revint, apportant avec lui ce que le détective avait demandé. Il disposa sur la table une pile de compresses et un paquet de mouchoirs, ainsi que des glaçons, connus pour favoriser l'arrêt des saignements de nez. Light ôta ses doigts : le ruissellement du sang reprit, dévalant le long de son nez, tranchant en deux sa bouche et son menton. La grimace de Matsuda révéla l'état d'esprit général.

- N'arrête pas d'appuyer, Light-kun, lui dit L. Attends au moins dix minutes.

Utilisant une compresse, il nettoya assez maladroitement le sang répandu sur le visage de Light. En dépit de son sang-froid apparent, les yeux du gosse attestaient de son inquiétude. Remarquant que le saignement persistait au delà des dix minutes réglementaires, Lawliet prit un glaçon entre ses longs doigts et le posa contre la racine du nez de Light, dont il perçut le frisson léger quand au contraste flagrant de température. Il s'adressa dans le même temps à son père :

- Yagami-san, est-ce que votre fils a déjà saigné du nez auparavant ?

- C'est déjà arrivé, oui, deux fois, répondit-il.

- Quand ?

- Une première fois quand il avait dix ans, et une deuxième fois au lycée, en première année, si je ne me trompe pas.

L se tourna vers Light et ce dernier hocha la tête en guise de confirmation.

- Dans quelles circonstances ?

- D'abord une chute, je crois que ça vient de là. La veille d'un examen ensuite, énonça patiemment l'ex-commissaire tout en vérifiant l'état de son fils. Mais sa soeur a déjà eu ce genre de problème et sa mère saignait très fréquemment du nez quand elle était plus jeune, j'imagine que ça peut être un facteur.

- La famille de votre épouse compte t-elle des membres atteints de la maladie de Rendu-Osler ?

- Quelle maladie, vous dîtes ?

- De Rendu-Osler, répéta L. C'est une maladie génétique qui consiste en une malformation des vaisseaux sanguins et entraîne notamment des saignements de nez récurrents. Elle est héréditaire.

Le père de Light lui assura qu'aucune anomalie de ce type n'avait été diagnostiquée dans la famille de Sachiko, du moins pour ce qu'il en savait.

- Vous pensez que Light pourrait être atteint ? S'affola t-il.

- Non, sans quoi les saignements de nez auraient été bien plus réguliers, répliqua L. Je ne pense pas que ce soit grave. Une séquelle de cette chute dont vous m'avez parlé, probablement.

Il eut l'air soulagé.

- Light, tu te sens mieux ? Demanda t-il, se penchant vers son fils.

Il était toujours aussi blême, mais le flot de sang s'était interrompu. Le glaçon fondait, glissant par la même occasion des doigts de L. Il le laissa tomber dans son assiette, tandis que Soichiro Yagami appliquait sa main contre le front de Light. Une fine pellicule de sueur s'y était développée.

- Tu es brûlant, lui indiqua t-il. On dirait que tu as de la fièvre.

_Malade ?_

L vérifia à son tour, constata que Soichira Yagami disait vrai. La voix hésitante de Nishimura se fit entendre :

- Yagami-kun devrait s'allonger quelque part.

- Je suis d'accord. Emmenons-le dans son lit, Ryûzaki. Tu peux marcher, Light ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. On aurait dit qu'il s'était vidé de toute son énergie. Il se leva très lentement, surveillé de près par son père. L, entravé par la chaîne, suivit le mouvement, non sans avoir réclamé un thermomètre à Watari.

x

x

Soichiro Yagami eut une réaction faciale similaire à celle de son fils lorsqu'il découvrit pour la première fois le lit double dans leur chambre commune. L se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire devant l'incrédulité du policier, et leur ôta les menottes avant que Light n'aille s'allonger. Il tremblait de froid, à présent. Lawliet quitta précipitamment la chambre pour se réfugier dans le salon, car il avait une sainte horreur de la maladie(nosophobie, d'après les médecins de la Wammy's House qu'il avait côtoyé – aussi rarement que possible – durant sa jeunesse). Il détestait tout ce qui se rapportait aux infections, aux virus. Être malade, pour lui, équivalait à de la torture. Rien ne fonctionnait dans ce cas-là, ou alors tout se faisait au ralenti. On ne pouvait pas utiliser sa tête quand on était malade, or L ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir se livrer librement à un exercice intellectuel. Il préférait mourir plutôt que d'être en proie à une infection quelconque, aussi bénigne fût-elle.

Le thermomètre, que Watari venait de lui rapporter, indiquait 39,6 C°. Toutefois, hormis la fièvre, le môme ne présentait aucun symptôme de maladie, ne se plaignait pas de douleurs. Son père voulait faire venir un médecin.

- Pas ici, objecta L, c'est trop dangereux.

- Pourquoi ne pas faire venir une connaissance ? Intervint Watari.

- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

Ils étaient seuls dans le salon. Soichiro Yagami avait rejoint Light, tandis que les autres policiers avaient repris le travail à la demande du détective.

- À R.

- Je croyais qu'il se destinait à l'astronomie.

- Oh, mais il _est_ devenu astronome, lui confirma Quillish avec un petit sourire. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de suivre des études de médecine et d'obtenir un doctorat en un peu moins de quatre ans. Tu le connais, il aime bien varier ses activités. Et il est toujours plus fiable que K.

- Je vois.

Il mena son pouce à ses lèvres. Il détestait la maladie.

- Fais-le venir.

x

x

À la Wammy's passaient parfois d'anciens pensionnaires, qui avaient à présent un emploi, des revenus, plus rarement une famille. Lawliet avait rencontré R pour la première fois lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Il n'avait jamais su son véritable nom, mais se souvenait d'un homme grand, portant la barbe et des lunettes énormes qui lui attiraient les moqueries des autres élèves, admirateur de Newton et Gallilé, atteint d'une véritable passion pour les étoiles et les planètes. À l'époque, il venait de terminer ses études en astronomie et s'orientait vers un observatoire renommé des États-Unis. De lui, L avait surtout retenu une impressionnante vitalité, un besoin de s'occuper en permanence. Il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Aussi resta t-il en retrait derrière un mur quand il fit son apparition dans ses appartements en blouse blanche, une valise de cuir noir à la main, suivi par Watari qui lui montrait la chambre où Light se reposait.

Il était risqué d'autoriser quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'enquête à pénétrer dans le bâtiment, mais compte tenu des circonstances et de sa peur maladive(sans mauvais jeu de mots) d'une infection, L avait ravalé sa méfiance, à condition qu'aucun détail ne soit donné à R au sujet de Kira. Lawliet savait en outre que si par malheur, R apprenait tout au sujet de l'enquête, il voudrait probablement y participer(pour « s'occuper »), ce dont le détective n'avait absolument pas envie. Light et lui suffisaient. Son égo ne survivrait pas s'il recevait l'aide d'un troisième génie.

La consultation fut expédiée en quinze minutes. Il observa R, Watari et le père de Light revenir dans le salon. Appuyé contre le mur, il tendit l'oreille.

- Il n'a rien, dit R

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Insista Soichiro Yagami.

- Certain, affirma R d'un ton catégorique. La fièvre de votre fils n'est pas d'origine infectieuse, les ganglions ne sont pas gonflés. Je pencherais davantage pour une cause psychologique.

Une fièvre psychosomatique.

_Oh_

- J'ajouterais à cela qu'il a passé une très mauvaise nuit, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater. La fatigue a pu favoriser l'apparition de la fièvre. Tout ce que je peux vous conseiller, ce sont des compresses d'eau froide et du repos. Ça devrait s'arranger d'ici la fin de la journée. Dans le cas contraire, je ferais un examen plus poussé.

- Et pour le saignement de nez ?

- Sans gravité. Il aurait été problématique s'il avait duré bien plus de dix minutes, disons un quart d'heure, or ça n'a pas été le cas, il s'est interrompu immédiatement après l'application d'un glaçon. Donc rassurez-vous, votre fils ne risque rien.

- Merci, docteur.

Watari s'apprêtait à reconduire R hors du bâtiment quand celui-ci jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce puis lança :

- Et L ? Il n'est pas là ?

Lawliet se raidit derrière son mur.

- Vous connaissez L ? S'étonna le père de Light.

- Oui. Je le connais depuis qu'il est môme. Je croyais qu'il daignerait se montrer, on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps, quand même.

- L est très occupé, déclara Watari.

- Une affaire de taille ? À propos de quoi ?

Avant que Watari n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Light passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre.

- Pardon, mais vous ne voulez pas aller discuter ailleurs ? Marmonna t-il. Je ne peux pas dormir.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, excusez-nous, jeune homme, lâcha finalement R.

- De toute façon, vous avez un autre rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? S'empressa d'ajouter Watari. Venez, je vais vous montrer la sortie.

R parut hésiter, visiblement désireux d'en savoir davantage sur cette « affaire de taille ». Puis, comme le regard de Watari se faisait insistant, il finit par abdiquer, comprenant qu'il n'était là qu'en tant que médecin, et que le reste ne le concernait pas. Il disparut à la suite du vieil homme, après avoir salué poliment Light et son père.

L poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Light, je retourne en bas, annonça Soichiro Yagami. Ça va aller ? Est-ce que je peux te laisser seul ?

L était trop loin pour entendre distinctement la réponse, mais toujours fut-il que le policier referma doucement la porte de la chambre et qu'il quitta l'appartement aussi silencieusement que possible.

* * *

Partie III : Ryûzaki

x

x

Il avait la tête surélevée par deux coussins. Il avait chaud, et l'instant suivant il grelottait sous les couvertures. Il détestait la fièvre. Il ne pouvait pas penser clairement. Tout son cerveau était nébuleux. La maladie, c'était comme une mutilation intellectuelle. Elle empêchait de réfléchir, de bouger, de travailler. Une véritable prison.

Quelques minutes après le départ de son père, Ryûzaki vint dans la chambre, et posa sur son front un tissu imbibé d'eau glacée, qui lui procura une agréable sensation de fraîcheur. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais ses gestes un peu hésitants témoignaient d'un certain malaise.

- Tu n'as plus la phobie de la maladie, maintenant ? Se railla Light.

Il savait parfaitement que c'était la raison pour laquelle le détective s'était débarrassé des menottes.

- Tu n'es _pas_ malade, Light-kun, répliqua Ryûzaki. Dans ces conditions, je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur de la contagion. En outre, je voulais te remercier pour avoir fait diversion vis-à-vis du médecin.

Une fièvre psychosomatique. Ce genre de choses ne lui était jamais arrivé, et pourtant il n'en était guère surpris. Elle n'était qu'une conséquence de ce qui s'était passé le jour précédent. Ryûzaki avait tant et si bien fait mumuse avec lui que ses nerfs n'avaient pas tenu. Et l'avaient rendu malade, par la même occasion. Il avait accumulé du stress tout au long de l'enquête et c'était physiquement que celui-ci se manifestait.

Ryûzaki prit place à côté de lui dans le lit, genoux repliés contre son torse et bras autour.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, lui fit remarquer Light.

- Il ne serait pas prudent de ma part que de laisser un suspect sans la moindre surveillance.

_Prendre un revolver, tirer, le tuer_

- Ryûzaki, j'ai 39 de fièvre, je ne peux pas bouger de ce lit, et il y a des caméras partout. Comment tu veux que je m'échappe ?

- Si tu le voulais, tu trouverais bien un moyen. Tu es un génie.

Light ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou non. Il était dans tous les cas trop fatigué pour se torturer l'esprit à ce sujet.

- Tes snipers, hier, commença t-il.

- Aiber et Wedy, répondit derechef le détective. Ils étaient sur le toit de l'immeuble adjacent au bâtiment et recevaient mes ordres par le biais de l'ordinateur. Je leur ai demandé de jouer ce rôle pendant que tu prenais ta douche.

- Et le troisième ?

- N'existe pas, Light-kun, acheva Ryûzaki.

_Enfoiré_

Light pensa aux pièces de théâtre qui remplissaient la bibliothèque du détective. Il pensa à l'_Illusion Comique _et trouva qu'il y avait une ressemblance ironique entre sa situation et le titre.

- Pourquoi tu réagis toujours comme ça, Ryûzaki ?

- Tu es mon suspect principal, Light-kun. Les tests sont nécessaires pour je puisse établir des pourcentages et déterminer si tu es encore un Kira potentiel.

- Tu as surtout peur d'avoir couché avec un criminel, je me trompe ?

- Entre autre.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Ryûzaki, posé sur la table de chevet.

- Aiber est arrivé en France, dit-il après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Il contactera Kida dans l'après-midi.

- Ryûzaki, si j'étais vraiment un Kira potentiel, je n'aurais pas couché avec toi, affirma Light. Je me serais douté que tu m'aurais soumis à des tests.

- Tu as pu tout aussi bien coucher avec moi pour que j'en arrive à cette conclusion, le contra le détective.

- Si tu me fais si peu confiance, alors pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ?

Sa tête lui faisait penser à une enclume, tant elle lui semblait lourde. Ryûzaki ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je ne sais pas, Light-kun, avoua t-il finalement. C'est assez inhabituel, pour moi.

- Tu crois que je fais ça tous les jours ?

- Disons que tu sembles plus à l'aise, d'après tes lectures de magazines pornos.

Light répondit par un grognement. L sourit.

- Si je n'étais pas dans cet état, je t'aurais déjà collé une droite, Ryûzaki.

- Tu te rattraperas quand tu iras mieux, Light-kun, lui assura le détective. Repose-toi.

Il le détestait, aurait bien voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. La fièvre le rendait amer. Mais quand Ryûzaki se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres, il n'émit aucune protestation, sans toutefois y répondre. Il comprit que le détective n'arriverait pas à lui faire des excuses à l'oral et cherchait un autre moyen de se faire pardonner. Light se disait qu'il lui voudrait encore sûrement pendant longtemps, mais dans le même temps, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'œuvre entre ses côtes, une confusion, une faiblesse, qui n'attendait que sa réconciliation avec le détective.

_Je m'en fous de ta fierté et je m'en fous de la mienne, c'est juste que je suis bien avec toi_

* * *

" _Porc et poivre_ " est le titre d'un chapitre d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. C'est une sorte de métaphore pour les sentiments de Light à l'égart de L(il le déteste, il se sent bien avec lui, il veut le buter, il le caresse, et ainsi de suite). J'ai bien conscience qu'il n'y a pas de grande différence entre le porc et le poivre, mais je trouvais que c'était rigolo, et que mine de rien ça collait plutôt bien au chapitre.

Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour m'avoir fait remarquer les détails gênants dans la scène des snipers :). Je l'ai beaucoup relue et j'avoue que c'est illogique de la part de L d'autoriser deux inconnus, même sous ses ordres, à le tenir en joue, donc j'ai rectifié ça dans ce chapitre. Étant donné qu'il a déjà fait entrer Aiber et Wedy, ça rend la chose un peu plus correcte. Si jamais il y a des fautes d'orthographe dans le texte que je n'ai pas remarqué ou des choses qui vous semblent irrationnelles, n'hésitez surtout pas l'indiquer dans vos reviews. Ça m'aidera à progresser, et puis entre nous j'ai la phobie des fautes d'orthographes ;).

Concernant R, j'avais du mal à laisser Light galérer avec son saignement de nez et sa fièvre sans intervention médicale(surtout qu'en général, avoir ces deux trucs-là en même temps, c'est ennuyeux). J'ai préféré inventer un personnage issu de la Wammy's House plutôt que de prendre un médecin traditionnel, ça n'allait pas avec le côté méfiant de L. Par contre, pauvre Light, il s'en prend plein la gueule.

Negen


	15. Le quadrille de homards

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai eu du mal, pour ce chapitre, et je suis bien contente d'avoir eu cinq jours pour le rédiger. Mais finalement, après de nombreuses corrections, je m'en estime satisfaite. Je pense que j'ai viré dans l'OOC, j'en ai peur. Mais je voulais faire un chapitre plus émotionnel. Un grand merci pour vos reviews et votre patience :). J'ai eu une semaine assez chargée, et maintenant que le calme revient, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire, donc je devrais réussir à respecter mon délai de quatre jours. Enfin, par sureté, je reste quand même sur les cinq jours maximum : on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATORZIÈME : LE QUADRILLE DE HOMARDS  
**

x

x

Partie I : L/Lawliet/Light

x

x

Quillish avait raccompagné R aux portes d'entrée du gratte-ciel, déviant habilement la conversation chaque fois que celui-ci tentait d'aborder l'enquête que menait L. Il était déjà au courant que le détective travaillait sur Kira, puisqu'ayant vu l'intervention de ce dernier à la télévision après l'exécution de Lind L. Taylor, mais cherchait à obtenir des éléments susceptibles de lui indiquer qui se cachait sous le masque du meurtrier.

- Si L a besoin d'aide, il sait où me trouver, confia t-il à Quillish alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

Le vieil homme garda pour lui le fait que le détective, en raison d'une singulière blessure à l'égo causée par sa rencontre directe et forcée avec les policiers japonais ayant entraîné la suppression de son précieux anonymat(qui selon lui demeurait une défaite cuisante), ne souhaitait plus recevoir aucune aide, mais il adressa à R un sourire éloquent, que le médecin n'eut aucun mal à décrypter.

R, de son vrai nom Rossario Campo, avait été – et était encore – l'un de plus brillants élèves de la Wammy's House. Quillish estimait que son quota intellectuel atteignait celui de Lawliet, mais il l'utilisait d'une toute autre manière. Là où L était parfaitement fixe, suivant la ligne directrice d'une seule idée, R se plaisait à jongler entre plusieurs domaines, plusieurs hypothèses, ce que le détective n'appréciait que trop peu. Quillish se souvenait de lui comme étant un gosse énergique, audacieux, régi par une curiosité sans limite. Il se passionnait pour tout, se plaisait à ensevelir son entourage sous des montagnes de questions, tandis que Lawliet, à l'inverse, trompait simplement son ennui et préférait résoudre des énigmes plutôt que d'en poser, sans quoi son amour-propre s'en trouvait atrocement mutilé. Et, comme ses congénères de l'orphelinat, il s'ennuyait très facilement, au point d'en venir à se taper la tête contre les murs. Ceux de la chambre qu'il occupait à l'époque conservaient des séquelles de son passage. Il lui arrivait parfois de frapper si fort qu'il en tombait évanoui.

Quillish avait pour R cette affection paternelle égale à celle qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de L. S'il échangeait régulièrement avec les anciens pensionnaires de la Wammy's qui s'étaient alors fait une place dans la société, il conservait avec R un lien privilégié, unique, quelque chose de plus profond, de plus complexe. Aussi, quand il le regarda s'éloigner, ce ne fut non sans un léger pincement au cœur. Il s'inquiétait. Il s'inquiétait pour tous ceux qui passaient par l'orphelinat qu'il avait créé. Il s'inquiétait pour R. Il s'inquiétait pour L. De plus en plus chaque jour, à vrai dire.

Il revint sur ses pas et prit la direction de son bureau privé, situé au même étage que la grande salle de travail habituelle utilisée par le détective. Il s'installa face aux multiples écrans d'ordinateur, puis jeta au coup d'œil aux caméras situées dans les appartements de L. Light s'était finalement endormi, tandis qu'à côté de lui, genoux repliés contre son torse comme de coutume, Lawliet était totalement immobile. Il avait posé son Macbook face à lui, mais ne regardait pas l'écran. Un bol de dragées se trouvait à portée de main, mais il ne s'était pas servi, car Watari l'avait placé ici en connaissance de cause et notait à présent que le contenu était resté inchangé. L ne travaillait pas ni ne mangeait. Il observait Light, qui finalement s'était endormi, tourné sur le flanc, du côté du détective. Il arrivait parfois que les yeux de L s'attardent sur le Macbook, mais pas plus d'une minute ou deux. Il retournait automatiquement à Light. Un instant, Quillish crut que le détective se prêtait à une analyse faciale, ce qui ne l'aurait guère surpris(il arrivait sans difficulté à décrypter un visage, et ce depuis qu'il avait huit ans), mais après réflexion, il s'aperçut que Lawliet ne faisait rien d'autre que de _regarder_ Light, comme on admire un objet d'art précieux et sublime, et dont on a envie d'étudier chaque détail, pour découvrir où s'arrête sa beauté.

- Ce gosse est faux, avait-il dit à Quillish après l'avoir rencontré à l'Université de Todaï. Il cache quelque chose, j'en suis persuadé.

Tout en disant cela, sa voix avait subi une inflexion. Elle s'était chargé d'un étrange soulagement, auquel le vieil homme, sur le coup, n'avait pas réellement fait attention. Pourtant, ce simple détail aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

La paranoïa de L vis-à-vis de Light avait atteint son paroxysme la nuit précédente. Le détective, qui ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aborder le sujet directement avec Quillish du fait de la chaîne qui le liait au gosse, lui avait envoyé un message bref, sec, dans lequel il lui expliquait en quelques mots ce qui allait se passer dans la soirée et lui ordonnait de ne pas intervenir. Le vieil homme, qui s'était habitué aux plans quelquefois tordus de L, s'était plié à sa demande. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser, en voyant L brandir froidement un revolver sur la tempe de Light, que la terreur de celui-ci devait être à la mesure des moyens qu'il employait alors. Car jamais auparavant il n'aurait agi de la sorte pour forcer un suspect à avouer, et dans son obstination se dessinait une forme de profond désespoir. Light, ou plutôt ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour Light, lui faisaient peur. Il était apeuré comme un môme de six ans par quelque chose qui en soit n'avait rien de fondamentalement terrifiant. Quand Quillish se penchait un peu plus sur la question, il en arrivait à la conclusion que c'était la perte soudaine de la maîtrise de lui-même, travaillée durant plusieurs années, que L craignait par dessus tout. Stacy lui en avait laissé un souvenir amer. Il était évident que le détective n'avait pas la moindre envie de se jeter à nouveau dans la gueule du loup, quand bien même le loup se trouvât être attrayant.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire. L lui avait donné l'ordre d'empêcher que ce genre de choses se reproduisent, mais Quillish ne pouvait pas, d'un coup de baguette magique, le guérir de ce qu'il ressentait envers Light. Jusqu'ici détenu en cage sous haute surveillance, le cœur de Lawliet était petit à petit en train de reprendre ses droits. Et L le rejetait à sa manière, essayant de toutes les manières possibles de se persuader que Light était Kira, de le rendre repoussant à ses yeux pour mieux se détacher de lui. Il n'avait pas encore compris qu'en agissant de cette façon, il s'accrochait de plus en plus au gosse, parce que chaque théorie incorrecte nourrissait la passion qu'il avait à son égard. Croyant le combattre, il était en réalité en train de se rendre. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le mur ne s'effondre.

Ainsi, ses boutades, ses réflexions désagréables au sujet de Light, devant à la base prouver sa double-identité, contenaient en puissance ce que Quillish aurait qualifié, de manière grossière, comme étant des déclarations d'amour. Depuis longtemps, Lawliet ne « suspectait » plus Light. Il « badinait » avec lui était un terme plus approprié. Ils n'en avaient probablement pas plus conscience l'un que l'autre, mais le fait que Lawliet flirte avec le jeune homme était une certitude aux yeux du vieil homme. De même, lorsqu'ils se battaient, leurs corps s'entremêlaient, s'enlaçaient, et se faisaient mal, se déchiraient, mais pour Quillish, cela ne ressemblait ni plus ni moins qu'à un rapport sexuel. Bien camouflé, voilà tout.

Il n'avait pas regardé celui qu'ils avaient eu le jour précédent. Il n'avait pas osé. Il était certes là en qualité de veilleur, mais il refusait catégoriquement d'assister à quelque chose d'aussi intime. Il n'avait pas non plus jugé bon de se ruer dans la chambre afin d'y mettre un terme, estimant que le choix revenait à Lawliet. Il avait éteint la caméra, et ce jusqu'à ce que le détective lui envoie le message, un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

* * *

Partie II : Ryûzaki

x

x

Light se sentit mieux dans la soirée et put redescendre en compagnie de Ryûzaki. Ils reçurent deux appels, à commencer par celui d'Aiber, qui était finalement entré en contact avec Kida, et ensuite celui de Wedy, qui annonça avoir installé tout le matériel nécessaire à la surveillance de la salle de réunion du bâtiment. La prochaine avait lieu le vendredi suivant, ne leur restait plus donc qu'à attendre trois jours.

Le lendemain, Ryûzaki le laissa exceptionnellement dormir jusqu'à neuf heures, et le réveilla en l'embrassant brièvement au coin des lèvres. Il était à peine debout que Misa lui demandait de venir lui rendre visite. Ils y passèrent un certain temps, écoutant la jeune femme déballer toutes les prétendues aventures qui lui étaient arrivées depuis la reprise de son travail. Il y en eut un grand nombre. Trois heures de récit sans interruption, plus exactement. Light en retira un solide mal de crâne. Ryûzaki ne disait rien mais les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent discrètement en un sourire alors qu'ils reprenaient l'ascenseur en direction de leurs appartements. Il baissa la tête pour tenter de le dissimuler. Light eut le temps de s'en apercevoir.

- Ça te fait rire, Ryûzaki ? Avait-il grincer.

Le détective avait relevé la tête, posant sur lui des yeux pétillants. Visiblement, oui, ça le faisait beaucoup rire. Light eut envie de le frapper. Ryûzaki, semblant s'en rendre compte, se rapprocha et l'embrassa pour la seconde fois de la journée, délicatement, sur les lèvres cette fois. Pieds nus, il était un peu plus petit que lui. Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré : Watari leur avait apporté des pâtisseries durant le monologue de Misa. Light, en fermant les yeux, eut l'impression que la tension qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours se liquéfiait.

- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir mal à la tête, Light-kun, murmura Ryûzaki d'une voix douce contre sa bouche. Mieux vaut attendre encore demain avant de se battre.

Light savait qu'il devait avoir l'air complétement ahuri. D'ordinaire, Ryûzaki n'acceptait ce type de contact que lorsqu'ils étaient dans les appartements, seuls et au calme. Non pas que Light en fût gêné ou agacé. Il était juste étonné. Agréablement étonné, même.

Ryûzaki l'embrassa encore une fois vers vingt heures, alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le lit, l'un plongé dans les renseignements obtenus sur les dirigeants de Yotsuba et l'autre en pleine lecture de _l'Illusion Comique_, tandis que leurs mains se tendaient régulièrement pour déplacer un pion sur l'échiquier qu'ils avaient implanté entre eux. Ryûzaki avait gagné. Cela avait irrévocablement contrarié Light. C'était à ce moment-là que le détective s'était penché pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et il avait recommencé le lendemain.

C'était des baisers très fugaces, assez maladroits, mais d'une extraordinaire tendresse. Ils arrivaient toujours lorsque Light était irrité ou tendu, se transformant ainsi en transitions, en interstices. En arc-en-ciel, à mi-chemin entre le soleil et la pluie. Ils étaient à l'image de sa relation avec le détective. Ryûzaki, en fin stratège, savait à quelle occasion les placer. À défaut de pouvoir desserrer les lèvres pour leur permettre à des excuses de s'échapper, il les apposait directement sur celles de Light.

Le mercredi, ils se rendirent dans la salle de travail vérifier quelques détails avec le reste de l'équipe, puis, tout juste rentrés dans les appartements de Ryûzaki, commencèrent à se battre. Ce fut une heure de coups de poings, de pieds, au bout de laquelle le détective le plaqua violemment contre le mur, dos à lui, tenant ses mains liées dans un étau de fer.

- Tu me fais mal, se plaignit Light.

Le souffle de Ryûzaki buta contre son cou.

- Œil pour œil, Light-kun.

Il embrassa gentiment sa gorge. Puis resta un temps infini, muet, le visage niché dans le creux de sa nuque, sans que Light ne puisse le voir, son torse appuyé contre le dos du jeune homme. Ses cheveux noirs caressaient le menton de Light. Ils n'avaient sans doute jamais été aussi proches ni aussi éloignés en même temps. Light avait alors été envahi par une vive tristesse.

Le jeudi, Ryûzaki décréta qu'ils ne travailleraient pas. Ils avaient déjà étudié Yotsuba sous tous les angles possibles et ne pourraient plus rien en tirer avant la réunion du vendredi 15 octobre. On accueillit la nouvelle avec plaisir. Light et lui ne bougèrent pas des appartements durant la journée, enchaînant les parties d'échecs sur le canapé du salon. Light se tenait adossé contre un accoudoir, les genoux un peu repliés, un livre fendu en deux sur son ventre. Tout près de lui, le détective, dans sa position usuelle, ne se concentrait que sur l'échiquier. Il tentait une attaque à la découverte sur la tour du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? Demanda tout à coup Light.

- Quand ?

- Hier. Tu m'as dit « Œil pour œil », lui rappela t-il. Ça voulait dire quoi ?

- Je parlais de tes coups de poings, répondit Ryûzaki, en lui volant un pion au passage. Rien d'autre.

Light ne fut pas dupe.

- Je pense que tu mens.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua t-il. Mais j'en suis sûr. Tu mens presque tout le temps.

Il guettait attentivement Ryûzaki dans l'espoir d'une réaction physique et éprouva une amère déception lorsque le détective tendit simplement le bras en direction de l'échiquier pour faire avancer sa dame.

_Il ne réagira jamais comme tu aimerais qu'il réagisse, il n'est pas comme ça, il ne le sera jamais_

- Ça te pose problème ?

- C'est que tu ne me fasse pas confiance qui me pose problème, corrigea Light.

- Tu ne fais pas confiance non plus, répliqua Ryûzaki.

- Je te ferais confiance si tu cessais de me mentir.

- Il en va de même pour moi, Light-kun. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait dit que les êtres humains ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de mentir ?

Light émit un grognement empli de mauvaise foi.

- Dans ce cas, nous voilà dans une belle impasse, conclut Ryûzaki, puis il contempla l'échiquier et déclara : Pat.

Égalité. Light conserva sa mauvaise humeur jusqu'en fin de la journée.

x

x

Le 15 octobre, ils ne quittèrent pas un instant la salle de travail, gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran principal. Aux alentours de vingt et une heures, les dirigeants de Yotsuba pénétrèrent dans la salle de réunion.

- Mais il ne sont que sept, pas huit.

Arayoshi Hatori manquait à l'appel. Rapidement, ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il avait été assassiné par le Kira œuvrant pour l'entreprise.

La réunion révéla immédiatement son objectif : après avoir brièvement évoqué la mort d'Hatori et l'enquête de « Coil », alias Aiber, on en vint à savoir qui devait être exécuté. La cible se trouva être l'entreprise d'assurance Elf, ainsi qu'un dénommé Zenzai, appartenant à l'entreprise Kusigawa et souhaitant instaurer un procès contre Yostuba. Tous devaient mourir de manière accidentelle. La décision fut prise à l'unanimité, sous les regards horrifiés de Light et de son père.

- Ça se passe juste comme ça ?

Ils tuaient comme s'ils faisaient leurs courses, sans le moindre scrupule, si froidement et avec des visages si neutres que Light, durant une fraction de seconde, crut voir Ryûzaki. Celui-ci voulait attendre la mort des personnes citées afin de pouvoir vérifier la théorie selon laquelle Kira faisait partie du groupe Yotsuba. Light en eut un haut-le-cœur.

- Je sais que tu veux les laisser tuer quelqu'un pour trouver Kira, et je m'y refuse !

Ryûzaki parut agacé.

- Réfléchis, Ryûzaki, insista Light. Les deux personnes qu'ils veulent tuer ne sont même pas des criminels. Nous ne pouvons pas faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Ces types sont clairement responsables des morts qui se produisent autour de Yostuba.

- Alors tu penses que c'est préférable de tuer les criminels, Light-kun ?

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, arrête de chercher la petite bête ! Protesta le jeune homme.

S'ils intervenaient maintenant, l'arrestation de Kira serait rendue difficile. Soichiro Yagami s'apprêtait à appeler l'un des membres du groupe lorsque Light prit la parole. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

- Ryûzaki, si Kira est parmi ces sept-là, alors la possibilité que nous appelions Kira est de une sur sept, n'est-ce pas ?

Ryûzaki posa sur lui des yeux interrogateurs.

- Je dirais deux chances au maximum, donc deux sur sept plutôt.

- S'ils découvrent notre enquête d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors je parierais sur ces deux chances sur sept.

Il se tourna vers le détective.

- Je vais emprunter ton nom.

Si le visage de Ryûzaki n'exprimait absolument rien, Light devina en revanche à la lueur de ses yeux noirs qu'il appréciait son idée et lui donnait le feu vert. Il y eut dans son ventre une explosion de chaleur agréable. Lorsqu'il arrivait à impressionner le détective, il en tirait toujours une immense satisfaction.

- Je suis L.

Ils s'était mis d'accord pour appeler Namikawa, dont l'influence au sein du groupe Yotsuba était la plus prononcée. Jouant sur son angoisse, Light parvint à lui faire repousser la mort des personnes concernées à un mois, et en profita pour lui demander de choisir entre son camps et celui de Kira, tout en lui assurant que s'il optait pour la première option, il ne subirait aucun interrogatoire au sujet des meurtres. Il le laissa réfléchir.

- Après ma mort, tu pourrais me succéder en tant que L.

- Ne dis pas des trucs pareils.

Light avait posé une main sur le dossier de la chaise de Ryûzaki. Il ne le voyait pas bien.

- Si je devais mourir, est-ce que tu prendrais le relais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tant qu'on porte la chaîne, nous mourrons ensembles, non ?

Et alors, comme le détective ne disait rien, il comprit.

- « Light Yagami deviendra Kira après avoir pris la place de L ». C'est à ça que tu pensais ?

- Exact.

Par dessus l'exaspération, la déception et la colère, ce fut encore la tristesse qui s'empara de lui. Elle était agressive, tout autant que les baisers que lui avaient donné Ryûzaki étaient voluptueux. C'était comme si le détective s'amusait tantôt à recoudre une plaie béante, tantôt à verser régulièrement de l'acide dessus.

_Tu ne le feras pas changer, ça ne marchera pas, laisse tomber, arrête tout maintenant, tu perds ton temps _

Perdre son temps. La bonne blague. Il le perdait davantage avant Ryûzaki. Pas une seule fois il n'avait éprouvé de l'ennui en travaillant à ses côtés, en dépit de la fatigue et de la nervosité. Vivre avec lui, c'était être la proie de montagnes russes émotionnelles, à la fois terrifiantes et excitantes, parfois laides et parfois superbes. Et quand il passait d'une émotion à une autre, Light se sentait _vivant_. Profondément. Plus que jamais. Il sentait chaque muscle de son propre corps, chaque veine, chaque goutte de sang. Il se sentait vivant et puissant. Il n'y avait que Ryûzaki qui pouvait lui donner ça. Il lui insufflait la _vie_, chaude, merveilleuse, splendide. Il lui offrait ce souffle de vie dont il avait absolument besoin depuis le jour où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois sur le tapis blanc du salon. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était si meurtri. C'était pour ça que Light avait besoin de lui. En vérité, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus vivre correctement sans lui. Quand il lui refusait sa confiance, il le tuait.

_Je suis bien avec toi mais quand tu est comme ça tu me fais mal_

Light attrapa les épaules du détective, le fit pivoter de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve face à lui. Aucun trouble ne naquit sur son visage. Ses yeux demeurèrent aussi vides que d'ordinaire.

- Tu crois qu'après avoir attrapé Kira, je deviendrais un meurtrier ? Tu me vois vraiment comme ça ?

Il chercha une trace d'hésitation, une faille. N'en trouva aucune.

- Je le pense et je te vois comme ça, asséna Ryûzaki.

Light lui envoya son poing dans la gueule de toutes ses forces, le détective répliqua aussitôt d'un coup de pied.

- Okay, vous vous êtes frappés en même temps, alors disons que vous êtes à égalité ! S'exclama Matsuda en s'interposant entre eux. Ça suffit, maintenant !

Light eut très envie de le frapper, lui aussi. Il se tourna dos à Ryûzaki et aux autres, baissa la tête, de sorte à ce que ses cheveux masquent ses yeux. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

_Tu ne comprends rien, crétin, il fallait nous laisser faire, on se serait battu, il aurait gagné, et tout ça aurait été réglé_

Quelque chose de brûlant remonta le long de sa gorge, atteignit ses yeux. Il allait pleurer. Il allait pleurer de rage comme un môme lorsqu'on refusait de céder à ses caprices.

_Arrête ça TOUT DE SUITE, bordel_

Son père voulait incarcérer les membres du groupe Yotsuba à l'aide de la vidéo prise lors de la réunion, mais Ryûzaki estimait que cela compliquerait les choses, et décida de mener sa propre enquête. Il se rendit dans les appartements de Misa, entraînant irrémédiablement Light et son amertume avec lui.

Elle faisait partie de son plan. Grande admiratrice de Kira, il comptait sur elle pour tourner une publicité pour Yotsuba et glisser au passage à l'oreille des dirigeants combien elle souhaiterait le rencontrer. Utilisant habilement ses sentiments pour Light, Ryûzaki obtint d'elle une loyauté sans faille qui provoqua l'indignation du jeune homme, et en profita par la même occasion pour le mettre de son côté.

- Tu es dégueulasse, Ryûzaki, marmonna t-il. Je vous rejoins, même si ça ne plaît pas.

Le sourire en coin du détective parlait assez pour lui.

- Je veux t'être encore plus utile, et comme ça, tu m'aimeras encore plus, déclara Misa.

En la regardant, et pendant un instant, Light la vit telle qu'il l'avait vue aux jardins Shinjuku Gyoen, quand elle était sortie de la voiture, habillée sobrement, le visage débarrassé de son maquillage habituel. Il la trouva attendrissante et eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne l'aimait pas, certes, comme elle l'aurait souhaité, et il supportait difficilement son attitude enfantine. Mais il s'inquiétait toutefois pour elle. Un trait de caractère hérité de son père. Et Misa n'était pas comme Ryûzaki. Elle ferait tout pour lui. Elle lui était entièrement dévouée. Sa confiance explosait comme un feu d'artifice, elle le rassurait. Elle était tout ce qu'il aurait aimé que Ryûzaki soit.

_Tu te serais ennuyé s'il avait été comme ça, tu le sais, c'est parce qu'il est différent que tu_

Non. Les accusations, il n'en pouvait plus. Le détective ne lui ferait jamais confiance, quand bien même leur relation fût-elle des plus intimes. Espérer, c'était vouloir remplir le tonneau des Danaïdes.

_Mais je l'_

Non. Ça n'avait pas de sens non plus. Ça n'avait jamais eu de sens, et ce depuis le début.

* * *

Partie III : Light

x

x

Le soir, L les fit veiller très tard, repassant en boucle l'enregistrement de la réunion de Yotsuba. Vers deux heures du matin, Light commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. Il en vint à s'endormir devant l'écran de son ordinateur. La tête posée sur ses avants-bras, il ressemblait à un môme.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, lança Soichiro Yagami. Moi-même et les autres allons continuer de travailler, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Light ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Non, répliqua t-il d'une voix rauque de fatigue. Ça va aller, papa, ne t'en fais pas.

- Ton père a raison, Light-kun, déclara L. Remontons, on reprendra demain.

Light ne protesta pas. Il suivit d'un pas traînant. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. L eut peur que la fièvre ne fasse son retour.

Dans l'ascenseur, il se laissa tomber au sol, affalé dos au mur de métal glacé, jambes étendues devant lui, tirant sur la chaîne.

- Ça ne va pas, Light-kun ? S'étonna L, resté debout à côté de lui.

Light eut un petit rire amer.

- Non, répondit-il.

- Tu es malade ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Toi.

- Quoi, moi ?

- Il y a que j'en ai assez, tout simplement, dit-il.

Sa voix était très calme, mesurée, presque lointaine. Il ne le regardait pas, fixant de ses yeux les portes de l'ascenseur. L appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt. La cabine s'immobilisa.

- J'en ai assez, répéta Light. J'en ai assez que tu ne fasse pas confiance. J'en ai assez que tu m'accuses sans arrêt d'être un meurtrier. Je sais bien que c'est ton boulot, mais moi ça me passe par dessus la tête, je suis fatigué.

- Tu m'en veux toujours par rapport à avant-hier ?

Il hocha la tête.

_Mais je me suis excusé_

- Pas seulement pour hier, en fait, ajouta t-il. Je t'en veux pour être allé aussi loin. Je t'en veux pour nous avoir emprisonnés, Misa et moi. Pour avoir demandé à mon père de faire semblant de me tuer. Je me demande si je t'en voudrais pas toute ma vie pour ça.

Lawliet sentit une contraction dans sa poitrine, quelque chose de douloureux. Il vit les joues de Light luire à la lumière des lampes de la cabine.

_Il_

C'était ce genre de traces humides que laissaient des larmes. Elles n'étaient pas épaisses, quasiment invisibles sous un éclairage autre que celui-ci, mais elles étaient bien là. Lawliet n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le changement de personnalité de Light, ayant eu lieu entre leur première rencontre et son emprisonnement, le frappa avec encore plus de force que lorsqu'il l'avait découvert. Il lui apparut dans toute sa netteté.

Yagami n'aurait jamais pleuré. Il contenait ses émotions à la perfection et son égo démesuré n'aurait guère permis qu'il s'humilie de la sorte. Il était exactement comme L. Light, à l'inverse, était bien plus humain dans ses réactions. Toutefois, s'il pleurait, il conservait un visage totalement inexpressif. Sa bouche et sa voix ne tremblaient pas. Seules les larmes, minuscules, translucides, aussi belles que les gouttes de son sang, révélaient son état d'esprit. Lawliet le trouva superbe dans sa douleur, bien plus que lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur les écrans des caméras de surveillance, quand il l'observait dans sa chambre.

En le regardant, il fut envahi par ça, par sa douceur, sa chaleur, teintée de brutalité.

_Mon dieu_

- Je ne suis pas Kira, et je ne pourrais jamais reprendre ta place, affirma t-il amèrement. Désolé, mais c'est la vérité. Il n'y aura jamais qu'un seul L, tu m'entends ? Et si tu dois mourir, je préfère encore passer par la fenêtre plutôt que de porter ton initiale.

- Tu mourrais pour moi, Light ?

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé mais les battements de son cœur était si lourds et si puissants qu'il pouvait les entendre.

- Oui. Si je le devais, si c'était mon devoir, et si c'était pour toi, je le ferais. Je le ferais sans hésiter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en irait autrement.

L ne put rien faire. Ça se diffusa en lui avec la violence d'un raz-de-marée, et il ne trouva rien à lui opposer. Il savait à quoi il s'exposait s'il acceptait ça, s'il s'abandonnait à ça. Mais quand Light disait qu'il était capable de mourir pour lui, il le croyait. Il avait _envie_ de le croire. Il voulait entendre ces mots-là encore, des millions de fois. C'était comme une promesse. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond que les abysses. Ils ne pourraient pas revenir en arrière après ça.

_J'ai peur, mais j'ai encore plus peur que tu m'échappes_

Il s'approcha de Light, s'agenouilla près de lui. Il passa une main sous le menton du jeune homme, un autre autour de ses épaules. Il l'attira contre lui, contre son torse. Il caressa ses cheveux, les embrassa. La main de Light s'enroula autour de son bras. C'était sans doute le contact le plus doux qu'il ait jamais eu avec quelqu'un.

- Je suis désolé, Light, murmura t-il.

_Désolé de te faire mal, je ne sais pas faire autrement, je suis tellement désolé, mais j'ai besoin de toi, et je ne mens pas quand je dis ça_

* * *

Le "_quadrille de homards_" fait référence au membres du groupe Yotsuba.

À bientôt pour le quinzième chapitre(finalement, elle est beaucoup plus longue que prévue, cette fanfic !).

Negen


	16. Je ne puis me prosterner plus bas que ça

Bonjour à tous,

Eh bien écoutez, je vais rester sur mon temps de publication de cinq jours, parce que j'ai l'impression de pondre de meilleurs chapitre, ou du moins des chapitres avec des analyses plus intéressantes. D'autant que l'on se rapproche petit à petit de la fin, et que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour sortir quelque chose à la hauteur de mes espérances(je sais de quelle façon je compte terminer la fanfiction, et j'ai vraiment envie de me donner à fond sur la fin, puisque c'est le moment le plus important dans une histoire, selon moi). Merci milles fois pour vos reviews, et surtout, surtout pour votre patience. Je pense que ce qui se passe à la fin de ce chapitre devrait plaire.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUINZIÈME : JE NE PUIS ME PROSTERNER PLUS BAS QUE CELA, **

**JE SUIS DÉJÀ PAR TERRE  
**

x

x

Partie I : Ryûzaki/L

x

x

Il avait la peau la plus pâle qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Quand Light la caressait, même du bout des doigts, il percevait la contraction des muscles de Ryûzaki, des muscles rendus vigoureux par la capoeira et sûrement d'autres sports tel que le tennis. C'était un détail qui avait tendance à le faire enrager. De silhouette bien plus frêle que lui, le détective était pourtant capable de l'envoyer valser à plus de six cent kilomètres d'un seul coup de pied, tandis que Light, qui avait alterné les activités physiques depuis ses six ans, se retrouvait constamment en position de faiblesse.

Ryûzaki était fait de contradictions. Son aspect donnait l'illusion d'un être terriblement fragile, dissimulant en réalité une force psychique et physique non négligeable. Il avait la peau plus blanche que du lait, mais des cheveux et des yeux encore plus noirs que l'intérieur d'une pièce sans fenêtre ni porte. Il se mouvait lentement, alors que son cerveau piquait des sprints. Il aimait le mettre de mauvaise humeur, pour ensuite le calmer d'un baiser ou d'une caresse. Il se débrouillait pour se battre avec lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs tourments respectifs s'apaisent et que _**ça**_ fasse son apparition, qu'à nouveau ils se sentent bien ensembles.

_Tu mourrais pour moi, Light ?_

Mourir pour des êtres chers, c'était une belle fin. Il n'y avait pas plus naturel que d'offrir sa vie dans le but d'en préserver une autre, plus précieuse. Les autres étaient plus importants. Philosophie personnelle, philosophie de son père, philosophie de Levinas. La plus vertueuse. La plus irréalisable. La morale idéale, mais aussi la plus inaccessible. La générosité n'était plus de mise dans le monde actuel. La société était devenue bien trop abrupte pour produire des hommes d'une si grande bonté. Au XXIéme siècle, c'était l'individualisme qui était de mise. Parce qu'on était confronté à un nombre de problèmes allant crescendo, on n'avait pas le temps de penser à autre que soit. Logique.

Triste.

_J'emmerde la logique_

- À quoi tu penses ?

Light baissa la tête vers Ryûzaki.

- Levinas, répondit-il. À sa morale.

- Elle doit être à ton goût, j'imagine.

Light rit.

Il était sept heures du matin, ils avaient fait une nuit blanche. Après des heures de répétition avec Misa et Aiber, le plan de Ryûzaki était fin prêt, mais celui-ci avait passé la nuit à vérifier les détails de sa stratégie, afin de s'assurer qu'aucune faille ne viendrait la perturber. La jeune femme ayant rendez-vous à onze heures, le détective avait accepté que le reste de l'équipe rattrape les nombreuses heures de sommeil perdues au cours des derniers mois et ne soit debout qu'à 9 heures. Quand à Light, il était tout simplement trop nerveux pour fermer l'œil, si bien que les parties d'échecs avec le détective s'étaient révélés incapables de le faire s'assoupir. Ils étaient restés dans le salon jusqu'à ce que sonnent cinq heures du matin, installés sur le canapé. Light avait tenté de s'endormir, mais n'avait finalement réussi qu'à somnoler une heure ou deux. À six heures moins vingt, Ryûzaki avait levé les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur, observé au dehors par les larges fenêtres de l'appartement, puis s'était adressé à Light :

- Allons sur le toit.

- Sur le toit ? Avait répété Light d'un ton amusé.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire sur le toit ?

- Rien en particulier, avait répondu le détective. J'ai simplement envie d'y aller.

Light n'avait pas posé davantage de questions.

Ils avaient pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, puis traversé un long couloir doté d'une série de vitres gigantesques donnant sur l'extérieur. Tout le monde dormait encore, le silence qui s'était emparé du bâtiment avait quelque chose de pesant. Arrivés au bout du couloir, Ryûzaki avait poussé une large porte de métal. Un courant d'air glacé s'était infiltré et les avait frappés de plein fouet. En dépit de son pull à col roulé, Light avait frissonné. Ils étaient passés sous l'hélisurface, puis avaient débouchés sur le toit.

C'était l'aube, et dans le ciel, les nuages fragmentés se teintaient d'ocre, de rouge, d'orange. Le ciel se déchirait entre le feu provoqué par le lever du soleil éminent, et le bleu délicat que laissaient apparaître les cumulus disloqués. On aurait dit un tableau. La lumière évoquait le bâton de Moïse, séparant la mer en deux. Il faisait froid. En contrebas, Tokyo commençait déjà à s'agiter. On entendait le klaxon des voitures. Les lumières de la ville s'éteignaient peu à peu, garantissant la suprématie du soleil. Light osa un coup d'œil par dessus la rambarde du toit. À cette hauteur, tout semblait minuscule et chétif.

- C'est impressionnant, Ryûzaki, admit Light.

- Tu trouves ? S'étonna le détective. Ce n'est que le toit.

- Je ne parle pas du toit, répliqua le jeune homme. Mais de ce que le toit permet de voir.

Ryûzaki vint à son tour près de la rambarde, et se pencha au dessus, observant les voitures rétrécies, la population devenue lilliputienne, d'un œil critique.

- Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par dire.

_Évidemment_

- On a l'air de dominer le monde comme ça, tu ne penses pas ? Fit Light.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Essaie d'imaginer un peu. En ce moment, on est là, sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel, et on regarde tranquillement ceux qui sont tout en bas. Mais si on prend l'ascenseur, qu'on descend au rez-de-chaussé et qu'on sort, on se retrouvera au même niveau qu'eux. Tout ça en moins d'une seconde. Je trouve que c'est impressionnant : de monter si haut et puis de redescendre si bas, aussi vite.

Ryûzaki le dévisagea avec attention.

- Ton analyse est intéressante, Light-kun, lui concéda t-il, pouce sur les lèvres.

- Tu comprends mieux, maintenant ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant. Light alla s'asseoir dos contre le rebord d'une des énormes paraboles du toit. Ryûzaki ne tarda pas à l'imiter, repliant les genoux contre son torse. Leurs épaules se touchaient.

_Tu mourrais pour moi, Light ?_

Beaucoup de gens avaient certainement dû mourir au nom de L, et par extension étaient morts pour la Justice, dont le détective représentait le symbole vivant. Mourir pour un idéal, c'était aussi une belle fin, quoi que cela dépendît de l'idéal en question. Dans le fond, si on s'en tenait à ce raisonnement, ceux qui travaillait sous les ordres de L ne donnaient pas leurs vies pour lui, mais pour ce qu'il incarnait. Hormis peut-être Watari, du fait de leur proximité.

Light était tout à fait en mesure de mourir pour L, mais pas seulement. Il se savait également capable de le faire pour Ryûzaki, juste pour _lui_, et pas pour une lettre noire sur fond blanc. Il avait dépassé ce stade-là. En désirant avidement la confiance absolue du détective, il s'était intégralement remis entre ses mains. Et, tout compte fait, c'était ce qu'attendait Ryûzaki. Il n'accordait de crédit qu'aux personnes qui se donnaient volontairement et entièrement à lui, comme des pions sur un échiquier, des pièces qu'il faisait bouger au gré de ses envies. Il voulait les gens pour _lui_, rien que pour _lui_, à la manière d'un gosse. Il avait renvoyé Aizawa parce qu'il avait choisi sa femme et sa fille. Il n'avait jamais cessé de soupçonner Light parce qu'il savait que le jeune homme ne lui appartenait pas totalement. Il croyait Watari uniquement parce que le vieil homme lui était tout dévoué. La confiance du détective était exclusive, férocement jalouse. C'était lui, ou rien. Encore aujourd'hui, Light avait honte de s'être comporté si faiblement en sa présence, et il était encore plus honteux d'avoir cédé si aisément aux caprices d'enfant d'un adulte de vingt-quatre ans. Si Ryûzaki le tourmentait autant, ce n'était en somme que pour le faire définitivement et éternellement sien.

_Un jour, il te marquera comme du bétail d'un grand L sur l'épaule et toi, tu seras heureux_

À croire que le détective s'échinait à le mettre en cage. Et si une grande partie de Light étouffait, une autre, minime, mais non moins influente, se complaisait dans cette relation, y trouvait son compte, s'en réjouissait. Elle s'était manifestée ce soir-là, dans l'ascenseur. Light n'aimait pas du tout cette facette de son caractère. Il se demandait parfois si c'était vraiment une composante de sa personnalité ou bien une illusion engendrée par la fatigue et le stress. Il avait en horreur la soumission. Comme L. Il était l'égal de L, à quelques points de Q-I près, probablement. Et s'il était bien en compagnie du détective, il n'avait pas la moindre envie que celui-ci l'enferme entre quatre murs et le garde jalousement près de lui pendant toute sa vie.

_Je tiens à toi mais ne fais JAMAIS de moi ton prisonnier_

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pensait Ryûzaki à son sujet, excepté le fait qu'il était toujours certain que Light était Kira(il n'abandonnerait sans doute jamais cette hypothèse et Light lui en voudrait sans doute éternellement pour ça) et qu'en partant de ce principe, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. De plus, Light doutait que sa déclaration atrocement mièvre mais plus bien atrocement véridique n'ai endormie la suspicion du détective à son égard. Légèrement affaiblie, pourquoi pas ? Mais sûrement pas supprimée. Il avait par ailleurs la sensation qu'elle n'était pas prête de disparaître. Parce qu'il était bien plus proche de Ryûzaki que de n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipe et que le détective n'était semblait-il pas franchement acclimaté aux relations intimes(du moins, mettant en jeu un attachement sincère, car pour ce qui était du sexe, Light était convaincu que Ryûzaki s'y était déjà essayé), il était en fait presque naturel que ce dernier se méfie de lui plus que de quiconque. Même au point de lui vouloir lui tirer une balle après un pseudo rapport sexuel.

_Allô bonjour, c'est pour une inscription dans l'asile le plus proche ?_

Depuis quelques jours, Light avait envie de faire de l'humour noir. Beaucoup d'humour noir. Il se sentait d'humeur pour des plaisanteries acerbes.

_L'humour noir, c'est la politesse du désespoir_(*****)

* * *

Partie II : Light

x

x

Il avait longtemps vécu en Angleterre, à Londres notamment, où, après avoir atteint une renommé mondiale en résolvant des cas divers et variés, il avait établi son quartier général, dans un gratte-ciel résidentiel de la _City_. Sur les conseils de Watari, il avait acheté un appartement au dernier étage, avec un accès au toit. Il aimait s'y rendre de temps à autre. La hauteur lui permettait de réfléchir plus vite, avec une précision particulière, qu'il ne retrouvait plus une fois à l'intérieur. Depuis qu'il était au Japon, il n'avait malheureusement guère eu l'occasion de renouveler l'expérience.

Le béton contre lequel il était adossé était glacé. À l'horizon, le soleil commençait lentement à apparaître. Light, la tête appuyé contre le rebord, regardait droit devant lui. Une partie de son visage était éclairée par la lumière, l'autre se trouvait encore dans l'ombre.

- Ryûzaki, tu crois vraiment qu'à cause de la transmission des pouvoirs de Kira, on ne pourra jamais en venir à bout ? Demanda t-il soudainement.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, dit L. Ça rendra les choses plus compliquées, voilà tout, mais il est hors de question de mettre fin à l'enquête et de laisser le meurtrier en paix. J'ai juré d'avoir sa tête, et je l'aurais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

_Je n'ai jamais perdu un round, et je n'en perdrais jamais_

- Mais s'il s'échappe sans arrêt ? Insista Light.

- Nous le poursuivrons, Light-kun, sans arrêt, tout simplement, répondit L d'un ton catégorique.

- Et si on l'arrête ? Reprit-il après quelques minutes de réflexion. Qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

- La peine de mort, Light-kun, je croyais que tu le savais.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

- De quoi, alors ?

Light mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

- De tout ça. J'imagine que tu te remettras à travailler seul une fois l'enquête résolue, mais concernant l'immeuble ? Tu as investi des millions, là-dedans, juste pour te consacrer à la capture de Kira. Qu'est-ce que tu feras une fois qu'on l'aura eu ? Tu demanderas la destruction du bâtiment ?

- Je pense que oui, avoua L. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y établir définitivement, je ne suis là que parce que la situation l'exige.

- Tu retourneras vivre dans des chambres d'hôtel comme un fugitif ? Se railla Light.

- Non. Je ne faisais ça que pour brouiller les pistes de Kira.

- Où tu iras, dans ce cas ?

- Tu poses beaucoup de questions, Light-kun, lui fit remarquer L d'un ton amusé.

Le gosse se tut instantanément, comme si le détective venait de le surprendre en flagrant délit.

_Si tu dois mourir, je préfère encore passer par la fenêtre plutôt que de porter ton initiale_

Lawliet savourait en secret ces mots-là, les faisait rouler sur la langue de son esprit, comme une sucrerie. Sa confiance envers Light n'en avait pas été franchement renforcée, mais l'idée était séduisante, et il l'avait autorisé à le bercer d'illusions tandis qu'il gardait Light serré contre lui, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il remette l'ascenseur en marche. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait très bien qu'avec son caractère, son intelligence, Light ne serait jamais uniquement à lui. Le gosse était quelqu'un de trop ambitieux pour se laisser totalement gouverner par un autre. Il ne s'abandonnerait jamais complétement à lui parce que bien trop indépendant. Un court instant, la fatigue avait permis à sa faiblesse de prendre le dessus, Lawliet avait entrevu ce que Light ressentait pour lui, mais il avait suffit de quelques heures de sommeil pour que le gosse réalise son erreur, éprouve la honte cuisante d'une telle humiliation, puis se barricade à nouveau derrière ce fameux mur en béton armé qu'il érigeait au devant de ses véritables sentiments. Quand L le provoquait, le faisait sortir de ses gonds, il ne faisait que créer des brèches dans ce rempart, sans toutefois réussir à l'abattre. Et là, dans l'ascenseur, il y était parvenu. Le mur s'était finalement effondré.

Et cela avait suffit pour que sa propre muraille s'écroule à son tour. Pour qu'il ressente _**ça**_. Pour que _**ça**_ le pousse à croire que Light donnerait sa vie pour lui. Pour que _**ça**_ lui démontre par a plus b que de toute façon, lui aussi donnerait sa vie pour Light. Et qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait gagner à ce jeu-là.

Et il avait eu tellement honte.

_Tu ne l'auras jamais, mais il ne doit jamais t'avoir non plus_

Le disque solaire était à présent bien visible, et son éclat happait tous les autres. Il allait faire beau, et L était serein. La petite peste d'Amane connaissait son rôle par cœur, de même pour Aiber. Le rendez-vous avec les dirigeants de Yotsuba se passerait bien. D'ici quelques jours, il aurait l'identité de Kira. Et sa peau, entre autre.

- Tu comptes rester au Japon ?

_Beaucoup de questions, Light-kun_

- Non. Dés que l'affaire sera résolue, j'irais travailler sur un autre cas dans un autre pays. J'ai eu ma dose de japonais pour le moment.

- Tu penses qu'après avoir fini mes études, je pourrais bosser pour toi ?

_Si tu veux bosser pour moi tu dois être à moi sois à moi entièrement à moi et peut-être que je serais à toi alors seulement tu pourras travailler pour moi _

- Tu sais que je te suspecte d'être Kira, Light-kun ?

Light haussa les épaules.

- Mais moi, je sais que je suis innocent. Quand l'affaire sera résolue, tu en auras la preuve, ça devrait suffire.

- Non, Light-kun.

Light tourna vers lui un visage dubitatif.

- Je ne veux pas que tu travailles pour moi, dit L.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

Mélanger travail et vie privée, ce n'était pas au goût de L. Et Light n'était pas à lui. Il ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qui ne lui avait pas juré allégeance. Il s'attendait à ce que le gosse proteste, trouve des arguments en sa faveur, mais il n'eut au contraire aucune réaction particulière.

- Si je comprends bien, une fois Kira capturé et jugé, tu ne reviendras plus au Japon, lâcha t-il.

- Je n'ai pas dis que je ne reviendrais plus jamais au Japon, rectifia L. Mais je ne pense pas y revenir avant un certain temps, en effet.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passera pour...

- Pour quoi, Light-kun ?

- Tu le sais. Ce qu'on fait.

- On arrêtera.

- Comme ça ? S'étonna Light. Aussi simplement que ça ?

- Light-kun, on a commencé simplement, et on finira de la même façon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en irait autrement.

Et tout en disant cela, il s'imaginait après la résolution de l'enquête, revenu à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, travaillant en solitaire. Avec le silence pour meilleur ami. Il imaginait sans difficulté Light reprenant sa vie d'avant, retournant à l'université achever ses études en criminologie, retrouvant Takada(_des yeux de poisson rouge et un QI du même genre_) et sortant probablement avec Misa Amane(_la petite peste d'Amane_). Et s'ennuyant sans lui. Le même ennui qu'éprouvait L parfois, quand aucun cas suffisamment intéressant ne se présentait.

_Tu vas t'ennuyer sans moi, et moi je m'ennuie sans toi_

Light posa sa tête contre son épaule. Lawliet sentit ses cheveux lui effleurer le menton et la joue. Il y eut, entre ses côtes, une pression douloureuse, dense. Oh oui, quand tout ça serait terminé, il allait lui manquer, le gosse. Et c'était une vérité difficile à accepter.

* * *

Partie III : Ryûzaki/Misa

x

x

Misa était en entretien avec les dirigeants de Yotsuba depuis plus de deux heures, et ils commençaient à être inquiets. Matsuda tout particulièrement. Son anxiété agaçait Light et accentuait la sienne, par la même occasion. Quand à Ryûzaki, plongé dans un café, il ne paraissait pas plus angoissé que ça.

Elle revint au bout de deux heures et demie, suivie de près par Mogi, qui avait été désigné pour jouer le rôle de son manager. Elle avait donné son numéro de téléphone et son adresse mail aux dirigeants de Yotsuba pour qu'ils puissent la contacter directement.

- Light, tu viens dormir avec moi, ce soir ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Light, sur la défensive.

- Je sais, je sais, on ne le fera qu'après avoir capturé Kira ! Ne sois pas si timide, Light.

- Oui, Light, il n'y a aucune raison d'être timide, renchérit Ryûzaki.

- Je ne suis pas timide.

- Pas besoin d'être aussi sérieux non plus.

x

x

On aurait dit que l'air pesait huit tonnes. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans les appartements de Ryûzaki, l'atmosphère était devenue lourde, tendue. Le phénomène avait empiré quand ils avaient pénétré dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Assis chacun à un bout de la baignoire encastrée, entourés d'eau et de mousse, ils évitaient soigneusement d'échanger un coup d'œil. Light avait l'impression que s'il venait à regarder le détective, la pièce entière exploserait. Il lisait donc les dernières scènes de l'_Illusion Comique_, tandis que Ryûzaki se servait des macarons, apportés par Watari quelques minutes auparavant.

Ayant mis fin à cette habitude de vieux couple après avoir eu ce qui se rapprochait d'un rapport sexuel, ils s'étaient remis à prendre des bains ensembles depuis deux jours.

- Tu as une hypothèse concernant l'identité de Kira ? Demanda t-il à Ryûzaki.

- Je ne penses pas que ce soit Namikawa, répondit le détective. Ni Masahiko. Je pencherais plutôt pour quelqu'un comme Higuchi ou encore Shimura. Des types qui sont plus discrets et qu'on aurait tendance à moins soupçonner.

- De toute façon, à cause de sa coopération avec nous, Namikawa est éliminé d'office. Même chose pour Masahiko. Tu crois qu'Ooi pourrait être le meurtrier ?

- Il a été l'un de mes principaux suspects au début. C'est vrai qu'il parle beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas qu'il serait du genre à faire le travail lui-même. À mon avis, il préfère le laisser à un tiers, par peur d'être arrêté. Il aime le pouvoir, c'est un fait, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un de consciencieux, et être Kira pourrait davantage porter préjudice à sa carrière que de simplement énoncer les noms des personnes à exécuter.

- Pas faux.

La peau de Ryûzaki luisait à cause de l'eau. Light avait envie de la caresser.

x

x

Il mordit légèrement sa gorge, et perçut son frisson. Il entendit Ryûzaki qui disait son prénom d'une voix irrité, mais rauque de désir, et il décida qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. Il l'embrassa. Le corps du détective s'abandonna finalement contre lui, ses cuisses s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, et ses mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux. Les draps se froissaient sous eux. Light avait envie de lui, et il était triste.

Sa bouche s'attarda sur la nuque du détective, là où il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, puis glissa vers le torse de Ryûzaki, très mince. Sous ses lèvres, les muscles se contractaient, ondulaient, comme des vagues. Il mordilla l'un de ses mamelons, et il crut l'entendre gémir. Mais c'était son imagination. Ryûzaki ne gémirait pas.

Il avait une érection, et Ryûzaki aussi. Et si leurs esprits ne se rendaient pas, leurs corps avaient déjà déclaré forfait. Il lui enleva son pantalon, son boxer. Il le prit dans sa bouche, et tout le corps du détective se tendit violemment, à la mesure de son plaisir.

Ils étaient nus, et Light, assis sur le lit, l'aida à se positionner sur ses hanches. Il le pénétra doucement. Ryûzaki mordit son épaule et il crut qu'il allait la lui arracher. Light émit un sifflement de douleur.

_Je suis bien avec toi mais tu me fais mal_

Il perdait lentement mais sûrement le contact avec sa rationalité, mais pour une fois, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à foutre. Il était au plus profond de Ryûzaki. Il était _en_ lui. Aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement. Et ce n'était plus une question de pouvoir ou de domination. Ils étaient en train de faire l'amour. Dans leurs baisers, dans leur contact physique, ils faisaient l'amour. Ils se faisaient mal en se mordant, en s'enfonçant les ongles dans la peau. Il avait fait mal à Ryûzaki en le pénétrant. Mais ils faisaient l'amour. Et faire l'amour ensembles, ça faisait mal.

Puis il y eu _**ça**_, lors de la jouissance, ou plus exactement quelques secondes après. Ils ne se séparèrent pas. Ryûzaki resta la tête posée sur l'épaule de Light, comme il l'avait fait sur le toit. Light laissa ses bras autour du détective.

Et il y avait, dans leur étreinte, quelque chose d'amer. La tristesse.

* * *

(*****) Dixit Achille Chavée, poète belge

La citation "Je ne puis me prosterner plus bas que ça, je suis déjà par terre" est une métaphore de la relation entre Light et L et une référence à ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent. Aucun des deux n'a envie de se "donner" l'un à l'autre, et ils estiment que les aveux de l'ascenseur représentent la "déchéance" suprême(Light qui est prêt à donner sa vie pour L, L qui s'excuse).

Ah, ce lemon, je croyais que j'aurais du mal à l'écrire, et en fait c'est passé sans problème ! J'ai profité aussi de ce chapitre pour rattraper un peu l'ambiance "guimauve" du précédent. À mon sens, L et Light passent leurs temps à vouloir se dominer. Et ça les flingue plus qu'autre chose.

Negen


	17. Cette chute n'en finira donc pas ?

Bonsoir à tous,

Plus que deux ou trois chapitres, et cette histoire sera terminée. Ça me fait bizarre. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avoue ne pas être vraiment satisfaite de celui-ci. J'ai revu chaque partie une dizaine de fois, mais je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à expliquer, mais je vous jure que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir raté. Je vous laisse en juger, et je remercie les reviewieuses, vous êtes vraiment géniales ! Je sais que je dois devenir répétitive, mais je le pense :).

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE SEIZIÈME : CETTE CHUTE N'EN FINIRA DONC PAS ? JE SUIS  
**

**CURIEUX DE SAVOIR COMBIEN DE MILLES J'AI DÉJÀ FAIT  
**

x

x

Partie I : Ryûzaki

x

x

Quand il émergea le lendemain matin, il eut tout d'abord l'impression que toute sa tête était enveloppée dans de la brume. Toutefois, ce n'était ni inconfortable, ni handicapant, comme il aurait pu s'y attendre. On était loin du smog qui s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait eu de la fièvre. Cette brume-ci était somme toute assez agréable, elle le maintenait dans un état de somnolence paisible, où chaque muscle de son corps était parfaitement détendu, et où la réflexion ne s'imposait pas à lui directement. C'était un état semblable à celui dans lequel il s'était trouvé au moment de leur sortie aux jardins de Shinjuku Gyoen. Un état de paix, où il était parcouru par la sensation d'exister et de ne pas exister en même temps. Durant l'éveil, l'homme ressentait à la fois la vie et la mort. Light aurait pu rester ainsi pendant une éternité. Il était nu. Les draps frais avaient une texture proche de la soie contre sa peau.

Il ouvrit toutefois les yeux, par étapes, et la lumière du jour lui fit mal. Ils avaient oublié de fermer les stores hier. En fait, ils les fermaient rarement. À en juger par l'intensité du rayonnement à l'extérieur, il devait faire beau, ce qui en soit constituait une hérésie. On était en octobre. Le ciel aurait dû être gris, la pluie, le vent, auraient déjà dû faire leur apparition. Au lieu de ça, le soleil brillait un peu plus chaque jour, on frôlait la barre des trente degrés. La voûte céleste était bleue comme la mer des Caraïbes. Les nuages ressemblaient à du coton. On s'étonnait, mais on ne s'en plaignait pas. Avec un temps tel que celui-là, tout le monde s'attendait à une bonne nouvelle. On disait que c'était un miracle. Light, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, y voyait une menace. Il faisait en octobre le temps qu'il devrait faire en mai. L'ordre naturel des choses était bouleversé. Les prévisions des météorologues étaient de moins en moins fiables. Il n'aimait pas ça. C'était plus inquiétant qu'autre chose.

Ryûzaki dormait à poings fermés, sur le ventre, bras passés sous l'oreiller. La couverture maintenue sous l'une de ses épaules nues en dévoilait la rondeur, la pâleur. Le spectacle était d'une rare indécence. Light réalisa alors que l'odeur capiteuse du sexe flottait dans toute la chambre.

_On a_

Ils avaient, et pas qu'un peu. À trois reprises. Et à chaque fois, le lit s'était transformé en champs de bataille. Light ne parvenait pas vraiment à déterminer s'ils avaient lutté ou s'ils avaient eu un rapport sexuel. Dans les deux cas, il se souvenait de la douleur. Ryûzaki l'avait régulièrement mordu, et avait enfoncé ses ongles dans sa peau. Des marques éloquentes parsemaient ses bras, de même que son dos, probablement. À Ryûzaki, il avait laissé quantité de suçons au niveau des épaules, et une douleur interne liée à la pénétration. Au delà du plaisir, ce dont Light conservait le plus de souvenir, c'était de la souffrance. Ils avaient fait l'amour, et ça avait fait _mal_. Contradiction prévisible, si on savait que toute leur relation oscillait entre la haine et la tendresse, l'exaspération et le besoin.

Il était neuf heures.

x

x

- Très bien, je vais arrêter de châtier les criminels pendant un moment pour que tu me croies. Dés que tu seras convaincue que je suis Kira, nous nous marierons.

Higuchi était Kira, ce dont Light n'était guère surpris. Il faisait partie des suspects principaux. Sauf que ni lui, ni Ryûzaki n'était heureux de l'apprendre. Si Higuchi cessait effectivement d'assassiner les criminels, ils ne pourraient pas savoir de quelle manière il s'y prenait pour tuer. Après avoir contacté Wedy pour lui demander d'équiper en micros et caméras de surveillance les six voitures d'Higuchi, Ryûzaki s'adressa à Light :

- Tu étais Kira, et tu as donné ton pouvoir à quelqu'un d'autre, nous ne savons pas à qui. Aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus aucun souvenir d'avoir été un jour Kira. C'est l'hypothèse que je te propose. Tu veux bien l'accepter, pour le moment ?

- Oui, je vais essayer.

Il y avait eu un net changement, que même Matsuda était capable de détecter. Le détective s'était excusé auprès de Light avant d'aborder le sujet. Il lui « proposait » son idée. Il lui laissait une chance de s'en sortir, contrairement à ses réflexions précédentes qui n'offraient aucun échappatoire au jeune homme. Si ce genre de question soulevait toujours entre eux une vague d'exacerbation réciproque, Light avait néanmoins sut apprécier la modification, et se prêta avec moins de réticence à l'analyse qu'exigeait Ryûzaki.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui as transmis volontairement ce pouvoir, ou bien y a t-il dans l'ombre une force inconnue qui t'aurait donné le pouvoir de Kira, pour ensuite te l'enlever, et l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre ?

_PouvoirKiraquelqu'und'autrejenesuispasKiralquelq'und'autrev__olontairement__jenesuispasKira_

- Je te dirais que c'est moi. C'est moi qui l'aurait transmis volontairement.

- Je pense la même chose.

À ses yeux, il était impossible qu'un être supérieur puisse se jouer de lui et contrôler par son unique volonté le pouvoir de Kira. Dans le cas contraire, son égo en aurait probablement souffert pendant des siècles.

- Merci, Light. Grâce à toi, je me sens rassuré à 99 %.

Le plan se dessinait : il s'agissait de pousser Higuchi à révéler sa méthode par le biais de Sakura TV, qui diffusait régulièrement une émission consacrée à Kira. Namikawa se chargerait de le prévenir, tandis que Matsuda, dont Higuchi connaissait le nom, passerait à l'antenne afin de donner à toute la population la véritable identité du meurtrier, le risque qu'il meure étant alors d'une chance sur deux, si jamais Higuchi disposait du même pouvoir que le second Kira. Dés lors qu'il aurait montré sa façon de tuer, ils pourraient l'arrêter.

Et tout serait terminé.

x

x

Une averse s'était abattue sur Tokyo vers dix-huit heures et n'avait pas cessé depuis. Des trombes d'eau inondaient non-stop la capitale, tandis qu'au loin résonnaient les grondements de l'orage. On entendait les gouttes de pluie s'écraser contre les fenêtres. Il avait fait lourd dans la journée, on était passé d'une matinée ensoleillé et d'un après-midi digne des Tropiques à une quasi-tempête. Les gens bougonnaient. On se plaignait à présent d'être de retour en mars, lors des giboulées. Light, lui, était rassuré de voir que le temps était quelque peu redevenu conforme à la saison.

Ils avaient investi la salle de bain depuis bientôt une demie-heure, et étaient cette fois du même côté de la baignoire, dont la largeur garantissait suffisamment d'espace pour chacun. Light, face à la résolution prochaine de l'enquête, éprouvait un mélange de joie, d'excitation, et d'affolement. Il n'avait pas parlé avec le détective de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. De toute façon, si le jeune homme avait bien retenu quelque chose de leur relation, c'était qu'ils n'abordait jamais les rares moments intimes qu'ils partageaient. C'était pour ainsi dire tabou. Par ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, Light ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire à Ryûzaki à ce sujet.

_C'était super, vraiment, on reprend demain, je me sens en pleine forme_

Non. Ce n'était pas son genre. Ni celui du détective. En outre, Light n'avait pas trouvé ça « super », au sens où il en avait été tout émoustillé et n'attendait que de pouvoir recommencer. Il y avait eu du plaisir. Il y avait eu _**ça**_, sa vigueur, sa douceur. Mais il y avait aussi eu beaucoup d'amertume, comme si la sexualité avait brisé quelque chose dans leur relation, quelque chose d'essentiel. La distance, peut-être. Ne pas franchir l'étape de l'acte sexuel était d'une certaine manière une façon de conserver sa dignité pour l'un comme pour l'autre. C'était une énième protection. Ensuite, c'était sans doute la banalité de la chose qui l'avait rendu triste. Tout le monde faisait l'amour. Le problème étant que lui et Ryûzaki n'avait pas la relation de « tout le monde ». C'était insérer un élément terriblement banal dans un rapport entre hommes qui ne l'était pas. C'était comme si Light avait brutalement nié son génie, son esprit, en opposition si radicale avec son corps. C'était comme s'il s'était nié lui-même. Il l'avait déjà fait deux fois, la première correspondant à ce pseudo rapport sexuel qu'ils avaient eu sur le canapé, et la seconde à ses aveux dans l'ascenseur.

Ryûzaki avait croisé les bras sur le rebord de la baignoire, appuyé son menton dessus. La grande fenêtre donnait à voir la ville illuminée et noyée sous la pluie. « Vitre teintée », lui avait dit Ryûzaki lorsque le jeune homme s'était inquiété de la préservation de son intimité, la première fois qu'ils avaient pris un bain ensembles.

Le détective ne mangeait pas. D'ailleurs, Light ne lisait pas non plus. Ils n'avaient pas bougés depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la baignoire. Ils ressemblaient juste à deux grands mômes qui voulaient se parler à nouveau après une dispute mais qui n'y arrivaient pas. Et jamais la présence de la chaîne n'avait autant ennuyé Light.

La peau de Ryûzaki, recouverte d'une fine couche d'eau et de mousse, était fascinante à regarder. En dessous, Light pouvait voir ondoyer les muscles du détective. Il avait un corps souple, mince et longiligne. Doux quand Light l'étreignait. Rude quand il le frappait. En observant sa peau humide, le jeune homme sentit la pointe acérée du désir percer le creux de ses reins. Il n'y était pas encore vraiment habitué. L'attirance charnelle, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui primait dans sa relation avec Ryûzaki. Il ne l'expérimentait que depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris leurs bains en communs, plus exactement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? Demanda t-il. Quand tu m'as affirmé que tu étais « rassuré à 99 % ».

- S'il y avait eu intervention d'une force supérieure dans cette affaire, je n'aurais jamais pu l'arrêter, répondit Ryûzaki. Il n'y a rien de plus humiliant. Quand tu as confirmé ma théorie selon laquelle tu étais celui ayant transmis le pouvoir de Kira, je me suis senti libéré. Ça voulait dire que je n'étais le pion de personne.

- Ryûzaki, très honnêtement, je doute que tu puisse être le pion de qui que ce soit.

Le détective hésita face à ce compliment inattendu.

- Merci, Light-kun, dit-il finalement.

_Sa peau_

Light vint dans le dos de Ryûzaki, posa ses lèvres contre son cou. Ses mains allèrent masser les épaules du détective, puis longèrent le thorax, l'abdomen, atteignirent la cambrure élégante de ses reins. Aucune réaction, cependant Light avait cessé d'en espérer depuis longtemps. Il nicha son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, joue appuyée contre celle, tendre, du détective. Son soupir se perdit dans l'eau.

- J'aimerais t'emmener dans un onsen, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Je ne côtoie pas les lieux publics, Light-kun, répliqua Ryûzaki.

Il s'en doutait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait utilisé le conditionnel. Il posa un baiser mouillé sur l'épaule du détective. Sa peau avait un goût de bain moussant à la fraise. La première fois que Light avait noté la présence du flacon, il avait pensé à sa petite soeur, Sayu. Elle utilisait un shampoing du même genre. Il avait pensé au boucan qu'elle faisait le matin en se levant. Et aux chuchotements de sa mère lui disant « Doucement, Light dort encore ! ». Il y avait des mois et des mois qu'il n'était pas revenu chez lui. C'était en train de lui peser.

- Tu es venu à l'Université, affirma t-il, et aux jardins.

- C'était obligatoire, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Évidemment. Light n'insista pas davantage : pas la peine.

Il embrassa la nuque de Ryûzaki, puis remonta, jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Le détective tourna légèrement la tête et lui rendit son baiser. Reculant un peu, Light le fit s'installer sur ses hanches, tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de son cou. Il se glissa au plus profond de lui. Ryûzaki se crispa, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses épaules. Les mains de Light passèrent autour de sa taille, l'amenèrent tout contre lui. Le pommeau de douche encastré dans le plafond se mit en marche automatiquement dés lors qu'ils furent en dessous. Une pluie de gouttelettes d'eau dégringola sur leurs deux corps, faisant écho à celles qui recouvraient Tokyo.

Ils faisaient l'amour, et il y avait de l'eau partout. Ironique. Light avait un jour lu quelque part que les molécules d'eau s'alliaient puis se déliaient des milliards de fois par seconde. Ryûzaki et lui fonctionnaient de la même façon : ils se déchiraient puis se réunissaient. L'eau, symbole de destruction et de mort, tout autant que de protection et de vie, paradoxe naturel, reflet assez amer de leur propre relation. Un miroir, aussi, qui leur renvoyait l'image de l'autre, un égal, qui faisait éclater leurs similitudes, psychologiques et intellectuelles, à défaut d'idéologiques. Un souvenir du liquide amniotique, d'un état d'inconscience, de bien-être, qu'ils avaient semblait-il envie de retrouver tous les deux. Light, visage dans le cou du détective, jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de bain. La baignoire avait débordée, toute la pièce était submergée.

_Tant pis_, se dit-il, tout en levant le visage pour embrasser Ryûzaki

* * *

Partie II : Light

x

x

Watari était passé pour réparer les dégâts liés à l'inondation. Il n'y avait pas de caméras dans la salle de bain, mais il n'en avait de toute façon pas eu besoin pour deviner la cause de l'incident. Il était à peine parti qu'ils avaient recommencés.

Lawliet ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il faisait avec Light. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais été question de sexe à proprement parler, la chose n'était devenue manifeste que depuis hier. Et désormais, il était en proie à une frustration très différente de toutes celles qu'il avait pu connaître en côtoyant Light, une insatisfaction purement et intensément charnelle, dont le cœur était situé dans le creux de ses reins. La brûlure de _**ça**_ se faisait de plus en plus agressive, impatiente, elle voulait le corps de Light, le réclamait avec toujours plus de passion.

Mais dés qu'ils couchaient ensembles et que son désir s'apaisait, il se sentait inexplicablement triste, comme si, au fond de lui-même, il savait que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Ils faisaient l'amour en pensant que c'était la dernière fois, avec douleur et appréhension. Le désir était consommé sur le vif, ils n'envisageaient pas de renouveler ensuite l'expérience, appréciant le moment sur le coup, chaque seconde, chaque détail, l'odeur de la peau et l'étreinte de l'autre. Quand c'était terminé, qu'ils réalisaient être encore ensembles, ils recommençaient, en profitaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient, tant que c'était encore possible. Lawliet aimait faire l'amour avec Light. À mesure que la fin de l'enquête approchait, il était envahi par le pressentiment grandissant que sa relation avec lui allait s'arrêter, aussi naturellement qu'elle s'était mis en œuvre, qu'on allait lui arracher le gosse, de force, sans plus de cérémonie.

Quand il pensait à ça, il avait envie de hurler.

x

x

- À sept heures, ce soir, Sakura TV va diffuser un programme spécial sur Kira. Nous allons forcer Higuchi à agir à ce moment-là.

Namikawa coopérait, mais Light l'avait sous-estimé. Il savait déjà que Higuchi était le meurtrier et avait partagé l'appel avec deux autres dirigeants, Midou et Shimura, qui comme lui ne souhaitaient plus collaborer avec Kira. Le gosse avait gaffé. Ce qui avait beaucoup amusé L.

x

x

Les policiers s'étaient répartis entre les bureaux de Yoshida Production et ceux de Sakura TV. Il était sept heures moins le quart, l'émission n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Misa était partie gagner quelques heures de repos avant de revenir suivre le déroulement des choses. Light et lui n'avaient pas quitté la salle de travail. Les doigts du jeune homme n'en finissaient pas de tapoter contre la table.

- Tu es nerveux, remarqua L.

- Bien sûr. Pas toi ? S'étonna Light.

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu mens.

_Doué_

- Comment tu as deviné ?

- Tu ne manges pas. D'ordinaire, quand tu es sûr de toi, tu as toujours un truc à manger à portée de main. Là, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne dois pas être aussi nerveux que moi, mais suffisamment pour ne rien avaler.

- Et tu voudrais que j'avale quelque chose, Light-kun ? Demanda L d'un ton moqueur.

Osé mais irrésistible. Light sourit.

_Toi alors_

- Je ne pense pas qu'on ai le temps.

- Non, tu as raison. Misa sera ici d'ici quelques minutes, évitons de lui provoquer une crise de nerfs.

Light approcha sa chaise de la sienne, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. Lawliet posa une main contre sa joue, tout comme celle de Light était appuyée contre la sienne. Il y eut quelque chose de bouleversant dans ce baiser, peut-être sa brièveté, doublée d'une immense tendresse, qui inquiéta le détective.

_C'est bientôt fini _

- Light...

Dans le silence, il y avait des mots qui se bousculaient, au fond de la gorge de Lawliet, des mots qui n'avaient rien à faire là, mais qui s'y trouvaient malgré tout. Des paroles délicates, plus fragiles que du cristal, qui avaient un goût à la fois sucré et amer. Sublimes. Terrifiantes.

_Ne le dis pas par pitié ne le dis pas ne lui dis rien tu ne peux pas il n'est pas à toi mais dis-le maintenant parce que c'est bientôt fini et si tu ne lui dis pas ne lui dis pas NE LE DIS PAS BORDEL_

- Alors, ça y est ? L'émission a commencé ?

Misa Amane. Chacun reprit instantanément sa place initiale.

x

x

Higuchi avait contacté Misa, puis Mogi, et pour finir le PDG de Yoshida Production. Complément paniqué, il s'était rué dans l'une de ses six voitures, une porsche rouge vif, suivi de près par Wedy, en direction des bureaux de Yoshida.

- Rem, quelle est ton opinion ?

Light avait d'abord cru qu'Higuchi se parlait à lui-même, mais L penchait davantage vers un shinigami. Le Kira originel lui en avait touché deux mots par le biais des lettres de suicides de ses victimes, et le second Kira en avait directement parlé dans l'une de ses cassettes. C'était à présent la troisième fois que l'hypothèse du shinigami se mêlait au nom de Kira, et L était de plus en plus persuadé, bien que ce fût difficile à croire, que les dieux de la mort faisaient partie intégrante du mystère Kira.

Il était arrivé à Yoshida, avait fouillé les dossiers, trouvé celui de Matsuda. L avait gardé les yeux fixés sur l'écran d'ordinateur, retenant son souffle, l'observant écrire sur un cahier à couverture noire le nom falsifié de Matsuda.

- C'est tout ? S'étonna Light. Il n'a fait que noter le nom. Ça veut dire qu'il ne va pas le tuer ici ?

Revenu dans sa voiture, Higuchi avait recouvré son sang-froid. Il regardait sa montre comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Il attendait.

- Eh merde, pourquoi il n'est pas mort ? Hurla t-il tout d'un coup.

_Qu'est-ce que_

Il avait déjà utilisé sa méthode. Son calme datait de l'écriture du faux nom de Matsuda sur le cahier, aussi L envisagea t-il un lien avec les meurtres, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. De dépit, il aurait presque souhaité que Matsuda meure pour que sa théorie soit vérifiée.

- Rem, j'accepte le marché.

- Tu as entendu ça ? Il a parlé d'un marché et a de nouveau cité le nom de « Rem ». Est-ce que ce serait possible que les pouvoirs de Kira proviennent d'un dieu ?

Il filait dans une direction inconnue, suivi de près par Wedy, ainsi que Mogi et Aiber. Arrêté par un policier en chemin, il l'avait à peine écouté avant de lui fausser compagnie. Le flic avait percuté un camion quelques secondes après : il était mort.

- Écoutez, tout le monde ! Lança t-il. J'ai décidé qu'il était dangereux de laisser Higuchi agir plus longtemps, il est temps de l'interpeller. De toute évidence, il est désormais capable de tuer rien qu'en voyant le visage de ses victimes, comme le deuxième Kira. Ayez bien ça en tête quand vous procéderez à son arrestation.

Il contacta la police, demanda à ce qu'elle se tienne à distance de la voiture d'Higuchi. Puis il s'adressa à Light :

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. L enchaîna Misa à sa chaise, non sans de vives protestations de la part de la concernée, puis ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'hélisurface. Ils s'avançaient vers l'aéronef, que Watari achevait de contrôler, lorsque Light s'immobilisa. L se tourna vers lui, soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression...non, c'est complément idiot, se reprit-il.

Lawliet vint tout près de lui.

- Light, dis-moi ce qu'il y a, ordonna t-il.

Au stade où ils en étaient, ils pouvaient largement se passer des suffixes honorifiques.

- Je ne sais pas, une sorte de...disons un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que si je monte là-dedans, ça disparaîtra.

Lawliet fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui disparaîtra, Light ?

- Tu sais bien, répondit-il, et sa voix fléchit, tandis qu'apparaissait la tristesse. Ça.

_Oh_

Oui, Lawliet avait la même impression, et il ne l'aimait pas. Elle était désagréable. Pourtant, il savait que la séparation était proche. Une fois Kira capturé, arrêté, puis exécuté, l'enquête serait mise sous clé. Il avait dit à Light qu'il quitterait le Japon et ne comptait pas revenir sur sa décision. Mais plus la date fatidique se rapprochait, plus il prenait conscience que laisser partir Light allait être beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

- Light-kun, je croyais que nous en avions déjà parlé, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

- Oui, je sais. Je n'ai pas oublié, ne t'en fais pas. Je m'inquiétais juste un peu, c'est tout.

Il lui sourit doucement. Il avait l'air triste.

_C'est presque fini _

Une panique sourde saborda sa volonté, détona dans son ventre.

_Si je monte dans cet hélicoptère, ce sera terminé, tout sera fini, fini pour de bon_

Ce fut comme si son cœur chavirait après qu'un icerberg de douleur y ai ouvert une large brèche. Il leva un peu le menton, pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Light. Elles étaient froides. Puis il passa ses bras autour de son cou et attira son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, avant de glisser une main dans les cheveux bruns du gosse. Il sentit le souffle de Light contre son épaule.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, murmura t-il d'une voix douce.

x

x

- J'ignorais que tu savais piloter ce style d'engin.

- J'y vais à l'instinct, c'est tout. Toi aussi, tu peux le faire, Light-kun.

Il ne répondit pas. L savait qu'il détestait aborder le thème de sa succession.

Higuchi se rendit tout d'abord dans les bureaux de Yotsuba, d'où il ressortit après moins de cinq minutes, l'air mécontent. Il prit ensuite la direction de Sakura TV, où l'attendaient Wedy, Soichiro Yagami, ainsi que Mogi et Aiber.

- Désolé, Ryûzaki, il est sorti...Higuchi a un flingue sur lui, il a touché le commissaire et s'est échappé !

- On a plus le choix, on va devoir l'interpeller nous-même. Watari, tu es prêt à intervenir ?

- Oui.

L tendit un revolver à Light, que naturellement, ce dernier refusa.

- Il y a fort à parier que ton père aurait répondu la même chose.

Light eut un sourire en coin.

Higuchi roulait à vive allure et prit la première déviation qu'il put trouver. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, une armée de voitures de police lui barra la route.

- C'est étrange, nous avions informé la police de ne pas intervenir, marmonna Watari.

- Je crois deviner qui est derrière tout ça, dit Light.

- Oui.

_Aizawa_

Coincé au devant par la police et dans son dos par l'hélicoptère ainsi que les véhicules de Wedy et de Mogi, Higuchi n'avait aucune chance. Lorsqu'il tenta une percée, Watari creva l'un de ses pneus. La porsche alla s'écraser contre un mur, aussitôt cernée par les voitures de police. Watari l'empêcha également de se suicider avec son revolver.

_Il est coincé_

L'hélicoptère se posa au sol.

- Ça y est, c'est fini, dit Light.

- Oui. Tout est terminé.

* * *

La citation "_Cette chute n'en finira donc pas ? Je suis curieuse de savoir combien de milles j'ai déjà fait_" est extraite d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. Elle est dans le même esprit que la précédente, mais avec l'idée que L et Light continuent de "tomber" en réalisant l'un comme l'autre qu'ils vont avoir du mal à se séparer.

Je vous retrouve dans cinq jours pour le prochain chapitre. Ah, et avant que je n'oublie, j'ai choisi de ne pas suivre la fin du manga et de l'anime, mais celle du film _The Last Name_. Elle me semble encore plus tragique, et je pense que je pourrais en tirer une bonne petite séquelle.

Negen


	18. L'habitation du lapin blanc

Bonjour à tous,

Avant-dernier chapitre avant que l'épilogue ne se pointe. Je vous avez parlé d'une séquelle dans le chapitre précédent, mais finalement, j'ai eu une autre idée. Je vous en reparlerais à la fin de cette fanfiction. Et merci, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews :). Pour le chapitre dix-huit, je vais peut-être réussir à le finir en quatre jours. J'ai déjà commencé à le rédiger, donc avec un petit peu de chance, je pourrais le poster plus tôt.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPTIÈME : L'HABITATION DU LAPIN BLANC  
**

x

x

Partie I : Ryûzaki

x

x

- C'est un cahier de notes. Si vous y écrivez le nom d'une personne dont vous connaissez le visage, cette même personne mourra.

Higuchi, menottés, les yeux bandés, avait perdu toute sa prestance de dirigeant de Yotsuba. Il tremblait et était blanc comme un linge, les traits crispés par la peur, la colère. Light le trouva pathétique. Dans sa défaite, il ne ressemblait plus ni à un Kira descendant tout droit du premier, ni à un homme d'affaire à la tête d'une des plus grosses entreprises japonaises. Il était redevenu Kyosuke Higuchi, un type nerveux, pas très malin, avide de pouvoir et prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. D'ailleurs, on pouvait même se demander s'il avait _vraiment_ été Kira, au sens où il avait partagé les mêmes idéaux, exécuté les criminels dans le même but.

_Non_

Oh non. Higuchi n'avait pas été Kira. Il avait simplement utilisé les capacités de Kira pour ses propres intérêts. Il ne nourrissait pour les criminels qu'une vulgaire indifférence. Par ailleurs, si l'on regardait bien ses motivations, et sa soif démesurée d'hégémonie, venait alors à l'esprit l'idée que, si le premier Kira s'était manifesté, il aurait sans nul doute tué Higuchi. À ses yeux, il n'aurait été qu'un meurtrier comme les autres. Et désormais, il était juste un homme brisé.

Il y avait effectivement un cahier dans le sac d'Higuchi, à couverture noire, n'ayant rien d'exceptionnel, hormis peut-être le fait que Soichiro Yagami poussa un hurlement dés lors qu'il l'eût entre les mains, de même que Mogi. Protégés par des casques de motards, leurs visages n'étaient pas visibles, mais Light n'eut aucun mal à deviner leur pâleur.

- Ç...Ça n'..apparaît que quand on touche le cahier, parvint à balbutier son père. Je peux le voir, ce..ce monstre.

Ryûzaki porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte le cahier. Et comme son père avançait vers l'hélicoptère, le cœur de Light fut littéralement compressé par un vif sentiment d'angoisse mêlé d'impatience. Si l'hélice de l'aéronef faisait un boucan d'enfer, les policiers, en revanche, étaient tous silencieux tandis que Soichiro Yagami passait avec le cahier dans les mains, et ne le quittaient pas des yeux, donnant à la scène un aspect religieux, sacré.

_Le père, le fils, le Saint Esprit_

Soichiro Yagami marchait lentement, tenant le cahier devant lui, à la manière des hommes d'église portant une croix gigantesque lors des processions. Pour Light, l'attente fut interminable.

- Ryûzaki, c'est ça.

Il prit le cahier entre ses longs doigts, mais le tint à ses extrémités, comme il aurait pu le faire avec un objet répugnant. Il se tourna vers la voiture d'Higuchi. Se figea. Light pu presque entendre son corps se pétrifier, ses yeux s'élargir, son souffle se couper net.

Il était en train de voir le _Shinigami_.

Le Shinigami.

Ryûzaki marmonna quelques mots, confirmant la théorie. Light, de frustration, bondit en avant, tendit la main vers le cahier, s'en saisit. Et...

_Oh_

Mal. Il hurla.

x

x

_Cahier de la mort tuer criminels monde parfait je serais le dieu du nouveau monde le cahier le death note tuer pour un monde meilleur les agents Raye Penber morts c'est pour le nouveau monde FBI éliminés Naomi Misora fiancée suicide L tu es juste un meurtrier ce que tu fais c'est mal tu es un meurtrier tu es Kira tuer pour un monde meilleur un nouveau monde le dieu Ryûk les shinigamis ne mangent que des pommes le cahier de la mort mon death note Misa idiote yeux du shinigami tuer L Ryûzaki des yeux comme du néant il sait il sait tout tuer L meilleur détective tuer L misa Rem tuer L monde meilleur tuer L cahier de la mort c'est fini c'est presque fini L oh L si tu savais si tu savais il sait déjà tout c'est nous c'est toi c'est moi Kira KIRA KIRA KIRA KIRA KIRA NON KIRA KIRA TUER L LE TUER LE TUER LE TUER LE TUER LE TUER LE TUER LE TUER LE TUER LE TUER LE TUER L AU SECOUR JE VEUX PA NON LE TUER LE TUER TUER L TUER L TUER LE TUER LE TULETUELETULEUT JE SUIS KIRA ET TOI TU ES MORT_

* * *

Partie II : Light/Yagami

x

x

Sa tête pivota dans sa direction, lentement. Trop lentement. Il savait pourquoi, il savait ce qui était en train d'arriver, il l'avait toujours su mais il avait choisi de l'ignorer jusqu'à maintenant, par faiblesse, par caprice, pour rester avec Light.

_Tout est terminé_

Son hurlement lui glaça le sang.

Ce n'était pas un hurlement de terreur, guère identique à celui qu'avait poussé Shoichiro Yagami ou Mogi en découvrant le dieu de la mort. Non. C'était un hurlement de douleur, le hurlement de quelqu'un qui souffre, et qui, si, peut-être, d'une certaine façon, a peur. Ce genre de hurlement qui fait mal rien qu'à l'écouter, qui pénètre le corps profondément, qui donne envie de vomir. Un hurlement que pousserait un homme si quelque chose s'enfonçait brutalement dans sa chair, quelque chose comme une lame, capable de trancher ses muscles, ses os, de propulser la souffrance à un point culminant. La douleur. Liée au cerveau. Quelque chose qui s'enfonce. Une lame.

Un souvenir.

_Ses souvenirs_

Light retomba, ses lèvres se refermèrent, le silence revint dans l'hélicoptère. L'atmosphère était devenue incroyablement tendue. Même Watari n'osait pas faire un mouvement. Lawliet, sur ses gardes, tendit une main hésitante vers lui, et demanda :

- Light, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu sais, n'importe qui serait choqué de voir un monstre pareil.

_Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui_

- Je vais comparer la liste des victimes avec les noms inscrits dans ce cahier.

La main de L s'arrêta net. Le timbre de sa voix avait changé. On aurait dit qu'il retenait quelque chose, quelque chose comme un...

_Rire_

Un rire.

_Mon dieu_

Ce n'était plus Light. C'était Yagami, et avec Yagami, il y avait l'_autre_. L'autre, que l'instinct affûté de L avait débusqué, qu'il avait perçu, bien caché dans les dédales de l'esprit de Yagami, une sorte de minotaure, une chose, un être immonde qui, quand L l'avait deviné, au fond de l'œil du jeune homme, lui avait fait ressentir un dégoût foudroyant. Une figure d'animal, aux babines constamment retroussées, un monstre, dissimulé sous une peinture des plus parfaites, sans doute plus horrible et cruel encore que Beyond Birthday, du temps où il avait été à sa poursuite.

L éprouvait cette suspicion sourde qui jamais ne l'avait quitté avant l'emprisonnement de Yagami.

_Il est là_

Mais il ne le tua pas. Pas tant qu'il y avait du monde et qu'il tenait le cahier entre ses mains. Il fit mieux que ça. Il fit beaucoup mieux.

Sans crier garde, le visage d'Higuchi se tordit de douleur. Il tomba à genoux, son dos se plia violemment en arrière. Deux policiers le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Sa tête chuta, à l'envers. Ses yeux vides fixaient L au travers de la vitre de l'hélicoptère.

_Je suis mort, tu sais qui est responsable, à ton tour_

Yagami et les policiers s'affolaient. L ne disait rien.

_C'est fini_

Il n'aurait jamais dû monter dans cet hélicoptère.

x

x

Il était deux heures du matin, et sur la table centrale, envahie par les documents, les photos, les ordinateurs et les téléphones, le Death Note reposait dans un coffre de plexiglas transparent.

- On peut penser qu'Higuchi s'est suicidé. Il aurait très bien écrire son nom dans le cahier, dit Soichiro Yagami.

- Il n'y était pas, on a vérifié, répliqua Aizawa.

Il était passé amener le cahier à un laboratoire de Tokyo en lien avec la police. Les résultats des analyses venaient de lui être communiqués : les matériaux constituant le Death Note n'existaient pas sur Terre. De toute évidence, le monde des shinigamis était à l'origine de sa fabrication. De quelle manière on obtenait un tel objet, cela, L n'y accordait pas d'importance, mais il aurait en revanche volontiers aimé savoir pour quelle raison ces saloperies étaient arrivées dans leur monde.

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table. À côté de lui, Light, les bras croisés, n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur retour au QG. Le retour s'était fait dans un silence tendu. Il portait un pull noir. L aurait juré qu'il était brun foncé avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'endroit où Higuchi avait été arrêté.

Le shinigami s'appelait Rem, son timbre de voix indiquait très nettement un individu de sexe féminin, et depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à l'interroger, ses réponses se ponctuaient régulièrement d'un « je ne sais pas » très éloquent. Elle mentait. Elle savait quelque chose au sujet du cahier. Elle savait peut-être même tout, mais refusait de dévoiler les trois quarts.

_Frustrant_

Et il y avait plusieurs cahiers répandus sur Terre. L en était persuadé. Ça expliquait l'apparition du second Kira.

- Les noms dans le cahier et les criminels morts correspondent, mais il n'y pas le moindre nom avant l'emprisonnement de Light, annonça Mogi en revenant dans la salle de travail, accompagné de Nishimura.

L, qui dégustait une glace à la vanille, déposa sa cuillère dans son assiette et s'adressa à Yagami :

- À quoi tu penses ?

Le jeune homme lui parla d'une théorie selon laquelle le propriétaire du cahier mourrait lors de la transmission des pouvoirs de Kira. Il avait retrouvé son attitude si distante, caractéristique de sa personnalité avant son emprisonnement. Tandis qu'il débitait ses hypothèses, L regardait la courbe de son cou. Il lui avait laissé une marque la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle avait disparu depuis et n'était pas prête de revenir.

Il avait laissé Light l'approcher au delà de ce qu'il avait prévu au départ, mais il n'en irait jamais de même pour Yagami. Pour lui, il éprouvait un simple désir physique, plus concret que ce qu'il ressentait pour Light, bien moins complexe, moins dangereux, et par conséquent plus aisé à réfréner.

Ils questionnèrent Rem à deux reprises, mais sa réponse demeura la même. « Je ne sais pas ». « Je ne peux pas répondre ». L, agacé, lui demanda d'un ton sarcastique :

- C'est la seule chose que vous pouvez dire ?

Yagami ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il saisit le Death note, qu'il ouvrit à la page où les règles de fonctionnement étaient inscrites, en anglais, d'une écriture étrange, avec des lettres parfois en forme de colimaçon.

_Une écriture de clown_

- « Si le propriétaire n'écrit aucun nom pendant 13 jours, il mourra », récita L

Yagami referma le cahier d'un coup sec.

- Si on s'en tient à cette règle, l'ancien Kira est mort.

- Donc Light et Misa, qui étaient sous surveillance pendant plus de cinquante jours, sont complétement innocents, conclut Soichiro Yagami.

C'était trop facile, ça tombait beaucoup trop bien. Cette règle-ci, L n'y croyait pas. Il y avait à l'intérieur quelque chose de profondément illogique. Si l'on suivait les indications de Rem, les shinigamis étaient les propriétaires légitimes des cahiers de la mort. Ils étaient immortels. Par conséquent, quel intérêt pouvait bien avoir ce genre de règle pour un utilisateur que la mort ne pouvait pas faucher ? En outre, la formulation de cette règle était douteuse. Là où les premières règles visaient uniquement les êtres humains, donc des êtres capables de mourir, celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir de public particulier, ne s'adressant qu'à un « propriétaire ». Un propriétaire qui de toute évidence était normalement un shinigami et qui par conséquent ne risquait pas de trépasser de sitôt.

Même remarque pour la règle sur la destruction du cahier.

_Il y a forcément un problème_

- Shinigami ! Appela L. Toutes les règles de ce cahier sont-elles vraies ?

L'œil jaune de Rem fut traversé par un éclat de surprise.

- Oui, elles le sont, affirma t-elle finalement.

Elle quitta la salle.

- Je comprends, lâcha L. Nous pouvons arrêter de surveiller Light et Misa. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé.

Les mots lui semblèrent avoir la consistance du verre pilé. Il n'avait jamais aimé présenter ses excuses, encore moins lorsque celles-ci n'étaient pas rendues légitimes.

_Je suis désolé, Light_

Il se souvenait des cheveux de Light sous son menton, de sa joue humide contre ses doigts. De la douceur de ses émotions, du rythme apaisé de son cœur. C'était pourtant quelques jours avant, mais L avait l'impression que cette scène datait déjà de nombreuses années.

Il n'aurait jamais dû monter dans cet hélicoptère.

- Light, appelle ta mère et rentre à la maison, ordonna Soichiro Yagami .

- Papa, je voudrais rester ici et continuer à travail, répliqua Light. J'ai besoin de mettre cette histoire au clair, je ne serais pas tranquille, sinon.

- Mais, Light...

Yagami se tourna vers L, qui à son tour détourna les yeux. Son visage, beau, confiant, et si proche, avait fait rejaillir la douceur âpre du désir charnel dans les reins du détective. Et quelque chose de plus profond, lié à Light.

- Ryûzaki, commença t-il, et son souffle buta contre la joue de L. Tu as besoin de moi, non ?

Il jouait. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, à la manière d'un parent qui veut que son enfant dise la vérité. Il avait parfaitement conscience de la faiblesse de L face à lui, mais contrairement à Light, Yagami ne se privait pas d'en tirer parti pour servir ses intérêts personnels.

_Oh oui, tu le sais que j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi mais le pire c'est que ça t'amuse et que je t'obéis_

- D'accord, tu peux rester et nous aider. On va avoir besoin de toi.

En s'intégrant dans un ensemble, L se sentit moins vulnérable. Néanmoins, il avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix basse, presque tendre, et Yagami, qui l'avait parfaitement entendu, eut un sourire impitoyable.

_Sale gosse_

- Je vais retirer les menottes, mais est-ce que je pourrais rester ici ?

L hocha simplement la tête.

- Par contre, nous allons nous séparer de Misa, déclara t-il. Nous allons arrêter de la surveiller, et comme elle ne fait pas partie de l'équipe d'investigation, elle ne peut pas rester ici. Elle sera considérée comme une étrangère, et nous ne devrons plus l'impliquer dans cette histoire. Par ailleurs, Mogi cessera d'être son manager.

- Bon, alors j'imagine qu'il faudra que je la voie à l'extérieur.

L, de surprise, interrompit son empilement de cubes de sucres.

- Tu veux la voir ?

_La petite peste d'Amane_

- Ryûzaki, elle n'a jamais cessé de me dire qu'elle m'aimait, et elle a risqué sa vie pour moi.

L éprouva ce raidissement au niveau de sa nuque, comme lorsqu'il observait Yagami penché vers Takada, à l'université.

- C'est vrai, lâcha t-il.

- C'est naturel que quelqu'un d'aimé aussi inconditionnellement finisse par ressentir la même chose.

_Oh_

- Tu veux dire que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ?

Yagami prit son temps avant de répondre.

- Oui, finit-il par avouer. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant, ça pourrait être ça.

Et L faillit éclater de rire. Il ne sut pas déterminer si c'était nerveux ou si la situation était réellement comique, mais toujours fut-il qu'il eut une incroyable envie de se moquer de Yagami, de ses sentiments dégoulinants de mensonges, de cette pauvre Misa qui aurait été certainement plus heureuse avec un Light totalement indifférent mais sincère plutôt qu'avec un Yagami amoureux mais hypocrite.

_Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Yagami_

Il n'aimerait jamais Misa. Ni Takada. Ni aucune autre. Il irait sans doute jusqu'à éprouver une forme d'affection pour elles, mais jamais il ne les aimerait vraiment. Seul Light était capable de ce genre de choses. Il l'avait vu dans l'ascenseur. Il savait ce que le gosse ressentait pour lui, car _**ça**_ l'avait atteint aussi. Il savait que vis-à-vis de ces sentiments, Light n'était pas démonstratif. Il se murait derrière le silence mais l'évidence était là. En lui disant qu'il était tombé amoureux de Misa, Yagami lui prouvait, sans doute même volontairement, que ce n'était qu'une mascarade.

_C'est juste moi_

Oui. _**Ça**_, c'était juste pour lui. Et que Yagami le veuille ou non, si Light était toujours présent quelque part en lui, il l'éprouvait encore, et cela faisait obstacle à son rôle d'amoureux de Misa Amane, comme une gigantesque muraille de Chine.

Rem revint peu de temps après. Il enchaîna les questions sur les « yeux » du shinigami, qui se révélèrent toutes aussi infructueuses que les précédentes.

- Et à propos du fait que les personnes qui utilisaient le cahier perdent la mémoire ?

- Je me le demande, répondit Rem après une hésitation. Ça n'est jamais arrivé à un shinigami et je ne me suis pas servi du Death note en tant qu'être humain, je n'en sais donc rien.

* * *

Partie III : Misa/L

x

x

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, comme si elle le quittait pour toujours, ce que Yagami trouva quelque peu exagéré. Son corps était chaud et voluptueux, facile à étreindre. Ses cheveux exhalaient un parfum de shampoing à la camomille. On se serait cru dans un grand film romantique américain.

_Pathétique _

_L était moins doux mais c'était mieux c'était mieux c'était beaucoup mi_

_Tais-toi_

- Pourquoi est-il resté tout seul dans la salle ? Marmonna son père au sujet de L.

Yagami jubilait. Kira encore plus. L'isolement soudain du détective lui plaisait beaucoup, car il trahissait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. L pouvait bien avoir l'air aussi indifférent que possible, Yagami n'était pas dupe pour autant. Il n'aimait pas quand il était avec Misa. Et de cela, le jeune homme s'en amusait considérablement.

Il n'avait pas prévu que Light deviendrait aussi proche de L, pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il s'y attacherait autant. Mais sa relation intime avec le détective ne lui avait pas vraiment permis de gagner sa confiance, et il était à présent de retour à la case départ. L était un fin limier, il le suspectait toujours, peut-être même plus depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le cahier de la mort. Yagami avait demandé à rester au QG, mais avait pris une chambre seul, savourant l'air troublé du détective lorsqu'il la lui avait demandée.

_Chacun son tour_

L avait blessé Light par le passé, il l'avait obligé à se soumettre, à abandonner une grande partie de sa fierté. Yagami comptait bien rattraper ces erreurs, et laissait à Kira le soin d'arranger le bouquet final.

Misa lui tendit ses lèvres pour qu'il l'embrasse. Il hésita avant de s'exécuter. Après tout, quitte à jouer l'amoureux, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. C'était certes risible, puéril, mais il imaginait aisément la jalousie de L, sa peine, et rien que pour ça, le baiser lui parut presque agréable. De là où ils étaient, la caméra de surveillance ne détecterait pas les mouvements de sa bouche. Aussi chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Misa :

- Je voudrais que tu ailles déterrer quelque chose dés que tu seras seule, à un endroit que je vais t'indiquer.

- Je t'écoutes, Light.

Brave Misa, gentille Misa, obéissante et loyale, soumise.

_Tu vois, L ? Si tu avais été comme ça, peut-être que je t'aurais gardé en vie_

* * *

"_L'habitation du lapin blanc_" est le titre d'un des chapitres d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. Ici, le terme "d'habitation" désigne le death note, et le "lapin blanc", Kira. Kira habite le cahier de la mort, d'une certaine façon.

La scène de la règle des 13 jours est tirée du film The Last Name, et c'est sans doute le plus gros sous-entendu au sujet de la relation entre L et Light. Une merveille, je vous jure. J'ai dû la regarder deux cent cinquante fois mais je ne m'en lasse pas. Même chose pour le passage où Light dit aimer Misa(manga/anime). Soit c'est moi qui voit des signes partout(ce qui est fort probable), soit cette scène est foutrement ambigüe.

Petite réponse aussi à une review laissée par Melissa : ne t'inquiètes pas pour la fin, ça ne va pas être trop tragique non plus ;). Je ne dis pas que ça va être un happy end, mais disons que l'épilogue sera tout en douceur. Un grand merci pour ta review !

Negen


	19. La mare aux larmes

Bonjour à tous,

Un chapitre bien long, mais le dernier avant l'épilogue. Un grand merci pour vos reviews :D ! Ça m'a fait du bien de réécrire avec Kira, je trouve qu'il est plus aisé à manier que Light(globalement, il ressent beaucoup plus de choses). J'ai ici mixé à la fois l'anime, le manga et le film _The Last Name_(qui, je le répète, contient des putains de sous-entendus).

Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUITIÈME : LA MARE AUX LARMES  
**

x

x

Partie I : L/Ryûzaki

x

x

Il avait envoyé Misa récupérer son Death note enterré, et attendait qu'elle écrive le véritable nom de L. Ses souvenirs devaient être revenus. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il puisse enfin reprendre la construction du nouveau monde.

- Alors, avant que tu ne donnes le cahier à Higuchi, tu venais parfois dans le monde des humains pour l'explorer ?

L s'obstinait à questionner Rem, mais Yagami était certain que celle-ci ne lui donnerait jamais de réponse véritablement satisfaisante.

Ils avaient cessés d'avoir le moindre contact intime depuis qu'ils avaient fait chambre à part. Yagami ne s'en plaignait pas. Avoir le détective sur le dos l'aurait déconcentré, car il avait envie de lui, et ce désir, qui n'était pas le sien mais celui de Light, était une plaie. En outre, il aurait bien le temps d'assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles d'adolescent avec Misa, une fois que L serait mort. En attendant, ils ré-entretenaient ce rapport d'indifférence polie datant d'avant l'abandon des droits de propriété du Death note par le jeune homme. Et Kira, patientant tranquillement du fait de sa victoire toute proche, riait en repensant à ce qui s'était passé entre Light et le détective. Il se demandait s'il le raconterait à Ryûk. Il adorait les histoires drôles.

- Oh, c'est MisaMisa !

Le visage de L s'assombrit. Yagami sentit une joie malsaine gonfler à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

- Light.

Il entendit un froissement, qui évoquait celui d'une feuille de papier. Quand il leva la tête, il se retrouva face au sourire grotesque de Ryûk.

- Ça faisait longtemps, lui dit-il.

Le shinigami émit un ricanement.

- Light, je suis désolée, balbutia Misa, je ne me souviens pas du véritable nom d'Hideki Ryûga, j'ai essayé, mais rien à faire...je suis vraiment désolée...

- Je comprends, répondit Yagami. C'est pas de chance.

- M...mais écoute, j'ai passé le marché avec Ryûk.

_Comme prévu_

Misa lui était si dévouée que la moindre erreur pouvant lui ôter la prétendue affection de Yagami lui était insupportable. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle accomplissait presque automatiquement ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il se sentit un peu gêné de ne pas être capable d'éprouver quelque chose pour elle, mais cette pensée le quitta très vite, remplacée par une consolation d'un tout autre genre : avec si peu de temps à vivre, Misa ne le gênerait bientôt plus. Il pourrait régner seul, en toute tranquillité. Sans que personne ne vienne se mettre en travers de son chemin.

x

x

- Light-kun, tu es revenu bien vite.

Les yeux noirs de L, luisants, glacés, lui firent penser à deux épées de Damoclès suspendues au dessus de sa tête.

- Tu es enfin libre, mais tu sors rarement d'ici...Misa est venue te rendre visite mais tu n'as passé que quelques minutes à lui parler dans l'entrée. Vous pouvez faire l'amour librement dehors, tu sais ?

Les autres lui adressèrent un coup d'œil perplexe. Il était rare en effet que L aborde de manière aussi directe – et froide – la relation de Light et Misa.

_Oh oui, on ira dehors et je la baiserai, je la baiserai pendant des heures sous ton nez, et tant mieux si tu en souffres_

Yagami se mordit les lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas encore assisté à la fin de l'affaire Kira. Je n'ai pas l'impression de pouvoir l'aimer tant que la situation reste la même. Ou bien tu veux dire que c'est un problème que je sois toujours ici ? Ajouta t-il par la suite d'un ton aigre

- Non.

x

x

Le 5 novembre, ils apprirent que les meurtres avaient repris. À nouveau, les morts de criminels par crise cardiaque s'enchaînaient un peu partout dans le monde. Ainsi que Yagami l'avait prévu, L suspecta immédiatement Misa, pour le plus grand désarroi de Rem.

L voulait essayer le cahier pour tester la validité de la règle des treize jours, mais les policiers s'opposaient à cette décision, en particulier le père de Light, qui l'accusa de « traiter des vies humaines comme des insectes ». Mais tant qu'il ne pouvait pas tester le cahier, Misa était sauve, et Rem ne le tuerait pas. Yagami s'efforçait de calmer Kira, mais celui-ci, après quelques jours de tranquillité, jaillissait lentement de l'ombre en fulminant d'impatience.

x

x

L s'était absenté aux alentours de midi, pendant la pause déjeuner, tandis que des trombes d'eau avaient commencé à s'abattre sur la ville avec une rare violence. Tous les autres étaient à présent à sa recherche, mais seul Yagami savait où il se trouvait. Souvenir de Light et d'une discussion sur le toit, alors qu'aucun des deux n'arrivaient à dormir.

_J'ai juré d'avoir sa tête, et je l'aurais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte_

Cause toujours.

L était immobile tout près d'une des énormes paraboles, le nez en l'air. Son corps ruisselant de pluie dégageait la même fragilité de celui d'un chiot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Ryûzaki ? Lança t-il.

Il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, et Yagami dut s'y reprendre à trois reprises, braver l'orage et le froid, pour qu'enfin le détective réponde à sa question. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut près de lui et qu'il aperçut son sourire en coin que le jeune homme comprit. L l'avait défié. Et lui, emporté par la curiosité, avait perdu. C'était comme si il lui avait dit : « viens, viens me voir si tu l'oses, si tu as un minimum de compassion pour moi. ». Son t-shirt mouillé lui collait à la peau. Il était pieds nus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Rien, répondit L d'un ton monocorde. Rien de spécial, en tout cas. J'avais envie de monter sur le toit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire sur le toit ?_

_Rien de particulier, j'ai simplement envie d'y aller_

- Et puis, il y a le son des cloches, ajouta t-il.

Il lui tint un discours étrange, tout juste cohérent, à ce sujet. Mais Yagami n'entendait rien, et se prit à penser que le détective hallucinait, ce qui ne tarda pas à l'agacer.

- Ça va pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es en plein délire ! Allez viens, on rentre.

_Qu'on en finisse, qu'on en finisse vite_

L tourna vers lui un visage blessé. Il lui présenta ses excuses.

_Je suis désolé, Light_

Yagami sentit que sa poitrine se resserrait, comprimée par quelque chose contre lequel il avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter. C'était le toit. C'était à cause du toit, L l'avait fait exprès. Il était allé sur le toit car c'était l'endroit idéal pour essayer de réveiller Light. Ils étaient allés ici en premier après leur discussion dans l'ascenseur. C'était sans doute sur le toit que l'attachement de Light envers L avait éclaté de manière flagrante, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait travailler pour lui. C'était après être allés sur le toit qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. À Light, le toit avait offert un lever de soleil triomphal. Pour Yagami, il n'y avait plus que la tempête. Bruyante. Enragée. Sûrement à la mesure des sentiments de L.

- Tu as raison, Ryûzaki, finit-il par dire. Ton histoire de cloches qui sonnent, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Tout ce que tu dis n'est pas forcément vrai ou logique. D'ailleurs, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

_Je suis fatigué en ce moment, et j'agis parfois sans réfléchir_

- Depuis que tu es venu au monde, t'est-il arrivé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, de dire la vérité ?

Les yeux de L semblaient prêts à le happer.

_Ne joue pas à ça avec moi_

Il lui répondit que non. Il ajouta que ce n'était pas possible de ne pas mentir, et qu'il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour que ses mensonges ne nuisent à personne. L n'y crut absolument pas. Mais de cela, Yagami s'en foutait.

- Je savais que c'est ce que tu me répondrais, marmonna L.

Et un instant, il dévoila à Yagami son amertume, sa tristesse. Il devint aussi vulnérable que l'avait été Light dans l'ascenseur.

Yagami n'y prit aucun plaisir.

- On est trempés, on ferait mieux de rentrer.

- Mouais, maugréa Yagami.

x

x

Quand il tendit le bras pour essuyer ses cheveux avec sa serviette, il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Pas plus qu'il ne devina ce qui était passé dans celle du détective quand il lui avait proposé ce massage. Par ailleurs, il ne le détendait pas. Il le rendait maussade. Yagami ne savait pas s'il cherchait à lui faire éprouver des remords. Lui n'en avait aucun. Light, en revanche...

- C'est triste, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Quoi ?

- On va bientôt être séparés, toi et moi.

Ils avançaient dans le couloir. Yagami avait l'impression de ne pas être vraiment présent. Toujours fut-il que lorsque L s'arrêta devant une baie vitrée pour observer la pluie, il vint dans son dos, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, et l'attira contre son torse. L se crispa.

- Ne bouge pas, dit Light d'une voix douce. C'est moi.

Il nicha son visage dans le cou de Ryûzaki, inspira l'odeur mouillée de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Le détective, après quelques secondes, se laissa aller contre lui. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Light, enserra son bras d'une main.

- Tu sais, je...

- Tais-toi, Light, répliqua le détective sur le même ton. Je préférerais que tu ne dises rien, s'il te plait.

D'accord. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire.

* * *

Partie II : Light/Yagami/Kira

x

x

Il fut convenu que Soichiro Yagami, accompagné des autres policiers, irait à Washington pour tester la règle des treize jours du Death Note. Yagami avait semblé inquiet à cette perspective et avait demandé à l'accompagner, mais son père lui avait fermement ordonné de rester avec L. On ne discute pas les ordres paternels, chez eux.

- Vous commencerez par vous rendre à l'héliport de la baie de Tokyo en voiture. Ensuite, vous volerez jusqu'au camp Yokota, où l'armée américaine vous attendra et vous emmènera en avion à Washington.

Il transportait avec lui le cahier, à l'intérieur d'une grosse valise rattachée à son poignet par des menottes. En fin d'après-midi, depuis la salle de travail, lui et Yagami observèrent les voitures quitter le QG grâce aux caméras de surveillance.

L donna une poussée du pied dans le mur, et rejoignit la table centrale, où l'attendait son café.

- Nous voilà seuls, déclara t-il

Yagami le dévisagea avec froideur, ainsi qu'avec une pointe de surprise. Ce genre de phrase digne d'un flirt entre adolescents n'était effectivement pas le genre de L.

- À quoi tu penses ?

_Je ne sais pas, au hasard, si on faisait l'amour sur la table et qu'on s'entre-tuaient ensuite ?_

- Watari va revenir ici avec Misa Amane, annonça t-il

Yagami ne montra aucun étonnement, aucune inquiétude, et pas davantage d'irritation. Sa voix ne laissa transparaître qu'une profonde lassitude, comme cela avait souvent été le cas dans ses discussions avec L. Yagami était méprisant.

- Pourquoi Misa ?

- La règle des treize jours ne fonctionne pas sur elle, expliqua L en se levant de sa chaise pour aller s'installer dans un fauteuil en cuir récemment acquis. Amane est le deuxième Kira, et elle a un second Death note.

- Alors pourquoi n'a t-elle pas écrit ton nom après sa libération ? Se railla Yagami

Yagami posait davantage de questions que Light.

- Elle a dû l'oublier après l'avoir vu à l'université, lâcha L

Yagami eut un rictus amusé.

- Oublier les choses est dans la nature des filles.

L ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

_Toi alors_

- Je vais montrer mon visage à Misa.

- Mais si tu fais ça, elle va...

- Elle va écrire mon nom, très certainement, acheva L en quittant le fauteuil pour se planter devant Yagami. Nous la capturerons quand elle le fera. Laisse-la utiliser son cahier.

Les yeux de Yagami étaient froids, comme s'ils avaient contenu toute la banquise du pôle nord.

- On ne pourra jamais savoir où et quand elle l'écrira.

_Oh, par pitié_

- Il y a des centaines de caméras dans ce bâtiment, répliqua L en haussant la voix, de plus en plus irrité.

_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Arrête de faire semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi, je ne veux pas de ta fausse pitié, elle m'écœure, tu m'entends ?_

Comme s'il avait entendu, Yagami ne tarda pas à cesser de s'opposer à lui.

- On peut l'obliger à se confesser.

- Tu as viré l'équipe pour faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle est attachée comme la dernière fois, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle meure.

L s'avança, tendit le cou, et embrassa légèrement Yagami sur les lèvres, se délectant de son expression ahurie. Il ne le fit pas dans le but de ramener Light ou de provoquer chez Yagami du regret ou du désir, mais plutôt afin de clore définitivement leur relation passée. C'était lui qui l'avait embrassé la première fois. Il était logique que ce soit lui qui referme la parenthèse de la même façon.

_La boucle est bouclée_

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, tout en allant se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Je ne peux pas aider Misa.

* * *

Partie III : L

x

x

Rem était nerveuse, à cran. Elle venait sûrement de comprendre son plan et avait vu la durée de vie considérablement raccourcie de Misa. Et alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux, escortée par Watari, prête à plonger dans une impasse, Yagami se tourna discrètement vers Rem, la gratifiant d'un bref signe de tête. Celle-ci grogna. Se rendit lentement dans la pièce d'à côté, l'ancienne cellule de Misa, en traversant le mur. Yagami vit que L la suivait du regard.

Rem lui avait expliqué qu'un shinigami mourrait s'il tentait de prolonger la vie d'un être humain supposé périr, en éliminant les responsables de son futur décès. Yagami savait que Rem était loin d'être stupide, mais ses sentiments pour Misa étaient dangereux, davantage pour elle-même que pour Yagami. Ils la poussaient à agir sous le coup de l'impulsion. En mettant Misa en danger, Yagami la forçait à éliminer ceux qui la menaçaient. Et ainsi, la mort de Rem était garantie. Sa sécurité également, par la même occasion.

x

x

Watari tomba le premier. Il bascula en avant sous les yeux de Misa alors que les portes de la cage d'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir.

- Échec et mat, dit Light.

Et enfin L. Sa chaise s'inclina dangereusement, son corps suivit le mouvement et s'écroula sèchement sur le sol. Yagami eut l'impression que cela dura des heures. Mais alors même que le détective, allongé sur le carrelage, réalisait sa défaite, ses yeux noirs, insoumis, luisaient de fureur contenue, et d'autre chose, une émotion beaucoup plus dense, sans doute la tristesse.

- Tu as utilisé...le shinigami ? Lui demanda t-il par saccades.

- Rem a bon cœur, minauda Kira.

La main de L, semblable à une pince munie de griffes, se referma sur sa cheville. On aurait dit qu'il voulait l'entraîner avec lui dans la mort.

- J'étais certain que tu étais Kira.

- J'aurais voulu connaître ton nom, lui avoua t-il. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile.

_Tu t'es fait avoir par le petit Light, regarde où ça t'a mené._

Cruauté, délicieuse cruauté, drogue plus savoureuse que l'opium, plus dévastatrice. L perdit connaissance. La minuscule sonde sur son index, enregistrant les battements de son cœur, envoya un résultat négatif. L'ancienne courbe régulière se transforma en une simple ligne. Un bip continu se répandit dans la pièce.

_C'est fini_

Kira regardait fixement le cadavre à ses pieds, encore chaud.

_C'est terminé, j'ai réussi, c'est fini_

Il serra les lèvres. Il aurait aimé hurler de joie, mais ce genre d'attitude exagérée était typique des abrutis, et il n'était pas un abruti.

_Adieu L. Tu as été mon meilleur rival_

x

x

Rem avait fait brûler le cahier, mais dans le fond, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, du moment que Misa en avait un sur elle. Cette pauvre connasse avait cru qu'elle l'empêcherait de nuire en emportant avec elle le Death note. Tant pis. De toute façon, à présent qu'il était débarrassé de L, rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Dés que Misa aurait claqué, il serait définitivement en paix. Et bordel de merde, ce qu'il avait hâte !

- Alors, ça y est ? Tu as tué L ?

Ryûk et son horrible face de guignol.

- Ouais, répondit Kira. J'ai gagné, L est mort. Il me reste juste une dernière chose à faire.

Il prit place à la table centrale, jeta un bref coup d'œil au corps de L. Il l'enlèverait dés lors qu'il aurait récupéré son propre cahier, actuellement entre les mains de son père. Il ouvrit le Death note de Misa, se saisit de son stylo, qu'il conservait dans une poche de sa veste(c'est toujours plus pratique qu'un revolver). Et écrivit. Misa, penchée au dessus de lui, émit un glapissement de chiot.

- L-Light, balbutia t-elle d'une voix tremblante, c'est le nom de ton père.

_Bravo Misa, tes capacités intellectuelles sont tout à fait prodigieuses, vraiment, tu mérites un Oscar_

- Pour le nouveau monde.

Pas le temps de lui expliquer davantage. Son père n'allait pas tarder à embarquer pour Washington et Kira n'avait pas franchement envie d'attendre qu'il fasse le chemin inverse pour lui rapporter le cahier.

- M-mais c'est ton père, Light ! Continua Misa.

Sa voix était horrifiée, pleine de sanglots. Bon sang, il haïssait l'entendre pleurnicher.

- Tu vas te taire, oui ? Grinça t-il, levant la tête vers elle. Peu importe à quel point tu aimes, c'est le moment de faire des sacrifices. Je ne peux pas être ce que j'avais l'habitude d'être.

Le cadavre de L, à quelques pas, un corps que Light avait touché et caressé. Qu'il avait désiré, lui aussi, parce qu'il savait que le détective l'aurait laissé le dominer totalement. Les quelques souvenirs de ces instants où il l'avait possédé commençaient déjà à s'estomper. Ils étaient des obstacles à son ascension. La mémoire pèse.

x

x

Soichiro Yagami ne revint pas avant vingt heures. Kira perdait patience. Et quand enfin il aperçut sa voiture, par le biais des caméras de surveillance, il se rua dehors, en compagnie de Misa, dévala les escaliers et alla se poster dans le hall, là où des sofas et des fauteuils noirs entouraient une table basse en verre.

Les deux hommes se tinrent à distance respectable l'un de l'autre. Yagami lui fit quelques louanges, jugées profondément inutiles par Kira mais nécessaires compte tenu de la place qu'avait joué Soichiro dans sa vie. Il restait son père. Il avait un minimum de respect pour lui. Il ne voulait pas le laisser mourir sans lui avoir exprimé sa gratitude.

- Je suis désolé, papa. C'est ton tour.

Le visage de Soichiro Yagami se teinta de douleur. Il mit la valise devant lui. L'ouvrit.

Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur.

Rien.

Vide.

_VIDE ?_

- Où est le Death note ?

- J'ai tout vu, Light, déclara Soichiro. Je t'ai vu grâce aux caméras, et je t'ai entendu.

- Quoi ?

Autour de lui, il entendit un grand fracas. Mogi, Aizawa et Matsuda débarquèrent dans la salle, revolvers pointés sur lui, à l'étage du dessus.

_Non_

Nishimura se précipita dans le dos de Misa et la menotta fermement.

_Non non non NON_

- Light...tu es..en état d'arrestation, prononça Soichiro Yagami, difficilement.

Yagami le poignarda du regard, et celui qui était son père parut être la proie d'une nouvelle vague de souffrance.

- Light-kun ?

Et cette voix-là, c'était...

_NON_

* * *

Partie IV : Yagami/Kira

x

x

L se tenait tout en haut des escaliers, la main vissée à la rambarde. Dés que Yagami avait quitté la salle de travail, il s'était relevé et avait rejoint un bureau adjacent, où il avait caché le véritable Death note. Observant la surprise, la haine, s'inscrire sur le beau visage du gosse, il sentit une euphorie morbide gronder dans son ventre. Et dans le même temps, se demanda s'il arriverait à descendre sans s'écrouler, parce que sa poitrine était devenue le centre d'une irruption de douleur, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle qu'il avait éprouvée après la mort de Stacy.

_Je t'ai eu _

- C'est triste, nous ne pourrons pas être amis, lança t-il.

Yagami tremblait de peur et de rage à la fois.

- Comment tu...

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat de lucidité. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers le cahier qui reposait sur la table en verre, celui-là même apporté par Misa quelques heures plus tôt.

- Un faux cahier, comprit-il.

_Bingo, amour_

- Misa, tu m'as trahi ! S'écria t-il.

Elle recula. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Non, je ne t'ai pas trahi, répliqua t-elle. Comment aurais-je pu ? Peu importe à quel point tu es mauvais, tu sais très bien que je t'aime.

La gorge de L se serra. Malgré tout le dégoût que pouvait lui inspirer Kira, il y avait toujours au fond de lui _**ça**_, qui attendait dans un espoir insensé que Light remonte à la surface. Mais Light ne remonterait jamais. Il était mort.

Il descendit les marches, s'immobilisa sur la première plateforme.

- Elle ne t'as pas trahi, affirma t-il. Il était inattendu que le shinigami agisse de cette manière.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Yagami, et toute sa haine le transperça.

- C'est le vrai, continua t-il, extirpant le Death note original de son jean. Misa Amane l'a déterré dehors.

Il l'ouvrit. Les yeux de Yagami s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Voilà mon vrai nom. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais le connaître, n'est-ce pas ?

Peu de temps après avoir relâché Misa, il avait décidé d'écrire son nom dans le cahier. Lorsque, à l'abri dans un de ses bureaux privés, Quillish lui ai annoncé le décès d'un des anciens pensionnaires de la Wammy's House, F, dont il avait été proche par le passé, Lawliet avait réalisé que le seul moyen d'échapper à Kira était d'inscrire son propre nom dans le Death note, de choisir lui-même sa mort, le plus tard possible de préférence, afin de se garantir une totale invincibilité. Il avait vingt-trois jours de délai. À présent que Quillish était mort, il se disait que c'était largement suffisant. Si le vieil homme pouvait vivre sans lui, Lawliet, en revanche, n'y arrivait pas. Et il aurait sans doute eu encore plus de mal après l'affaire Kira.

En outre, Kira allait être condamné à la peine de mort, et laisserait sans doute Light y aller à sa place. L refusait de retourner à sa vie normale après ça. Il ne pourrait pas.

_Je vais mourir, toi aussi, je te poursuivrais jusqu'en enfer pour que tu regrettes, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser m'échapper, crois-moi_

- Quand les as-tu échangés ? Demanda Yagami.

- Les criminels dont j'ai inscrit le nom sont morts, comme prévu, renchérit Misa.

- Oui, le premier jour, répliqua L, reprenant la descente de l'escalier. J'en ai conclu que tu étais le deuxième Kira. La règle des treize jours est fausse. Le deuxième jour, Watari a échangé le cahier avec un faux. Nous l'avons gardé, et nous t'avons donné de fausses informations, pour te faire croire que les criminels étaient bel et bien punis.

Il était arrivé en bas et avançait à présent vers les fauteuils, le cahier en main.

- Le plus grand objectif, Light-kun, était de prouver que tu étais Kira. Tu es un garçon futé, ajouta t-il doucement. Tu ne m'as laissé aucun indice.

Il passa devant lui, le cou offert. Light avait toujours adoré l'embrasser ici, probablement parce qu'il pouvait percevoir les battements de son cœur. Il alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, le cahier calé entre lui et l'accoudoir.

- J'ai donc décidé d'abandonner ma propre vie, déclara t-il. C'est un plan qui n'aurait pas pu réussir sans la coopération de monsieur Yagami.

Il se souvenait quand, dans l'ancienne cellule de Misa, il lui avait montré son nom inscrit sur le cahier. Soichiro Yagami avait d'abord refusé de prendre part à son plan, mais voir L en arriver à une telle extrémité avait fini par le faire céder.

- Mon fils n'est pas Kira, avait-il marmonné. Ce n'est pas possible. À croire que vous aimez tourmenter les autres...

- Monsieur Yagami, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile pour moi non plus, avait répliqué L.

Le policier n'avait pas semblé convaincu.

- Vous verrez peut-être des choses qui vous mettront mal à l'aise, avait alors dit L en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, je vous prie, ce seront mes dernières heures avec lui.

- Je ne comprends pas.

L avait baissé les yeux, un instant, écrasé par un mélange de tendresse, de colère, de gêne et de honte. Mais quand il les avait de nouveau levé, c'était d'un ton ferme qu'il avait avoué :

- J'aime votre fils. Ou plutôt, s'était-il repris, j'aime Light. Nous avons eu une relation intime avant l'arrestation d'Higuchi.

- Vous...

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de plus d'explications, monsieur Yagami, l'avait-il coupé. Je vous demanderais simplement de ne pas me reprocher mon manque de réaction s'il s'avère qu'il est bien Kira. S'il vous plait.

_Ne me dites rien, ne m'accusez pas de ne rien ressentir, parce que je ressens des choses, que ça fait mal, et que je déteste ça_

- Il a dit que tu n'étais pas Kira, reprit L. Il a voulu y croire jusqu'au dernier moment.

_Et moi aussi, seigneur, moi aussi_

- Les voitures ne sont pas allées à l'héliport. Tout le monde a regardé ce qui s'est passé ici.

Yagami eut l'air horrifié. Il dévisagea un à un les policiers, terminant par son père.

- Le plus triste est la mort de Watari, murmura L. Je n'avais pas prévu que le shinigami écrirait son nom. C'était ma dernière erreur.

x

x

Soichiro Yagami tenta de raisonner son fils, mais rien n'y fit. Il lui dit qu'il ne comprenait pas. Que ce n'était pas les valeurs qu'il lui avait enseigné. Que ce qu'il faisait n'était en rien comparable à la Justice. À ce dernier mot, Yagami se ferma.

- Avant que je ne récupère le Death note, le monde était mort, avec des milliers de criminels que les lois ne pouvaient pas punir. C'était si peu raisonnable ! Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sa voix trembla d'excitation. Il tripotait sa montre.

_Sa montre_

- Après l'apparition de Kira, le taux de criminalité a chuté de 70 %. Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, papa ? Vivre dans un monde aussi paisible ?

Il commença à se retourner. L ouvrait tout juste la bouche lorsqu'un coup de feu toucha Yagami au poignet. Misa eut un sursaut. La montre vola en éclat, révélant un morceau du Death note.

_C'est comme ça qu'il a tué Higuchi_

Dans un élan d'espoir, Yagami courut la ramasser. Aizawa tira à son tour, et l'atteignit à la jambe. Du sang jaillit, il tomba au sol. L ne parvint pas à retenir son frémissement d'inquiétude, mais ne bougea pas. Pas plus que Soichiro Yagami. Misa, en revanche, poussa un cri déchirant.

Il n'arrivait pas à se relever.

- Une page du Death note, dit L. Je savais que tu l'avais. Tu as tué Higuchi avec. Finalement, j'ai trouvé ta dernière pièce.

Il ne voyait pas le visage de Yagami, mais soudainement, son dos fut parcouru d'un long frisson, et l'atmosphère devint aussi lourde que dans le désert. Le gosse riait.

_C'est_

Il se redressa, releva le visage. La lumière de la lune l'éclaboussa sauvagement.

_Kira_

Les traits tordus en un rictus animal, fait de douleur et de haine, les yeux de Kira, perçants, considérablement rétrécis, brûlaient, ils contenaient un feu, un éclat bestial, carnassier, qui clouèrent les policiers sur place. Il était laid. Monstrueusement. L le toisa sans éprouver la moindre terreur. À cet instant, il n'y avait plus de Light et plus de Lawliet. Ils étaient morts. Même chose pour Yagami. Et Kira semblait bien d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Maintenant qu'il avait fait surface, il ne comptait pas rendre sa place à celui qui lui avait servi d'intermédiaire auprès des autres.

- Tu as raison, je suis Kira, dit-il, et même son timbre de voix avait changé jusqu'à devenir plus rauque. Je suis le dieu du nouveau monde.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, répliqua L. Tu es juste un assassin. Et ce cahier est l'arme la plus horrible qui soit.

- L, tu ne sais rien, fulmina Kira. Tu ne sais rien, parce que tu ne sors jamais. Tu ne sais pas que dans le monde, les gens bons souffrent à cause des mauvais. Il y a des tonnes de mauvais êtres humains, qui devraient disparaître pour le reste du peuple. C'est impossible de les sauver avec les pouvoirs de la loi.

- En effet, c'est impossible, intervint Soichiro Yagami.

Kira le fusilla du regard. L nota le tremblement du père de Light et devina ce qu'il pensait : si c'était vraiment lui. Si c'était vraiment son fils. Il devina sa surprise et sa souffrance, sa déception, bien qu'elles n'éclatassent pas aussi distinctement sur son visage.

_Non, pas vraiment, monsieur Yagami, ce n'est pas Light, Light est mort_

- Les lois ne sont pas parfaites, parce que les hommes qui ont fait ces lois ne sont pas parfaits ! C'est impossible d'être parfait. Cependant, les lois sont la preuve que les hommes se battent pour être justes. Tu es égoïste, voilà tout. On n'a pas le droit de prendre la vie de quelqu'un, c'est impardonnable !

Kira, en sueur, agita la tête, comme pris de délire.

- Ça ne sert à rien de parler avec toi, maugréa t-il.

Il recula en titubant à cause de sa jambe blessée.

- Ryûk ! Appela t-il. Ryûk, où es-tu ?

- Ici.

Un shinigami venait de se poser au sol, et tous le virent, car tous avaient touché le cahier. Vêtu de noir, il arborait un corps tout aussi disproportionné que celui de Rem, mais avec une figure particulièrement abominable, à mi-chemin entre celle d'un clown et d'un singe.

- Tue-les tous, ordonna Kira. Tue-les tous maintenant !

Soichira Yagami laissa échapper quelque chose qui ressembla étrangement à un sanglot. Pauvre père, qui croyait si fort en son fils, et qui devait à présent accepter le fait que celui-ci n'avait pas plus de cœur qu'un vulgaire rocher.

- Light, murmura t-il

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Insista Kira. Écris leurs noms, dépêche-toi !

Ryûk émit un ricanement désagréable.

- D'accord, lâcha t-il

Il ouvrit son cahier. On lui tira dessus, mais les balles passaient au travers de sa carcasse. Kira riait, appuyé contre un pilier. Il était d'une laideur épouvantable.

- Tu as fini, ça y est ?

- Ouais.

- Montre-moi.

- Mais bien sûr.

Il tourna le cahier.

x

x

_Light Yagami_

x

x

Le silence s'abattit. L sentit son cœur se glacer. Kira, les yeux écarquillés par le choc, ne disait plus rien. Misa avait perdu sa mine réjouie.

- C'est dommage, tu es devenu trop dépendant de moi, ricana Ryûk. Tu m'as montré suffisamment de choses drôles. Tu as suffisamment apprécié aussi.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'écria Kira. Je n'ai encore rien commencé !

Ryûk, qui s'éloignait, fit alors volte-face. Son sourire était gigantesque.

- J'allais oublier. Un humain qui a utilisé le Death note ne peut aller ni au paradis ni en enfer. Dés que tu seras mort, tu verras le néant.

_Saloperie_

Le corps de Kira eut un violent sursaut. Misa se débattit pour s'échapper de la poigne de fer de Nishimura et courir l'aider.

_Ça y est_

Il s'effondra. Son père se précipita, le souleva dans ses bras. Misa gémissait, des larmes dégoulinaient à flot sur ses joues. La bouche de Kira s'ouvrit, mais L n'entendit pas ses derniers mots. Il vit simplement son dos se cambrer, son corps se crisper puis retomber d'un coup.

_Ça y est_

- Light ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il était mort.

* * *

La "_mare aux larmes_" est un chapitre d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. C'est une référence au côté tragique de ces dernières scènes, aux sentiments de tristesse, de douleur et de trahison des personnages.

L'épilogue ne va pas tarder, je le posterais d'ici deux jours, avec en plus ma "page" de remerciements et des informations au sujet d'une nouvelle fanfiction.

Negen


	20. Épilogue

Bonjour à tous,

Voici donc l'épilogue, la toute fin, le dernier mot de l'histoire. Je l'ai terminé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, donc j'ai décidé de le poster aujourd'hui, n'étant une grande impatiente de nature. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, la page de remerciements jointe avec l'épilogue contient tous les éléments pour la suite. J'en profite juste pour remercier chaleureusement les revieweuses, toutes sans exception, pour avoir suivi cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE  
**

x

x

La flamme de la bougie éclairait très doucement la pièce. Calé dans un fauteuil, L saisit du bout des doigts le premier cahier, puis porta l'extrémité vers la pointe vacillante de la flamme.

- Échec et mat, murmura t-il

- Attends une minute.

Ryûk. Il traînait dans ses pattes depuis que la mort de Kira, se gavant sans arrêt de pommes et ne cessant de répéter qu'il s'ennuyait. L n'avait que du mépris à son égard. Il ne supportait ni son visage informe ni ses ricanements. En d'autres termes, le shinigami le répugnait.

- Le brûler ne changera pas ton destin, lui dit-il

- Je sais, répliqua froidement L. Il me reste vingt jours.

Le shinigami se pencha vers lui. L se raidit, réprimant un frisson de dégoût.

- Light pensait pouvoir devenir le dieu d'un nouveau monde, avec ce cahier. Ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

_Light_

L reposa lentement le cahier sur la table, juste à côté de lui. Il sentit le sourire de Ryûk s'élargir.

_Ne prononce plus jamais son nom, tu m'entends ? Ne prononce plus jamais le nom de Light, saloperie, plus jamais, tu n'as pas le droit, et si jamais tu recommence je t'anéantirais je te détruirais je te ferais souffrir hurler de douleur je t'égorgerais je te  
_

- La façon dont Light est mort était-elle divine ? Demanda t-il

Ryûk ne répondit pas. Alors il approcha le cahier de la flamme et, alors qu'il s'embrasait dans une grande boite de chocolats, il y jeta le second, et les regarda brûler.

_Light_

Il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Il avait perdu.

_Light était Kira_

Ironique. Il était tombé pour un meurtrier.

_Non_

Ce n'était pas pour Kira qu'il avait éprouvé _**ça**_, mais pour Light. Ça ne servait plus à rien de se voiler la face de toute façon. Maintenant qu'il était mort, il n'avait plus à se battre contre ses propres sentiments. Et Quillish n'était plus là pour l'empêcher de le faire. Il avait aimé Light, profondément. Il avait aimé le gosse contre tous ses principes, toutes ses convictions, et il l'avait perdu, exactement comme Stacy six ans plus tôt, aussi soudainement et avec une brutalité semblable. Il ruminait les derniers instants de Light comme un film tournant en boucle dans une salle de cinéma. Il s'en voulait. Et ça faisait mal.

_Et toi, tu vas y arriver ?_

Il se leva. Envoya valser les dossiers répandus sur son bureau, les stylos, l'ordinateur portable, les sucreries. Renversa les meubles, jeta les livres au travers de la pièce, arracha les tableaux. La lampe se brisa. Les papiers se répandirent sur le parquet du bureau. Ryûk avait disparu. Tant mieux.

Quand il fut calmé, il se rassit lentement sur sa chaise, et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Il y enfouit son visage. Il était épuisé.

De fines larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues. Elles étaient chaudes et il les détestait, mais il n'avait pas la force de les arrêter.

_Je ne crois pas que je vais y arriver, Quillish_

Quand il releva la tête après ce qui lui parut être des heures, il discerna la silhouette familière de Light devant lui, appuyée contre le mur. Il lui souriait, un sourire un peu triste.

_Je t'attend, tu sais ?_

Tous ceux qui utilisaient le cahier finissaient dans le Néant, avait dit Ryûk. Pour avoir écrit son propre nom dans le Death note, il y serait envoyé lui aussi. Et retrouverait Light.

Plus que vingt jours.

_Je t'aime_

x

x

Il avait pris le temps de résoudre une dernière enquête avant de rentrer au QG pour y mourir. Une histoire de virus créé par K dans le but d'exterminer une partie de la population, afin de préserver l'environnement. Il s'était lié avec deux gosses, un garçon et une fille. Il avait emmené le petit à la Wammy's House. Et l'avait surnommé _Near_.

- Light-kun a été tué par Kira. C'est la vérité, dit-il à Soichiro Yagami

Le père de Light était passé le voir une dernière fois. Il l'avait trouvé jouant aux échecs dans la salle de travail, assis dans un fauteuil, grignotant une tablette de chocolat noir.

Parce qu'il avait brûlé les cahiers, Misa avait de nouveau perdu la mémoire, et dans ces conditions, ils l'avaient relâchée. En outre, les membres d'Interpol n'avaient pas crus à l'existence des Death note, mais avaient été heureux de constater que Kira avait été mis hors d'état de nuire et que par conséquent les meurtres s'étaient interrompus.

- Ryûzaki, je ne sais pas quoi te dire...je suis désolé.

_- _C'est moi qui devrais présenter mes excuses, répliqua L. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Light.

Un pincement dans son cœur, une douleur sourde.

- Tu sais, je suis heureux d'avoir combattu tout ce temps à tes côtés. Je suis fier de toi.

- C'est mon heure, dit L, sans la moindre émotion. Vous pouvez me laisser seul ?

Soichiro Yagami hocha la tête. Lawliet daigna alors le regarder, et nota combien il avait vieilli, combien les traits de son visage s'étaient creusés après la mort de son fils.

- Je ne me rappelle plus quel genre de personnes étaient mes parents, lui confia t-il. Mais je sais que vous êtes un père extra, Yagami-san. Également pour moi.

- Ryûzaki...

Il se pencha en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil, avec un sourire.

- Adieu, Yagami-san. Et merci.

_Merci pour Light_

Lorsqu'il eut quitté la salle, L posa les yeux sur le siège d'en face. Debout juste à côté, Light l'observait, concentré sur l'échiquier. Il déplaça la dame noire.

_Échec et mat_

Lawliet se leva, s'approcha de lui. Ils se tinrent immobiles un temps, puis les bras de Light passèrent autour de sa taille. Il l'attira à lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser, tandis que le détective appuyait ses mains sur les avant-bras du jeune homme. Il n'y avait plus la moindre réticence dans leurs gestes, car de toute façon cette histoire était réglée, et se battre contre eux-même ne leur avait guère été bénéfique.

Et dans son dos, il y avait son corps.

Son cœur qui avait cessé de battre.

Les yeux de Light étaient comme l'infini.

_Allons ensembles dans le Néant, tu veux ? Passons de l'autre côté du miroir_

_x  
_

_x  
_

x _Cette histoire est terminée_ x

* * *

Petite référence au titre dans la dernière phrase, que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'oublier. Après avoir écrit cet épilogue, je me suis dit qu'il faisais peut-être un peu trop guimauve, mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai décidé de le laisser comme ça. Maintenant que L et Light sont morts, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de les faire continuer à ignorer ou à contourner leur attachement l'un pour l'autre. Épilogue un peu Kinder Surprise, donc, mais nécessaire, selon moi. Et puis parce que je suis quand même une grande romantique .

On se retrouve tout de suite sur la page suivante !

Negen


	21. Page des remerciements

**LA PAGE DES REMERCIEMENTS, OU QUAND L'AUTEUR FAIT DES CAPRICES  
**

**DE DIVA  
**

x

x

Ne cherchez pas vraiment à comprendre la logique consistant à remercier ses revieweuses avec une page entière. Negen se fait parfois de gros délires et avait très envie de créer comme un générique de fin pour _Through the looking glass_. C'est tout nouveau, et j'avais très envie de faire un test. Je réponds très peu aux reviews, excepté lorsque l'on me pose des questions, car j'ai tendance à faire un "merci" général à chaque nouveau chapitre. Je m'en vais donc profiter de cette page pour rattraper un peu cette mauvaise habitude, et libre à vous de vous passer une petite musique de fin relaxante comme je suis actuellement en train de le faire(je suis pour _Soul Bossa Nova_, entre autres).

* * *

**I / Un très très grand merci aux revieweuses :**

x

x

Hytomi : contente que tu aies apprécié la fanfiction, et je pense que les histoires au sujet de ces deux personnages ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter. C'est vraiment l'un des couples yaoi les plus intéressants et les plus complexes. Je me demande ce que penseraient Oba et Obata si on venait tous les voir pour leur demander de réécrire _Death Note_ en incluant les scènes "coupées au montage", c'est-à-dire les scènes de vie quotidiennes entre L et Light lorsqu'ils sont enchaînés ;). Ça pourrait être trèèès intéressant.

x

Ada-Diana : un double merci, d'abord pour avoir suivi cette fanfiction depuis le tout début, et ensuite pour m'avoir donné des tuyaux sur le site XD ! J'utilise le bouton "Reply review" comme un chef, maintenant :P. J'attendais toujours tes reviews avec impatience, et tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé l'histoire :). Ah, ces titres, c'était la partie la plus facile de l'écriture d'un chapitre, et l'œuvre de Lewis Caroll se marie à la perfection avec _Death Note_. Avec l'épilogue, la carence en amour est comblée, je pense. Je suis totalement d'accord avec ta review sur le fait qu'ils "s'auto-détruisent", c'est exactement ça. Ils ont refusés d'admettre qu'ils tenaient bien plus l'un à l'autre qu'ils ne le pensaient, et ça les a démolis(moi ? Si j'aime torturer les personnages ? Que nenni, voyons ! XD). Il n'y a qu'une fois morts, lorsque les enjeux ont disparus, qu'ils peuvent faire preuve de sincérité l'un envers l'autre. J'espère sincèrement te retrouver pour la prochaine fanfiction, ça me ferait très plaisir ! Merci à toi, Ada-Diana, pour toutes tes reviews et ton aide technique :P.

x

Kisu-Kisu : des reviews comme des bouquets de fleurs, très douces, que je lisais à chaque fois avec grand plaisir. Ravie que tu aies aimé l'histoire, et j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira également, dans le sens où il est un peu moins déprimant que les chapitres l'ayant précédé :P. Saches que j'ai lu des centaines de fois _Comment peut-on_ de kazuza, c'est une de mes histoires favorites et je dois avouer que je suis triste que l'auteur n'ai pas pu la continuer. L et Light sont liés par la mort. Ils se rencontrent à cause de meurtres, Kira est obsédé par la mort de L. Ou plutôt, disons qu'il n'y a que la mort qui soit capable de les réunir, puisque de leur vivant, ils sont incapables d'avoir une relation apaisée, étant constamment en compétition l'un contre l'autre(Oba et Obata aiment bien ce genre de relation, j'ai l'impression, puisqu'ils l'ont reproduit avec Mello et Near, un autre de mes couples favoris, des hommes cruels, ces auteurs XD). Une alliance vraiment superbe, superbe aussi sans doute parce qu'elle se termine mal. Merci d'avoir suivi _Through the looking glass_ :) !

x

Nameless : serait-ce une référence à _Death Note_ et au fait qu'il ne faut pas donner son nom, au risque d'être tué par Kira ? Si c'est le cas, saches que j'ai beaucoup aimé, et que ta review m'a fait un grand plaisir. J'essaie toujours de rester très proche des caractères originaux des personnages, mais L et Light étant particulièrement complexes(et moi étant une novice XD), c'est dur dur :P. J'espère que tu auras aimé la fin de cette fanfiction !

x

fabulous-me : j'ai vu sur ton profil ce qui s'était passé, et je voulais te dire que quoi qu'il arrive, si tu aimes écrire, ne t'arrête pas, même si on essaie de t'en empêcher. L'écriture, quelle qu'elle soit, c'est la culture, et je ne vois pas pourquoi on l'interdirait. J'espère que tu pourras revenir sur FF, parce que j'aimais bien ton histoire sur L et Light. Et je te remercie aussi pour tes reviews sur _Through the looking glass_ :). Le chapitre 9 est également l'un de mes préférés, j'ai adoré l'écrire, bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. Mais en général, moins on en dit, plus c'est agréable, parce que ça fait vraiment appel à l'imagination du lecteur, et que l'imagination, c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse exister ;).

x

yuzuki1209 : la première "longue" review que j'ai eu, et c'est très plaisant, crois-moi, j'adore les lire ;) ! Il n'y avait pas de risque que cette fanfiction ne se termine pas, j'avais déjà la fin en tête au moment de l'écriture du premier chapitre XD. Contente que tu aies aimé mes phrases avec beaucoup de virgules, j'en suis une consommatrice acharnée, et ne t'en fais pas, que les lecteurs ne laissent pas de review dés le premier chapitre, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Moi-même, je laisse très peu de reviews, plutôt à la fin des histoires en général :). C'est vrai que faire tomber amoureux L et Light, qui ne sont pas très portés sentiments, est un défi pour tous les auteurs, je pense, mais je suis drôlement contente d'avoir réussi à créer quelque chose qui t'ai plu, et qui ait collé un minimum avec l'œuvre originale. Merci :D !

x

Tach des Bois : j'ai adoré ton pseudonyme, sérieusement, je l'ai trouvé adorable ^^. Que tu aies apprécié _Supernova_, malgré le fait que tu ne sois pas spécialement portée sur le couple MelloxNear(pour les pensées, j'ai essayé de reproduire la technique de Stephen King, dont j'envie avec une ardeur féroce la façon d'écrire), était déjà un magnifique compliment, mais que tu aies en plus aimé _Through the looking glass_, alors là, c'était la consécration :D(oyez bonnes gens, faîtes péter la trompette et les cornemuses !). J'ai lu énormément de fictions sur le couple LxLight et j'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu différent, heureuse que tu aies accroché avec tant de ferveur XD ! Pour Lawliet, j'ai revu les films des centaines de fois, relu le manga et revu l'anime en entier, afin d'être en mesure de reproduire le plus fidèlement possible son caractère de sale gosse(bin oui, faut le dire, il a une nette tendance à se comporter comme un enfant pourri-gâté le Lawlipop, par moments). Quand à Light, qui est quand même plus facile à manipuler, j'ai fait au mieux pour conserver son côté adolescent mêlé à son génie, qui fait toute la complexité du personnage. Même si c'est un salaud, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui(il est en effet "débarrassé" de Kira une fois enchaîné à L). Il est attachant à sa manière, on va dire XD. Et oui, j'adoooore faire traîner les relations(même si j'avoue que pour celle-ci, ça a été un peu trop vite, en tout cas de mon point de vue). L'amour va doucement, c'est une vieille ford qui petit à petit se transforme en lamborghini (dixit moi, parce que j'aime les comparaisons à deux sesterces). Quand à la scène du baiser dans le chapitre...je sais plus combien, d'ailleurs...j'avais envie de rester dans le mode du contraste. Toute la relation entre L et Light, c'est du contraste, de l'antithèse, de l'amour et de la haine. Fait chier qu'Oba et Obata n'aient pas eu l'idée de faire un chapitre spécial réservé aux scènes de vie quotidienne durant la période où ils étaient enchaînés XD.

x

Mlle. Bluberry : Héhé, contente que le lemon t'ai plu, j'avais du mal à écrire quelque chose de concret à ce moment-là XD. Dur dur de les faire s'emboîter, nos deux lascars ! J'avais peur que ça ne plaise pas, que ça entraîne une frustration chez les lecteurs, mais le contraire s'est produit, et j'en ai été drôlement soulagée :D ! Ravie également que le lemon véritable, si je puis dire, ait remporté du succès. Toi aussi, tu aimes les fins tristes ? J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les histoires tragiques, c'est aussi pour ça que la relation de L et Light m'a séduite. En tout cas, je suis super contente que tu aies suivi jusqu'au bout _Through the looking glass_, et je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews :).

x

TheTinker159 : j'adore tes reviews, il y a en toujours une, pour chacune de mes fanfictions, et c'est tellement agréable. C'est comme une fraise tagada, ça pétille, c'est bon. Je profite de cette page pour te remercier à la fois pour celles de _Trough the looking glass_, ainsi que pour les reviews que tu as laissé pour _Derrière la Caméra_ et _Fatal Error_. Pour le premier lemon, j'ai épargné le pauvre Watari. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour lui faire subir un truc pareil :P. Ah, et j'ai enfin imprimé l'histoire des points à la fin des phrases(je te jure, je ne savais pas qu'on en mettait là XD). Je ne sais pas si tu verras l'épilogue comme une sorte de happy-end, mais en tout cas, je te laisse consoler L, pas de soucis :). Merci aussi pour le tuyau sur "ennuyeuse", comme quoi, on en apprends tous les jours :D ! Ah et au passage, j'aime beaucoup tes petites scènes de vie de couple entre L et Light inspirées d'Un Gars et Une Fille :).

x

Caela-chan : deux reviews qui m'ont mises de bonne humeur pendant toute la journée :). Light en a bavé, je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui, peut-être afin de mettre la douleur de chacun des deux personnages au même niveau, mais finalement, la fanfiction se termine de manière plutôt tranquille, et c'est pas plus mal. Je sais que c'est un peu cliché, mais j'aime l'idée d'un L qui a peur de ses sentiments personnels ou qui ne sait pas comment faire avec. Light est plus à l'aise, parce qu'il a aussi une vie sociale bien plus développée que celle de L. Ils s'aiment profondément mais je crois que vivants, ça ne peut pas marcher correctement. Ils sont beaucoup trop fiers pour ça(L en particulier). Quand à la théorie de la schizophrénie, je la soutiens à 100 pour 100. Ah, et les lemons ! Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ces trucs-là même si j'en suis une grande consommatrice, et trop rentrer dans les détails concernant L et Light me paraissait un peu dangereux. D'autant que ce sont des génies et que le sexe, c'est pas vraiment la première chose qui leur vient à l'esprit XD. Et puis, comme dirait je-ne-sais-plus quel metteur en scène de pièces de théâtre, ce qui compte, c'est " seeeeentiment "(voix d'outre-tombe) ! Par contre, pour les acteurs, j'estimais que je pouvais me lâcher un peu plus, même si ce n'est pas la grande samba non plus. Je les adore, ces deux-là, j'aimerais bien les voir jouer dans un shonen-ai, mais bon, à mon avis, c'est pas prêt d'arriver(snif !). Un grand merci donc pour tes reviews, et aussi pour ton aide sur les fautes d'orthographe ;).

x

Scissorhandz : c'est fou comme je peux aimer Tim Burton et son _Edward aux mains d'Argent_ ! Le couple Depp-Ryder est magnifique à l'écran. Ta review m'a fait replonger avec plaisir dans cet univers si particulier, et je suis contente d'avoir en quelque sorte fait du chapitre 14 ta "récompense" après ton oral. Heureusement que les examens sont terminés, maintenant, ça fait plus de temps pour écrire :D ! Honte à ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film...non, je plaisante, il est difficile de se les procurer tous les trois et j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres avant de les avoir. Mais ils sont géniaux, et les acteurs sont bons. Kenichi et Tatsuya crèvent l'écran. Ils ont rejoués ensembles dans le film _Kaiji_, qui reprend le manga du même nom. Je l'ai vu, et même si c'est assez particulier, les voir tous les deux est toujours un délice ;). En tout cas, je suis super contente de voir que ma fanfiction t'a autant plu(au point de venir la relire à vingt ans XD) ! J'ai explosé de rire en lisant ta référence au _Seigneur des Anneaux_(mon préciiiiiiieux). Tu sais que mon frère fait très bien Gollum ? En fin bref, tout ça pour te dire que je te remercie pour tes reviews qui me donnent toujours le sourire aux lèvres :D !

x

ulqui's-girl : la vache, tout plein de reviews d'un coup, que je me suis en lisant les tiennes. Pour chaque chapitre, un petit mot :). Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire avec Kira le passage où il compare L à une fille. C'est vrai que globalement...comment dire...la lettre qui lui sert de prénom n'aide pas vraiment sa virilité XD. Et puis, ça révèle aussi l'attirance sexuelle qu'il peut ressentir à son égard. Mais sur moi, la comparaison a eu des effets assez négatifs, puisque je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à L dés que j'entends, dans une conversation ou une chanson, le mot "elle". Terrible, je te dis. Et merci aussi pour la review pour _Derrière la Caméra_ :D !

x

Eiko : une petite review contenant le plus immense des compliment, et qui m'a fait chaud au cœur :). Je suis très contente d'avoir réussi à écrire une histoire qui t'ai plu à ce point, et j'espère que tu auras également apprécié l'épilogue :D !

x

Melissa : argh, je sais que tu aurais aimé un happy-end, mais je ne sais pas si l'épilogue peut être considéré comme tel :P. J'ai été tentée par ton idée de fin alternative, je l'avoue, où Light revient à la vie et où il vient chercher L et où ça se termine dans la chambre avec un fraisier et la musique du baiser final dans Shrek(moui, j'ai une imagination qui laisse un peu à désirer concernant les grands moments romantiques XD). Mais ne t'en fais pas, je travaille à la rédaction d'une fiction qui se termine bien(en quelque sorte...bon d'accord, je la boucle :P). Ça m'a fait super plaisir que tu aimes _Through the looking glass_, ainsi que _Derrière la Caméra_(oui oui, celle-là avait obligation de se finir bien XD). Est-ce que ta proposition pour le voyage en Islande tient toujours ? Nan, sérieusement, parce que j'adorais y aller, moi, je te le dis :D ! C'est bô, comme pays. Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de voir des petits pingouins et de passer au Blue Lagoon ;).

x

LondonHarry : Ah, Harry Potter, l'un des premiers personnages avec Drago Malefoy touchés par mon amour du yaoi :) ! Je lis encore des fanfictions sur eux, avec toujours le même plaisir. J'ai bien conservé mon inspiration, je la tiens serrée entre mes griffes, et avec le couple LxLight, elle n'est pas prête de s'envoler. C'est fou ce qu'on peut extraire comme histoires avec ces deux-là, ça me ferait presque peur, moi, des fois :O. Bref, je te dis un grand merci pour tes reviews, et contente d'avoir su garder l'esprit du manga, c'était ce que je voulais réussir à tout prix(même si j'ai dérapé à certains moments, je pense :P) !

x

Cooliaz : Un grand merci pour ta review, j'ai vraiment aimé que tu me dises que ma fanfiction permettait de mieux "comprendre la psychologie des personnages" de _Death note_. J'adore analyser comme ça, prendre un trait de caractère spécifique et le décortiquer minutieusement. Tu vas rire, mais je me suis inscrite en fac de psychologie pour l'année prochaine, alors j'ai reçu ton compliment avec un plaisir tout particulier :).

x

" Guest " du 3 juillet : _Death Note Relight_...j'en ai vu quelques extraits et je n'ai pas été déçue :). C'est clair que Light n'a pas du tout la même façon d'agir que Yagami et Kira. Il y a en un pour les émotions, l'autre pour le génie, le troisième pour les pulsions. Comme en psychologie : le Ça, le Moi et le Surmoi. Je t'avoue qu'au départ, je voulais conserver la mort de L. Et puis au final, après avoir vu _Death Note : The Last Name_, je me suis dit que ce serait encore plus dramatique si je reprenais la mort de Light. J'aime les histoires dramatique :P. En tout cas, un très grand merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu auras apprécié l'épilogue :D !

x

" Guest " du 18 juillet : ta comparaison entre ma fanfiction et la sortie d'un tome de manga très attendu m'a faite fondre, je souriais comme une grande débile devant mon écran, je te jure :D ! J'ai également adoré l'idée d'une séquelle, dont le nom est très sympa(les glaces sont une très bonne source d'inspiration). L Out Loud, ça sonne classe, j'achète XD. Les films sont bons, j'aime les regarder en boucle, juste pour admirer le superbe tandem Tatsuya-Kenichi. C'est vrai que l'adaptation est très honorable, les shinigamis m'ont personnellement beaucoup plu et la simplicité dont a fait preuve le réalisateur est agréable. C'est plus "réel", disons. Et puis l'acteur qui jouait le père de Light me faisait rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense que c'était ses chaussures(va chercher un truc logique là-dedans :P). Même chose pour celui qui campait Watari(Waaaaatariiiii ! J'en ai fait un cri Pokémon, dis donc :D). S'il te reste une pomme après l'épilogue, je suis preneuse ;).

x

" Guest " du 20 juillet : Merci de me dire que la fanfiction "suivait bien l'esprit du manga", c'était un point très important pour moi :D. J'ai vraiment très peur de l'OOC, même si je sais que c'est quasiment un point de passage obligé pour les auteurs de fanfiction. C'est vrai que le fin du manga est tout sauf joyeuse, j'ai surtout eu le cafard pour la mort de Light. C'est un génie, et sa mort est si pathétique. Dans l'anime, c'est encore plus intense, notamment avec le passage où on voit la silhouette de L penché sur le corps de Light, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il l'attendait. J'ai voulu rendre cette impression définitivement évidente dans l'épilogue. J'espère que tu l'aimeras, et encore merci pour ta review :).

* * *

**II / Remerciements tous spéciaux à**

x

x

Mollo, ma toute première revieweuse(sisi, ça s'oublie pas).

* * *

**III / À ceux qui ont fait de cette fanfiction une de leurs favorites**

x

x

- Ada-Diana**  
**

- fabulous me

- HortenseCortes

- Kisu-Kisu

- Linnea Ancalime

- Lord Phantomhive

- Mangasfic

- Mlle. Blueberry

- Mollo

- Scissorhandz

- TheTinker159

- Caela-chan

* * *

**IV / Aux auteurs**

x

x

J'ai lu des quantités de fanfictions LxLight pendant que j'écrivais Through the looking glass, et elles m'ont toutes inspirées sans exception. Mais il y a en deux auxquelles je voudrais juste tirer mon chapeau ici, si vous le permettez. Il s'agit des deux fanfictions de Tsubaki Him, _Les Enfants de la Raison_ et _Kill it with a pen_, ainsi que la superbe _Death File_ de Mauguine(si tu passes par ici, merci pour ta review pour _Fatal Error_). Je n'écrirais pas de pavé, mais je tenais juste à les remercier pour l'écriture de leurs merveilles :)

* * *

**V / Et maintenant ?**

x

x

Si j'ai tenu à remercier Tsubaki Him et Mauguine, c'est aussi parce que leurs fanfictions m'ont aussi ouvert la porte des Univers Alternatifs, qu'au départ je craignais comme la peste. En terminant _Through the looking glass_, j'en ai profité pour visionner à nouveau les trois _Pirates des Caraïbes_ ainsi que _Titanic_(pas du tout, je ne suis pas versatile, pourquoi donc ?) de James Cameron. Et de là, j'en suis arrivé à rédiger une nouvelle fanfiction sur _Death Note_, un LightxL pour ne rien changer, mais dans un Univers Alternatif, cette fois(si j'ai bien compris le mode de l'Univers Alternatif, en tout cas XD). Vous savez, je vous avais parlé d'une séquelle que j'avais prévu d'écrire pour _Through the looking glass_. Eh bin voilà, la séquelle s'est transformée en histoire complète. C'est bien mon genre, ça ! Enfin bon. J'ai terminé le prologue hier et je le posterais demain, avec une introduction vous donnant les grandes lignes de la fanfiction, le genre, en bref les quelques petites choses qu'il vous faudra savoir avant de la lire. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ici, je garde un peu de suspens :).

* * *

**Voilà, c'en est donc terminé pour _Through the Looking Glass_. J'espère vous retrouver pour la prochaine **

**fanfic, et sur ce, je m'incline devant vous pour vous remercier d'avoir suivi celle-ci jusqu'au bout**

Negen


End file.
